POR PRIMERA VEZ
by Lady Tomoe
Summary: Juzgas a una persona por su cuna. Nunca te ha interesado mirarme, hay muchas cosas que podrían sorprenderte de mi... ¿te atreverás a conocerme o serás como todas las demás?.
1. ¿AMIGOS?

POR PRIMERA VEZ

_Capitulo 1_¿Amigos?

La primera vez que la vio, sabía que debía odiarla más por obligación que por deseo, ante los designios de su padre no podía negarse, pero en el fondo siempre guardo la inquietud de saber el misterio que envolvía aquella chica, cuando la vio hace 2 años atrás en el baile de navidad, supo que ya no podía ignorarla, Hermione Granger se había metido entre sus entrañas, no había ningún momento en el que no pensará en ella, ya sea para insultarla ó para adorarla, ya era bastante humillante sentir algo por una "sangre sucia" como para encima ser amigo de... ¿Harry Potter?.

"Potter... Potter..." –Susurro Malfoy al chico de ojos verdes y cabello azabache que pasaba en esos momentos por el salón de trofeos.

"Estoy solo" –Le hizo saber Harry y Draco mucho más relajado se acerco a él.

"Toma" –Le dijo éste entregándole una sobre color marrón que citaba: _Para Hermione de su Admirador secreto_

"Malfoy, ésta es la tercera en ésta semana" –Dijo Harry-. "¿Cuando te rendirás?"

"Potter, ésa chica me tiene loco, no haría esto si no estuviera tan seguro de lo que siento por ella y tarde o temprano caerá"

"Si claro, debiste pensar en esto, antes de llamarla "sangre sucia" en segundo año. ¿Quieres que te recuerda cada una de tus frases hirientes?"

"Bueno que quieres que te diga, no estaba en mi mejor momento" –Se justifico mostrando una actitud despreocupada.

"Bien, haré lo que me pides –Accedió finalmente Harry no muy convencido-. "pero espero que estés preparado para un nuevo desaire"

Harry guardo el sobre y fue directo a la torre de Gryffindor, ni siquiera sabía como había cambiado todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no eran precisamente los mejores amigos en el pasado pero decidieron arreglar sus diferencias por salud mental, jamás haría esto si no fuera por el gran cambio que ha tenido el chico de Slytherin en el último año. Cuando llegó a la sala común se dirigió de inmediato al sillón junto a la chimenea, sabía que ahí la encontraría, haciendo sus deberes como cada noche.

"Hola" –Saludo Harry cuando se sentó a su lado. Hermione respondió el saludo y siguió escribiendo en su pergamino-. "¿Qué haces?"

"Tarea... por cierto si tuvieras un poco de vergüenza te sentarías a terminar esa composición que pidió Snape y no dejarla para el ultimo minuto"

"Ah... si tienes razón" –río Harry con nerviosismo-. "Eh... tengo algo para ti"

"Pues regréselo al mismo sitio de donde salió"

"Oye, ese chico parece muy interesado en ti, porque no le das una oportunidad"

Hermione fastidiada cerro su libro con brusquedad y enrollo su pergamino, prestando ésta vez toda su atención en el chico.

"No se que sea peor, recibir estas molestas cartas ó tú jugando el papel de cupido"

"Yo... pero yo no..."

"¿Cuándo me vas a decir quien las manda?"

"Ya te dije que no lo se... me llegan anónimamente" –Añadió dejando el sobre en uno de los libros de Hermione.

"Si claro" –Dijo ella con sarcasmo, Harry era malo mintiendo-. "Tengo mis razones para creer que esa persona no es nada confiable"

"Yo solo cumplo con entregártela, has con ella lo que quieras"

Harry se puso de pie y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, Hermione respiro profundamente y siguió con sus deberes, sabía que éste era el año más extraño de todos, Harry se había alejado un poco de ella cuando las clases iniciaron, pero era Harry, sabía que a veces actuaba de formas misteriosas, pero ella siempre estaría ahí para él y Harry lo sabía, después del primer trimestre se acercaba a ella para entregarle cartas anónima, que fueron divertidas en un principio pero con el paso de los días se convirtieron en algo cansado y desesperante. De cualquier forma, después de la charla con Harry la castaña perdió toda concentración, no podía despegar su vista de aquel misterioso sobre color marrón, ella los conocía muy bien tenía una torre de ellos guardados en su habitación y otras cuantos que habían pasado directo a la basura, pero... ¿qué era lo que le escribían esta vez?.

& & & & &

Hermione camino alrededor de la sala por varios minutos, pensando en lo que era más sensato, el reloj ya marca las 12:00 a.m., se frotaba las manos con mucha ansiedad y después de tanto meditar ya había tomado una decisión. Se acerco al retrato de la señora gorda y salió hacía la lechuceria, en el fondo tenía deseos por conocer a aquel chico, no sabía con exactitud lo que iba decirle pero al menos sabía algo...

"Tengo que terminar con todo esto de una vez" –pensaba-. "Ya es tarde, quizás ya se marcho"

Pero se había equivocado, a lo lejos diviso una sombra, estaba sentado en el piso y recargado sobre la pared, tenía las manos sostenidas sobre sus roillas y la cabeza baja. No podía creer que a pesar de que ya pasa de la hora marcada aun estaba esperándola.

"¿Malfoy?" –Dijo Hermione con un tono de voz tan suave que era difícil de entender. El chico levanto su cabeza, había estado dormitaba mientras ella hacía acto de presencia.

"Granger... y yo que creí que la puntualidad era una de tus grandes virtudes"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto ella sin entender.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" –Dijo Malfoy sacando de su bolsillo un sobre color marrón. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"No, no... tú no"

"Si Granger, sorpresa... siempre fui yo"

"Debí imaginar que era alguno de tus sucios juegos ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Me da gusto ver que leíste mi carta, sabía que vendrías... tal vez tarde pero llegarías" –Siguió poniéndose de pie.

"No se a que éstas jugando, pero estoy cansada de ti y de que uses a Harry como tu mensajero... seguramente ya tendrás preparada tu dosis de insultos ¿no es así?"

"Si" –río Malfoy de una manera poco particular-. "Granger... ven conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade"

Hermione tardo en digerir la propuesta de Malfoy, estaba segura que había escuchado mal, sin embargo al escucharlo de labios del chico por segunda vez comprendió que estaba equivocada.

"Ir... ir contigo... ¿me estas invitando?"

"Creo que eso es lo que acabo de hacer" –Exclamo él mirando a Hemione con ligereza-. "No eres tan lista como parece"

"No empieces de nuevo ¿quieres?"

"Mira, no me importa si eres o no de Slytherin, tampoco me importa tu descendencia muggle, estoy invitándote a salir Granger"

"¿Es una broma?" –Dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

"No" –Dijo de inmediato mientras se acercaba más a ella-. "¿qué tiene de extraño? te dije que..."

"No Malfoy" –Lo interrumpió Hermione con mucha desesperación-. "Si es extraño, es decir te has vivido estos años recordándome que soy una persona que no esta a la altura de cualquier mago y ahora me invitas a salir... ¿a que estas jugando?"

"A nada, escucha" –Pidió Draco sujetándola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos-. "no me siento orgulloso de lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo, mírame Granager, estoy aquí olvidándome de mi apellido y mi reputación... soy honesto cuando digo que... bueno que... pienso en ti"

"Hay madre...¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?" –Le pregunto soltándose de él.

"Si, por eso me revienta verte al lado de otro chico ¿recuerdas al búlgaro?"

"¿Víktor?"

"Jamás pensé sentir tanta envidia por alguien hasta que te vi bailando con él"

Harmione tomo asiento antes de que sus piernas dejaran de responderle, Malfoy se sentó a su lado ¿qué podía hacer? era difícil creerle, pero por otro lado que ganaba Malfoy con mentirle, él tenía razón de nada servía bromear si con ello su nombre quedaba manchado.

"Malfoy, no puedo aceptar tu invitación"

"¿Por qué?... hay alguien más ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no" –Dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido-. "Lo siento esto es demasiado para mi, me cuesta mucho creerte"

"¿Esto es un chiste para ti?" –Le pregunto Malfoy al tiempo que la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, tomándola por sorpresa, Hermione no le respondió tal acción, estaba tan perpleja que ni siquiera movió los labios, Malfoy se separo de ella con suavidad y la miró fijamente a los ojos-. "Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte"

El chico de cabellos rubio platinado se puso de pie, se veía algo cabizbajo, imagino que después de revelar sus verdaderas intenciones ella le correspondería ¿pero como olvidar tan fácilmente tantos años de insultos?.

"No... vuelvas... a hacer eso" –Dijo Hermione cuando regreso en si, también se había puesto de pie y sin mirarlo a los ojos se marcho.

Caminaba a paso velos hacía la sala común, tenía miedo de ser descubierta ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? era lo único que se preguntaba en ese momento. Llego hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, ésta de mala gana la dejo entrar porque la había despertado y fue enorme su sorpresa cuando noto que Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

"¿Harry?... ¿qué haces despierto?" –Pregunto.

"No podía dormir... ¿de donde vienes?"

"Eh... yo... tampoco podía dormir y fui a dar un paseo, pensé que así conciliaría el sueño" –mintió Hermione.

"¿Funciono?"

"Si, estoy agotada" –Dijo rápidamente y comenzó a subir con rapidez las escalerasde su habitación.

"Ya lo creo" –Dijo el chico con sigilo-. "¿y paso algo interesante en tu recorrido?"

"No" –Respondió la joven parada frente a la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

"¿Enserio?... ¿no hubo ningún encuentro?"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" –Pregunto Hermione temiendo la respuesta de su amigo.

"Todo" –respondió Harry en el mismo tono.

"¿Todo?" –Chillo Hermione corriendo hacia él-. "Oh Harry... ¿cómo lo sabes?... ¿alguien más nos vio?"

"Tranquilizante, solo yo"

"¿Me estabas espiando?"

"Fue un accidente" –se justifico-. "Pasaba por ahí justo cuando... bueno ya sabes"

"¿Y se puede saber que hacías merodeando fuera del horario marcado?"

"No puedo decirte" –Respondió desviando su mirada cualquier lado menos a ella.

"Pero que imprudencia ¿te imaginas si Filch te hubiera encontrado?"

Harry se cruzo de brazos sabía que Hermione era la menos indicada para hablar de eso, la joven se dejo caer sobre el sillón más próximo, agacho su cabeza y se tapo la cara con las manos, se moría de vergüenza no podía mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

"¿Te sientes bien?" –Pregunto Harry acercándose a ella.

"¿Por qué a mi?" –Vocifero Hermione, Harry trato por todos los medios que bajara la voz, temía que alguien despertara-. "Yo te juro... él fue quien... no debí ir... ¿cómo pude caer en el juego de Malfoy?... ahora debe estar muriéndose de risa"

"No creo que se este riendo, cuando se dirigió a la sala de Slytherin se veía pensativo"

"Harry es Malfoy, el día que me llamó Sangre sucia supe que jamás podríamos ser amigos"

"Hermione escucha" –Pidió Harry acercándose a ella-. "No... es bueno crearse un prejuicio de la gente sin conocerla"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Es que, no soy yo quien debe decírtelo, pero perecía muy sincero"

"¿Acaso lo estas defendiendo?"

"NO" –Salto Harry de inmediato-. "Yo no defiendo al hurón" –Y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

"No es común que hables así de él y... espera un momento... fuiste tú quien me entregaba esos sobres... Harry tú lo sabías... todo éste tiempo sabías que era él" –Espeto Hermione perdiendo el control-. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No, no es lo que crees..."

"Creí que eras mi amigo"

"Y lo soy, pero..."

"¿Pero que?" –Quiso saber Hermione fulminando a Harry con la mirada, él respiro profundamente y hablo.

"Yo... bueno, te lo voy a decir, Draco Malfoy y yo resolvimos nuestras diferencias... no me preguntes como paso, de pronto sin darme cuenta había encontrado en él a alguien de confianza, a un amigo... Draco no es precisamente como todos creen"

"¿Dijiste Amigo?... ¿Desde cuando?"

"El año pasado"

"¿Y Ron lo sabe?"

"No... ¿no entiendes? nadie lo sabe, ante los ojos de Hogwarts el sigue siendo la misma rata que todos conocemos"

"Esto es demasiado ¿cómo estas tan seguro de su cambió?"

"Estoy seguro Hermione, se que es muy difícil de creer, incluso para mi lo fue al principio pero cambió"

"Entonces porque se niega a que todo el colegio vea lo "buena persona que es" –Dijo ella sin creer en las palabras de Harry

"No te lo voy a decir"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por que ni siquiera yo lo se... he sacado algunas conclusiones de porque se esconde en un caparazón, pero no lo se con seguridad"

"No, no, no" –Repetía Hermione perdiendo los estribos.

"Cálmate, vas despertar a alguien"

"No me importa"

"Por Dios Hermione, mira cuantas cartas has recibido en tan solo éste mes ¿qué crees que significa eso?"

"Harry" –Dijo Hermione cambiando su mirada fría por una expresión de decepción-. "Malfoy puede ser tu amigo, pero no el mío... díselo" –Finalizo y subió a su habitación.

& & & & &

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron se levantaron muy temprano a desayunar, minutos más tarde bajo Hermione, quien antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Griffyndor miro la de Slytherin con desagrado pero Malfoy no estaba por ningún lado, finalmente se sentó en su mesa junto a Harry y teniendo a Ron y Ginny de frente.

"Te levantaste con apetito hoy" –Dijo Ron, cuando la vio llenar su plato con todo cuanto pudo.

"Solo lo normal"

"No creo que sea normal comer todo eso" –Añadió Ron, mirando el plato de la joven.

"Ese no es tu asunto Ron" –Advirtió Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo-. "Pero si tanto te interesa saber porque estoy así, pregúntale a Harry..." –éste ultimo se atraganto con su pan y cuando pudo incorporarse le lanzo una mirada significativa a Hermione, ella no muy convencida cambió la conversación-. "... a... ayer le dije que me preocupaban los exámenes"

"¿De que te preocupas, fuiste la estudiante con mayor numero de TIMOS" –Dijo Ron distraídamente.

De pronto Harry y Ron se habían envuelto en una charla sobre quidditch, Hermione aunque no le gustaba del todo ese deporte escucho atenta cada detalle de la conversación, pero en cuanto termino su desayuno sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto para ir por sus libros. Apenas dio unos pasos fuera del gran comedor cuando para su mala suerte se encontró con Malfoy quien había bajado a desayunar y parecía sentir un gran placer al encontrarse con ella.

"Hola Granger" –La saludo el chico mostrado la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Adiós" –Dijo Hermione sin detenerse.

Pero un adiós no era precisamente lo que él tenía en mente para el inició del día, así que corrió detrás de ella, miró alrededor de los pasillos esperando que no hubiera muchos estudiantes y sin que Hermione lo esperara se puso frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso de las escaleras.

"Granger, aun sigue en pie mi propuesta"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?"

"Solo te pido una oportunidad, si Potter me la dio porque tú no"

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

"Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que pretendes con Harry"

"Nada y si me lo preguntas no es mi tipo" –Añadió tratando de parecer chistoso, pero a Hermione no le hacía mucha gracias-. "Granger vamos, en verdad no soy el mismo de antes, incluso intente llamarte por teléfono en vacaciones, pero estaba seguro que me colgarías de inmediato y..."

"¿Qué?" –Dijo Hermione cambiando su expresión hosca por una de incredulidad.

"Si, si, ya se que eres una bruja, pero creí que para tus vecinos no debe ser muy agradable ver entrar y salir lechuzas de tu ventana, aunque después de hablar con Harry me di cuenta que..."

"No espera... ¿Dijiste teléfono?"

"Bueno así se comunican en tu casa ¿no?... ó al menos eso respondí en el examen de Estudios Muggles"

"¿Qué?" –Pregunto Hermione aun más sorprendida.

"Tu lo conoces mejor que yo, es ese aparato que se usa para..."

"Ya se lo que es un teléfono muchas gracias, solo me sorprende que tu..."

"Estudie a los Muggles... bueno me pareció interesante ¿y eso que?"

Hermione ya no respondió, lo miró con desconcierto y haciéndolo a un lado siguió su camino, pero no había llegado a la mitad de las escaleras cuando se detuvo y giró un poco para mirar una vez más al rubio.

"¿Hace cuanto tomas esa asignatura?"

"Apenas éste año" –Respondió él

La castaña lo miro mucho más relajada y emprendió la marcha, Malfoy no sabía si aquello era una buena señal ó no, en momentos como ese se odiaba por no pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, Draco estaba dispuesto a conquistarla y sabía que Potter era su única esperanza.


	2. UNA OPORTUNIDAD

Capitulo 2: **Una Oportunidad**

El correo llego mucho más temprano de lo normal la mañana siguiente, las lechuzas habían hecho acto de presencia en el gran comedor, entregando como ya era una costumbre cartas y paquetes para los alumnos del colegio, Harry no esperaba nada, rara vez recibía correspondencia y cuando lo hacía eran cartas enviadas por Lupin; Ron había recibido un extraño paquete envuelto en papel azul y para sorpresa de todos, Hermione contemplaba una cajita de plata tan esplendorosa que era difícil mantener los ojos abierto al mirarla directamente, invadida de curiosidad la tomo y la miró con detenimiento, sabía que no era enviada por sus padres. ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación?...¿Por qué de pronto no podía pensar en nada más que abrirla, tenía tanto interés por el contenido que casi se sentía hipnotizada por ella.

"Pero... si es... es un venablo" –Dijo Ron, dejando de lado sus cartas para mirar con grandes ojos la caja plateada de su amiga. Hermione miró a Ron y después a Harry éste ultimo estaba tan intrigado como ella y más aun cuando a pesar de los múltiples intentos, Hermione no podía abrirla.

"¿No puedes abrirla?" –Se escucho la voz de Lavender-. "Que mal, entonces no estas interesada en el chico que te la envió"

"¿De que hablas?" –Pregunto Hermione-. "¿y que demonios es un venablo?"

"¿Qué nunca lees _Corazón de Bruja_?" –Dijo Parvati Patil, mirando a la castaña con decepción.

"Mira Hermione, un venablo guarda los sentimientos más hermosos que se pueda tener por un ser amado... también le llaman caja de cupido" –Explico Lavender.

"¿Qué?" –Dijo la castaña y volvió a mirar su obsequio con mayor interés.

"Si, esta hechizada para que solo la persona a quien va dirigida pueda abrirla, ósea tú Hermione y si lo haces, significa que ese chico te interesa de la misma forma que tú a él... muy pocos magos los utilizan, ya sabes, por miedo a sentirse desengañados"

"A demás no son fáciles de conseguir" –Añadió Parvati-. "¿Quién te la envió?"

"Pues... no... lo se" –Hermione busco por todos lados un remitente, al no tener resultado hizo un ultimo intento por abrirlo-. "Pero que tontería, como una tonta caja puede medir los sentimientos de una persona" –Y fue entonces cuando encontró la nota que acampaba su obsequio: _Cuando puedas abrirlo, házmelo saber... _leyó ella. No dijo nada frente a sus compañeros pero estaba furiosa, aunque la nota no le decía mucho, sabía que Malfoy estaba detrás de esto, entonces miró a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, no estaba molesta con él, de hecho se lamentaba por no tener al chico de Slytherin de frente y poderle gritar que la dejara en paz.

"Toma" –le dijo Hermione a Harry y puso la caja en sus manos-. "No la quiero, gracias... regrésala al mismo sitio de donde salió"

"Oh Harry" –Salto Lavender con una emoción nunca antes vista-. "Tú lo enviaste... claro pero como no se me ocurrió"

Harry y Hermione miraron a la chica con ojos desorbitados, mientras sus compañeros de casa sonreían ante lo que parecía ser evidente, entonces ella alejo su mano de inmediato antes de que él pudiera tomar la caja.

"No" –Hablo Hermione perdiendo completamente la estabilidad-. "No es lo que creen, él solo... Harry no..." –Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía salir nada sensato de su boca, no podía mencionar a Malfoy, pero tampoco era el momento para quedarse callada y un segundos después cometió él peor de los errores, se levanto y salió del gran comedor.

Harry se había puesto de pie, pero entonces noto como Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Ginny y un boquiabierto Ron lo miraron conteniendo la respiración.

"¿Qué?" –Pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo y sin esperar una respuesta salió en busca de su amiga.

"¿Solo amigos? si claro" –Dijo Parvati cuando Harry desapareció de la vista de todos-. "Nadie se toma la molestia de hacer un hechizo tan complicado si no hubiera sentimientos de por medio"

"¿Harry y Hermione?... ¿de donde sacas esa tontería?" –Pregunto Ron.

"Pero que despistado eres Ron" –Le hizo saber Lavender-. "Tú más que nadie debería saber lo que sienten el uno por el otro"

"El venablo nunca se abrió, así que Hermione no siente nada por él" –Comento Ginny mirando a Lavender de modo desafiante.

"Pero Harry si, y tal vez no se abrió ahora, pero lo hará algún día, Hermione nunca ha mostrado tanto interés en ningún chico como en Harry"

"Te recuerdo que son amigos" –Dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Por ahora" –Exclamo esta vez Parvati.

Ron escuchaba aquella conversación con pocos ánimos, se sentía tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes, la noticia no le había sentado del todo bien, estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos cuando de pronto recordó el paquete que había recibido y sin pensarlo dos veces rompió la envoltura.

"¿Qué?" –Grito el pelirrojo con gran sorpresa, pues en ese momento sus ojos visualizaron una revista que él conocía muy bien, y no era una ejemplar cualquiera, se trataba de la edición de aniversario del Quisquilloso; se volvió hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw buscando a Luna pero la chica estaba muy ocupada leyendo su ejemplar.

& & & & & & & & & &

Harry había alcanzado a Hermione en el patio de la escuela, ella aun perpleja se giro hacía él y lo miro preocupada.

"Dime que lo resolviste" –Dijo ella.

"Bueno, la verdad... es que no dije nada, salí tras de ti"

"Oh, bueno eso lo hará menos obvio" –Dijo con ironía-. "Pero ¿como pude quedarme callada?...Era tan difícil decir que el obsequio era de Víktor..."

"Relájate"

"Es que no puedo, no es que me importe pero... no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de cuarto año"

"Claro que no"

"Si, lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de esto, pero cuando me encuentre con Malfoy, no lo pensare dos veces antes de ponerlo en su lugar"

"No creo que sea buena idea"

"Bueno, ese es problema mío ¿no? a demás ya viste lo que paso, ese venablo o como se llame no se abrió ¿qué mayor prueba quiere ese cretino?"

Harry no respondió, tenía una expresión de triste placer en su rostro.

"Será mejor que regresemos"

"Harry"

"¿Si?"

"Quiero saber ¿por qué?... no, más bien ¿cómo paso?

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tubo que haber algo, algo grande para que le perdonaras a Malfoy todas sus groserías

"Hermione ya te dije que no puedo..."

"Vamos Harry" –Lo interrumpió-. "¿Por qué tanto misterio¿qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Como me gustaríadecirte a ti y a Ron lo que sucede" –Pensó Harry clavando sus verdes ojos en su amiga, trago saliva y entonces hablo-. "Mira, solo tienes que confiar en mi"

"Siempre lo he hecho Harry" –Dijo ella con aire desalentador-. "tal vez ese ha sido mi error"

& & & & & & & & & & & &

Las cosas no pudieron enfriarse más entre ellos, tal vez nadie lo notaba pero ambos sabían que su amista tan solidaria estaba a punto de perderse si seguían riñendo, aunque siempre buscaban la forma de reconciliarse.

En los días siguientes, Draco se acercaba a ella con algún presente en mano y cuando no podía verla, Harry (a regañadientes) era el encargado entregarle todo lo que el rubio estaba dispuesto a mandarle y ella como siempre ya lo esperaba gustosa para rechazarlo, apenas alcanzaba a divisar a Harry con golosinas y su expresión se volvía dura y hostil. Pronto se comenzó a correr el rumor de que Harry Potter estaba interesado en su mejor amiga Hermione Granger y conforme pasaban los días aquellas especulaciones se volvían más fantasiosas, de repente toda la torre de Gryffindor hablaba del romance que estaba en puerta, aquellos detalles que eran mandados por el chico de Slytherin volvían a Harry un Don Juan.

"Aquí esta mi súper mejor amigo" –Exclamo Draco cuando se encontró a Harry en el baño del séptimo piso.

"¿Ahora soy súper?" –Pregunto Harry mientras se lavaba las manos.

"Si ya sabes, es parte de todo éste numerito de ser héroe"

"Gracias por recordármelo" –Exclamo Harry con sarcasmo.

"Te tengo noticias"

"Habla"

"Hoy podrás dormir como un bebé, acaban de enviarme una carta, donde me informan que se canceló lo de ésta noche hasta nuevo aviso"

"Que extraño¿y dices que te escribieron a ti?"

"Si, pensaron que yo podía darte el mensaje¿sabes lo que significa?... empiezan a tenerme confianza" –Dijo el rubio con satisfacción, Harry asintió-. "Y yo que pensé que esto me tomaría mucho tiempo... Ahora solo me falta ganarme la confianza de Granger"

"No sigas con esto, eres patético"

"Vamos Potter, tu y yo sabemos que de todo el colegio nadie es tan patético como tú, bueno... tal vez Longbottom pero el es un caso especial" –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa-. "Esta vez pienso descargar la artillería pesada con ella"

"No sería más fácil que te rindieras"

"Rendirse no es una opción Potter"

"Te recomiendo que dejes de molestar a Hermione" –Dijo Harry sin miramientos-. "Esto ha comenzado a fastidiarme"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ya no voy a ayudarte, entiende que ella no quiere ni tu amistad"

"No puedes hacer eso, Granger solo te escucha a ti"

"Así no funciona con ella, a demás sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto"

"¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

"Solo digo que es muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana decides que te gusta, cuando años atrás solo deseabas su muerte"

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones, tu mismo has sido testigo de mi cambio... –Dijo Malfoy perdiendo la cabeza-. "¿Como puedes dudar de mi ahora que hemos avanzado tanto?... tenemos un trato Potter"

"¿Cuál trato?" –Espeto Harry-. "la única razón por la que he seguido tu juego, es porque Dumbledore me ha pedido que..."

"Que me vigiles ¿verdad?" –Completo el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada-. "Tu nunca pensabas ayudarme ¿cierto?... Tal parece que te importo muy poco arreglar nuestras diferencias"

"No seas ridículo... Sabes que eso no es cierto" –Exclamo Harry más pálido de lo normal.

"Pues demuestras todo lo contrario"

"¿No lo entiendes Malfoy?" –Dijo el chico tratando de cambiar un poco el giro de la conversación-. "Tendrías que verla para darte cuenta de lo que hablo, Si tan solo conocieras a Hermione sabrías que..."

"Por eso hago todo esto" –lo interrumpió el rubio más calmado-. "Quiero conocerla"

"Pues no lo conseguirás usando un intermediario, mírate, te comportas como un grandísimo cobarde..."

"Cállate" –Grito Malfoy por inercia, como si le hubieran dicho el peor de los insultos-. "no vuelvas a llamarme así... Yo... yo no... no soy ningún cobarde"

Draco se quebró por completo, por alguna razón Harry deseaba poder retirar lo dicho hace un instante, pero no dijo nada, tanta tensión comenzaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza, entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo Dumbledore al principio del año: _Tolerancia Harry... tolerancia_.

"¿Sabes?" –Hablo Harry, mirándolo con pena-. "Nunca le he dicho a Hermione que es mi mejor amiga, y pocas veces le agradezco lo que hace por mi, pero... la aprecio mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar... Así que no lo eches a perder" –Malfoy levanto su cabeza para mirarlo, parecía contento.

"Descuida, no lo haré" –Y entonces sonrió.

"Eso espero" –Dijo Harry más animado y segundos después suspiro-. "Pero hay algo que debes saber"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No te va gustar mucho"

"¿Y ahora que ocurre?"

"Es que... últimamente se han corrido algunos rumores en la torre de Gryffindor sobre..."

"Aquí estas Draco" –Dijo inesperadamente Crabbe, quien acaba de entrar al baño, Goyle lo acompañaba.

"¿Qué les he dicho sobre seguirme a todos lados?" –Les pregunto un molesto Draco.

"La practica de quidditch esta a punto de empezar"

"Si, si" –Decía el rubio con fastidio-. "Esta bien vamonos, en cuanto a ti Potter más vale que te cuides porque la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente contigo"–Añadió en el ultimo minuto cuando sus amigos de Slytherin notaron la presencia de Harry, éste último dio un resoplido y salió del baño sin darle importancia a las risas burlonas de Crabbe y Goyle.

& & & & & & & & & &

Hermione y Ginny caminaban por los pasillos del séptimo piso, la menor cargaba una torre de libros recién extraídos de la biblioteca, cualquiera pensaría que imitaba a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

"Gracias por ayudarme en Historia de la Magia¿Cómo puedes mantenerte despierta en la clase de Binns?" –Preguntó Ginny.

"Ya suenas como tu hermano"

"Bueno al menos se algo, no puedo bajar más mi promedio y para eso necesito mantenerme despierta en clase"

Terry Boot un estudiante de Ravenclaw venía en dirección contraría a ellas y al pasar a su lado el chico les sonrió de una forma muy especial, haciendo que Ginny lanzará un discreto suspiro y Hermione sonriera con más sutileza.

"Hola Hermione" –Saludo Boot cuando paso a un lado de la castaña, Hermione le respondió el saludo y ambos continuaron su camino.

"Es adorable" –Susurro Ginny.

"¿Quién¿Terry?" –Pregunto Hermione, la pelirroja asintió.

"¿Por qué rechazaste su invitación al salón de té de Madame Pudipie?"

"Nunca me ha gustado ese lugar, a demás no estamos enamorados, descubrimos que tenemos otras prioridades"

"Hermione"

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" –Dijo la pelirroja girando sobre su hombro para ver como Boot se perdía entre los estudiantes.

"Si" –Dijo la castaña sin dejar de caminar.

"Tu y Harry..."

"No" –Vocifero Hermione anticipándose a la pregunta de su amiga.

"Pero te pretende ¿verdad?"

"No"

"Claro que si, todos nos hemos dado cuenta"

"Entonces porque preguntas algo que según tú, es tan obvio"

"¿Ya abriste el venablo?"

"¿Por qué esto te interesa tanto?"

"Creí que Harry y tú solo eran amigos"

"Lo somos"

Pero en ese momento las palabras de Hermione fueron rebatidas, cuando el chico de cabello negro azabache se acerco a ella y hablo:

"Hola, necesito hablar contigo" -Dijo el muchacho dirigiendose solo a Hermione.

"Claro Harry, auque ahora estoy algo ocupada"

"Hermione, es importante..." –Pero el chico se detuvo de golpe al notar la presencia de Ginny, de pronto la pelirroja se veía de lo más incomoda y bajo la mirada de inmediato-. "Esta bien hablaremos más tarde" –Agrego Harry y se fue en la misma dirección que Terry Boot.

"Deja de mentirme" –Le espeto Ginny a Hermione cuando el chico se marcho.

"¿Qué te pasa?" –Quiso saber la prefecta.

"Me parece que no lograrás nada haciéndote la difícil, otras en tu lugar..." –Pero la Ginny no termino, sabía que había hablado demasiado, dio una ultima mirada a su amiga y se marcho sin ella.

Hermione por primera vez no comprendía nada, pero no quiso preguntar, lo unico que quería era alejarse de todo y de todos, no estaba de humor para soportar las miradas de sus compañeros, así que fue al unico lugar donde creía que podría hacer sus deberes a solas, cerca del lago se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, teniendo de vista al calamar gigante.

"No puedo creerlo" –se lamento-. "¿Por qué de pronto siento que ya no conozco a nadie?. Si Malfoy dejara de mandarme cosas, esto no estaría..."

Pero algo la distrajo. Desde el otro extremo el equipo de Slytherine estaba en el campo de quidditch entrenando, Hermione pudo notar a un chico de plateada cabellera montado sobre su nimbus 2001 y persiguiendo la snitch, trato de no darle importancia, siempre se preguntaba ¿que podía tener de interesante el quidditch?. Se distrajo por un momento mirando el lago e inesperadamente una ráfaga de viento paso por encima de ella, era Malfoy quien estaba sobre su escoba y miraba a Hermione a un metro del piso.

"Esto no puede estar pasándome" –Pensó la chica, cuando vio al rubio.

"¿Por qué tan sola?"

"Ese no es tu asunto" –Respondió y de nuevo comenzó a tomar su pluma y su libreta de apuntes.

"Te vi observándome... mira" –abrió el puño de su mano y sobre ella volaba la pequeña snitch.

"Oh la atrapaste, pero que sorprendente, tomando en cuenta que no tenía con quien competir" –dijo fingiendo alegría-. "Veamos si la vuelves a atrapar en un partido oficial"

"Woow! Eres ruda... ¿Puedo acompañarte?" –Pregunto el Slytherin deseoso de escuchar un si. Hermione aparto la vista de su libro y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Qué rayos quieres de mi?"

Malfoy le sonrió, bajo de la escoba yse puso en cuclillas quedando a la altura de la chica.

"Granger, Granger, Granger... soy un Malfoy y mi orgullo me hace actuar de formas que detestogracias a mi educación"

"¿Educación?" –Río Hermione con ironía.

"Mi padre me enseño que los Malfoy están por arriba de cualquier mago, y no importa cuantas veces tengamos que pisotear si con ello logramos nuestros propósitos"

"Tu familia esta enferma" –Dijo en tono terminante.

"Lo cierto es que no quiero seguir así...contigo Her...mione"

Era la primera vez que Malfoy la llamaba por su nombre, que lejos habían quedado los día en que era una asquerosa "Sangre sucia", nunca entendió ese termino, nunca quiso entenderlo, solo lo repetía para sentirse orgulloso de su apellido.

"Lo siento, pero tus antecedentes dicen lo contrario" –Le dijo Hermione, con voz suave.

"Quiero pedirte una oportunidad" –Le dijo el rubio, olvidándose de las cordialidades y esperando una respuesta directa. Hermione lo miró de forma aburrida, abrió su libro, lo puso a la altura de su cabeza y comenzó a leer; Malfoy se veía incrédulo-. "Te estoy hablando"

"Y yo te estoy escuchando" –Respondió ella, con su cabeza detrás del libro.

"No eres muy justa"

"No hables de justicia Malfoy, porque saldrías perdiendo"

"Bien, como quieras, pero no me voy a rendir"

Y segundos después, volvió a subir a su escoba y se marcho. Hermione bajo su libro cuando éste había desaparecido, estaba bastante pensativa, tal vez si fue un poco dura con él, miro hacía la dirección en que se había marchado el chico y una sutil sonrisa parecía dibujarse en su rostro.

Hermione no volvió a ver a Draco por el resto del día, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, como encontrar a Ginny y arreglar las cosas con ella y también le intrigaba mucho aquella platica pendiente con Harry, pero ninguno de los dos estaban en la sala común, y entonces recordó los problemas de su amiga con Historia de la Magia y fue al único lugar donde supuso que estaría, la biblioteca.

"Hola, estuve buscándote por todos lados pero..."

"Fui una tonta" –La interrumpió Ginny-. "No debí gritarte, es solo que estoy muy estresada y la falta de sueño me pone de muy mal humor"

"No te disculpes, todos estamos muy tensos últimamente, pero debes saber algo Harry y yo no somos más que amigos, si eso fue lo que te molesto pues..."

"Hace mucho que él dejo de interesarme de esa forma" -Comento la pelirroja, bajando la mirada-. "a demás no lo se, últimamente lo veo más interesado en ti"

"Ese interés es mutuo, con Voldemort suelto..." –Ginny se retorció en su asiento-, "...es normal que busque nuestra protección y nosotros la de él"

"No me refiero a ese tipo de interés, si no que... bueno tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, nadie te llega con una tarjeta ó flores todos los días sin querer algo más que una amistad" –Le hizo saber Ginny con mucha seriedad, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Madame Pince le llamó la atención de inmediato.

"Lo siento, olvide que estábamos aquí. Hay algo que debes saber sobre esos detalles que me da Harry..."

"Mira hablando de Harry Potter" –La interrumpió de nuevo Ginny cuando vio al chico de ojos verdes entrar. Hermione apenas lo vio, se levanto de su asiento.

"Nos vemos después Ginny, hay algo que tengo que hacer"

"Así que solo amigos ¿eh?" –Decía Ginny para si misma cuando vio Hermione salir de la biblioteca con Harry.

Mientras tanto ya algo apartados de la biblioteca Harry y Hermione se detuvieron cerca de una de las ventanas del primer piso.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Lo he conseguido, Dumbledore dio su aprobación para reabrir el E.D., lo convertiremos en un club de defensa, solo que tendremos que cambiar el nombre ya sabes por lo del año pasado"

"Es estupendo Harry y por el nombre no te preocupes ya pensare en algo, pero... supongo que tendremos que buscar a un profesor"

"Bueno, no necesariamente..."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Estuvo de acuerdo en que... yo siguiera impartiendo las clases"

"¿Cómo?" –Pregunto Hermione con sorpresa.

"Eh... Bueno... si a mi también me extraño" –Titubeo Harry desviando la mirada de Hermione.

"Yo, pensé que llamaría a Lupin"

"No puede, en este momento esta en Rumania"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Eh... ah bueno es que le envié una carta la semana pasada"

"¿Te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz?" –preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

"No, es solo para... para saludarlo"

"Bueno, pero tendremos que buscar un horario adecuado y un salón para las clases"

"No te preocupes ya esta solucionado"

"Parece que todo lo tienes calculado"

"Si" –Sonrió el chico.

"Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estaba con Ginny? ella también pertenece al E.D."

"Aun debemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que Dumbledore lo haga oficial, solo lo sabe Ron y ahora tú"

"Esta bien, no diré nada todavía"

Hermione ya no pregunto más, la noticia le había alegrado el día por completo, ambos caminaron por el vestíbulo de entrada, en ese momento cuatro estudiantes de primer año de Slytherin pasaron a su lado, Hermione dio un resoplido y miró a Harry.

"¿Malfoy te ha enviado algo para mi?"

"No desde las grageas de la mañana, por cierto ¿qué hiciste con ellas?"

"Se las di a Ron"

"Al menos esta vez no fueron a parar a la basura" –Dijo él, Hermione sonrió.

"Hay que darle crédito ¿no crees?... tal vez sea un cretino pero se esfuerza mucho por agradarme"

Harry se detuvo en seco y la miró con incredulidad.

"Hay no pongas esa cara Harry, solo digo que en parte es halagador"

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado hasta la sala común, Hermione se apresuró a decir la contraseña, Harry se quedo con Ron y Dean en los sillones cerca de la fogata, Hermione por otra parte prefirió subir a su habitación, donde ya la esperaban Parvati y Lavender.

"¿Cuántos regalos recibiste hoy?" –Preguntaron acorralándola.

"No lo se" –Respondió ella sin darle importancia y se sentó en su cama.

"No te vas a negar a darle el si ¿verdad? una persona que se desvive por que cada día recibas un regalo solo demuestra lo mucho que le importas, te lo aseguro"

"Si Hermione" –Hablo esta vez Lavender-. "Ningún chico es tan detallista en estos tiempos y lo que él tiene se puede describir en dos palabras: esta enamorado"

"¿Eso creen?" –Río Hermione pensando en lo absurda que era aquella conversación. Ahora era oficial, se estaba repitiendo lo de cuarto año.

"Claro, eres muy afortunada"

Hermione se acomodo mejor en su cama, las palabras de sus compañeras de habitación solo lograban confundirla más, de pronto se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos y la imagen de un chico rubio y ojos grises no podía apartarse de ella, Draco estaba convirtiéndose en alguien muy significativo últimamente.

"Te lo digo Hermione, Harry Potter debe pensar todo el tiempo en ti" –Suspiro Lavender. Hermione la miro pensativa.

* * *

Hola. Quiero tomarme este tiempo para agradecer a: **Abril, PiaGranger, Terry Moon, Venus, lucre, manilacute, gaby malfoy, Sra. Malfoy **sus reviews me motivaron mucho y bueno aqui subo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y nos veremos en la próxima actualización. 


	3. UN BUEN COMIENZO

Capitulo 3: **Un Buen Comienzo**

"¿Quería verme profesora?" –Pregunto Hermione Granger cuando entro al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Draco de pie frente al escritorio y con un sobre en las manos que de inmediato guardo.

"Si pasa... bueno Sr. Malfoy eso es todo" –Dijo la profesora esta vez dirigiéndose al chico, quien con mucha seriedad giro sobre sus talones y camino rumbo a la salida, ni siquiera miró a Hermione cuando paso a su lado, cerro la puerta dejándolas a solas.

McGonagall se acomodo sus anteojos de montura cuadrada y miró a su alumna con detenimiento.

"Hay algo que debo informarle" –Comento-. "Aunque conociendo a Potter ya debes de saberlo"

"Se refiere al Ejercito de... quiero decir al E.D. ¿Cierto?" –Pregunto Hermione, McGonagal la miro por unos segundos y contesto:

"Así es, el grupo que formaron para practicar defensa contra las artes oscuras será reabierto por ordenes del profesor Dumbledore"

"Que buena noticia" –Exclamo Hermione muy complacida.

"Se lo importante que fue formar un grupo de defensa y la causa fue muy justa y es evidente que necesitan salir bien preparados para lo que los espera fuera del colegio" –El tono de la profesora no era el mismo al que Hermione estaba acostumbrada oír, ahora era lento y angustiado-. "Señorita Granger, se acercan tiempos difíciles y es necesario tomar todas las medidas necesarias..." –La profesora se detuvo como si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Los recientes acontecimientos me han hecho actuar de formas que no me agradan, no estoy de acuerdo en que se le asigne a el señor Potter esa tarea, pero el profesor Dumbledore confía en él y entonces yo también"

"A mi también me sorprendió pero Harry es muy buen profesor y creo que lo hará bien"

"Si, lo hará bien" –Dijo la profesora, pero por alguna razón no se veía muy convencida-. "Hay algo más que quiero decirle ¿sabe lo que es una cubierta?" –Hermione arqueo la ceja-. "Probablemente le suene familiar"

"¿Una cubierta?"

"Seré más especifica –Dijo la McGonagall levantando la voz-. la he elegido para que sea la profesora sustituta cuando el Sr. Potter no pueda cumplir con ésta responsabilidad, y claro espero mucho de ustedes y de su... Ejercito..." –Dijo la profesora en un susurro.

Hermione salió del despacho de McGonagall confundida, pero la sonrisa regreso a su rostro cuando se encontró con Crookshanks en el pasillo jugueteando con su cola, lo tomo entre sus brazos y cuando comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza pudo percatarse de la hora que marcaba su reloj de mano, había quedado con Harry y Ron en el campo de quidditch y la conversación con la profesora McGonagall la había retrasado. Cuando salió al patio del colegio vio a Malfoy recargado sobre uno de los pilares, parecía como si estuviera esperándola, ella camino con la única intención de ignorarlo pero cuando paso a su lado se sorprendió al notar que la ignorada fue ella, el chico parecía más interesado en encontrarle formas a las nubes porque en ningún momento despego su mirada del cielo. Crookshanks se soltó de las manos de Hermione y salto sobre una de las bardas, haciendo que el rubio bajara la cabeza y se olvidara de sus pensamientos.

"Hola" –La saludo Draco algo sorprendido de verla frente a él.

"Hola" –Dijo la castaña sin esbozarle una sonrisa, pero al menos su actitud no era fría. A diferencia de otras veces Draco no la acorralo, ni siquiera le mostraba mucho interés, se volvió hacía Crookshanks y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Cómo pueden gustarte los gatos?" –Pregunto.

"¿Cómo no pueden gustarte a ti?" –Respondió ella imitando el tono de voz del rubio.

"Esta bien, admito que no es mi animal favorito, son tan peludos y..." –Draco miró al felino con cara de asco-. "Feos"

Hermione parecía indignada.

"¿Feos?"

"Hay vamos, tan solo míralo"

"Crookshanks no es feo, solo es diferente"

"Si, diferentemente espeluznante" –Hermione no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, entonces sintió pasos a su espalda, estaba segura que era él-. "¿A dónde vas?" –Pregunto Malfoy caminando al lado de Hermione y llevándose las manos a la nuca.

"Yo voy al campo de quidditch, tu no se" –Respondió con brusquedad.

"¿Quidditch, que raro no sabía que hoy entrenaba el equipo de Gryffindor"

"¿Y por que tendrías que saberlo?"

"O no..." –Dijo el rubio mirando a la chica con los grandes ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo también voy"

"¿Y a ti quien te invito?"

"No te preocupes no me sentare contigo si no quieres, tengo mis motivos"

& : & : & : & &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& & : & : & : &

Draco y Hermione llegaron justo en el momento en que Ginny había lanzado la quaffle hacía la portería de Ron y le había anotado, Malfoy miró el terreno desconcertados, no era una practica oficial, solo eran Harry y los hermanos Weasley practicando antes de la cena.

"Yo creí que..."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" –Dijo el chico mirando alrededor de las gradas.

"¿A quien buscas?" –Pregunto Hermione.

"A nadie" –Respondió mientras daba un ultimo vistazo.

"Ah ya veo, buscas a tus compañeros de Slyterine"

"No"

"Claro que si, les encanta interrumpir la practica de Gryffindor con una tormenta de chiflidos y abucheos" –Dijo ella con brusquedad.

"No es cierto" –Mintió Malfoy sentándose al lado de la prefecta.

"¿Piensas quedarte?" –pregunto ella, mientras veía a Harry persiguiendo la snitch.

"¿Te importa?"

"Si, tu presencia me molesta"

"¿Siempre eres tan amable?"

Hermione no le respondió seguía a Harry con la mirada.

"Weasley no atrapa la pelota..." –Comenzó a cantar Malfoy con un tono de voz casi entendible mientras miraba como Ginny volvía a anotar en la portería de Ron-. "...Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar... a Weasley vamos a coronar..."

"¿Quieres callarte?" –Espeto Hermione fastidiada.

Draco la miró con sorpresa, como si acabara de recordar que ella estaba sentada a su lado, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, iba responderle cuando de pronto una pequeña esfera dorada se poso frente a ellos, un segundo después sintieron un fuerte golpe de viento amenazando con sacudirlos, era Harry, Hermione y Draco se agacharon al instante, Harry tuvo que frenar de golpe al visualizar la imagen borrosa de su amiga.

"Hermione" –Grito Harry-. "¿Estas bien?"

Ambos prefectos se levantaron con dificultad, entonces Harry pudo notar al rubio alrededor de Hermione, había utilizado su cuerpo para protegerla. Ella no se dio cuenta hasta que volvió a incorporarse y vio su mano aferrada al brazo de Malfoy, sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido, se separo del chico rápidamente.

"Ten más cuidado Potter" –Pidió Malfoy, sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" –Pregunto Harry bajando de su escoba.

"A mi también me da gusto verte" –Dijo el rubio con ironía.

"Vamos Malfoy tienes que irte de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que..."

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Ron y Ginny se acercaron a ellos y Malfoy no pudo escapar de sus crueles miradas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –Salto el pelirrojo-. "Deja de molestar a Hermione"

"Oh Wesley aparte de pobre eres ciego, no me sorprende"

"Pedazo de basura"

"¿Vas a golpearme Weasley?" –Se burlo Malfoy al ver los puños de Ron.

"Si" –Gruño Ron, quien había bajado de la escoba al igual que Ginny, esta ultima tomo a su hermano del brazo intentando detenerlo.

"Ya basta" –Intervino Hermione pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso, Ron se acercaba cada vez más a Malfoy que seguía riéndose de forma tan cínica que hizo que el pelirrojo se enfureciera más.

"Ron ya basta, no vale la pena" –Dijo Harry mirando a Draco de forma significativa.

"Harry tiene razón Ron, vamonos" –Pedía Ginny sin soltar a su hermano.

"No, hasta que le parta la cara a éste idiota"

"No Ron, he dicho que nos vamos" –Insistió la pelirroja jalando a su hermano del brazo con tal fuerza que hizo que titubeara un poco. Ron miró a Ginny y después se volvió hacía Draco.

"Cuídate Malfoy, apuesto a que no te gustaría volver a ser un hurón" –Gruño Ron, Malfoy dejo de reír, el pelirrojo se subió en su escoba y se marcho, Ginny hizo lo mismo no sin antes fulminar al chico de slytherin con la mirada.

"Malfoy ¿qué diablos te sucede?" –Pregunto Harry cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" –Dijo el rubio-. "Tu tienes la culpa de esto Potter, si no hubieras aparecido..."

"Si" –Lo interrumpió Harry-. "Yo le dije a la snitch que se detuviera justo frente a ustedes... me moría por derribarlos" –Dijo con ironía.

"Pero que fastidio, no empiecen a pelear de nuevo" –Pidió Hermione molesta-. "Ya tuve suficiente de esto" –Y girando sobre sus talones se alejo de ellos.

Esta vez Draco no hizo nada para impedirlo, cabizbajo y a la vez molesto, se dejo caer sobre las gradas, Harry hizo lo mismo mientras jugueteaba con la pequeña snitch.

"Hermione es tan terca..." –Comento Malfoy sin dejar de mirar la magnitud del estadio-. "¿cómo toleras sus caprichos?"

"Generalmente yo soy el terco y el caprichoso" –Dijo Harry entre risas-. "Pero... nunca la había visto tan molesta"

"No me importa" –Dijo Draco mostrando una expresión seca-. "Ya me preocupare por ella después" –Harry se desconcertó con el comentario.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"¿Sabes? Recibí una carta de mamá, quiere que visite a mi padre en Azkaban" –Le soltó Draco antes de que Harry pensara en marcharse, no quería quedarse solo.

"Creí que eso era lo ultimo que quería que hicieras"

"El año esta por terminar, así que iré en el verano"

"Dumbledore te lo prohibió"

"Pero no puedo decirle que no a mi madre, me insistirá todo el verano" –Se quejo-. "A menos que..."

"¿Qué?"

"A menos que me vaya contigo al cuartel de la orden"

"No" –Dijo Harry sin pensarlo dos veces.

"No puedes seguírmelo ocultando, tendrás que decirme donde esta algún día Potter"

"No creo que debas estar allá, por si ya lo olvidaste la familia Weasley esta en la orden y parece que Ron y tú jamás se van a llevar bien"

"Porque el es un tonto" –Dijo Draco, con una risita burlesca.

"Cierra la boca"

"Mira Potter es enserio, siempre te vi como un perdedor porque te juntas con perdedores"

"Pues esos perdedores de los que hablas son los que te están protegiendo ahora ¿ya lo olvidaste?" –Draco se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos, Harry se dio cuenta que no pudo haber usado palabras más adecuadas para cerrarle la boca.

"Yo me refería solo a Weasley" –Dijo el rubio ceñudo.

"No le daré la espalda a Ron, es mi mejor amigo" –Draco volvió a quedarse en silencio, de nuevo contemplaba el estadio y sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada le arrebato la snitch de la mano.

"No me parece justo"

"¿Qué cosa?" –Quiso saber Harry.

"Que aun no confíen en mi... he hecho todo lo que Dumbledore me ha pedido y aun así no he conseguido nada"

"Claro que si, de no ser por él ahora estarías en las manos de Voldemort" –Gruño Harry.

"Yo no se lo pedí" –Dijo el rubio con frialdad.

"Pero tu madre si" –Le grito Harry cansado de ésta conversación-."¿Sabes qué? no tengo humor para esto Malfoy, si yo fuera tú seguiría las instrucciones de Dumbledore, escríbele a tu madre y dile que te quedaras en Hogwarts si es preciso" –Dijo y sin esperar una respuesta se levanto y se marcho antes de que la temperatura comenzara a bajar.

Draco no lo miro, estaba muy enojado aun más de lo que estaba cuando salió de la oficina de McGonagall, solo quería pasar el resto de la tarde aislado de sus amigos pero ese día no pudo quitárselos de encima, tampoco Pansy Parkinson se separo de él cuando regreso del estadiopues apenas lo vio entrar a la sala de Slytherin lo abrazo, tal como lo había hecho en la mañana.

& : & : & : & &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& & : & : & : &

Harry entro a la sala común buscando a sus amigos que estaban cerca de la chimenea, Ron aun despotricaba contra Malfoy, Ginny hacía lo mismo pero en menor nivel, junto a ellos estaba Seamus y Neville, incluso Lavender y Parvati estaban con ellos pero...

"¿Dónde esta Hermione?" –Pregunto Harry a los chicos cuando se acerco y se sentó a un lado de Neville.

"¿La has perdido?" –Pregunto Lavander mirando con intención a Harry-. "Creí que estaba contigo... como tardaste tanto..." –Finalizo la muchacha mirando a Paravati con complicidad.

"Debe estar cenando, seguro no quiso esperarnos porque sigue molesta con Ron" –Ledijo Ginny a Harry.

"No tengo la culpa, solo respondí a las agresiones de Malfoy" –Gruño Ron.

"Si, de la misma forma que lo haría un troll" –Le espeto Ginny, todos rieron excepto el pelirrojo que se puso más colorado.

Pero Ginny no estaba equivocada, Hermione no estaba de humor para ver a sus amigos yfue directo al gran comedor, comía rápido para no tener que encontrarse con ellos, no habían muchos estudiantes pero alcanzo a distinguir algunos rostros, Ernie Macmillan ya estaba cenando, también Michael Corner junto a Terry Boot y unos asientos más retirados estaba Luna Lovegood, se sintió mejor al recordar que volverían a verlos como un grupo cuando la primera clase del E.D. fuera impartida.

Cuando termino su cereal ya satisfecha y algo cansada se acomodo bien sus guantes y su bufanda y comenzó a caminar hacía su sala, en el camino se encontró con el profesor Snape quien como de costumbre la ignoro, tras de él caminaban Crabbe y Zabine, algunos metros atrás los seguían Goyle y Parkinson quienes también pasaron de ella sin mirarla, Goyle se mostraba serio a diferencia de Pansy quien no dejaba de hablar, pero por la expresión de su rostro no parecía una conversación agradable, Hermione se hizo la desentendida pero el tono de voz de la chica de Slytherin fue aumentando conforme se acercaba al gran comedor.

"No entiendo que le pasa... hoy es un día especial y en vez de disfrutarlo prefiere estar solo" –Se quejo Parkinson.

"Cuando salió pensé que iría directo al gran comedor" –Exclamo Goyle.

"Me dijo que no tenía hambre, que necesitaba aire freso. Todo eso es por esa estúpida carta que recibió, ahora esta afuera muriendose de frío..."

"Pero la sorpresa sigue en pie ¿verdad? Snape nos dio su autorización y Crabbe ya subió la cerveza de mantequilla a la sala..."

Aquellos susurros se fueron escuchando menos, Hermione no necesitaba pensar mucho para darse cuenta que habla de Malfoy, dio un vistazo hacía el vestíbulo de entrada para ver si podía divisar al rubio pero no había nadie ahí, fue acercándose lentamente hacía aquella dirección. Draco se había acomodado en el primer escalón de la entrada principal sin importarle siquiera que el clima no se prestaba para eso, a su lado había un tintero y varios pergamino, debajo de ellos un sobre... se preguntaba si sería el mismo que tenía en sus manos cundo estaba con McGonagall, también tenía algunos libros regados por las escaleras, Hermione miro aquella escena con pena, Malfoy había escogido el peor lugar para terminar sus deberes.

"¿Sabes que estamos a 9º?" –Pregunto Hermione a modo de saludo. El rubio la miro y se acomodo bien su bufanda de rayas verde y plateada-. "Si no entras mañana vas a amanecer con un terrible resfriado"

"Como si eso te importara" –Dijo Draco muy serio y comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

"Tienes razón no me importa" –Hablo la castaña y se dio medía vuelta para entrar al castillo, pero se detuvo de ultimo minuto, Malfoy podría ser el peor de los cretinos, pero no podía dejar que se congelara-. "Mira no quiero meterme en esto pero..."

"Nunca te había visto preocupada por mi" –La interrumpió el chico, metiendo sus libros en la mochila.

"No lo estoy"

"Entonces ¿por qué volviste si no es así?" –Dijoél arqueando la ceja y sonriendo, aquello le había alegrado la fría noche.

Hermione no tenía una respuesta, solo se preguntaba ¿en que momento Malfoy dejo de parecerle tan desagradable?.

"¿Quieres que me quede?"

"¿Ya no estas molesta?"

"Si lo estoy y mucho, pero no importa eso ahora... ¿Por qué estas aquí¿te pasa algo?"

"Se lo que tratas de hacer... y aunque quisiera no puedes ayudarme"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque contarte lo que me pasa sería involucrarte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas" –Hermione sonrió-. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿Qué paso con el Malfoy cuyo único propósito era meterme en problemas, ya no te reconozco"

"Yo tampoco" –Susurro Malfoy para si mismo.

"Bueno entonces..." –Dijo Hermione acomodándose mejor-. "Cuando estés listo para hablar, solo dímelo"

"Ahora soy yo quien no te reconoce" –Exclamo cuando vio a Hermione decidida a quedarse a su lado.

"Siempre fuiste muy cruel conmigo Malfoy..." –Rememoro Hermione arrastrando las palabras. Draco no pudo mirarla a los ojos-. "...pensé que jamás olvidaría eso... Y ahora todo se a borrado de mi cabeza, justo cuando me protegiste en el campo de quidditch" –Sincerarse con Draco la hizo sentirse mejor, Hermione sabía que lo peor ya había pasado-. "Sigo pensando que eres un cretino, pero a veces tienes tus momentos Malfoy... y éste es uno de ellos"

El chico de Slytherin se incorporo para mirarla mejor, jamás se había sentido tan agradecido, fue eso mas que nada lo que lo tranquilizo.

"¿Sabes que días es hoy?" -Le pregunto Draco más animado.

"Febrero 10" –Respondió Hermione.

"Mi cumpleaños" –Le hizo saber el rubio imaginando que Hermione reaccionaría con indiferencia, pero no fue así, ella se veía de lo más sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"¿Para qué?... ¿Te habría importado?"

"Si" –Respondió ella-. "Feliz cumpleaños Malfoy" –Dijo mientras le acomodaba la bufanda para cubrirlo bien. Draco se deleitaba mirándola y sin saberlo Hermione le había dado el mejor de los regalos.

Aquel deseo por tener a Hermione había regresado, ya no podía ser de otra manera Draco nunca volvería a mostrarle indiferencia y al menos ahora ella tampoco lo haría.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ya más relajada y con menos tarea de por medio pude subir el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews: Venus, Paulita, Terry Moon, DaanaMalfoy, miriamkinomoto, AlexiaRiddle... Bueno solo me queda decir a leer se ha dicho y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**Saludos.**


	4. A SALVO

Capitulo 4: **A salvo**

"¿Sabes que días es hoy?"

"Febrero 10" –Respondió Hermione.

"Mi cumpleaños" –Le hizo saber el rubio imaginando que Hermione reaccionaría con indiferencia, pero no fue así, ella se veía de lo más sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" –Quiso saber, mirándolo con notable interés.

"¿Para qué?... ¿Te habría importado?"

"Si" –Respondió Hermione-. "Feliz cumpleaños Draco" –Dijo acomodándole su bufanda verde a rayas, para cubrirlo bien. Draco se deleitaba viéndola y sin saberlo Hermione le había dado el mejor de los regalos.

Y aquel deseo por tener a Hermione a su lado había regreso, ya no podía ser de otra manera, Draco nunca volvería a mostrarle indiferencia y al menos ahora sabía que ella tampoco lo haría.

Conforme pasaban los minutos la temperatura fue descendiendo más y más, sus rostros se miraban pálidos, pero sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso, llego un momento en el que Hermione tuvo que meter sus manos dentro de su suéter para calentarse un poco.

"Vamos adentro" –Le sugirió Malfoy.

"Si" –Dijo Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces.

Harry salía del gran comedor cuando los vio subir por las escaleras de mármol, fue entonces cuando supo donde había estado Hermione.

& : & : & : & &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& & : & : & : &

"No Ron, no puedes pasarte la vida rechazando a las chicas solo porque les encuentras algún defecto" –Se quejo Hermione cuando el pelirrojo le platico a Harry que una estudiante de Hufflepuff le pidió que estudiaran juntos. Los tres chico estaban apiñados entre una multitud que estaba ansiosa por salir a los jardines.

"Ella mide el doble que yo" –Les hizo saber Ron mirando a Hermione como si estuviera loca-. "A demás ¿estudiar?... debe ser la chica más aburrida de todo el colegio" –Añadió mirando a sus amigos de forma resuelta, Hermione estaba furiosa.

"Ahora entiendo porque no tienes novia" –Le espeto, después se volvió hacía Harry-. "¿Qué te pasa Harry? has estado muy callado... ¿Son los exámenes?... ¿la cicatriz te ha dolido de nuevo?

"No yo digo que es una chica, tiene 17 años y esta en Ravenclaw" –Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No, lo de Cho ya paso, Harry ahora tiene mejores cosas en que pensar"

"Claro que es Cho"

"Harry..." –Volvió a llamarlo Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

"Eh... ¿Si?" –Vacilo el chico al verla.

"Ahora me estas asustando a mi amigo ¿estas bien?" –Dijo Ron.

"No he dormido bien últimamente..."

"¿Por qué?... ¿Qué ocurre Harry?"

"He pensado sobre éste verano"

"Es verdad olvide que dejarás la casa de tus tíos en vacaciones" –Puntualizo Ron.

"Si, pero no es eso lo que me preocupe, la verdad es que..."

"¿Ginny?" –Grito de pronto Ron, haciendo que Harry y Hermione se exaltaran.

El pelirrojo visualizo a su hermana y tal vez no le hubiera prestado la mayor importancia si no estuviera caminado de la mano de Colin Creevey, Ron soltó una palabrota y antes de Harry y Hermione se pudieran dar cuenta ya estaba a unos pasos de su hermana y su novio.

"Ron, regresa no seas ridículo" –Le grito Hermione inútilmente-. "¿Cuándo vas a madurar?"

"No me sorprende" –Comentó Harry mirando aquella escena con una sonrisa-. "No sabía que Ginny y Colin eran..."

"No lo son" –Djo Hermione-. "O al menos eso creí"

Cada vez se veían más estudiantes por los alrededores, la mayoría con sus libros bajo el brazo, los exámenes se acercaban y buscando los lugares más cómodos para sentarse a estudiar.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo por el lago?" –Le sugirió Hermaino, Harry volvió a mirar la escena que protagonizaba Ron y sabiendo que se demoraría acepto ir con Hermione.

"¿Sabes?... la profesora McGonagall me pidió que fuera..."

"Mi sustituta, ya lo sabía" –Se adelanto a decir Harry mientras movía una de las ramas que estaba sobre el camino para pasar.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"McGonagall... no tenía que pensarlo mucho, eres la mejor hechicera de la clase" –Hermione sonrió sutilmente y miró a Harry con mayor interés.

"Pero no lo entiendo, no vas a faltar a las clases ¿que otras obligaciones puedes tener a demás de estudiar?" –Entonces hizo una pausa, Harry no dijo nada y continuo-. "Auque este año has estado ocupado, el quidditch, las clases de oclumancia... y ahora eres profesor del ED, se espera mucho de ti"

"Siempre ha sido así ¿no?" –Hermione asintió-. "¿sabes? estoy ansioso porque lleguen las vacaciones, creo que ésta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ansió a que lleguen" –Dijo Harry sentándose en una enorme piedra frente al lago, Hermione se detuvo a su lado y lo miro preocupada.

"¿Enserio te iras de casa de tus tíos?"

"Si" –Respondió Harry sin pensarlo dos veces-. "Me muero por irme de ese lugar... Dumbledore esta de acuerdo, iré a Grimmuld Place, a demás no estaré solo, Ron y su familia me harán compañía en el verano, también Tonks y Lupin"

"Y ¿sabes que? yo también iré a visitarte"

Harry se volvió hacía ella y la miro con grandes ojos.

"¿Iras?... ¿estas segura?" –Pregunto Harry lanzando una pequeña piedra al lago.

"Creí que te gustaría la idea" –Dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo con decepción.

"¿Qué van a decir tus padres, ya pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo y..."

"Antes te gustaba que pasara el verano contigo y con Ron"

"No... no me malinterpretes, será grandioso" –Dijo forzadamente.

Hermione ya no dijo nada se sentó en otra piedra con el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados.

"¿Estas enojada?"

"No" –Mintió Hermione quien seguía muy seria.

"Si quieres visitarme yo estaré muy feliz"

"No trates de arreglarlo Harry, escuche muy bien"

"No es lo que tu crees... es que... es que yo pensaba..." –Harry estaba muy ansioso, si no le decía a alguien iba a explotar-. "Mira promete que no se lo dirás a nadie... tengo pensado ir al valle de Godric, es lo que iba a decirles antes de que Ron interrumpiera... y no pongas esa cara Hermione"

"Yo no he dicho nada ¿qué ganarías con eso?"

"Pues solo quiero conocerlo..."

"No puedes buscar a Voldemort, es peligroso"

"No, Voldemort no me interesa... quiero ir Hermione, voy a visitar el hogar de mis padres y... a ellos" –Añadió con un hilo de voz, no era fácil decirlo.

De pronto Hermione se puso de pie de un brinco y lo tomo de la túnica.

"Ven" –Le dijo apresuradamente.

"¿a dónde?"

"No hay tiempo, solo camina" –Dijo ella con gravedad-. "Como no lo pensé antes" –Se repetía Hermione una y otra vez-. "No podemos tomarlo tan a la ligera Harry, vamos a la biblioteca"

Pero Harry era lo ultimo que quería hacer, pocas veces el día era tan soleado y encerrarse entre cuatro paredes no era precisamente una opción. Pero ni Ron, ni Ginny se veían por los alrededores para salvarlo.

& : & : & : & &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& & : & : & : &

Después de rebuscar entre los libreros Hermione dejo caer una torre de libros sobre la mesas donde Harry la esperaba.

"Mira esto Harry" –Pidió Hermione abriendo un enorme libro-. "No hay mucha información, pero ¿vez la fotografía?... es el valle de Godric, lo único que dice es que...

"Hermione ¿qué haces?" –Pregunto Harry mientras veía una imagen de un enorme colina con dos casas, sintió un molesto hormigueo en el estomago, ver el lugar donde comenzó todo le provoco sensaciones encontradas.

"Ayudándote" –Dijo Hermione en tono resuelto y siguió leyendo-. "donde me quede ah si... el valle de Godric es un pueblo muggle situado en la costa oeste de Inglaterra..."

"Pero ¿Por qué lo haces?" –Volvió a interrumpirla Harry sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

"Siempre es bueno informarse antes de adentrarnos a un lugar que no conocemos, tenemos que estar preparados para..."

"¿Adentrarnos? Pero si tu no vas a ir"

"Claro que si, no te dejare solo"

"No ¿no lo entiendes?... –Espeto Harry poniéndose de pie con brusquedad.

"¿Qué debo entender? Harry estabas ido en el jardín... algo te ha estado perturbando y si no es esto entonces que es..."

Harry la miraba a los ojos pero de su boca no salían palabras, comenzó a desesperarse tanto que estaba a punto de perder el control.

"Parece que tengo razón" –Le soltó Hermione mostrando una actitud de superioridad. Harry ya no pudo contenerse.

"Ya basta... ¿sabes porque no te escribí en vacaciones?... ¿y por qué te evite al principio del año?... esto tiene que terminar Hermione"

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿Qué no vez a donde quiero llegar?... tomas mis problemas y los haces tuyos"

"Deja de pensar que estas solo en esto, si es importante para ti también lo es para mi"

"No debí decirte nada" –Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione afligido.

"No tienes porque cargar con esto tu solo"

"¿Ya olvidaste lo del año pasado?... no volveré a ponerte en peligro"

"Eso no me importa"

"A mi si me importa, más de lo que te puedas imaginar" –Le grito-. "Así que no esta a discusión Hermione"

"¿Qué te pasa?... pensé que sería buena idea que...

"Pues no, no lo es y será mejor que nos olvidemos de todo esto"

"Yo... solo quería ayudar" –Susurro Hermione mientras su voz se quebraba más y más. Cerro el libro y lo dejo junto a varios más que había buscado para él, Harry comenzó a sentir mucho remordimiento, cuando volvió a levantar su vista, Hermione ya tenía sus ojos húmedos.

"Hermione..."

"¿Ron te acompañara?" –Lo interrumpió ella con brusquedad y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"No lo se... tal vez se lo pida"

"Hazlo, no debes ir solo" –Fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de salir de la biblioteca. Harry se dejo caer sobre la silla sin perder de vista la torre de libros, no podía involucrarla en ésta misión, esta vez era diferente, tenía que ir solo, estaba decidido y no abría nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

"Búscala" –se escucho una vocecita a espaldas del muchacho.

"Ginny" –Exclamo el chico con gran sorpresa-. "Tú... pero... yo creí que estabas con Ron... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"Descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo" –Suspiro Ginny y miró hacía la salida-. "Ella es tan tolerante, yo en su lugar hubiera tomado los libros y te los hubiera arrojado a la cara" –Dijo con crueldad.

Ginny sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa agradable, así que Harry se puso de pie y se marcho en busca de Ron, Ginny lo siguió con la mirada y fue hasta que desapareció de su vista cuando abrió el libro en la separación que había dejado Hermione y miro la fotografía del valle de Godric con el entrecejo fruncido.

& : & : & : & &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& & : & : & : &

"Nosotros nos haremos cargo, tu solo preocúpate por los próximos exámenes..." –Decía Draco imitando la voz de Dumbledore, acababa de salir de su oficina y por su expresión no había sido una conversación muy agrádale-. "Todos son unos tontos, él día que hagan algo bien será cuando los Weasley se vuelvan millonarios"

Pateaba cada muro, cada rincón, cada estante, no podía encontrar otra forma de desquitar su frustración, golpeo la pared con el puño y unos pasos más hizo lo mismo con una armadura, tampoco se disculpaba con los alumnos que había golpeado con su hombro, no se dio cuenta en que momento había tropezado con un estudiante que sin ninguna consideración había dejado caer un enorme libro en su pie, recogió el libro sin mirarlo y siguió caminando a pasos acelerados.

"Oye no vas a disculparte" –Grito el rubio con gravedad, entonces noto una larga caballera castaña que se alejaba rápidamente-. "Te estoy hablando Hermione"

"¿Qué?" –Dijo ella, mirándolo extrañada.

"Acabas de golpearme con un libro"

"No es verdad"

"Claro que si... "

"Pues no me di cuenta" –Se defendió ella y volvió a emprender el paso.

"¿Qué te pasa?" –Quiso saber Draco caminando tras ella.

"Nada"

"Y porque estas tan enojada"

"Tu eres el que me grito, yo no" –Dijo ella mostrando indiferencia.

"No sabía que eras tu"

"Hay olvídalo... ¿ y por qué me sigues? Creí que no podían verte conmigo"

"Así es pero estas tan molesta que todos pensaran que soy el culpable" –Dijo un sonriente Draco, Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada-. "Hay vamos Mione, sabes que estoy bromeando"

"No me llames Mione"

"No quieres que te llamarte Hermi, ahora tampoco puedo llamarte Mione, se me están acabando las opciones ¿sabes?"

"No eres de mucha ayuda"

"Ya dime que te paso" –Dijo Draco tomándola de los hombros para que se detuviera, Hermione se veía muy triste

"No quiero"

"¿Por qué no confías en mi?"

"¿Confiar?... tu eres el primero que me pide una oportunidad y cuando te la doy, me dices que tus amigos de Slytherin no pueden verte conmigo"

"Lo siento, ya sabes que no pueden saber que somos amigos, te van a agredir por mi culpa"

"Como si no lo hicieran de todas formas" –Dijo ella limpiándose los ojos. Le resultaba muy difícil mostrarse complaciente con él.

"Aun así no te imaginas lo que puede pasar..."

"¿No crees que exageras un poco?"

Malfoy no respondió, solo él podía entenderse, cuando estaba con ella se sentía tan distinto, no sabía si usaba las palabras apropiadas, o si debía acomodarse la corbata o desalinearla más, en lo único que pensaba era en impresionarla, ella tenía ese efecto en él, a veces se preguntaba si era a causa de algún hechizo.

"No lo entenderán" –Dijo de pronto y sin dejar de mirarla.

"¿qué cosa?... ¿quién no lo entenderá?" –pregunto Hermione confundida.

"¿Quiénes más?... Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, todos ellos... jamás podrán entender que... tu eres la única razón por la que deseo ser una buena persona"

Entonces Draco le tomo la mano, ella lo miraba sorprendida, creyó en él o quizá solo necesitaba creer en alguien en ese momento y por primera vez Hermione entrelazo sus dedos con los del rubio, era tan agradable que comenzó a sentir mucho miedo, Draco tenía corazón y eso comenzaba a aterrarla.

& : & : & : & &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& & : & : & : &

En los días siguiente, Draco buscaba más a Hermione y ella parecía no importarle pasar tanto tiempo con él, se veían en las tardes cerca del lago donde nadie podía verlos y después de la cena cuando todos dormían. Harry no hacía nada para evitarlo, solo se limitaba a ser un simple observador, prefería pasar más tiempo montado sobre su escoba ó en la cabaña de Hagrid, mientras que Ron no tenía ni idea. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mes de febrero había llegado a su fin.

Un día Harry había subió a su dormitorio después de una terrible clase con Snape y para su sorpresa aquel libro que Hermione había buscado semanas atrás en la biblioteca estaba sobre su cama con una nota: _Por si las dudas_, leyó Harry y entonces sonrió, Hermione jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, era insoportable estar en la cama y no poder hacer otra cosa que mirar el techo, entonces se giro un poco y levanto su cabeza para ver a Ron, el pelirrojo parecía soñar que alzaba la copa de quidditch porque sonreía y murmuraba entre sueños y cuando Harry quiso acomodarse de nuevo se dio cuenta que ya no podía cerrar sus ojos.

Bajo de las escaleras y se sentó en uno de los sillones, había muchas cosas que lo molestaban, su próxima visita al valle de Godric y la primera clase del ED se acercaba, pero ninguna era tan atormentante como sentir cada vez más lejos a Hermione. Tal vez era momento de decirle la verdad, ella nunca lo ha abandonado y no lo haría ahora, pero era tan difícil.

De pronto escucho un ruido que venía de la entrada de la torre, se escuchaban murmullos de la dama gorda y una segunda voz muy cerca de ella, Harry se quedo sorprendido cuando noto que el cuadro estaba entreabierto, alguien estaba en la entrada, sería Filch ó Snape... tenía que saber quien era y no podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto, si subía por su capa perdería mucho tiempo pero al menos nadie lo vería, cuando ya la tuvo en su poder se cubrió con ella, el agujero aun estaba abierto y las voces no cesaban.

"La luz... he dicho la luz... ¿por qué no se van a otro lado del castillo?" –Grito la señora gorda mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Shhhh" –La chisto la voz de una joven-. "Deja de gritar ya casi terminamos... Bien ya lo tienes casi todo, no olvides dar un ultimo repaso a la filosofía de lo terrenal y costumbres de los muggles, estoy segura que habrá muchas preguntas sobre esto..."

Harry no podía creerlo, sin importarle las reglas y cometiendo la mayor de las imprudencias Hermione estaba ayudando a Malfoy a estudiar, arriesgándose a cumplir un terrible castigo si fueran descubiertos.

"Ahora todo es más fácil, eres una estupenda maestra..."

"No hay problema" –Dijo Hermione cerrando los libros-. "Fue divertido, pero recuerda que mañana..."

"Si lo se, daré un ultimo repaso en el gran comedor" –Dijo él, Hermione sonreía complacida.

"Ah una cosa más, supongo que mañana verás a Harry, dile que no se retrase con sus deberes no quiero que Snape vuelva a humillarlo en la clase"

"¿No es más fácil que tu se lo digas?"

"Es que... creo que sigue disgustado conmigo" –Dijo con tristeza-. "No quiere hablarme"

"¿Potter y tú no se hablan?... ¿acaso el mundo se volvió loco?"

"No es gracioso" –Dijo Hermione muy seria-. "parece que Harry quiere que lo deje en paz... tal vez debería pedirle una disculpa"

"Claro que no" –Soltó Draco mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido-. "Es Potter quien debería estar suplicando que le hables y si fuera inteligente no te alejaría de su lado, yo... no lo haría"

"¿ah no?"

"No, jamás lo haría"

"Te has vuelto muy hábil con las palabras últimamente" –Sonrió Hermione sintiéndose mucho mejor-. "Siempre sabes que decir"

"No siempre" –Suspiro Draco y comenzó a guardar los libros en su mochila.

"Claro que si"

"Entonces dime ¿por qué no puedo hacer que la chica que me gusta, me mire de la misma forma en que yo la miro a ella?" –Hermione carraspeo la garganta y después se quedo muy callada, solo lo miraba

"Bueno tal vez esa chica... tiene un poco de miedo"

"Pues aun así no entiendo porque ella..." –Y entonces Draco se detuvo de golpe, dejo de prestarle atención a sus libros y la miró solo a ella-. "¿miedo?... ¿dijiste miedo?" –Pregunto el muchacho cayendo en la cuenta.

"Algo"

"Vaya no sabía que me tuvieras tanto miedo" –Dijo el rubio no muy contento, se colgó su mochila al hombro y se puso de pie.

"No es a ti a quien temo" –Dijo Hermione apresuradamente antes de que Draco pudiera marcharse, también se había puesto de pie y lo miraba ansiosa.

"¿Y entonces?"

"Es que... a veces eres demasiado..."

"¿Demasiado que?" –Quiso saber el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Demasiado agradable" –Soltó Hermione con tal brusquedad que parecía que le molestaba decirlo, bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño del mismo modo que Draco.

"Y hasta ahora te das cuenta" –Dijo Malfoy -. "No te entiendo Hermione"

"No, no lo entiendes ¿y sabes por qué?... porque jamás estarás en mi posición, ya no eres el muchacho desagradable y cruel que se desvivía por insultarme en las mañanas, ahora... ahora eres una buena persona –Espeto ella estaba a punto de perder el control.

"¿Y quieres que vuelva a ser cruel contigo?" –Pregunto el muchacho confundido.

"Claro que no" –Dijo ella fuera de si.

"¿Entonces por que estas tan molesta?" –Quiso saber él, sin dar crédito a la reacción tan explosiva que había adoptado la chica.

Hermione tomo un respiro, Draco tenía razón, no había motivo para gritar ¿por qué tuvo que exagerarlo todo? pero algo dentro de ella le pedía relajarse, lo peor ya había pasado.

"Jamás imagine que... eso fuera a gustarme tanto..." –Susurro en voz baja pero entendible-, "...Me gusta mucho estar contigo –Volvió a repetir más para si misma que para él, como si de pronto la nube que sentía en su cabeza se fuera disipando muy lentamente.

"¿Te gusto?..."

"Buenas noches Draco" –Dijo rápidamente y se dio media vuelta.

Trataba de mantenerse firme pero sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, temía que cualquier pensamiento coherente se borraría de su mente si volvia a mirarlo.

"Hermione" –Volvió a llamarla el rubio exigiendo una explicación-. "No te vayas"

Tal vez fue su voz ó solo la necesidad de descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía, lo que la hizo detenerse antes de entrar por el agujero de la torre, se volvio hacía él y fue ella quien hizo el primer movimiento, se lanzo a sus brazos apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre él, fue tan inesperado que Draco no supo como reaccionar, pero apenas la sintió y ya la rodeaba entre sus brazos, ella se dejo llevar por el momento, era un error tratar de fingir que no lo disfrutaba y entonces sus sospechas fueron comprobadas, Draco se había convertido en su nueva razón para sonreír.

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza y corrió a su dormitorio, se quito la capa con brusquedad, se sentó en la esquina de su cama y golpeo un extremo con su brazo, no podía seguir mirándolos, estaba muy molesto sin embargo una voz dentro de su cabeza le pedía control, pues aunque aquella escena no lo hizo feliz debía sentirse satisfecho al ver que su principal objetivo se había cumplido, sabía que ahora Hermione... su Hermione estaba a salvo.

* * *

Hola a todos. Estoy muy contenta, termine mis exámenes y eso significa que podré actualizar más rápido. Bueno ahora si a contestar reviews. 

**Isa:** Gracias por tu review, espero que éste capitulo sea de tu agrado

**Terry Moon:** Hola, que bueno que sigas leyendo mi historia, me da gusto leer tus reviews, espero que hayas disfrutando éste capitulo y claro que se abrirá el E.D. pero por desgracia Draco estara muy ocupado en otros asuntos como para asistir a las clases

**SeyruuSan:** Si ya era hora de que Hermione dejara de portarse tan mal con Draco, bienen cosas mejores para ellos, gracias por tu review

**Venus:** Muchas gracias y contestando tu pregunta... éste capitulo habla por si solo

**Adri:**Hola que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, muchos saludos.

**Mariana8:** Gracias por tu comentario, tienes razón Draco esta muy cambiado, pero pronto sabrás el porque

**& : & : & : & &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& & : & : & : &**

**Y bueno para los que quieren seguir leyendo aquí esta un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capitulo:**

"¿Tú sabes algo sobre esto?" –Pregunto Hermione a Harry cuando lo encontró cerca del vestíbulo.

"¿De donde lo sacaste?" –Dijo Harry mirando incrédulo el mensaje de Lupin.

"Eso no importa... necesito saber si La orden del fenix y éste mensaje tienen alguna relación" –Espeto Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo-. "Harry... ¿están protegiendo a Draco?"

El chico no pudo contenerse a la mirada suplicante de su amiga, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro por el vestíbulo a la puerta de un armario de escobas.

"Tienes que desacerté de ese papel" –Le dijo y entonces lo partió en dos.

"¿Qué haces, tengo que regresárselo a..."

"Hermione es peligroso..." –La interrumpio, pero una punzada en el estomago no lo dejo continuar, no quería hacerlo.

"Ya dime que es lo que esta ocurriendo"

"De acuerdo..." –Dijo después de varios segundos, que para Hermione fueron eternos...


	5. LA PROTECCIÓN DE LA ORDEN

Capitulo 5: **La Protección de la Orden**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione había bajado a desayunar con una reluciente sonrisa y su estado de ánimo había mejorado bastante. Era una de esas mañanas en las que tu apetito te despierta y solo quieres bajar a desayunar, sin embargo un impulso indeliberado la hizo mirar primero a la mesa de Slytherin que tomar la ultima rebanada de pan, busco a Malfoy con la mirada y se llevo una sorpresa al notar que el rubio hizo a un lado su plato y se escondió tras el libro de "Costumbres muggles", Hermione estaba tan contenta que se comió dos platos de cereal.

Fue entonces cuando Ginny llego a la mesa y la abordo.

"Hermione" –Exclamo muy agitada y mostrándole un enorme anuncio-. "Dime que no es broma"

"Entidad de Defensa... inscripciones abiertas..." –Leyó Hermione con expresión de jubilo-. "Profesor Harry Potter... ya es oficial" –Grito la castaña haciendo que Ron y los cercanos a ella la escucharan.

"¿Qué es oficial?" –Pregunto Ron.

"Mira" –Exclamo ella y de inmediato le paso el aviso.

"Entonces el E.D. volverá a existir" –Dijo Ginny muy contenta.

"Si, pero por seguridad será llamado Entidad de defensa"

"Aunque un poco tarde no lo creen" –Dijo la pelirroja-. "Dumbledore debió hacer esto al inicio del año"

"Bueno si, pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?"

"Un momento..." –Hablo Ron con sus ojos aun clavados en el pergamino-. "Por que dice que tú serás la sustituta de Harry"

"Olvide decirte ese detalle" –Exclamo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

&:&:&:& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &:&:&:&

Harry no había bajado a desayunar, a penas se levanto recibió un aviso para que subiera de inmediato a la oficina de Dumbledore, paso en ella todo el almuerzo y parte de su clase de Trasformaciones y cuando finalmente salió, corrió a los baños del séptimo piso, el lugar que comúnmente utilizaban Draco y él para comunicarse, cuando llego, alcanzó de inmediato el lavamanos abrió la llave y se mojo la cara.

"Hola Potter" –Lo saludo una voz muy conocida-. "¿Te mojaste la cara?"

"No Malfoy así sudo" –Dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

"Pues deberías ir con madame Pomfrey a que te revisen, hasta yo se que eso no es normal... ¿por qué no estabas en el gran comedor? de hecho también faltaste a la clase de transformaciones, aunque no te perdiste de nada"

"Estuve con Dumbledore..."

"Oh Dumbledore" –Repitió Malfoy con voz cansada.

"Tengo que decirte algo importante..."

"Esta bien, pero primero escúchame, dile a Dumbledore que no iré a visitar a mi padre en Azkaban, tengo nuevos planes para las vacaciones, quiero pasar todo el verano con Hermione ¿puedes creer que al fin me esta saliendo todo bien?... anoche ella y yo"

"No me interesa lo que hacen cuando están a solas" –Le dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Si, no es apto para niños" –Río Malfoy.

"¿Quieres callarte un momento? últimamente estas insoportable"

"Esta bien... esta bien ¿qué tenias que decirme?"

"Llego una carta de Lupin para ti y es importante"

"Ah si ¿y donde esta?"

"Dumbledore la tiene, quiere verte en su oficina ahora mismo"

"No puede ser" –Dijo un cansado Malfoy-. "Ahora no puedo, tengo que verme con..."

"¿Hermione?" –Lo interrumpió alzando la voz-. "quieres dejar de hablar ó pensar en ella por un segundo, esto es una emergencia"

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante?"

"No seré yo quien te lo diga"

"Déjate de juegos Potter ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?"

"Es... sobre tu padre" –Le dijo Harry con mucha seriedad, Draco frunció el entrecejo.

&:&:&:& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &:&:&:&

Hermione había llegado a la biblioteca minutos antes de la hora marcada por Draco, busco una de las mesas más alejadas y saco uno de sus libros favoritos para leer mientras esperaba, pero con el paso de los minutos la lectura comenzó a ponerse pesada, Draco estaba demorando y eso la inquietaba, no sabía si se había equivocado de hora ó simplemente Draco lo había olvidado, y cuando finalmente llego, mostró una sonrisa que parecía forzada, recogió su mochila y la tomo de la mano llevándola a sección prohibida.

"¿Donde estabas?" –Le pregunto Hermione-. "¿Y que hacemos aquí?"

"Aquí podemos estudiar sin ningún problema" –Le dijo-. "Nadie nos interrumpirá"

"Si, tal vez sea porque esta prohibido" –Dijo Hermione con mucho énfasis en sus palabras.

"Lo se ¿no es grandioso?" –Dijo con una voz tan efusiva que no parecía ser la suya-. "voy a buscar los libros"

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"De maravilla... Ahora vuelvo"

El rubio se alejo no sin antes dejar su libro de pociones en manos de Hermione. Ella se sentó en el piso y se recargo sobre uno de los estantes y un tanto aburrida comenzó a ojear el libro, estaba algo decepcionada, Draco era muy descuidado con sus paginas, pues le divertía rayar las esquinas con garabatos y frases tontas, pero cuando llego a las hojas finales un pequeño bulto comenzó a llamar su atención, era un sobre amarillo, Hermione lo miro con los ojos cuadrados.

"Remus John Lupin" –Leyó sorprendida, pero fue el grabado de _urgente_ lo que más llamo su atención, algo no estaba bien, Draco y Lupin nunca habían tenido una buena relación cuando eran alumno y maestro ¿por qué tendría que escribirle?. Así que sin miramientos abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

_Draco:_

_El profesor Dumbledore ya debe haberte informado de la fuga de tu padre en la prisión de Azkaban, el Ministerio de Magia lo anuncio ésta mañana. Las ediciones del profeta han sido paradas por orden del ministro, pero la noticia ya recorrió la mayor parte de Inglaterra. No intentes comunicarte con él. Tu madre ya fue informada y teme por tu seguridad, así que no salgas del castillo bajo ninguna circunstancia, cualquier idea que tengas después de leer mi carta, consúltala con Harry o el profesor Dumbledore. _

_Pronto tendrás noticias sobre mi._

_R. J. Lupin_

Hermione ahogo un grito, releyó la carta una y otra vez, no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, el saber de la fuga de Lucius le provoco una enorme ansiedad, guardo el papel en el sobre y lo oculto en su bolsillo antes de que Draco llegara, no tenía cabeza para estudiar pero tenía muy claro lo que iba hacer, así que tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

&:&:&:& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &:&:&:&

"¿Tú sabes algo sobre esto?" –Pregunto Hermione a Harry cuando lo encontró cerca del vestíbulo.

"¿De donde lo sacaste?" –Dijo Harry mirando incrédulo el mensaje de Lupin.

"Eso no importa... necesito saber si La orden del fenix y éste mensaje tienen alguna relación" –Espeto Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo-. "Harry... ¿están protegiendo a Draco?"

El chico no pudo contenerse a la mirada suplicante de su amiga, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro por el vestíbulo a la puerta de un armario de escobas.

"Tienes que desacerté de ese papel" –Le dijo y entonces lo partió en dos.

"¿Qué haces, tengo que regresárselo a..."

"Hermione es peligroso..." –La interrumpió, pero una punzada en el estomago no lo dejo continuar, no quería hacerlo.

"¿Peligroso?... Harry dime que rayos esta ocurriendo"

"De acuerdo..." –Dijo después de varios segundos que para Hermione fueron eternos-. "Cuando... cuando..."

"Dilo ya"

"Cuando encerraron a Lucius Malfoy en Azkaban, Narciza Malfoy temía tanto por la seguridad de Draco que le pidió ayuda a Dumbledore... no estoy muy seguro pero creo que su padre tenía grandes planes para él y Voldemort entraba en ellos.

"¿Cómo dices?" – Hermione palideció, no daba pie a lo que escuchaba.

"El mismo Dumbledore me lo dijo, pero nunca me habla con claridad cuando tocamos el tema, es como si hubiera algo más, un secreto que solo él y quizás el resto de la Orden conocen y no quieren decírmelo"

"Por eso Draco se comportaba tan extraño" -Susurro Hermione-. "Harry necesito saber cuales son esos planes"

"Ya te he dicho demasiado"

"Harry, por favor" –Exclamo Hermione exigiendo una respuesta, Harry resoplo hondo.

"No estoy seguro... en realidad no lo se, Dumbledore siempre habla a solas con Malfoy pero prometió protegerlo, jamás permitirá que sea tentado por Voldemort y así ha sido hasta ahora"

"¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Tenía derecho a saberlo"

"Todo estará bien, Voldemort no lo tendrá, te lo prometo"

Hermione estaba tan asustada que no podía sonreírle, nada de lo que su amigo decía parecía tener el mayor sentido ó quizás era mejor no buscarle uno. Entonces suspiro y volvió a mirar a Harry con mucha seriedad.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que trabajabas para la Orden?" –Pregunto tomandolo por sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos no soy tonta, no sabrías todo esto si no fuera porque también estas involucrado en la misión de proteger a Draco ¿o no?... por eso has estado a su lado desde el inicio del año"

"Pero... yo... yo..." -¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lista? era lo único que pasaba por la mente del muchacho-. "No puedes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron"

"Descuida" –Le dijo y entonces giro sobre sus talones.

"Hermione..." –La llamo Harry antes de que ella pudiera salir corriendo-, "...¿Draco y tú...?"

"Si" –Respondió ella anticipadamente, no le daba pena decirlo y entonces la sonrisa que estaba tratando de reprimir se dibujo en sus labios.

Hermione corrió de nuevo a la biblioteca pero Draco ya se había marchado, se alejo a toda prisa por el subterráneo que daba a la mazmorra de la sala de Slytherin, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verla, encontrar al rubio dejo de ser un capricho para volverse una necesidad. Cuando giró sobre el pasillo y se encontró de frente a la entrada de Slytherin, una sacudida en el estomago le advirtió que no debía continuar.

"¿Hermione?" –Escucho una voz a su espalda, ella soltó un resoplido de alivio y presintiendo lo que seguía se volvió hacía él, Draco estaba frente a ella con aspecto preocupado.

Cuando Hermione lo miro, sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un brillo especial, le temblaba el cuerpo y sabía que pocas veces se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos, así que sin pensarlo lo abordo arrinconándolo contra la pared.

"¿Dónde te habías me..."

Pero él no pudo terminar porque sin que pudiera hacer nada ella apoyo todo su cuerpo sobre él, sin perder de vista sus ojos, como si quisiera memorizarlos.

"Shhh..." –Lo chisto ella poniendo su dedo índice sobre su boca, aquella mirada que se aferraba solo a sus ojos, bajo a su labios, ella comenzó a sentir un hormigueo cuando Draco le correspondió el abrazo, Hermione subió sus manos hasta posarlas alrededor de su cuello fue entonces cuando sus labios comenzaron a cortar distancia, hasta convertir un simple roce en un beso apasionado, fueron apenas algunos segundos, pero para Draco volver a besar aquellos labios fue un delicia.

"¡Wooow!" –Susurro Draco casi sin aliento.

"Yo... me he dado cuenta de... lo importante que eres para mi" –Le dijo con voz quebrada. Draco la miraba absorto-. "¿no vas a decir nada?"

"Wooow" –Repitió Draco aun deslumbrado.

"Vamos, puedes decir algo mejor" –Le dijo ella ruborizándose.

Entonces Draco tomo uno de los mechones de Hermione y lo acomodo tras de su oreja y se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios, solo quería volver a sentirla, entonces inesperadamente un intenso dolor en el brazo izquierdo hizo que el rubio se separa de ella con brusquedad, el dolor era insoportable.

"¿Qué sucede?" –Pregunto Hermione angustiada, Draco se presionaba el brazo pero el dolor no cesaba.

"Nada... solo es un calambre"

"Déjame ver"

"No, no te preocupes me sucede a menudo" –Dijo exhalando mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

"¿Vamos a la enfermería?"

"Es solo un calambre... no es gran cosa" –Le explico, ella no estaba muy convencida pero entonces comenzó a notar algo que había pasado por alto.

"Por Dios, pero que imprudente" –Se regañaba al darse cuenta que ambos estaban en la entrada de la mazmorra de Slytherin-. "Si alguien me ve... si alguien nos ve... oh no ¿crees que alguien nos haya visto?"

"No lo creo... a demás, que importa eso ahora" –La tranquilizo, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en su brazo.

"¿Draco enserio estas bien?"

"Odio que se me duerma el brazo" –Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Me buscarás esta noche?"

"Claro... co... mo siempre"

Hermione le sonrió. No quería dejarlo solo pero si no se iba pronto alguien podría verla, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho apresuradamente, Draco se sentía feliz.

Cuando ella se había perdido de vista entro con dificultad a la sala común, se sentó en la alfombra de la chimenea, recargo su espalada en un sillón, junto sus rodillas y recargo sus brazos en ellas, aun se sentía en las nubes deseaba ir en busca de Hermione y volver a sentir sus labios, abrazarla y gritarle a todos que eran novios, jamás se había sentido tan feliz pero entonces se miro el brazo adolorido y comenzó a presionarlo tan fuerte que parecía que quería rompérselo, tenía un terrible presentimiento sobre esto, miro el anillo que llevaba en su mano, el que su padre le dio antes de entrar a Hogwarts, se lo quito lentamente y como si se tratara de cualquier cosa lo arrojo a las llamas de la chimenea, mientras la imagen de Lucius Malfoy gritándole por perder contra Harry en el que fue su primer partido de quiddtich se dibujaba en su mente.

"Draco... ¿qué haces?" –Le llego la voz de Pansy Parkinson y se asusto al ver al chico bañado en sudor.

"Me... duele... mucho" –Apenas alcanzo a decir-. "Llama... al profesor Snape"

&:&:&:& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &:&:&:&

Hermione había llegado a su casa con actitud soñadora, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era la sala de Gryffindor, Harry ya estaba ahí, pero fueron Lavander y Parvati las que la abordaron cuando subía las escaleras de su dormitorio.

"¿Dónde habías estado Hemione?"

"Por ahí" –Dijo vagamente y se dejo caer sobre su cama.

"Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo fuera de la sala común, no deberías dejar solo a tu novio"

"¿Cómo... como dices?" –Titubeo la castaña sentándose de golpe, lo sabían, ellas lo sabían.

"Harry ¿quién más?"

Hermione se sentía tan aliviada que comenzó a reír tontamente.

"O valla se refieren a Harry"

"Vamos, fingir al principio que no pasaba nada estaba bien, pero ahora que sabemos que son una pareja ya no tienen porque ocultarlo"

"Bueno en realidad Harry es solo mi..." –Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía terminar la frase, estaban tan distanciado que no sabía que papel jugaba en la vida del muchacho.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, Lavander y Parvati se miraron sin entender nada y se fueron detrás de ella, entonces desde las escaleras notaron la figura de Hermione jalando a Harry del brazo hacía la salida de la torre.

Lo guío hacía las escaleras y se unieron a una muchedumbre que corría escalones abajo, entonces ella se paro en seco provocando que los alumnos que iban detrás de ella tuvieron que esquivarla para pasar.

"Harry... aun somos un equipo ¿verdad?" –Dijo Hermione poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, Harry no decía nada, solo la miraba extrañado-. "¿Aun lo somos verdad?" –Volvió a cuestionarlo mirándolo muy ansiosa-. "Necesito que tu me lo digas"

"Si" –Respondió al fin el muchacho-. "Siempre lo hemos sido"

"Oh Harry" –Exclamo Hermione y se lanzó a sus brazos-. "Te eche tanto de menos..."

Harry se sentía atontado pero también la abrazo, entonces se separaron solo unos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos.

"Lo siento Hermione no quise gritarte aquel día, se que he sido un tonto..."

"Ya no importa Harry" –Le sonrió ella.

Harry no sabía si aquello era lo mejor, presionó su cara sobre el cabello de su amiga y la abrazo de igual forma, no importa cuanto deseara mantenerla apartada de él, su corazón deseaba que aquel abrazo no terminara.

En ese momento un carraspeo de garganta hizo que Harry y Hermione giraran su cabeza, Ron y Ginny los observaban unos cuantos escalones abajo, ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar mirarlos con sorpresa ante lo que parecía ser evidente.

"Interrumpimos algo" –Hablo Ron, intercambio una seria mirada con su hermana, mientras Harry y Hermione se separaban instantáneamente-. "¿Dónde se habían metido?" –Pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo, esta vez con brusquedad.

"Eh... bueno es que..."

"Se suponía que nos veríamos para entrenar y nadie se apareció" –Le soltó Ron a Harry.

"Ya te dije que me fue imposible" –Le dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido-. "Snape me castigo y tuve que pasar la tarde en la enfermería"

"¿Te castigo?" –Pregunto Harry.

"Si, solo porque no quise hacer equipo con Jane Prince, es una boba"

"Tienes que dejar de comportarte como una rebelde Ginny" –Le exigió Ron.

"¿Dijiste rebelde? Puedes especificar el significado de eso" –Le dijo la pelirroja muy molesta.

"¿Y que es lo que tendrás que hacer?" –Pregunto de nuevo Harry, tratando de controlar un poco la situación.

"Oh ya lo he hecho, las dos horas más largas de mi vida limpiando orinales en la enfermería, afortunadamente termine justo cuando llego Malfoy y Snape, sino hubiera sido una tortura tenerlos cerca"

Hermione levanto la vista y miro a Ginny sin entender nada.

"¿Dijiste Malfoy?... ¿le pasó algo?"

"No lo se, parecía algo adolorido, no le di importancia ya saben lo exagerado que puede ser a veces"

Hermione palideció.

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí subo un nuevo capitulo a tan solo unas horas del estreno de lal Cáliz de Fuego, la verdad me tarde más de lo que quería pero la escuela me tiene muy ocupada. Quiero darle las gracias a: **Meilin Malfoy, isabel, Terry Moon, Venus, Isa, Gaby, Anni-Potter y a Dan** por sus reviews.

Ahora me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	6. POR PRIMERA VEZ

Capitulo 6: **Por primera Vez**

Hermione palideció. Tenía miedo, aquella sensación solo se había presentado cuando miraba a Harry enfrentándose a un dragón a los catorce años, y volvió a repetirse en quinto grado cuando Harry le relató como se enfrento al señor tenebroso en un cementerio, quizás era esa sensación la que no le permitía pensar en la excusa más adecuada para desprenderse de sus amigos y correr a la enfermería.

-Alégrate Harry, probablemente este indispuesto para el encuentro de quidditch –Dijo Ginny, Ron también parecía alegrarle la noticia, Harry trato de sonreír, pero aquella mueca parecía todo menos una sonrisa.

&:&:&:& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &:&:&:&

Malfoy había salido esa noche de la enfermería, parecía que no le había sucedido nada, porque a pesar de su paliducha piel, sus mejillas se veían con mucho color. Hermione no había pasado buena noche, pues aunque por boca de Harry supo que ya estaba en la mazmorra de Slytherin no se sentiría tranquila hasta verlo con su propios ojos y esa noche él no llego.

A la mañana siguiente el profeta dio los buenos días con la fuga de Lucius Malfoy en primera plana, Hermione no era la única que esperaba con avives su ejemplar, casi todos los estudiantes estaban ansiosos por saber más noticias sobre el que no debía ser nombrado, y durante el resto de la mañana no hacían otra cosa que hablar sobre lo sucedido en Azkaban. Draco no había bajado a desayunar, previniendo que la noticia causaría un gran alboroto.

-Fue el que no debe ser nombrado –Se escucho el cuchicheo de unos alumnos que se sentaron cerca de Harry y Hermione-. Estoy seguro, Lord... bueno ese... quiere reunir de nuevo su ejercito de Mortifagos...

-Yo estaría muriéndome de vergüenza –Se escucho otra voz del otro extremo-. Ahora el padre de Malfoy es prófugo...

-El ego de Malfoy debe estar por los suelos...

-Ya sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera –Dijo de pronto Ron malhumorado-. Con los dementares fuera de Azkabana la seguridad ha disminuido

-Ahora me pregunto si el que no debe ser nombrado volverá a recibirlo –Dijo Ginny quien despreocupadamente se servía más jugo-. Ya saben después de su fracaso en el ministerio de magia creí que Azkaban sería poco castigo para él –Agrego esto ultimo bajando la voz.

-Ya quiero ver a Malfoy –Dijo Ron con una risita triunfante-. Debe estar en su sala común lloriqueando porque ahora todos saben la verdad sobre su familia –Dean y Seamus comenzaron a reír.

Ese comentario no pudo haber sido menos oportuno, Hermione no pudo disimular su molestia, asi que enrollo su diario, lo puso debajo de su brazo y abandono el gran comedor, siendo solo Harry, Ron y Ginny los que notaron su ausencia. Aquella noticia le produjo sentimientos encontrados, nadie más que ella deseaba que Lucius Malfoy estuviera tras las rejas, pero... ¿Qué era lo que deseaba Draco?. Afortunadamente no se demoro mucho en encontrarlo, a pesar de haber recorrido gran parte del castillo, fue la lechucería el lugar que él escogió para su exilio, Hermione lo descubrió enrollando una carta a una lechuza tan blanca como Hedwig pero con ojos frios y grises como los de él.

-Hola –lo saludo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Hola –Dijo él y miró el ejemplar que llevaba bajo el brazo-. ¿Qué tal el desayuno? apuesto a que todos están teniendo una divertida conversación sobre lo que esa basura ha publicado ¿verdad?

Entonces la lechuza que llevaba su mensaje había iniciado el vuelo. Hermione lo miraba con congojo.

-Yo... no quiero que te molestes conmigo –Le dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso-. ¿cómo estas?... no he sabido nada de ti desde ayer

-Sobreviviré

-Estoy preocupada

-¿Por qué? no es tu padre quien esta prófugo

-Te muestras tan insensible... pero creo que la noticia de algún modo te afecto, sino porque estarías ayer en la enfermería –Draco la miró sorprendido.

-Que rápido corren las noticias

-Fue tu brazo ¿verdad?... debí quedarme contigo

-Fue solo un calambre Hermione, deja de preocuparte tanto por mi

-Uno no va a la enfermería solo por un calambre

-Pero es cierto... fue... fue falta de circulación, según Madame Pomfrey

-Y ahora que es lo que pasará... se que es tu padre pero no quiero...

-Hermione –la interrumpió ante tan lastimoso discurso-. El escapo y no hay nada que podamos hacer... ahora solo sigamos con nuestras vidas

Por alguna razón él no parecía muy afectado por la desaparición de su padre, así que Hermione prefirió no indagar en el tema. Draco tomo el profeta de Hermione y lo arrojo a uno de los ventanales, como si con ello cerrara un capitulo y estuviera listo para iniciar otro.

La tomo de la mano y juntos salieron de la lechucería, pero cuando bajaron el ultimo escalón volvieron a separarse, aquella separación fue tan agridulce que hizo que Hermione se hundiera en una tristeza que no la dejo tranquila el resto del día.

&:&:&:& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &:&:&:&

Con el transcurso de la semana los rumores sobre el paradero de Lucius dejo de ser noticia en el profeta, pues a tan solo un par de días de su desaparición, ya se anunció la fuga de 3 nuevos mortifagos, poniendo en tela de juicio el desempeño del ministro de magia.

-Dumbledore dice que no tardaran mucho antes de encontrar un sustituto para Fudge, no ha hecho nada para aumentar la seguridad en Azkaban, y tampoco se ve muy interesado en encontrar al padre de Malfoy y a los demás mortifagos –Le explicaba Harry a Hermione, cuando ambos se reunieron para hacer sus deberes en la sala común.

-Las cosas comienzan a complicarse ¿verdad?

Ginny estaba del otro extremo de la sala, por momento veía como Hermione y Harry se hablaban muy cerca del oído, Ron se acomodo a un lado de ella y miró hacía la misma dirección.

-¿Qué tanto se secretean?

-No lo se... ¿por qué no estas con ellos?

-Porque si escogieron el lugar más apartado de la torre es porque quieren estar solos –Respondió Ron malhumorado.

-¿Estas celoso? –Le dijo Ginny con una risita.

-¿Estas celosa? –Le respondió Ron en el mismo tono.

-...Tu también te estas viendo lento –Explico Hermione a Harry, cuando el tema de conversación era referente a él-. Aunque...

-¿Que?

-Creo que Dumbledore esta utilizando una nueva estrategia –Dijo Hermione para si misma.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me refiero a que... bueno él sabe lo impulsivo que puedes ser a veces, y ahora que estas dentro de la orden tendrás que informarle de cada uno de tus movimientos. Ahora quiere tenerte más cerca de él

-¿Crees que lo hace solo para controlarme?

-Dijiste que no hablarte de la profecía había sido uno de sus grandes errores –Harry asintió-. Ya no quiere equivocarse de nuevo, estas en tu derecho de ser informado de todo lo que concierne a Voldemort y Dumbledore lo sabe, ahora que estas en la orden te ha otorgado ese derecho. –Hermione se aclaro la garganta y continuo-. él sabe que has madurado y te cree digno de pertenecer a ella. Y eso te abre un mundo de grandes posibilidades

Harry la miró sorprendido, Hermione de algún modo le facilitaba las cosas, y se regañaba por haber pasado tanto tiempo apartado de ella, era grandioso tener un soporte justo ahora que se sentía inmensamente solo.

-El lunes inicia la primera clase del E.D. ¿iras verdad?

-No me la perdería por nada –Le dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.

Harry no volvió a saber de Hermione el resto del día, la castaña se había citado con Draco en el jardín, como ya era costumbre se arrinconaron en su árbol de siempre y platicaron por horas, la mayoría de las veces Draco desviaba el tema de su padre, hablándole del próximo verano y los planes que tenía al salir del colegio.

-...A demás después de eso dudo mucho que mamá tenga ánimos de viajar, será un lindo verano –Dijo Draco fingiendo felicidad, eso solo obligo a Hermione a preguntarle algo que hasta el momento no se había planteado.

-Es cierto... olvidaba que nos tendremos que separar en vacaciones –Él la miró por unos segundos.

-No precisamente, esperaba pasar las vacaciones contigo

-¿Enserió?... –Pregunto ella con gran incredulidad-. esto es muy bueno porque entonces quizás ya no tendremos que escondernos –Y sonrió con mucha efusividad, pero Malfoy no manifestaba la misma alegría, por el contrarío su rostro se volvió más serió-. Se que esto te preocupa pero... escondernos no es la respuesta... me gustas y... quiero abrazarte sin miedo a ser observados, quiero caminar por el castillo tomados de la mano, quiero besarte sin necesidad de mirar primero a ambos lados... ¿tú no quieres eso?

Él no respondio, de pronto ella lo sorprendió capturando sus labios en los suyos, solo para darse cuenta que cada vez se sentía más cómoda a su lado, y reafirmar a si misma que besarlo se había convertido en un placer necesario. Ella se había separado centímetros para tomar un poco de aire, inútilmente, pues él le devolvía con un beso más intenso, mostrando la más pura expresión de su alma.

Las mejillas de Hermione comenzaban a desprender un calor superior a lo normal cuando su cuerpo se apretaba más al de su novio, las manos de Draco que antes rodeaban su cintura, ahora acariciaban su espalda, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, ya no eran desconocidas aquellas manos, sentía tanto placer como seguridad cuando tocaban su cuerpo, conciente de que su temperatura corporal había aumentado, hizo un pequeño ademán para separarse.

-Espera... Tengo que volver... a la torre

-Puede esperar –Dijo él e intento acercarse nuevamente a ella, Hermione inclino un poco la cabeza para no volver a tocar sus labios.

-Es que... Ginny debe estar esperándome, le dije que le ayudaría a estudiar

-Acaso es tan tonta que no puede hacerlo sola

-Draco –Lo regaño.

-No quiero que te vayas

-Y yo tampoco quiero –Susurro con agitación, cuando apenas centímetros separaban a Draco de su cuello.

-Entonces... olvídate... de Weasley –Susurro Draco en el oído de Hermione y volvió a besarla tras de la oreja, en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios y así bajo una vez más hasta su cuello... impregnándola de caricias suaves hasta dejarla sin aliento.

El corazón le latía más rápido de la normal y conciente de que aquella estimulación comenzaba a surgir efecto, volvió a soltarse de él pues estaba segura que en cualquier momento Draco la recostaría en el pasto.

-Debo irme...

-Aja... –Dijo el chico vagamente mientras la envolvía de nuevo en sus brazos.

No estaba en su naturaleza romper una promesa, así que lo tomo de la barbilla, le beso la frente y se soltó.

-Te veo después y... piénsalo... –le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a paso veloz hacía el castillo.

Él soltó un profundo suspiro, sin despegar sus ojos de aquella jovencita de larga y tupida cabellera, volviendo así ese sentimiento de agonía, pensar en ella lo agotaba, pero irónicamente estar sin ella también dolía. A veces solo creía que se estaba volviendo loco... como quiera que fuera, las palabras de Hermione estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza, descubriendo que después de todo no era una mala idea.

&:&:&:& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &:&:&:&

-No entiendo porque la vida es tan injusta, debería estar en el patio con Harry y Ron y no aquí encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando para los TIMOS –Se quejo Ginny, Hermione no dijo nada pero nunca había estado tan de acuerdo-. Ó tal vez Colin me este esperando en la sala común y...

-Ginny a mi también me gustaría estar haciendo otras cosas –Dijo la castaña con brusquedad y acto seguido soltó un suspiro-. Tú fuiste la que me citó aquí, lo menos que puedes hacer es concentrarte en tus deberes. A demás la próxima semana iniciarán las clases del E.D. y eso nos quitara mucho tiempo

-Supongo que Harry y tú ya deben tener preparada la clase

-Harry es el profesor, el sabrá hacerlo bien

-Pero eres su suplente, así que será un buen pretexto para que pasen más tiempo juntos

-Ya se a donde quieres llegar, y ya me canse de repetirte que él y yo solo somos...

-Amigos que se abrazan en cada rincón el castillo y se sientan juntos en el lugar más apartado de la sala común

-Ginny ya... actúas como una mujer celosa... Harry es mi amigo y se acabo

-Pues eso no es lo que piensan todos –le soltó la pelirroja poniendo las cosas en claro, Hermione comenzaba a molestarse-. lo se... se que son muy buenos amigos, solo te repito lo que todos piensan.

Hermione no hacía mucho caso de aquellos rumores, estaba tan cansada de desmentirlo que opto por ignorarlos.

Ante la repentina desaparición de su novia Draco se quedo en el patio del colegio con Pansy el resto de la tarde, odiaba regresar con sus amigos fingiendo que no pasaba nada, y la idea de hacer oficial su noviazgo se hacía más presente en su cabeza.

-Ya te comunicaste con él –Cuestiono Parkinson a su mejor amigo, tratando de romper el hielo.

-No

-¿Y vas hacerlo?

-No lo se

-Esto es trascendente Draco, tienes que hacerlo, pregúntale donde esta y que es lo que tienes que hacer. Ya veras que todo quedará solucionado. El ministro es intimo amigo da la familia y papá puede ayudar a ...

-Pansy ya basta –Grito exasperado-. Ya nadie habla de eso solo tú, deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer

-Eso es lo que tu crees, todos en la sala hablan de ti a tus espaladas, créeme no es muy agradable lo que dicen

-¿Ah si? –Soltó el rubio, aunque aquello no le sorprendía-. Pues que todos se vayan al diablo

-Yo... estoy contigo Draco –Le confeso Pansy y sorpresivamente le tomo la mano, Draco dejo de jugar con su varita para prestarle toda su atención-. Crabbe y Goyle también te apoyan, pero...

-¿Por qué te quedas callada?... ya dilo

-Creemos que te has ablandado un poco y... así no eres tú

-¿De que hablas?

-Pues estas dejando que Zabini tome el control de la sala común, cuando antes eras tú al que todos obedecían y respetaban, queremos que regreses... yo quiero que regreses –Añadió en el último minuto, mientras su mano sujetaba con más fuerza la del chico.

Él frunció el entrecejo, detestaba que lo regañará, y estaba seguro que hubiera soltado una palabrota, de no ser porque noto entre los arbustos la presencia Harry y sintió un poco de alivio, podría librarse de su amiga y quedarse con él al menos hasta que Hermione regresará, pero entonces aquello quedo descartado pues ahora había visto a Ron a su lado, Harry parecía descostillarse de la risa y Malfoy no estaba seguro si Weasley había sido el causante, pero ambos se miraban divertidos. De pronto todo interés que pudiera tener por la charla de Parkinson había desaparecido, no podía dejar de mirarlos, hasta donde recuerda jamás había tenido una conversación que terminará con una sonrisa en los labios de Potter.

-Draco... Draco... ¿Y ahora también me ignoras?

-Eh... ah, no, no... mira... mira esto –Le dijo a Pansy cuando Harry y Ron estaban prácticamente a unos pasos de ellos-. Hey Weasley... listo para el próximo partido

-Largo de aquí Malfoy –Le dijo Ron e intento seguir su camino, pero Malfoy le obstruyo el paso.

-¿Haz practicado? O dejaras que Potter vuelva a salvarte el pellejo -Soltó el rubio con malicia y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujo en el rostro de Parkinson-. ¿quieres que reserve una camilla por ti?

Draco no estaba seguro porque hacía todo esto, solo sabía que no podía detenerse. Ver a Ron lo corrompía y le provocaba unos deseos incontenibles por mofarse de él.

-No le hagas caso –Intervino Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse-. Deja que grite todo lo que quiera, lo que pasa es que aun esta molesto porque Gryffindor se llevo la copa gracias a ti

-Fue solo suerte de principiante... pero deberías tener cuidado esta vez, por que en el próximo partido el objetivo no es anotar, sino derivarte de tu escoba –Seguía Draco con aire despectivo, no podía mirar a Harry a los ojos, aunque estaba seguro que este lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca –Grito Ron. Harry tuvo que sujetarlo antes de que el pelirrojo se abalanzará sobre él. Entonces Pansy soltó una carcajada

-¿Ya terminaste? –Le pregunto Harry y fue entonces cuando Draco lo miró a los ojos.

-Vamonos Pansy –Dijo el chico de Slytherin-. ya me aburrieron

-Adiós Potty –Dijo Pansy con una risita tonta. Y siguió a Draco al castillo, por los siguientes segundo comenzó a sentirse muy tonto, pero el placer que sintió por molestar a Ron no desaparecía, de hecho estaba seguro que si lo viera caminando una vez más por los pasillos, lo volvería hacer sin ningún remordimiento.

-Fue divertido –Dijo Draco sintiéndose más ligero.

-Si –Dijo Pansy tan feliz que parecía que quería abrazarlo, y muy en el fondo sintió que el viejo y añorado Draco estaba volviendo-. Claro que hubiera sido más divertido si estuviera Granger... me hubiera gustado ver lo que el héroe hubiera hecho si comenzamos a llamarla sangre sucia, que pareja tan desagradable

-¿Pareja? –Pregunto Draco sintiendo una extraña sacudida en el estomago.

-Una chica deGryffindor me dijo que Potter tenía novia, y claro todos sabemos quien es la única chica que no se le despega

-No, Granger y Potter no son novios

-Pues eso espero, porque esto solo incrementaría mi teoría de que solo Potter es tan estúpido como para regresar con Granger, después de que utilizo filtros amorosos en cuarto año

La sensación de placer que había sentido hace unos minutos se había esfumado por completo, Hermione no era una de esas chicas, sabía que tendría que ver una explicación para esos rumores.

-Como me gustaría tenerla enfrente –Dijo para si misma pero con el tono de voz suficientemente alto para queél la escuchara.

Malfoy volvió a sentir como su estomago se sacudía, era como mirarse a un espejo, burlarse de Ron era divertido, quizás una de los principales motivos por los que le gustaba verlo en las clases, pero con Hermione era distinto, siempre ha sido distinto.

Y ante sus ojos la castaña salía de la biblioteca junto a Ginny. Haciendo que los ojos de Pansy brillaran con intensidad.

-Ahora mírame a mi –Le dijo Parkinso a su compañero con una frívola risita y comenzó a caminar hacía las chicas.

-¿A donde vas? –Vocifero Draco, haciendo que tanto Ginny como Hermione lo notaran.

-Granger... ¿en la biblioteca? –Hermione la miraba sin entender, pero se veía visiblemente molesta, entonces noto a su novio que se unía a ellas-. Sigues aferrada a que nadie te quite el titulo de sabelotodo insufrible

-Cierra la... –Exclamo Ginny, pero Hermione la callo.

-No Ginny a la gente tonta solo hay que ignorarla

Ginny tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia –Dijo Pansy y saco su varita, pero no paso muchos tiempo antes de que Ginny la imitará y ambas chicas se apuntaban mostrando un profundo odio en sus ojos.

-Ginny... –La regaño Hermione.

-No Hermione, hay que ser una desgraciada para llamarte así, cuando todos saben que eres mucho mejor bruja que cualquier basura que haya salido de Slytherin

-Insolente –La llamó Pansy

-Ginny baja eso...

-No

-Alto –Les ordeno Hermione poniéndose en medio de ambas chicas.

-Quítate de ahí –Le advirtió Draco que hasta el momento había estado muy callado, pero Hermione no le hizo caso.

-Hermione muévete... –Dijo Ginny intentando conseguir un tiro libre alrededor de ella.

Pansy grito con una risa burlona lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera, en contraste con Malfoy que con sus ojos clavado sobre Hermione y una notable expresión de preocupación se debatía entre lo correcto y lo más fácil.

-Que esta ocurriendo aquí –Vocifero la profesora Minerva MacGonagall poniendo fin a tan desesperante situación, y un resoplido de alivio se escucho de boca de Draco.

-Señorita Weasley... señorita Parkinson, bajen sus varitas en este instante –Ordeno la profesora-. Explíquense...

-Ella comenzó profesora –Grito Ginny.

-Mentira... fue ella...

-Ya basta las dos... deberían sentirse avergonzadas... y no entiendo como 2 prefectos de Hogwarts estaban parados como simples espectadores –Argumento mirando a Draco y a Hermione con expresión dura.

-No es culpa de Hermione, ella trato de detenernos

-No he pedido su opinión Ginevra Weasley. Su comportamiento es tan vergonzoso, acompáñenme ustedes dos ahora mismo –Les ordeno, ambas chicas hicieron caso a regañadientes y cuando se desaparecieron de vista...

-¿Acaso estas loca?... ¿te volviste completamente loca? –Le preguntaba Draco a Hermione y se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeó -. Pudiste salir herida

-No me grites, tenía que hacer algo y no entiendo como tu...

-Pansy estaba dispuesta a lastimar a Weasley y no le habría importado herirte a ti también –Dijo sin darse cuenta que sonaba muy preocupado, Hermione no supo que decir, lo miro por escasos segundos y se llevo las manos a la boca.

-Draco... tú... tu tenías miedo –No había necesidad de palabras, tampoco esperaba una respuesta, por primera vez pudo ver más allá de sus ojos, algo que durante días ella pedía y hasta ahora pudo comprender, hay mucho más en una relación que solo besos y caricias, hay un compromiso...

-Ti... tienes toda la razón Hermione, no quiero seguir ocultándome de nadie

...Si definitivamente Draco se estaba volviendo loco, pero a veces la locura llega en el momento más oportuno...

-¿Hermione? –Susurro la vocecita chillona de Ginny, tan confundida como asqueada de lo que estaba observando.

* * *

Bueno, bueno volví a tomarme un mes para actualizar, pero es que he estado algo ocupada. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y más aun que se toman en el tiempo de dejar un review: **yuli moore, Abril Castillo, Venus, Terry Moon, pansymalfoy, DanGrint, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Damis Black, adelinaaaaaaa, Meilin Malfoy y pardelocas...** Muchas, muchas gracias, y espero que los que no ha dejado un review se animen esta vez. 

No me queda más que decirles Feliz Navidad a todos y mis mejores deseos para el próximo año. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	7. NO MAS SECRETOS

Capitulo 7: **No más secretos**

-Hermione... –Susurro la vocecita chillona de Ginny tan confundida como asqueada de lo que estaba observando. Y con la misma cautela con la que había llegado trato de acercarse un poco más.

Draco no necesito volver a repetirlo, pues sabía que la sonrisa de Hermione era su mayor respuesta y sin pensarlo se echo a sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?... –Grito la pelirroja tan fuerte que esta vez Draco y Hermione salieron de su absorto, no se dieron cuenta en que momento había regresado.

Ginny con una incredulidad infinita, se quedo parada a mitad del pasillo sin saber que hacer, pero pasaron solo unos segundos antes de salir disparada al vestíbulo. Hermione no podía creerlo y como primera reacción se fue detrás de ella, sin mirar a Draco, olvidándose de la inmensa alegría que le produjo aquellas palabras. Logro alcanzarla cuando bajaba las escaleras de la entrada principal, pero Ginny era lo suficientemente escurridiza como para no dejarse atrapar.

-Ginny... Ginny... Ginny espera –La llamo y cuando pudo llegar a ella, la sujeto del brazo.

-Suéltame... –Grito-. Suéltame...

-Creía que estabas con McGonagall

-McGonagall no necesita llevarme a su ofician para quitarme 50 puntos

-Deja explicarte...

-¿Para que?... yo se lo que vi...

-Ya te dije que te esperes –Y la tomo nuevamente del brazo con más fuerza y la acorralo.

-Solo dime una cosa ¿qué tan amiguitos son? –Le pregunto la pelirroja con notable saña-. ¿qué demonios son?... ¿o es así como te despides de todos los chicos de la escuela?

Hermione se sintió ofendida.

-Si, de acuerdo... bese a Draco... y... y... lo... lo hice porque... porque... somos novios –Los ojos de Ginny habían salido de orbita, pues aquella confesión había sido mas de lo que esperaba-. Y esto... precisamente tu reacción es una de las razones por la que nos mantuvimos ocultos.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?... ellos son crueles, Parkinson es una persona nefasta y Malfoy lo es aun más, es despreciable, nauseabundo...

-Ya basta... –Grito la castaña-. Ya basta Ginny, no quiero que hables así de él

-¿Y que quieres que diga?... a ese tipo de personas no puedes llegar a quererlos, no lo concibo, ha sido terrible contigo, y ahora salen juntos así como así... ¿dónde estas tu dignidad?

-No estas siendo justa

-No hables de justicia porque Malfoy jamás lo fue contigo, trata de remediar de la noche a la mañana lo que hizo en 5 años

-Gin, escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy es más que una simple atracción física, él es un buen chico

Ginny parecía estar envuelta en una terrible pesadilla, jamás había sentido tanto asco y tanta rabia, no era a su amiga a la que miraba, ya no, no importa cuantas justificaciones pudiera tener, Harry no se lo merecía... Harry no se lo merecía... y eso era todo lo que se repetía en su cabeza.

-Harry no se lo merece –Le grito irritada y se soltó para irse corriendo rumbo al jardín del colegio.

-Ginny –La llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, corría a toda velocidad por los jardines del colegio.

Por los próximos minutos Hermione no pudo quitarse eso de la cabeza, deseaba dejar de retener esa emoción y gritar a los cuatro vientos que había encontrado una pareja, un hombre que en pocos días la hizo sentirse deseada, pero no podía, no después de hablar con Ginny, ella se lo diría a todos, se lo contaría a Ron, se lo contaría a Harry, y tendría que enfrentarse a una lluvia de preguntas y reclamaciones.

Le tomo solo unos segundos decidir buscar a sus amigos, pero cuando estaba a punto de emprender la búsqueda una mano le sujeto el brazo, Draco la había alcanzado y la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Le pregunto en el momento en que la soltó para ponerse frente a ella.

-¿No viste lo que acaba de ocurrir?... Ginny se lo va decir a Ron y...

-No te entiendo, creí que eso era lo que querías ¿no?

-Claro, pero... pero yo no quería que las cosas se dieran así... quería ser yo la que les diera la noticia

-¿Acaso tienes que pedirle permiso a Potter y a los Weasley?

-Bueno no, pero...

-¿Pero qué?... ya no puedes regresar el tiempo... Ginny "pobretona" Weasley nos vio y la verdad me alegro mucho, fue la mejor forma en que pudo enterarse... porque su cerebro es tan pequeño que probablemente ni con todas las explicaciones del mundo puede entender que somos una pareja

Hermione quiso decir algo pero no salía nada de ella, de hecho ni siquiera se había molestado por el grosero comentario de Draco, era cierto, ya debía saber que reaccionaría así y pasará lo mismo con Ron. Así que resoplo fuerte y miro por los alrededores, todo el jardín estaba plagado de alumnos, algunos como ellos aun llevaban el uniforme y otros más ya se habían vestido más informal, pero eso no limito a Draco en tomar a Hermione de la cintura, por dentro de su larga túnica y acercarla más a él. Fue extraño en un principio, pues la costumbre la había obligado a mirar a ambos lados antes de tomarle la mano, abrazarlo y más aun besarlo... pero para Draco eso ya no importaba.

-Tu ya... se lo dijiste a alguien –Le pregunto ella con curiosidad, sintiéndose en parte incomoda por quien pudiera verlos.

-Crabbe y Goyle sospechaban algo, no son tan estúpidos después de todo

-Ah... –Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ginny había llegado más allá del sauce boxeador y después doblo a la izquierda donde ya se podía divisar la cabaña de Hagrid... no sabía ni porque se fue corriendo, pero tenía muy claro que seguir viendo a Hermione significaría gritarle cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría después.

-¿Ginny?... –Hablo Hagrid que aparecía entre los huertos de calabaza que había plantado al inicio del año.

-Necesito encontrar a Harry y a Ron –Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Hagrid la miró extrañado. Mientras dos muchachos muy familiares se asomaron por la ventana de la cabaña.

&:&:&:& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &:&:&:&

Cuando Hermione llego a la torre, tardo unos minutos antes de darle la contraseña a la señora gorda, pues platicaba placidamente con su amiga violeta dentro del cuadro, estaba conciente de que para entonces Ron ya debían saberlo todo, pero estaba lista para enfrentarlo, ya casi podía verlo con los ojos saltados por la irá, quizás causando un alboroto innecesario en toda la sala.

Finalmente el cuadro se abrió, no se sorprendió de encontrar la sala vacía, pues apneas habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora de la cenar, todos debían estar en el gran comedor y los pocos alumnos que se encontraban entre ellos Neville parecían muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos, Ginny se había quedado en el sofá de la chimenea y aunque no se podía ver su cara a trabes del libro "El noble deporte de los magos", Hermione estaba segura que su presencia la había incomodado tanto, que solo fingía leer para no verla a los ojos.

-Neville... Haz visto a Harry –Le pregunto ella apenas lo vio, pero Neville negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y a Ron?...

-Pues... a... él si lo vi... –Dijo de forma vacilante mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el sillón junto a la chimenea, donde Ginny leía.

-¿Qué sucede¿dónde esta Ron?

-Es que... él y Ginny tuvieron una fuerte discusión –Le dijo el muchacho por lo bajo y se alejo unos centímetros para seguir con sus asuntos. Hermione sabía que Neville no quería entrar en detalles, si había una cosa que lo caracterizaba es que no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Pero todo esto la hizo sentir una terrible corazonada.

-Ginny... –La llamó la castaña, con cierta timidez, pero Ginny ni siquiera la miro.

El agujero se abrió una vez más y ahora era Ron quien aparecía, se veía muy desalineado, se había desabotonado la camisa hasta la mitad y su túnica la cargaba en su mano derecha, pero lo más sorprendente vino a continuación, cuando Ginny cerro el libro que leía con mucha brusquedad y susurrando algunas palabrotas subía las escaleras de su dormitorio.

-No le prestes atención –Le dijo Ron a Hermione-. A estado insoportable todo el día... dice que te vio besando a Malfoy... incluso Hagrid se río cuando no los dijo –Y sonrió pues la acusación de Ginny rebasaba las fronteras de lo inimaginable -. Eso es tan ridículo como decir que yo soy el alumno favorito de Snape... ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez mágico, mientras llega Harry?

-¿Dónde esta Harry? –Pregunto ella, mientas se frotaba las manos y se sentía más ansiosa cada vez.

-Lo perdí de vista cuando regresamos de la cabaña, supongo que lo que dijo Ginny lo enojo tanto que no quería ni verla... y la verdad es que no lo culpo solo de pensarlo se me revuelve el...

-Es cierto... –Soltó Hermione sin más miramientos, aunque sabía que no era el momento indicado, pero de algún modo Ginny le había facilitado las cosas-. Todo es cierto...

&:&:&:& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &:&:&:&

Harry se canso de esperar a Draco en el baño del séptimo piso, jamás contesto el espejo comunicador, y también era una molestia tener que recorrer los pasillos de la escuela y no tener señas de él. Finalmente cuando se había cansado de buscar, Draco salía de la gran gárgola que conectaba a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Malfoy... –Escucho el rubio que lo llamó con un tono de voz casi entendible-. ¿qué tan tonto puedes ser?

-Justo lo que necesitaba... que tu vinieras a gritarme ahora –Ironizo el rubio-. ¿Sabes Potter? últimamente tienes una actitud muy negativa

-Ginny Weasley te vio con Hermione... ¿te das cuenta?

-Numero uno ya lo se, numero dos no me importa, y numero tres me da igual si todo la escuela lo sabe

-Pero dijiste que lo mantendrían en secreto

-Mira no tengo tiempo ahora, lo hablaremos después

-Dejen de arriesgarse de esa manera –Insistía Harry, mientras seguía a Malfoy a la mazmorra de Slytherin.

-Estoy arto de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, pues te tengo noticias Potter, Hermione y yo ya nos cansamos de escondernos, sorpresa –Harry arqueo la ceja.

-Pero Malfoy, se suponía que...

-¿Qué?. Te molesta que esto arruine tu ficticio romance con mi novia –Gruño el rubio completamente arto.

-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?

-No quiero desconfiar Potter y no lo haré, solo te pido que no me des motivos –Le advirtió-. Ella significa más de lo que te puedas imaginar, por primera vez siento que estoy con quien quiero estar y no dejare que tú, Weasley o cualquier otro tonto me quite lo que he logrado hasta ahora.

Y doblo a la derecha para entrar a su sal común. Harry a regañadientes dio media vuelta para regresar a la torre de Gryffindo, en éste momento Hermione debía estar allá, quizás ya notenía mucho sentido, pero si Ron aun dudaba de la historia de Ginny, habría esperanzas de convencer a Hermione y descartará esa tonta idea, lo que menos necesitaba era verla a ella y a Draco bazuqueándose por los pasillos.

Pero cuando llego a la sala de Gryffindor, era irreconocible lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, Hermione y Ron estaban envueltos en una violenta discusión.

-No pienso disculparme... no tengo porque hacerlo, ni siquiera pretendo sentirme culpable, estoy donde mi corazón quiere estar... ¿por qué no pueden aceptarlo? –Gimió Hermione, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con más intensidad.

-Pero es Malfoy, el que ha buscado mil maneras para que despidan a Hagrid, el que se burla de mi familia y ha hecho cuanto ha podido para expulsarte del colegió ése es el verdadero Malfoy –Dijo Ron colérico y apretando los puños con más fuerza-. El... deseo tu muerte... tu muerte... –Dijo en el ultimo minuto quedando en completo shock.

-¿Crees que fue fácil para mi?... ¿crees que yo quería que sucediera?... me negué a creerlo enserio, pero no pude...

-Tú... tú... demonios, no puedo ni mirarte en este momento –Espeto mientras le daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues lo siento, pero así son las cosas Ron –Dijo siendo ahora ella quien levantaba la voz-. Lo quiero ¿escuchaste? –Ginny cuyos gritos la obligaron a bajar, se llevo las manos a la boca-. Lo quiero por el hombre que quiere ser y lo quiero por el hombre que es ahora y tendrás que aprender a vivir con esto

Los brazos de Ron caían casi inerte por la impresión, mientras que Harry que también lo había tomado por sorpresa sintió como el estomago se le había ido a la garganta.

-Pero... es que no puedo creerlo, lo que dice no tiene sentido... ERES UNA TRAIDORA

-Ya basta Ron, déjala en paz –Se escucho la voz de Ginny desde las escaleras.

-¿Y tu de que lado estas?

-Del tuyo –Respondió la pelirroja tan cansada como sorprendida de lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Detesto esto tanto como tú... pero saber que Malfoy no le conviene no cambiara lo que siente

-Esta confundida

-No es verdad –Grito Hermione-. Yo puedo salir con quien me plazca

Y esas palabras cortaron el último hilo de esperanza que Ron había mantenido, ya no dijo nada se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y después de una rápida mirada a Harry y otra a Ginny subió al dormitorio de los chicos, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ginny hizo lo mismo, no sin antes mirar a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bueno ya lo saben –Hermione se dirigió ahora a Harry con una media sonrisa, tratando de aparentar que eso la ponía muy feliz, aunque su voz se ponía más rasposa a cada segundo-. No más secretos... y... y es lo mejor... ¿verdad Harry?

Y el muchacho que aun estaba parado en la puerta decía si con la cabeza, aunque su aspecto era más deplorable que el de ella.

* * *

**Hola, el capitulo 7 quedo listo, como siempre me tomo más tiempo del que esperaba, pero espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, y aqui les dejo un pequeñisimo adelanto de lo que vendra en el siguiente capitulo. **

**--spoiler--**

-No te preocupes, desde ayer me encargue de recordarles a todos –Exclamo ella-. Hoy a las 5:00 estarán puntuales en la sala de menesteres ¿créeme?

-Hey Granger –Le dijo de pronto una chica de Slytherin que se acerco a ella-. ¿qué tipo de hechizo usaste con Draco Malfoy?

-No Daphne, usó un filtro amoroso, es tan obvio ¿verdad Granger? –Dijo otra jovencita y entonces se soltó a reír y enseguido se reunieron con un grupito de chicas que las esperaban en la entrada.

-Tontas –Dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

-Nadie dijo que iba a hacer fácil –Exclamo Harry tratando de animarla.


	8. PREPARANDO LA CLASE

Capitulo 8: **Preparando la Clase**

Ya no era un secreto el noviazgo de Draco y Hermione, el rumor se corrió rápidamente y Harry y Hermione dejaron de ser una realidad en la torre de Gryffindor. Nadie de Slytherin daba su aprobación, pero aunque hubo mucha apatía hacía ambos, pasaron todo el fin de semana juntos, el sábado en la mañana se reunieron al pie de la escalera de mármol cuando aun todos dormían, y ni siquiera la lluvia tan torrencial del domingo les impidió pasear juntos por el lago, incluso resultaba divertido saltar sobre los charcos y salpicarse, hasta quredar completamente empapados. Ron no volvió a decir nada, aunque era evidente que no la pasaba muy bien, odiaba a Draco con todas sus fuerzas y dentro de él un sentimiento parecido estaba comenzando a sentir por su mejor amiga.

El lunes en la mañana, Draco fue directo a la enfermería apenas se levanto, le dolía la garganta y no dudo en culpar el paseo que Hermione y él hicieron bajo la lluvia. Pero algo había llamado notablemente su atención, no era la señora Ponfrey a quien se encontró en el recinto, era a Ginny Weasley.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto entre risas al mirarla desinfectando los cubre bocas. Pero ella le fue indiferente-. Tonta, pobre y ahora sorda... era lo último que te faltaba.

-Largo de aquí –Espeto ella-. Suficiente tengo con esto

-Vez Weasley, eso te pasa por pelearte con todo el que se te pone enfrente, si no hubiera provocado a Pansy, McGonagall no te hubiera castigado –le dijo él con descaro, Ginny ya no pudo contenerse, perdió la postura por completo.

-Aun no puedo entender que fue lo que Hermione vio en ti, si no eres más que una despreciable cucaracha. –Draco iba a soltar una palabrota, pero se contuvo y la miro seriamente.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Hermione salga conmigo?... deberías alegrarte de que ella haya conseguido al mejor chico de toda la escuela

-No te creas muy importante, los chicos miran a Hermione todo el tiempo, ya te olvidaste de Víctor Krum, Terry Boot y Harry Potter –Y en ese momento soltó el último cubre bocas dentro de un recipiente.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Draco, que parecía no comprender.

-Dije que no te creas tan importante...

-No eso ultimo...

Ginny lo miro extrañada.

-¿Qué?... ¿de que hablas?

-Dijiste Potter... Harry Potter

-Ah... eso, pues... Si –Le dijo Ginny, sintiendo que había hablado de más, así que sin entrar en detalles guardo su varita en su mochila y se dio media vuelta.

-Weasley... Weasley –La llamó él, pero Ginny fingía no escucharlo y siguió avanzando hacía la salida-. No... Hermione y Potter... ¿o si? entonces era cierto lo de cuarto año –Pensaba Draco invadido en el más profundo desconcierto-. Mi... mi Hermione y ese idiota fueron... fueron...

No, él no iba a dudar, estaba segura que había una explicación lógica para todo, ellos no lo harían Hermione jamás lo traicionaría.

Ginny había bajado hasta el último piso con una expresión cansada, y sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a Harry en la entrada del gran comedor.

-Buenos días Harry –Le dijo ella, para que la esperara.

-Hola ¿qué tal el castigo?

-No querrás saberlo –Y soltó un resoplido-. ¿Dónde esta Ron?

-Bajara después, no se ve muy bien

-Si supongo, pero descuida ayer estaba muy animado por la clase del E.D., te aseguro que hoy en la tarde llegara a la sala de los menesteres con una sonrisa

-Eso espero... Hermione también estará ahí y no quiero que vuelvan a discutir otra vez, es lo ultimo que necesitamos –Esto hizo que la chica se diera cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

-Harry... ¿por qué...? bueno es que ella ha salido con Malfoy desde hace tiempo y... tú... tú no haz dicho nada

-¿Y que se supone que debo decir?

Ginny miró a Harry con enorme incredulidad, mientras se sentaban juntos en el gran comedor.

-Al menos deberías de mostrar un poco de indignación, Hermione te mintió. Yo estaría muy molesta si mi novio estuviera viéndose a escondidas con otra chica –Harry se paro en seco.

-¿Tú también? –dijo molesto-. ¿Tú también creíste en esos rumores?

-Nunca los desmintieron

-Lo repetía todo el tiempo, Hermione y yo no somos novios y ella hacía lo mismo una y otra vez

-Pero es que... las señales parecían tan claras –Dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose muy tonta.

-Por eso lo hiciste, por eso abriste la boca en casa de Hagrid –Ginny asintió con la cabeza sintiendo mucha vergüenza, Harry dio un resoplido, estaba molesto con ella pero en ningún momento perdió la calma.

-Estaba tan segura que eran novios que sentí... sentí mucha rabia cuando supe lo de Malfoy... Lo siento, yo pensé que te estaba engañando

-No es a mí a quien tienes que decírselo.

Después del desayuno. Los estudiantes de sexto iniciaron el día con historia de la magia, lo que constituía dos horas de sueño seguro para Harry y Ron, Hermione que esta vez parecía más ansiosa se había sentando con Hannah Abbott su amiga de Hufflepuff, dos escritorios delante de ellos. Para cuando la clase termino, ya tenían suficientes deberes para mantenerse ocupados por dos días, y como todos los lunes, salieron del aula de Binss para dirigirse a la mazmorra de Snape.

La clase de pociones constituía siempre una mala experiencia, pero aquel día fue una verdadera tortura para Hermione, pues cuando ella y Draco estaban frente a la mazmorra, se encontraron con los alumnos de Slytherin que ya los esperaban.

-Me sentaré con Harry –Dijo de pronto Hermione. Draco la miró al instante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero causarte problemas –Dijo muy segura-. A demás seguramente quieres sentarte con ellos

-¿Crees que quiero estar con ellos después de ver como te tratan? –Hermione parecía complacida con la respuesta, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta, la valla de alumnos era tan grande que les impedían el paso.

-¿Qué se siente salir del anonimato y que todos te miren ahora Granger? –Grito Tracey Davis que se reía tontamente con otras dos chicas.

-Draco –Zabini había salido de entre la multitud-. Estamos apostando, en cuantos días tu padre amanece muerto en el profeta, yo le he dado una semana... así como a tu ridículo romance con esa sangre sucia.

Todos los de Slytherin rieron, solo Parkinson, Goyle y Crabbe se mantenían en silenció. Entonces Draco que al principio parecía divertido por el comentario, tomo a Blaise por el cuello de su túnica y lo empujo hacía él.

-Es tan patético verte actuar con despecho Blaise... tratas de vengarte porque no te quedaste con mi puesto de buscador ¿aun lo quieres?... pues es tuyo –Dijo sorpresivamente, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, Pansy, Crebbe y Goile se miraron si poder creerlo, incluso Ron y Harry estaban perplejos-. Quédate con el no me importa ¿qué se siente recoger las sobras que los demás dejan?

-Suéltame –Gruño Zabini.

-Bájalo –Se escucho de pronto la voz del profesor de Pociones a espalda de ellos. Draco lo miró por unos segundos y obedeció-. Ahora tomen sus asientos, la clase va a comenzar

Zabini se sacudo la túnica mientras le dirigía una mirada hosca a Malfoy y una más a Snape por pretender que no había pasado nada. Cuando la vaya de alumnos se disipo, Draco tomo a Hermione de la mano y la llevo hacía el rincón donde se sentaron juntos, Pensy Parkinson sin embargo aun permanecía de pie.

-Parkinson, toma asiento -Le ordeno el profesor, ella levantó la mirada hacía Snape como si acabara de salir de un profundo trance

-Draco quiere dejar el equipo de quidditch –Soltó la prefecta de Slytherin de forma tan rápida que apenas si se le pudo entender

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-¿Puedes creerlo? –Le dijo Ron a Harry a la hora del almuerzo-. Esa fue la clase de pociones más extraña que jamás hayamos tenido... Y Snape oh eso fue lo mejor –Exclamo con cierta exageración-. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto y esta vez ni tu ni yo tuvimos algo que ver

-Si es la primera vez que puedo trabajar sin que este detrás de mi todo el tiempo

-A demás con Malfoy fuera del equipo...

-No estés tan seguro –Lo interrumpió Harry-. ¿Viste la cara de Snape? no lo dejará hacerlo, a demás es el capitán de Slytherin

-¿Y eso que?

-De nada sirve que Malfoy abandone el equipo si Zabini lo va a sustituir

-Si, los dos son igual de idiotas –Dijo el pelirrojo con saña-. Pero por mi mejor, entre menos vea a ese tipo...

Ron apenas le había dado el primer corte a su carne, cuando repentinamente soltó los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Te veo arriba –Le dijo a Harry.

-¿Ya te vas? pero si apenas... –Y en ese momento lo entendió, Hermione estaba entrando al gran comedor-. No seas ridículo ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto?

-Hasta que admita que es una traidora –Tomo una rebanada de pan y se dio la vuelta para no pasar al lado de ella. Harry miro a Ron enfadado, pero entonces le hizo una discreta seña a Hermione para que se sentara con él.

-¿A dónde fue Ron? –Fue lo primero que dijo ella cuando tomo asiento.

-Supongo que a la sala común –Respondió él y Hermione resoplo afligida-. ¿Donde esta Malfoy?

-Con Snape, no lo dejará abandonar el equipo.

-Claro que no, lo que necesitan ahora es mantenerlo ocupado –Dijo Harry más para si mismo que para ella.

-¿Y por qué necesitan mantenerlo ocupado? –Pregunto Hermione intrigada

-Porque en más de una ocasión Malfoy ha pedido... –y entonces se detuvo en seco, habían demasiado estudiantes a su alrededor para hablar sobre ello.

-Habla Harry, no te quedes callado

-Aquí no, termina de comer y entonces hablaremos.

Y enseguida cambio el tema de conversación, cualquier cosa que la hiciera olvidarse de retomar el tema. El E.D. fue lo primero en lo que pudo pensar y una de las razones por las que más se sentía entusiasmado, ella le hizo segunda, pues no podía disimular su alegría por la primera clase.

-No te preocupes, desde ayer me encargue de recordarles a todos –Exclamo ella-. Hoy a las 5:00 estarán todos puntuales en la sala de menesteres ¿créeme?

-Hey Granger –Le dijo de pronto una chica de Slytherin que se acerco a ella-. ¿Qué tipo de hechizo usaste con Draco Malfoy?

-No Daphne, usó un filtro amoroso, es tan obvio ¿verdad Granger? –Dijo otra jovencita y entonces se soltó a reír y se reunió con un grupo de chicas que la esperaban en la entrada.

-Tontas –Dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

-Nadie dijo que iba a hacer fácil –Le dijo Harry tratando de animarla.

Ya no volvió a probar bocado, solo daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida, Harry tampoco tenía mucha hambre así que tomo una pieza de pan que comía lentamente.

-¿Aun queda algo de comer? –Se escucho repentinamente la voz de Ginny que se sentó junto a Hermione.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? –Le pregunto Colin Creevey que en ese momento le pasaba un plato con pierna azada que había guardado para ella.

-Gracias... estoy castigada ¿ya lo olvidaste? –Y Colin se encogió de hombros-. Tuve que volver a la enfermería a terminar mi castigo... Hermione me pasas la ensalada.

-¿Ahora si vas a hablarme?

-Si aun quieres... –Le dijo la pelirroja apenada-. Yo... yo estoy contigo Hermione, Malfoy no me agrada, pero tu eres una chica inteligente y si estas con él es por algo ¿no? –Hermione se animó un poco y Harry hizo una mueca de aprobación-. La noticia nos sorprendió a todos pero en la torre nadie te ha volteado la cara, salvo Ron... pero ya se le pasará, se siente traicionado

-Si lo se –Susurro Hermione y su animo volvió a bajar.

Cuando las clases habían terminado, Harry se desapareció por completo, Hermine tampoco regreso a la torre para no confrontar a Ron, por el contrario se quedo de ver con Harry en la sala de menesteres, había sido un alivio que Dumbledore accedería a usarla para las clases, pero en el camino, al dar vuelta sobre uno de los pasillos, vio a Draco caminando hacía ella.

-¿Quieres explicarme porque quieres abandonar el quidditch? –Le dijo ella en cuanto lo tuvo de frente.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte

-Draco no estoy jugando... ¿por qué rayos se te ha metido eso en la cabeza?

-No te lo diré hasta que me des un beso

-No hasta que me lo digas

-Dijiste que ibas apoyarme en todo lo que decidiera –Dijo él a regañadientes.

-Pero Draco te gusta el quidditch, en primer año estabas molesto porque no te permitían entrar al equipo tan joven y ahora que eres el capitán quieres abandonarlo

-¿Aun te acuerdas de eso?

-No dejare que lo hagas –le dijo con mucha seriedad y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Ah si? –Dijo él arqueado la ceja. Y entonces Draco dejo escapar una risita-. No lo hice, Snape no me dejo renunciar ¿y sabes que? no quiero hacerlo

-¿Enserio?

-Solo quería darle una lección a Blaise, humillarlo, a demás no puedo evitarlo, me encantaba pelear contigo –Y le planto un beso en los labios, haciendo que Hermione sonriera nuevamente.

-Me quitas un gran peso de encima

-Ahora que te parece si...

-No puedo –Lo interrumpió.

-Pero si ni siquiera me has dejado terminar

-No importa de todas formas no puedo... hoy inicia la primera clase del E.D., y no voy a faltar –Explico haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Que tontería Hermione, entonces no te veré en toda la tarde, ya sabía que esas estúpidas clasecitas iban a ruinarnos todo

-En primer lugar no es ninguna estúpida clasecita y segundo, podemos vernos en la noche

-¿En la noche?... vaya es una proposición indecorosa señorita Granger –Susurro Draco en el oído de Hermione, pues la había jalada más hacía el.

-Tal vez –Le dijo ella con una sonrisita seductora y le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios antes de seguir su camino.

A pesar de que aquello le había provocado una fuerte sacudida en todo su cuerpo, Draco no dejo de mostrar su descontento. Cuando Hermione se perdió de vista se dio cuenta que no había mucho que hacer, no le apetecía estar en su sala común con todas esas miradas sobre de él y con Crabbe y Goyle haciéndole esas molestas preguntas, se había decidido visitar a Snape en su despacho y aguardar ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y Pansy Parkinson salía de ahí, ella y Draco se miraron incómodos, desde que se supo la noticia de su romance no volvieron a cruzar palabras, pero esa tarde, Pansy se olvido de su orgullo y sin decirle nada lo tomo de la manga y lo llevo al primer salón vació que encontraron.

-Tenemos que hablar –Dijo ella después de cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Draco se cruzo de brazos y la miró sin entender.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Hola –Saludo Hermione a Harry cuando llego a la sala de los menesteres, libros, chivatoscopios, cojines... Todo lo necesario para entrenarse contra las Artes Oscuras, todo seguía ahí, Hermione jamás se imagino que entrar a esa habitación podría provocarle tanta alegría.

-¿Verdad que es fantástico? –Fue lo primero que dijo Harry, pues sabía que ella había sentido lo mismo. Entrar a esa habitación era como una bocanada de aire puro.

-Extrañe tanto este lugar... oh mira esto Harry, es tu silbato –Exclamo cuando vio en la estantería el silbato con el que Harry solía poner orden.

-Si lo se

-¿Y ya sabes cuantas clases tendremos a la semana?

-Em... si, serán... serán solo los lunes

Hermione tuvo la misma reacción que Harry había previsto, desconcertada, incluso algo pálida.

-Pero el semestre casi termina, que sentido tiene reunirnos solo una vez a la semana

-Bueno serían dos si nos reunimos los sábados, aunque todos tendríamos que estar de acuerdo

-Vaya... –Exclamo resignada mientras se quitaba la bufanda de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione con gran sorpresa, pues tenía una enorme mancha roja cubriéndole el cuello-. Parece urticaria.

Hermione se llevo la mano al cuello por inercia, se le había olvidado por completo, volvió a ponerse la bufanda con mucha rapidez y miró a Harry como si no pasará nada.

-No es nada... me... me salió ésta mañana

-¿Quién te lo hizo? –Le pregunto él con el entrecejo fruncido, pues era evidente que había sido victima de un hechizo.

-No lo se, pero ya no importa, ya fui con Madame Ponfrey y... me dio algo para que desaparezca, me lo pondré esta noche y para mañana ya no estará

-¿Tan mal la estas pasando?

-Estoy bien Harry...

-¿Draco lo sabe?...

-No, no se lo he dicho

-Debes hacerlo... dile que sus estúpidos amigos...

-Harry...

-...han estado molestándote, si yo fuera él en éste momento estaría...

-Harry, Harry no voy a decírselo –Dijo fastidiada-. No puedo... no puedo hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que vuelva ocurrir lo que hizo en pociones –Le grito.

Hermione se había llevado la mano izquierda al cuello, se froto suavemente por debajo de la bufanda mientras con su boca comenzaba a hacer pequeños pucheros.

-Ésta mañana cuando me vi en el espejo trate de desaparecerla, pero solo logre que creciera más... lo hicieron para molestarme, querían que Draco me viera así y en todo el día no he hecho más que perdérmele de vista, no quiero que se vuelva a enojar

-Si no pones un alto seguirán molestándote

-Y si lo hago de todas maneras seguirán, así es esto Harry, y Draco ya tiene suficiente con lo de su padre como para decirle que sus amigos me están fastidiando la existencia

Hermione que había mantenido su cabeza baja durante ese tiempo la subió a la altura de Harry y le brindo una sonrisa tibia, e inesperadamente sorbió su nariz y adopto una expresión llorosa.

-Lo siento... Perdona que me haya puesto así –Dijo con aplomo y se seco los ojos con la manga de la túnica-. Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Draco

Harry no sabía que responder, esto era tan horrible para él como lo era para ella.

-Pero es tan injusto... –Renegó él.

-Harry vamos no tengo tiempo para esto, tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás

-Es que...

-¿Verdad que no se lo dirás? –Lo interrumpió Hermione, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

-No –Dijo resignado-. No se lo diré

Y de pronto sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, y así lo hizo, pues era lo que siempre espero de un amigo, no podía verse tan frágil frente a Draco, pero al menos con Harry podía dejar de fingir que no le dolía.

-¿Por qué Ron no puede parecerse más a ti? –Le dijo mientras acomodaba su barbilla en el hombro de Harry.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –Los sorprendió una voz, y entonces Harry visualizo a Ron por encima del hombro de Hermione.

Luna y Neville venían con él.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto Harry muy sorprendido, mientras se soltaba rápidamente de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? 5:00 en punto Harry –Le dijo el pelirrojo mostrándole un reloj de bolsillo.- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –Entonces se cruzo de hombros y lo miro con indignación.

-A esta hora nos citaste –Agrego Neville.

-A claro... si ya lo sabía –Dijo Harry con torpeza.

-Y tu ¿Por qué lo abrazas?... ¿No te basta con el idiota de tu noviecito? –Le dijo ahora Ron a Hermione.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo

-Yo solo trataba de ayudar, pero si quieres seguir con tu imagen de mujer fatal es tu problema

-Suficiente, no tengo que soportar esto –Grito Hermione-. ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser tan tonto?

-Yo tampoco tengo porque escucharte –Espeto ahora Ron-. Te lo advierto Harry si ella se queda yo me largo de aquí

* * *

Hola a todos, veo que hay nuevos lectores, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, ya se que hay un nuevo sistema para responder, pero creo que me acostumbre a hacerlo de la forma antigua, así que aquí están las contestaciones a sus reviews.

**carla:** Hola, gracias por tu review, en cuanto a lo que sugieres, lo tomare muy en cuenta te lo prometo. Saludos.

**AnniPotter:** Hola, gracias, gracias, gracias, y si es verdad que las cosas no serán faciles para Draco y Hermione, pero ¿crees que Draco se va quedar de brazos cruzados?.

**MALFOYTEAMO:** Jajaja me encanto lo que escribiste, aqui tienes más, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu review.

**Mariana Splendor Peru Miau ...:** Hola, que bueno que volviste a entrar a ffnet, no te preocupes yo también tengo tendencia por los protagonistas, aunque creo que Draco es mucho más divertido de escribir, no te puedo contar el final pero te aseguro que a Harry le esperan todavía un monton de cosas.

**Terry Moon:** Que gusto leerte, gracias por tu review... Y tienes razón, eso era lo que Harry quería, ó al menos eso creía, ya sabemos que a Harry suele equivocarse con frecuencia, pero algo bueno va salir de esto ya lo veras. Saludos y cuídate mucho.

**KariKido:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por tu review... me gusto mucho y espero que éste capitulo te guste también.

**DanGrint:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, me moría por escribirlo, quedo muy cortito pero no esta tan mal, gracias por tu review.

**Sakura-Granger:** Hola, éste nuevo capitulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, voy a tratar de exprimirme la cabeza todo lo que pueda para que los siguientes capítulos sean más largos, lo prometo. Gracias y cuídate.

En fin, no hay spoilers, pero digamos que la clase del E.D. ya no se puede prolongar ¿verdad?. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	9. ENTRE CLASES Y VERDADES

Capitulo 9: **Entre clases y verdades**

-Ya basta... -Grito Harry, quizás como nunca lo había hecho-. estoy cansado de ustedes dos ya no lo soporto, lo único que quería era recuperar el E.D., porque fue algo que construimos juntos, siempre me sentí orgulloso de este grupo y ahora quieren abandonarlo porque no se soportan

-¿Por qué eres tan benévolo con ella?. Nos traiciono Harry, yo en tu lugar la echaría de inmediato

-Otra vez con lo mismo ¿Por qué no te vas tú si tanto te molesta verme? –Dijo Hermione alzando la voz.

-NO, yo seré quien se largue de aquí –Dijo un cansado y decepcionado Harry que se encaminaba hacía la salida.

-Tú no puedes irte, eres el profesor

-Y que sentido tiene si no puedo compartirlo con mis dos mejores amigos

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio. Harry se detuvo en la puerta y se volteó hacía ellos, solo para darse cuenta que ninguno podía sostenerle la mirada, Ron parecía pensarlo mucho, pero fue el primero en reaccionar, se acerco a los estantes, tomo el primero libro que tuvo en frente, se sentó en los cojines y se cubrió el rostro con el. Hermione avergonzada opto por acercarse a Neville y a Luna.

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, la gran mayoría de los alumnos inscritos estaban llegando, lo que de cierta forma libero toda la tensión. Terry Boot, Lavander, Parvati, Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith, Ginny... todos, absolutamente todos miraban la sala maravillados.

-Bueno –Dijo Harry y de pronto se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba rasposa, entonces se aclaro la garganta y continuo-. Este es el sitio donde tendremos nuestras reuniones, la gran mayoría ya esta familiarizado con el

-Si –Exclamo Dean muy animado.

-Se ve exactamente igual a la última vez –Dijo Cho Radiante.

-Bien... todos... todos reúnase aquí –Pidió Harry y de inmediato se sentaron en los cojines.

Habían alumnos nuevos, tanto de tercero como de cuarto, y eran los más maravillados por tener a Harry Potter frente a ellos.

-Pensé que sería buena idea repasar algunos hechizos elementales –Continuo-. Como el hechizo convocador, se que no es algo muy complicado, pero estoy seguro que los alumnos mas jóvenes aun no lo conocen ¿qué les parece?

Nadie dijo nada, había tantos ojos fijos en él que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Que buena idea Harry –Exclamo Ginny, y varias personas expresaron también su aprobación, entonces vitoreo a Ron que con una sonrisa levantaba su dedo pulgar y del otro lado Hermione le sonreía satisfactoriamente.

A partir de ese momento le resulto menos extraño dar instrucciones, todos estaban tan ansiosos por empezar que se pusieron de pie e igual que el año pasado se colocaron en pares; fue una verdadera sorpresa mirar a Hermione sin pareja, Ron había jalado rápidamente a Neville de la manga y Ginny ya se había emparejado con Colin.

-Hermione y yo estaremos observándolos mientras practican –Dijo Harry rápidamente antes de que todos notaran que se había quedado sola en el centro de la estancia. Y en cuestión de segundos la sala se lleno de gritos de "Accio" esperando que las varitas de su oponente llegaran a sus manos, volaban en todas direcciones, para sorpresa de Harry fueron pocos los que dominaban el hechizo a la perfección.

-Harry no necesitabas decir eso –Le dijo Hermione, cuando se acerco a él.

-¿Decir que?... se supone que también estas aquí para ayudarme ¿o no? A demás éste hechizo lo dominas mejor que yo

-No tienes porque ser tan amable conmigo –Le dijo sonrojada.

-Pero si no es mentira, tú fuiste la que me enseño el hechizo convocador ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Y en ese momento una varita rozo la oreja de Harry y choco contra uno de los estantes.

-Oh, lo siento tanto Harry –Se lamento Cho Chang, pues la varita era suya.

-No... no te preocupes –Le dijo Harry acomodándose las gafas, pero en seguida Hermione la recupero realizado el hechizo a la perfección, Cho le lanzo una mirada de desdén, tomo su varita y se reunió con Michael Corner.

-De acuerdo –Le dijo Hermione a Harry mucho más animada y se fue hacía la derecha, mientras Harry tomaba la izquierda.

Afortunadamente para Hermione, Harry se topo primero con Ron y Neville, mientras ella miraba encantada como Terry Boot había conseguido apoderarse de la varita de Morgan McDougal en el primer intento.

-Bien hecho Terry –Lo animo.

Después se acerco a Seamus y a Dean, y cuando se dio la vuelta ya tenía a Michael Corner frente a ella.

-¿Ahora eres asistente? –Le pregunto Cho a Hermione, sin quitarle la vista a la varita de Corner.

-Solo trato de facilitarle el trabajo a Harry

-Oh pero que considerada –Dijo la chica de Ravenclaw con ironía.

-Hermione es el profesor sustituto –Aclaro Ginny que estaba a un lado-. Lo que significa que te dará ordenes cuando Harry falte a las sesiones. Por cierto no entiendo como estando en séptimo grado aun no puedes dominar un hechizo convocador, solo hay que mantener la varita firme

Cho parecía ofendida, y con el seño fruncido les volteo la cara, Mientras Michael se reía por lo bajo.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

-El profesor Snape me dijo que no vas abandonar el equipo, me da gusto -le confeso Pansy a Draco en el salón de encantamientos, donde se habían encerrado.

-¿Creí que ya no ibas a hablarme?

-Eso es aparte... abandonar el equipo es algo tonto y no iba a permitirlo

-Solo lo dije para molestar a Blaise, ya me tiene harto... no voy a dejar que se ría de mi ni de Hermione

Pansy no dijo nada miro al suelo un segundo y camino hacía la ventana para no mirarlo a los ojos y tener que fingir que no sucedía nada, se quedo un momento contemplando las ramas de los árboles que golpeaban contra el cristal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va durar? –Pregunto ella, frotándose los brazos como si tuviera frió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu noviazgo

-¿Cómo si te interesara?

-Crabbe y Goyle creen que solo lo haces para darle la contra a tu padre... yo también pienso lo mismo... ¿cuánto tiempo va durar Draco?

-Si por mi fuera no se terminaría nunca –Dijo con sinceridad.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho de la ventana, los puños de Pansy habían chocado contra el cristal, la joven se volvió con las mejillas colorada y los ojos brillante.

-La hechizaron esta mañana –Le confeso levantando la voz-. Hermione tiene salpullido y al terminar el día le cubrirá todo el cuello, por eso trae esa bufanda

-¿QUÉ? –Grito Draco poniéndose de pie de un salto-. ¿cómo pudiste?

-Yo no lo hice... aunque tampoco me opuse a la idea –Reconoció-. Para mañana no tendrá ya nada...

-¿Quién fue?

-Eso es lo de menos, esto seguirá y seguirá hasta que se canse uno de los dos

-Como se atreven a meterse en lo que no les importa

-Creí que se trataba de una broma... siempre hemos estado juntos, nos conocemos desde siempre... ¿por qué me haces esto?

-¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?

-Torpe –Soltó la chica sin más miramientos y con una mirada dura-. Es Granger, solo Granger... no puedes seguir con ésta farsa, no puedes seguir engañándote a ti mismo

-¿Engañándome?

-Dime algo ¿en verdad te enamoraste? –Draco se enderezo un poco y la miro con mucha atención-. ¿estas seguro que es amor?

-Claro que lo es –Soltó el muchacho como si ella hubiera dicho la mayor de las estupideces.

-Es que... me parece muy curioso... ¿y por qué ella?

-Estas cosas no se planean, solo paso

-Yo te diré lo que paso... paso que estabas tan arto de recibir ordenes de tu padre que ahora lo único que quieres es llevarle la contra...

-No digas tonterías

-Ah no, que casualidad que el día que decides alejarte de él te das cuenta de que Granger existe y comienza a mirarla con una nueva luz –Dijo de forma irónica.

-Que equivocada estas

-Nadie se enamora de la noche a la mañana, la estas usando... DIMELO...

De pronto se abrió la puerta del aula, y Draco y Pansy se volvieron rápidamente, Zabini entro con aire curioso y miro a los dos chicos arqueando la ceja.

-Ah claro, debí imagina que esos gritos eran tuyos Pansy –Dijo Zabini y comenzó a aplaudirle como si se lo festejara.

-¿Y tu que quieres? –Le Grito Pansy al recién llegado.

-Huy no eres muy educada. Quiero hablar contigo Draco, claro si la señorita Parkinson nos lo permite

-Estamos ocupados ¿no lo ves?

-Ve la cara de Draco, es obvio que ya tuvo suficiente de ti

-Váyanse al diablo los dos –Espeto Draco. Fue en ese momento cuando supo que ya había tenido suficiente, giro sobre sus talentos y camino hacía la puerta. Pero Pansy le obstruyo el paso.

-No hemos terminado -Le hizo saber.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

El tiempo había corrido rápidamente, Harry estaba sorprendido, el hechizo convocado le había tomado al menos toda una tarde aprenderlo, y tan solo una hora basto para que las varitas ya no volaran y golpearan los estantes, todos habían mejorado de una forma impresionante.

Cuando dio fin a la practica, soplo su silbato y les pidió que volvieran a los cojines.

-Estuvo bastante bien, para ser el primer día –Comento Harry-. La próxima clase podemos practicar hechizos más avanzados

-¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión Harry? –Pregunto Parvati.

-Bueno, se supone que es el próximo lunes pero...

-Un momento ¿solo los lunes? –Se quejo Michael Corner.

-Si Harry un día a la semana es muy poco

El barullo de inconformidad fue creciendo, así que Harry tuvo que usar su silbato para poner orden.

-Escuchen, ya lo se, por eso quería proponerles reunirnos también los sábados, podemos fijar una hora antes de la cena y...

-Éste sábado es la última visita a Hogsmead Potter –Hablo Justin Finch-Fletchley-. No me parece buena idea

-Si, pero no hay otra opción –Insistió Harry-. Podemos reunirnos una hora cuando regresemos de Hogsmead yo no le veo ningún problema

-No estoy de acuerdo...

-Debe de haber otra manera...

-No... No quiero desperdiciar mi fin de semana...

La lluvia de alaridos fue creciendo tanto que la voz de Harry se perdía entre los estudiantes, y ésta vez ni siquiera el silbato fue suficiente para callarlos.

-Escuchen –Grito ahora Hermione pero nadie hizo caso, así que se puso de pie frente a ellos y hablo usando un hechizo sonoro-. Pueden callarse un momento... Los sábados después de la cena sería perfecto y no romperíamos ninguna regla. Todos quieren más reuniones pero no veo que hagan algo para solucionar el problema, si no pueden sacrificar una hora de su tiempo el fin de semana, entonces no se que rayos están haciendo aquí

De pronto todos habían quedado en silencio, mirándose unos a otros. Hermione no sabía si su idea había gustado pero al menos nadie había reaccionado con violenta. Y eso era más de lo que esperaba.

-Bien, nos veremos el sábado a las 7:00 p.m. ¿están de acuerdo? –Y todos asintieron, incluso Cho. Y eso dio fin a la clase

Los comentarios de los alumnos eran positivos y la mayoría se acercaba a Harry para felicitarlo, no habían caras más sonrientes.

-Ni yo lo hubiera manejado mejor –Exclamo Ginny cuando se acerco a Hermione-. Estuviste brillante.

Hermione no le dijo nada una sonrisa fue suficiente para Ginny, entonces giro sobre sus talones para marcharse con Colin Craveey. Tardo al menos media hora en vaciarse la habitación, pues cuando los chicos no estrechaban la mano de Harry se acercaban a felicitar a Hermione.

Ron se debatía entre marcharse con Neville ó esperar, vacilo con uno de los libros que Lavander había dejado sobre la mesa, lo abrió y miro Hermione por encima de las paginas, estaba acompañada de Terry Boot y Luna Lovegood ¿por qué eso lo hacía sentir tan miserable?.

-¿Y? –Le dijo Harry, que se había acercado a él.

-¿Y? –Repitió Ron sin entender.

-¿Qué te pareció la clase?

-Y si te digera que tienes madera para profesor –Le sonrió el pelirrojo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Enserio? La verdad estaba aterrado

-Pues lo manejaste muy bien

-Gracias

-Oye vamos a la sala común, apuesto a que todos están hablando de ti

Harry se volvió hacía el enorme estante de libros y miró a Hermione acomodándolos por orden, después de la practica la sala parecía un verdadero desastre.

-Es que voy a quedarme con Hermione, hay muchos que recoger y...

-Si claro –Ironizo-. Como si esto no fuera a desaparecer cuando salgamos de la sala, pero que idiota, debí imaginar que preferías quedarte con ella

-No Ron, no lo malinterpretes, esperaba que tu también te quedaras con nosotros... –Pero ya era muy tarde, Ron había salido de la sala golpeando la puerta con brusquedad, de algún modo tenía la esperanza de que Harry lo escogería por delante de Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Hermione pues el golpe la había exaltado.

-Nada –Respondió Harry sin muchos ánimos-. Porque limpias, ya olvidaste que cuando salgamos todo esto desaparecerá

-Y eso que... deberías hacerlo cuando finalice la sesión... ¿ya notaste cuantos libros fueron tomados de los estantes?...

-No en realidad

-Harry... esto les interesa mucho más de lo que pensamos, mira –Y en ese momento mostró el libro que había tomado un alumno de tercero-. Quien haya tomado éste libro, alcanzo a leer las primeras 3 paginas, incluso dejo una separación, todos los que he revisado tienen una

Harry se acerco a ella y de pronto la idea de recoger el estante ya no le parecía tan desagradable. Cuando todo ya estaba en su lugar, salieron juntos de la habitación.

No pararon de hablar mientras bajaban las escaleras, Hermione jamás había sentido tanta excitación, ayudar en las sesiones era mucho mejor que solo observar, y deseaba tanto que llegará el fin de semana.

Justo en ese momento se hacían espacio para pasar entre los alumnos que bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Harry. Pues Hermione se había quedado en medio de las escalera muy pensativa.

-Es Draco... dijo que iba a ir por mi a la sala de menesteres. Creo que me planto –Comento afligida.

-Claro que no, Malfoy es muy impuntual... ¿quieres que lo esperemos aquí?

-No, tú subirás con Ron y los demás, seguro deben estar esperándote en la sala común

-Pues que sigan esperando

Hermione le sonrió.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione no subió al séptimo piso, seguía bajando y bajando escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo, y siguieron más allá del largo pasillo, sin una dirección fija. Muy en el fondo Harry sabía que Hermione esperaba encontrarse con Malfoy, pues estaba más interesada en mirar a todos los que pasaban a su alrededor que en la conversación.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco salió por la puerta del salón de encantamientos, visiblemente molesto, Zabini lo seguía de cerca pero se detuvo en la puerta del salón.

-Draco... No le hagas caso a Pansy... ¿a dónde vas? Te dije que quería hablar contigo...

Malfoy fingió no escucharlo y siguió avanzando.

Hermione se volvió para mirar a su novio con los ojos en blanco, y camino a toda prisa para alcanzarlo, Harry la seguía. Hasta que llegaron a los jardines del castillo.

-Draco... Draco... –Grito Hermione buscando su mirada. Pero solo encontró la ya lejana espalada de su novio-. Te veo en la cena –Le hizo saber a Harry y le dio sus libros.

-Hermione espera... –La llamó Harry inútilmente.

Había llegado hasta el gigantesco y conocido roble.

Draco estaba sentado en una de las raíces del árbol, con su pantaloncillos levantados hasta la rodilla, sus pies descalzos rozaban la cristalina agua del lago y su suéter, túnica y calcetines estaban regados por todo el pasto, solo llevaba su camisa blanca desabotonada hasta la mitad y la corbata desarreglada.

-Por fin te encuentro –Le dijo Hermione y se acerco lentamente, Draco parecía sorprendido de verla.

-¿Pero que haces aquí? Creí que estabas en tu clase de...

-Termino hace 15 minutos, y si más no recuerdo, dijiste que irías por mi a la sala de menesteres

-No me di cuenta del tiempo... –Susurro un taciturno Draco-. Lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejarte plantada

-Ya no importa –Le dijo y lo miró en el mas profundo de los silencios, inmediatamente sintió una punzada en el estómago. Conocía ese gesto, ese rostro descompuesto. Lo había visto alguna vez en el rostro de Harry… algo no estaba bien. Él había discutido con sus amigos, si es que aun quedaba algo de amistad y no había sido fácil, temía siquiera preguntar la causa.

-Voy a quedarme un rato más –Dijo el sin perder de vista el lago.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Como quieras –Respondió después de pensarlo mucho.

Ella lo miro confusa, Draco nunca había dudado tanto, sus respuestas siempre terminaban en un sonoro SI, aun así se acerco, se hinco detrás de él y lo rodeo por el cuello dándole un beso en la mejilla, después acomodo su barbilla en el hombro del muchacho.

Era más suave y gentil cuando estaban a solas, que cuando estaban rodeados de personas, pero en ese momento Draco parecía tan distante, aun así él acariciaba el cabello de Hermione con mucha suavidad, pero para ella no era suficiente, se percibía, como si fuera más por obligación que por gusto.

-Debe estar helada –Susurro entonces ella en el oído de Draco, cuando el silencio comenzó a ser insoportable.

Entonces se sentó esta vez a su derecha y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines y sumergió sus pies en el agua. Estaba congelada, pero se contuvo, movia sus pies con suavidad para adaptarse más rápido.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunto ella sin más miramientos. Esperaba una reacción, algo que lo hiciera romper ese turbe y extraño silencio.

-No

-Mentira... –Espeto ella y él dejo asomar una sutil sonrisa-. ¿quiero saber que es lo que te pasa?

-Estoy cansado...

-¿Cansado?

-Si, cansado, fastidiado... harto... Por cierto, ya puedes quitarte esa bufanda se lo que te hicieron, Pansy dice que desaparecerá en un par de horas

-Oh muy amable de su parte decírtelo –Espeto Hermione entre molesta y avergonzada.

Y entonces él se dejo caer lentamente y se recostó en las piernas de Hermione y casi al instante cerro sus ojos, no era ni la mitad del Draco enérgico e hiperactivo de horas atrás, la discusión que había tenido con Pansy lo había agotado, se sentía tan pequeño, ella acarició su frente y masajeo su rubia cabellera hasta que se quedo dormido, después se acerco a la altura de su cabeza y lo beso en la frente.

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando Draco abrió los ojos, reconoció una cálida mano que le rodeaba el pecho y una túnica de Gryffindor que le cubría las piernas, aun dormía en el regazo de Hermione, y después de un sonoro bostezo levanto la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de su novia que dormía sentada en el roble. Draco se incorporo rápidamente y aunque no quería despertarla tuvo que moverla para enderezarle el cuello, la recostó lentamente en el pasto y uso la misma túnica como almohada. No pretendía llevarla al castillo en sus brazos, pero la noche se volvía más fría y eso lo obligo a moverla con mucha suavidad, esperando que abriera los ojos.

Pero tan solo se escucho un ligero gemido, una fuerte exhalación y los brazos de Hermione que se acomodaban en otra posición.

-Rayos –soltó él que no se atrevía a despertarla. Se recostó a su lado con su cabeza de frente al cielo y sus brazos sobre su nuca, parecía que la ligera brisa y las pocas estrella que ya aparecían comenzaba a ponerlo nostálgico.

-¿Siempre te ves así de linda cuando duermes? –Le pregunto a Hermione como si estuviera despierta y luego siguió el movimiento de la neblina que comenzaba a cubrir las estrellas.

-¿Aun no entiendo que haces conmigo? –Dijo ahora casi en un susurro mientras se giraba hacía ella para verla dormir-. no soy una buena persona, soy quizás quien menos te merece y sin embargo aquí estas soportándome... Lamento lo de tu cuello... de haberlo... de haberlo sabido antes yo... yo prometí protegerte y hasta ahora no he hecho un buen trabajo..

Le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-No puedo creer que me gustes tanto, ni siquiera yo se cuando comencé a sentir esto, pero desde el principio supe que no eras cualquier chica... lees libros solo por placer, eres la primera en levantar la mano en clase y siempre conoces la respuesta correcta, a demás conoces la biblioteca como si fuera tu propia casa ¿sabes de algún estudiante en todo el colegio que se comporte de esa manera?... Solo tú... solo tú y por alguna razón lo encuentro tan fascinante

Hermione soltó un suspiro, y Draco parecía desesperado. Era uno de esos momento donde la voz se quebraba y las piernas se vuelven de gelatina. En el fondo deseaba que no despertará, que no abriera los ojos, porque por lamentable que era solo así podía tomar valor.

-Hay tanto que quiero contarte, tu eres la única persona que merece saberlo y a la única que no me atrevo a decirle... No quiero que te vallas Mione, y se que te irás si llegas a enterarte... Te necesito ¿escuchaste?... te necesito y me odio por tener que mentirte...

La baja temperatura comenzó a surgir efecto, sin embargo no se quería mover.

-Si me viera Pansy seguro se podría a gritarme de nuevo –Pensó él, mientras la miraba absorto-. Me has convertido en un chico romántico Mione.

-Pero que escena tan... conmovedora. Te das cuenta que también hay niños en Hogwarts y si te ven así podrías crearles un trauma psicológico de por vida –Se escucho una segunda voz, era Zabini. Draco se sobresalto, se puso de pie de un brinco y se acerco a el rápidamente antes de que su gritos despertarán a Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Yo solo vine a conversar –Dijo el muchacho y entonces miro a Hermione por encima del hombro de Draco-. Vaya la dejaste agotada, debió ser una tarde increíble galán

-Lárgate

-Ya te dije que quiero hablar contigo

-Te veo en la sala común

-Sabes que siempre esta llena, y lo que voy a decirte no puede saberlo nadie

-Mira, no es un buen momento ahora

-Claro que si, la niña esta dormida...

Entonces Draco a regañadientes se alejo varios metros del roble donde descansaba Hermione, Zabini lo siguió.

-Que sea rápido –Le pidió el rubio cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-Hace cuanto llevas escondiéndote...

-No se de que me hablas

-Si claro –Y soltó una risita.

-Si no vas a decirme nada, será mejor que te largues

-Ya notaste lo demacrado que te has puesto últimamente... debes estar cargando con un gran peso en tu espalada

-Deja de decir estupideces

-Y tu deja de fingir que no sabes de lo que te hablo, lo se todo

-Tu no sabes nada

-Ah no –Le dijo y de pronto se llevan la manga izquierda de su suéter-. Tal vez te interese ver esto...

Draco lo miró helado, Zabini se presionaba el brazo izquierdo y lentamente fue subiendo la manga de su suéter. Hasta encontrarse con una marca que le era terriblemente familiar.

-Cúbrete eso imbecil –Fue lo primero que le dijo tan rápido que apenas si podía digerirlo, fue hasta después cuando noto la inmensidad de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No vas a mostrarme tu brazo? –Río Zabini.

-No se de que rayos me hablas –Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, su corazón parecía querer saltar de su pecho.

-Tienes miedo... puedo verlo en tus ojos –Se burlo-. Esta bien, esta bien... te entiendo, se lo que hiciste y también se que quieren tu cabeza, yo en tu lugar estaría aterrado

-Tu no entiendes nada, cierra tu maldita boca

-Como quieras, pero yo puedo ayudarte

-CALLATE –Gruño apretando los puños.

-Mira estas solo, Granger no te va aligerar la carga... Cuando vas a entender que estamos atrapados en esto, Dumbledore no va ayudarte ¿entendiste? Nadie puede...

-¿Qué parte de cállate no entendiste?

-Cuando dejes de comportarte como un niñito miedoso entonces búscame –Le dijo entre risas-. Ah y otra cosa, si le dices a Dumbledore o a quien sea, yo mismo soy capaz de entregarte a ti ó a tu queridísima "sabelotodo"

-Cierra la boca –Grito Malfoy y colérico se le echo encima.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, pero al fin pude subir el capitulo. Espero que les guste. Quiero darle las gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia, y dejan reviews Anni-Potter, Terry Moon, Venus, Abril, brisa2006, MALFOYTEAMO, Sakura-Granger y un agradecimiento muy especial a Gaby por su apoyo y amistad. Prometo que en el próximo capitulo responderé cualquier tipo de duda y críticas. Y también prometo no tardarme tanto. 


	10. UN PEQUEÑO PASEO

Capitulo 10: **Un Pequeño paseo**

Esta vez Zabini fue más rápido, su puntiaguda varita presionaba el estomago de Malfoy y lentamente fue quitando las manos de su cuello.

-¿Crees que no sabía que ibas a repetir lo de pociones? -Espeto Zabini-. si lo deseo puedo acabarte en este momento

-Eres una verdadera porquería

-No Draco... tu eres una porquería, cambiaste –Le recordó Blaise con cierta amargura-. en serio te apreciaba y ahora no te mereces ni mi respeto...

-Eres correspondido -Le hizo saber Draco, utiliznado el mismo tono de voz-. ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?... ¿vigilarme?... ¿informarle al señor tenebroso sobre mis movimientos?

-No necesito vigilarte, ya hay gente que lo hace y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta...

-Acabas de arruinar tu vida ¿lo sabías? –Le recalco mirando su brazo.

-Bueno, no somos tan diferentes después de todo

Y después de guardar su varita Blaize se dio media vuelta y se fue hacía el castillo. Draco colérico soltó un grito y golpeo sus puños sobre el pasto; mientras sentía como la piel se le erizaba y un puntiagudo dolor le retumbaba en la cien.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Hermione estaba despierta cuando regreso, ya se había puesto los zapato y la túnica, llevaba su bufanda enrollada en su mano y el salpullido de su cuello había desaparecido.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despierta? –La cuestiono él sin darse cuenta que levantaba la voz más de lo necesario.

-Hace un momento... me asuste cuando no te vi... –Soltó Hermione de inmediato, verlo llegar había sido como una bocanada de aire puro.

Él se dejo caer sobre la tierra para ponerse los zapatos, silencioso y pensativo. Su vida había quedado reducida a minúsculos fragmentos, demasiado pequeños para poder volver a unirlos, lo único que la quedaba por hacer era ordenarlos para tratar de crear algo nuevo con ellos.

-Herm... –La llamo-. Prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme

Ella no le respondió de inmediato, le sorprendía que después de todo este tiempo juntos aun lo dudará. Se limito a sonreírle, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso.

-Descuida, no iré a ningún lado

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir, se giraba hacía todos lados de la cama y ninguna postura le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Había sido una tarde difícil, llena de emociones, pensamientos tristes y hermosos invadían su cabeza, Draco era el único culpable, lo había escuchado todo... todo; aun no se explicaba como se contuvo para no abrir los ojos y abordarlo con una lluvia de besos; pero entre tanta felicidad también había preocupación, muchas cosas quedaron en el aire, si tan solo Zabini no los hubiera interrumpido, Draco lo habría confesado todo.

Trataba de hacer memoria del día en que comenzó a mirarlo con otros ojos... cuando dejó de ser el chico ególatra y prepotente que la cito una noche buscando una oportunidad y termino robándole un beso. Un largo camino se había recorrido. Los besos, las caricias, los encuentros a escondidas, las raíces se fueron volviendo más profundas.

La noche no fue distinta para Malfoy, la revelación de Blaise lo había perturbado, se levanto de la cama cansado y bañado en sudor, el cabello despeinado y las ojeras en sus ojos reflejaban una terrible noche.

Bajo las escaleras de su dormitorio y miro la sala común con aversión, todo le era desconocido, ya no distinguía nada que le trajera buenos momentos, jamás se había sentido tan atrapado en ese mundo al que odiaba pertenecer. Crabbe se levanto del sofá en donde comía un pastelillo, se acerco a Malfoy apenas lo vio... él también se veían diferentes, todo lo era.

-Buenos días –Saludo Crabbe. Draco no respondió, sus ojos estaban clavados en el brazo de su amigo cubierto por la larga manga de la túnica.

-Dame tu brazo –Gruño y levanto la manga de Crabbe con tal brusquedad que el pastelillo cayo al piso. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando no encontró nada, ahora sabía que Crabbe no era parte de ellos, no estaba marcado y eso lo hizo sentirse bien.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Crabbe que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Nada –Respondió.

-No te ves nada bien, deberías ir a la enfermería

-No estoy enfermo idiota, solo me falta dormir

Malfoy se llevo las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a presionarse el área de la sien, tal vez si necesitaba subir a descansar, Snape le permitiría faltar a clases si se reportaba enfermo, pero que sentido tenía regresar a la cama, quedarse en la mazmorra era lo ultimo que quería. Así que quito a Crabbe de su camino y salió.

El pasillo se veía tan largo, y las paredes parecían más estrechas, se sentía dentro de la boca del lobo, apunto de devorarlo, se tallo los ojos con fuerza, y la idea de regresar a la cama comenzaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Cuando llego a las escalera, visualizo a Harry bajando del otro lado con la mochila en el hombro, no le dio mucha importancia, pero el ritmo de su corazón aumento cuando paso a su lado.

-Potter –Dijo Draco a modo de saludo y siguió su camino. La cara de Harry al verlo fue de total sorpresa, en un rápido vistazo Malfoy tenía los ojos muy hinchados, tristes y cansados, era un completo zombi

-Oye –Lo llamó.

-No ves que voy a desayunar, si se termina el ultimo panqué, todo el día voy a estar de pésimo humor –Le hizo saber Malfoy, esta vez cruzando mirada con él. Harry no dijo nada, se le quedo mirando fijamente, Draco sabía que no se veía muy bien y antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada-. Estoy bien, deja de mirarme así

-Yo... no te estaba... eh.. es que... Pasaste una mala noche por lo que veo –Comento-. ¿algo te preocupa?

-No es tu asunto –Le soltó molesto y volvió a ponerse en marcha hacía el gran comedor, Harry lo siguió.

-Es que si tiene que ver con Voldemort deberías...

-Deja de repetir ese maldito nombre –Gruño.

-Eso me saco por tratar de ayudar –Le espeto Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y se dio la media vuelta, no tenía porque soportar su pésimo carácter.

Pero Harry apenas había dado dos pasos cuando volvió a detenerse y soltó un resoplido, entonces giro sobre sus talones y se fue detrás de él.

-No lo hago por fastidiarte –Le dijo cuando pudo alcanzarlo, Draco hizo una expresión de fastidio cuando lo vio de nuevo a su lado-. Pero me preocupas

-¿Te preocupo? –Soltó Draco con ironía.

-Si, yo he visto tu cara en mi propio espejo Malfoy... solo mírate, algo te esta molestando ¿verdad?

-Esta bien, si, tuve una terrible noche, los ronquidos de Goyle son insoportables ¿Satisfecho?

-Esta bien, si no me quieres decir es tu problema –Dijo un cansado Harry-. Pero no dejes que Hermione te vea así, porque nada podrá salvarte de su interrogatorio, si lo sabré yo

Fue entonces cuando ambos se detuvieron, justo en la entrada del gran comedor.

-¿Ella esta ahí?

-Si, bajo temprano a desayunar

Malfoy sintió los labios resecos y un suspiro le salió del alma. Se quedo ahí parado al menos por un minuto, antes de tomar una decisión.

-¿Quieres dar un pequeño paseo? –Dijo finalmente para sorpresa de Harry.

-¿Qué?... pero si la primera clase es en 10 minutos

-Vamos Potter ¿donde esta tu sentido de la aventura?

-No puedo faltar a la clase de Binns, a demás Hermione me mataría

Draco frunció en entrecejo, por un momento creyó que no se negaría.

-Dijiste que querías hablar y yo quiero hablar ahora

-Eres tan testarudo... no podemos faltar a clases

En ese momento apareció Blaise que se hacía espacio entre los alumnos para entrar al gran comedor.

-Créeme Potter, hay cosas peores de que preocuparse –Comento Malfoy, cuando ambos chicos de Slytherin cruzaron miradas.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Caminaron al menos por 15 minutos, sin rumbo fijo, la mayoría de las veces se metían por atajos que eran muy útiles cuando quería desaparecer de la vista de Hagrid y Fang. Harry se sentía muy idiota, las clases con Binns siempre eran aburridas, y en más de una ocasión solo esperaba el mejor pretexto para faltar a ella, pero jamás imagino que el remordimiento le llegaría tan rápido. Solo cuando Malfoy se detuvo se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado.

Harry se sentía un invasor cuando se sentó con Malfoy bajo la sombra de un hermoso roble junto a la orilla del lago, el lugar favorito de Draco y Hermione en todo Hogwarts, cuantas cosas habrán sucedido en ese lugar, las letras D/Hr grabadas sobre la corteza los delataba, cuantos besos, abrazos y palabras dulces habrán intercambiado durante todos este tiempo.

-¿Te gusta?. Es un bueno escondite ¿verdad?

-Si –Confeso Harry maravillado por el lugar.

-Me encanta este lugar–Dijo el prefecto de Slytherin, sintiéndose muy inspirado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Escapar

-¿Escapar de que?

-De Hermione, cuando sepa que no estamos en clase va a matarnos –Harry sonrió-. Ya casi puedo oírla

-Si, cuando regresemos seguro nos gritará y nos dará ese aburrido discursos sobre la responsabilidad

-Si esa es mi Hermione –Susurro Malfoy-. Pero ¿sabes algo?... podría escucharla horas y horas hablar, no me importaría, reprendernos cuando estamos mal es parte de ella

Harry dejo de reír, Draco ahora se veía sereno y sonriente, Hermione era capaz de sacar lo mejor de él.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme –Siguió el rubio-. ella es preciosa, comprensiva y le tengo una profunda admiración, es todo lo que busco en una chica... ayer estaba sentado justo donde estas tú y ella vino a buscarme, yo prácticamente la ignore ¿y sabes lo que hizo?... se acerco y me abrazo, se quedo conmigo... ella se quedo conmigo

Harry lo miró sorprendido, los ojos de Malfoy ardían, podía ver amor a atreves de ellos, jamás hubiera pensado que Malfoy tan opuesto a él pudiera compartir sentimientos tan profundos, sentimientos que Harry conocía muy bien, tan bien que se asustaba de ellos. No es amor... no es amor solo porque es la primera persona a la que recurre cuando tiene problemas, no es amor solo por ser la única persona a la que desea saludar primero por las mañanas, no es amor solo porque lo único que quieres es protegerla de todo, no es amor...

-No es amor –Susurro Harry para si mismo.

-Claro que lo es –Le grito Malfoy indignado y Harry se sobresalto, pues se dio cuenta que soñaba despierto-. Ahora se que es más que una atracción física... Potter tu amiga me vuelve loco son los detalles Potter... los detalles, como cuando descubres la gran capacidad que tiene para perdonar, o cuando no le importa congelarse en el frío contigo, si con eso logra animarte... o cuando pasa las noches ayudándote a estudiar para los exámenes

-O cuando descubres que ella es todo lo que necesitas para sentirte bien –Dijo Harry para si mismo y miro a su entusiasmado amigo con nostalgia.

Draco que lo había escuchado le sonrió.

-Si, definitivamente entiendes de lo que estoy hablando –Y soltó un suspiro, el rostro de Malfoy que había estado iluminado, se había apago de nuevo-. Temo por ella Potter

-¿Temes por Hermione?

-Si

-A ella no le sucederá nada –Dijo Harry con firmeza y sin darse cuenta que levantaba la voz.

-¿Y quien puede asegurarme eso?... ¿Tú?... ¿Dumbledore?... no Harry, nadie puede asegurarme que estará a salvo

-Yo te lo aseguro –Grito Harry muy seguro de sus palabras, algo en su interior le decía que no estaba equivocado, pues lo había planeado desde hace tiempo, Hermione sería la primera en proteger, la primera en poner a salvo.

Malfoy lo miro muy serio y luego dejo escapar una media sonrisa, le hacía tanta gracia las palabras de Harry, parecía muy confiado, tan confiado que Draco no pudo más que reír.

-Quisiera estar tan seguro como tú, ella me importa demasiado

-A Hermione no le pasará nada ¿me escuchaste?... a ella no

Draco volvió a sonreír.

-Y que hay de ti Potter ¿tienes novia? –Pregunto el rubio sacando a Harry de orbita, levanto la mirada de inmediato, no hallaba el menor sentido a lo que le había preguntado, pues jamás habían tenido una conversación más allá de su misión con la Orden del Fénix.

-No

-¿Qué hay de la chica de Ravenclaw? Creí que salían junto

-Cho... Eso se termino hace mucho

-¿Y la que llevaste al baile de Navidad?

-¿Parvati? –Soltó Harry como si Malfoy hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez-. Creo que te equivocaste de chica

-Potter, Potter, Potter, me deprimes

-No hay tiempo para eso...

-Siempre hay tiempo para eso –Lo interrumpió-. Y aunque sabemos que jamás ganaras un concurso de belleza al menos debe haber alguna chica a la que le intereses, vamos Potter

Harry se frotaba las manos, deseoso de decirle todo y al mismo tiempo temeroso de explotar si seguía reprimiendo sus sentimientos.

-Bueno... si hay una chica –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sabía, ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que pasarás tanto tiempo con Weasley... –Solto Malfoy muy animado-. Háblame de ella

-Ah... pues... ella... ella... es de... es de Gryffindor... –Dijo Harry como si con eso quedará todo claro.

-¿Sabes Potter? lo que mas me gusta de ti es que te expresas con una fluidez apasionante... –Menciono Draco con sarcasmo-. Dime su nombre tonto

-¿Su nombre?... ah...ella, ella se llama... Lavender Brown –Mintió Harry.

-¿Y ella quien es?

-Vez te dije que no la conocías

-Da igual, deberías invitarla a Hogsmeade, éste sábado

-Oh si, Lavender estará encantada de ir –Dijo Harry mientras se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido.

-Si se hacen novios sería noticia nacional, y como te encanta llamar la atención seguro saldrías en el profeta "El famoso Harry Potter, al fin se convirtió en hombrecito"... Weasley seguro llorara y Lupin te haría una fiesta porque lograste la heroica hazaña de dejar de temerle a las chicas

Aunque a Harry no le parecía nada divertido, el comentario de Malfoy logro que se diera cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

-Hablando del profesor Lupin, no he sabido nada de él. ¿Te ha escrito?

-Oh si, lo hace todo el tiempo

-¿Te dijo algo importante?

-Si, nunca cambies, vales mil –Exclamo Draco mientras tomaba la piedra más cercana para arrojarla al lago. Harry frunció el entrecejo-. Potter, Ya sabes que si hubiera alguna novedad tu serías el primero en saberlo... no he sabido nada de él en días ¿de acuerdo?... la verdad es que es el peor tutor que Dumpbledore me pudo haber dado

-¿Pero que dices? Lupin es genial, en los últimos meses ha hecho más por ti que tu propio padre.

Draco tiro la ultima piedra que tenía en sus manos con todas sus fuerzas, y Harry se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

-¿Al pendiente de mi?... ¿cómo? Prohibiéndome cosas e impidiéndome que pase tiempo con mi madre

-Ella te prohibió regresar al castillo, todos sabemos que no hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, si no fuera por el profesor Lupin, seguro ya estuvieras en manos de Voldemort... Eres muy malagradecido

-Bueno tu pasas demasiado tiempo con Weasley ¿no? Nadie es perfecto –Le dijo Malfoy con recelo.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo, ambos seguían quietos sin sostenerse la mirada, a pesar de ello, Harry no tenía intenciones de marcharse y Draco de dejarlo ir.

-Escucha Potter, te parecerá tonto, pero aunque papá me haya destruido la vida, no puedo ver a Lupin como una figura de autoridad, no puede remplazarlo.

-No tienes que verlo de esa manera, Lupin es tu amigo, velo solo como eso, no pretende ocupar el lugar de nadie, él ha estado al pendiente de mi desde que lo conocí, y ahora quiere hacer lo mismo contigo solo quiere cuidarte., como todos... confía en mi... confía en Lupin.

Draco pretendía sonreír pero su orgullo volvió a apoderarse de él, suspiró y paso una de sus manos por su cabello. Tal vez era malagradecido e injusto, no tenía nada contra Lupin, pero tanta amabilidad le probocaba incomodidad y desconfianza.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho años atrás que Harry Potter iba a ganarse mi aprecio jamás lo hubiera creído... Voy a confiar en ti Potter

Harry lo miró agradecido. Esta vez era diferente, había cierta complicidad en sus ojos. No eran los mejores amigos, apenas si se conocían pero necesitaban llevarse bien, ambos lo querían, eran los más jóvenes en esta travesía y necesitaban apoyarse.

-Ya deberíamos volver –Sugirió Harry que estaba listo para ponerse de pie.

-Antes de irnos, voy a pedirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que te alejes de Blaise Zabinni

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Harry sin entender.

-Querías saber que fue lo que me quito el sueño ¿no?... no voy a entrar en detalles, solo aléjate de Blaise Zabinni

-Pero...

-No entiendes que no te voy a decir nada, si yo voy a confiar en ti, tu también tienes que empezar a confiar en mi... Potter solo hazlo

-De acuerdo –Dijo Harry-. Una sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro del rubio.

-¿Sabes Potter?... creo que te echare de menos cuando todo esto se termine

Harry lo miro reflexivo. Entonces negó con la cabeza como si hubiera dicho una tontería.

-Malfoy No puedes echar de menos a quien permanece a tu lado

Draco había planeado escapar de todo, alejarse del castillo, de los problemas e imaginar por un segundo que todo estaba bien. Solo sabía que esa tarde necesitaba un amigo y sin saber que esperar. Algo había nacido entre ellos.

Malfoy se froto el brazo izquierdo, le dolía pero eso no le impidió pasarlo por encima del hombro de Harry, y sonriente lo estrechó contra sí mismo.

-Potter... el circulo se cierra...

**

* * *

**

Hola. Gracia por su paciencia y sus reviews que serán contestado de inmediato.

**Anni Potter:** Hola Anni, que gusto me da tu review, espero que éste capitulo también lo leas 3, 4 ó las veces que quieras, tus comentarios siempre son muy agradecidos, cuidate.

**DanGrint:** Gracias por tu review y que bueno que la historia te este gustando, si ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es por culpa de la escuela, espero que la próxima vez no tengas que leerte todos los capitulos para recordar la trama de la historia. Te mando muchos saludos.

**Fatima :** Hola Fatima, gracias por "reportarte" jeje, espero que no sea el último review que me dejes. La pareja D/Hr también me gusta mucho, y si creo que JK cometío un error con las parejas en el libro, pero bueno es su historia y ella hace lo que quiera con ella. De cualquier forma los personajes de Harry Potter ya son parte del Fandom y hay muchos fics de Hermione/Draco geniales.

**Abril :** Hola mi querida Abril, si Harry le hace falta compañia femenina, pero ten paciencia, dentro de poco hasta le van a sobrar pretendientes jaja. Gracias por tu review

**Terry Moon:** Hola linda, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, y muchas gracias por seguir fiel a la historia. Tienes razón Blaise es un personaje para tomar en cuenta, quería sacarlo de la sombra desde hace mucho, pero éste capitulo me parecioelindicado. Saludos y cuidate mucho.

**Venus: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review y si me meresco ese regaño, actualizar cada vez se me hace más dificil por la escuela, pero prometo no subier el siguiente capitulo muy pronto.

**ZhirruFelton:** Gracias por tu review y ya se que lo repeti mucho, pero me disculpo por tardarme tanto en actualizar, tambien te mando muchos besos y cuidate.

**brisa2006:** Hola yo también me alegro de estar de vuelto jejeje, muchisimas gracias por tu review. Y por Harry no te preocupes, le esperan cosas muy interesantes. Muchos saludos y buenas vibras para ti también.

**jaz :** Hola, que bueno que te guste la historia, también adoro la pareja de D/Hr, gracias por tu review, cuidate mucho y saludos.

**Sakura-Granger:** Hola linda, me da gusto leerte de nuevo y en verdadgracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.Agradesco mucho tu review.

**silviota:** Hola silviota, jaja me gusto lo que escribiste, me alegra que algunas cosas ya te quedaron más claras, te mando un abrazo y cuidate mucho.

* * *

Y ahora un pequeño spoiler y cuando digo pequeñito me refiero a muy pequeñito: 

**-Es... la...**

**-Marca tenebrosa –Completo Harry horrorizado.**

Ok lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que esta vez será muy pronto porque el capitulo ya esta terminado.

Saludos.


	11. EN LA BOCA DE LA SERPIENTE

Capitulo 11: **En la Boca de la Serpiente**

-Lavender... Lavender... –Harry la llamó apenas se había encontrado con ella en el pasillo del primer piso, pocas veces se le veía sin Parvati, y Harry sabía que esta era la ocasión perfecta, después ya no habría oportunidad.

-Ah hola –Dijo ella muy animada.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Es sobre el E.D.? se cambio el horario ¿verdad?

-No, el horario es el mismo –Dijo él a la mayor rapidez.

-Que alivio, estoy ansiosa porque llegue mañana ¿tu no Harry?

-Bueno ya que lo mencionas... yo...

Harry no entendía porque le sudaban tanto las manos.

-Es que... yo... me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a Hogsmeade...

-¿Me estas invitando? –Pregunto Lavander muy sorprendida.

-Si

-Oh –Soltó ella y lo miro compasiva, de pronto lo que había comenzado como una agradable conversación se convirtió en un incomodo momento-. Harry eres muy dulce pero ya tengo planes, iré con Justin Finch-Fletchley –Confeso ella, con sus mejillas completamente coloradas.

-¿Con él?... –Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Si, es que es mi novio

-No, no lo es

-Si, si lo es

-No, no lo es

-Si, si lo es, Justines mi novio Harry, e iremos juntos a Hogsmeade, lo siento

-No, yo lo siento más –Dijo él deprimido.

Lavender se alejo rápidamente y Harry la miró partir decepcionado, no esperaba que le diera un si, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba preparado para ser rechazado. Él no quería ir con ella a Hogsmeade, pero al menos se sentía mucho mejor opción que Justin Finch-Fletchley. Se llevo las manos a la cara y se presiono la frente ¿pero que estaba diciendo? Tanta arrogancia no parecía venir de él, ni siquiera se imagino porque se lo pidió, jamás debió mencionar el nombre de Lavender frente a Draco, no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie.Que importa si no iba con una chica a Hogsmeade, eso no lo hacía ni peor mi mejor persona.

-¿Esa era lavander? –Lo sorprendió la vocecilla de Ron a su espalda.

-Si –Asintió Harry soltando un resoplido-. La invite a Hogsmeade.

Confeso Harry algo avergonzado. Ron lo miro por un momento escéptico, pero entonces mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esto es genial, Lavander es preciosa Harry... vaya tu si que las sabes escoger amigo –Sonrió Ron mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Harry-. ¿y a dónde la llevarás?

-A ningún lado –Le hizo saber Harry y miro a su amigo con una media sonrisa, no sabía si fue el apoyo de Ron, pero se había dado cuenta que el rechazo de Lavender ya no le afectaba-. Esta saliendo con Justin Finch-Fletchley

-Oh –Soltó el pelirrojo que había dejado de sonreír-. No importa Harry, ella se lo pierde, mañana nos divertiremos a lo grande, será la mejor salida de nuestras vidas.

Harry afirmo con la cabeza mientras sonreía, Ron tenía razón, ésta salida tenía que ser perfecta, Lavender había pasado a ultimo termino, porque las únicas personas con las que verdaderamente quería ir eran con sus mejores amigos.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Finalmente ese gran día había llegado, pese al intenso frío que azotaba, los alumnos de Gryffindor corrían por toda la sala con una evidente alegría, la última salida a Hogsmeade era quizás el último momento de descanso y diversión antes de los exámenes finales, y nadie pretendía perdérsela.

-¿Listo Harry? –Le pregunto Ron a su mejor amigo cuando ambos se encontraron con el resto de la multitud en la sala común.

-Más que listo –Exclamo Harry.

-Entonces vamos, Neville y Dean ya bajaron al vestíbulo. Me muero por ver las nuevas escobas, mamá dijo que el próximo año, podre cambiar mi barredora por un modelo más nuevo

-Siempre y cuando saques buenas calificaciones –Se escucho de pronto una voz detrás de él, era Ginny que en ese momento hacía acto de presencia. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y se había maquillado mucho más que lo usual, se veía preciosa, sin embargo Harry no estaba del todo deslumbrado, estaba consiente de lo bonita que se había puesto con el paso de los años, pero Ron la miraba boquiabierto

-Ginny solo vamos a Hogsmead ¿no crees que es demasiado maquillaje? –Dijo Ron mostrándose visiblemente celoso.

-¿Ahora me dirás como debo vestirme? –Soltó ella-. Hola Harry, oh ya están esperándome

Y miró a un grupo de chicas que reían animadamente cerca de la entrada.

-¿No iras con Colin Creevey? –Pregunto Ron intrigado.

-No –Respondió ella con brusquedad-. Eso ya se termino, felicidades Ron, ya puedes estar contento –Entonces se reunió con sus amigas, mientras Ron hizo un ademán de triunfo con el puño.

-Bien vamos Harry –Exclamo Ron más animado.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Harry mirando un pequeño pergamino en la mano de Ron.

-Mi permiso

-Oh Rayos... –Soltó Harry, se detuvo en la entrada y comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos rápidamente.

-¿Qué?... no me digas que perdiste el tuyo

-No... debí dejarlo en mi maleta, voy por el

-Esta bien, te espero abajo con Neville

Rón salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, mientas Harry se dirigía a la habitación de los chicos, no se apresuro, aun habían muchos chicos en la sala, y estaba seguro que bajaría a tiempo para marcharse con el grupo.

Harry no estaba seguro por que, pero un fuerte latido del corazón lo hizo mirar hacía la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, Hermione ó alguien muy parecida a ella estaba ahí, algo en ella era diferente, se había alisado el cabello, ahora se veía ligero y brillante, caía en grandes mechones sobre sus hombros y espalda, y una ligera capa de maquillaje le cubría las mejillas.

-¡Woow! –Susurro Harry para si mismo, se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca un poco abierta, y la cerró rápidamente. 

-Harry... creí que ya estarías abajo... ¿Qué? –Pregunto Hermione en el ultimo momento, al notar como Harry la miraba detenidamente.

-Tu... cabello...

-Ah, eso... –Dijo ella algo apenada, mientras sujetaba su castaña cabellera-. ¿Se ve mal?

-No, te vez fantástica... –Exclamo él rápidamente.

-Mi cara debe verse rara sin todo ese cabello cubriéndome los ojos –Rió.

-Claro que no

-¿Enserio?

-Si, ondulado o lacio me gusta de las dos formas –Dijo el con toda sinceridad, ahora se veía distintivamente especial, pero no era su cabellara la que la hacía lucir hermosa, eras su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa, Harry tenia mil razones para sentirse atraído por ella.

-Gracias

Hermione sonrió, dejo de sujetarse el cabello y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

-Estoy ansiosa porque Draco me vea, será nuestra primera cita fuera del colegio.

Y entonces el encanto se había esfumado, era natural que Hermione preferiría ir con su novio antes que con él, se había peinado y maquillado para él, no había otra razón, era su primera cita fuera de la escuela de algún modo toso tenía que ser especial, y Hermione esa mañana lo era.

-Si, debe ser fantástico... –Dijo él con voz lúgubre. Hermione mostró una sonrisa y camino hacía el retrato de la señora gorda, pero entonces se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, se volvió hacía Harry, encontrándolo tumbado en el sillón mientras se quitaba sus guantes con brusquedad.

-¿No vienes?

-En un momento

-¿Pasa algo?

-Olvide mi permiso

-Lo perdiste ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-No, lo deje en mi maleta

-Bueno entonces te espero aquí

-Mejor adelántate, estoy seguro que Malfoy se esta volviendo loco porque no has bajado

-Es cierto, esta bien te veo abajo... Ah, por cierto, Draco y yo iremos a Honeydukes, espero verte ahí

-Claro –Dijo Harry y la miró salir del recinto junto con los últimos alumnos que quedaban en la sala común.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Harry Corrió a toda prisa al vestíbulo con su permiso en la bolsa del pantalón, jamás se imagino que le tomaría tanto tiempo encontrarlo, estaba a punto de salir por la entrada principal cuando Hagrid le obstruyo el paso.

-Hola Harry ¿creí que estarías de camino a Hogsmeade?

-Si Hagrid voy para allá... perdona que no me quede a conversar pero el grupo no me esperará mucho tiempo y...

-¿El grupo?... pero si la profesora McGonagall acaba de irse con los muchachos a hace un momento

-¿Qué? –Los ojos de Harry salieron de su orbita, no lo crearía hasta que lo viera por si mismo, y cuando salió al exterior estaba completamente horrorizado, era cierto, el grupo se había marchado sin él.

-¿No me digas que te dejaron? –Mascullo Hagrid.

-No –Dijo Harry para si mismo-. si voy a ir a Hogsmeade

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Harry salíó con mucha cautela del sótano de Honeydukes, se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad y subió a la tienda, se sintió aliviado cuando visualizo a Ron y a Neville comprando algodones de azúcar, había muchos estudiantes por toda la tienda, pero no había ningún rastro de Hermione y Draco, sintio que era el momento indicado para dejarse notar, así que toco el hombro de Ron sin quitarse la capa, y apenas el pelirrojo lo sintió, pego un brinco.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Ron a Neville.

Neville lo miró extrañado y levanto los hombros, no entendía nada.

-¿Qué? –Repitió Ron-. ¿Qué quieres? –En ese momento escucharon una risita muy familiar, Harry se quito la capa y los miro extasiado.

-Harry –Exclamo Neville.

-Harry ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Pregunto Ron aliviado por verlo-. Pensé que te habías quedado en el castillo.

-Es una larga historia –Dijo Harry sin querer entrar en detalles.

-¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar? –Le pregunto Neville que en ese momento recibía el suyo de manos de la encargada de la tienda.

-No –Respondió Harry, dando un ultimo vistazo a toda la tienda, había tantos alumnos que era difícil distinguirlos-. prefiero ir a las tres escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla

-Yo no quiero ir a las tres escobas –Dijo Ron rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Hermione esta en las tres escobas Harry –Dijo Neville.

-Con el idiota de Malfoy –Añadió Ron exaltado.

-Debiste verla Harry, se veía muy bonita –Continuo Neville.

-Va, la verdad no se veía tan bonita –Dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues a mi me parece que se veía muy bien

-Vamos Ron, no seas tonto... –Dijo Harry-. No dejes que Malfoy te...

Pero repentinamente, una abrupta explosión lo interrumpió, provocando que todos los chicos que estaban en la tienda se exaltarán, una segunda estallido se escucho mucho más cerca, seguida de fuertes gritos y lamentaciones, Harry y compañía se asomaron por la puerta, no sabía que era exactamente lo que pasaba, la gente corría sin control, y una fuerte llamarada salía de la tienda de Zonco.

-Mi... miren... –Dijo Neville con un hilo de voz, señalando al cielos.

Una calavera verde con lengua en forma de serpiente se alzo sobre ellos.

-Es... la...

-Marca tenebrosa –Completo Harry horrorizado.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, había mortifagos en hogsmeade.

-Tenemos que irnos –Sugirió Ron, mientras los tres chicos eran empujados, por los alumnos que salían de honeydukes. Harry, Ron y Neville corrían entre la multitud, no sabían a donde ir, solo sabían que tenían que alejarse lo más rápido posible, entonces Harry tuvo que frenar de golpe hacinado que Ron y Neville chocaran, el letrero de cabeza de puerco se había caído justo delante de ellos.

-No debemos detenernos –Grito Ron por encima de todo aquel ruido, y cambió de dirección, Neville y Harry se miraron por un segundo y entonces lo siguieron.

Ron se detuvo cuando a lo lejos visualizo una cabellara rojiza que se escabullía entre la multitud, era Ginny, Ron completamente pálido, corrió detrás de ella, seguido de Neville. Harry hizo lo mismo pero avanzaba con mucha dificultad, empujado de un lado a otro, jamás había sentido el hombro tan adolorido, un chico cuyo rostro no identifico había chocado con él, haciendo que su capa invisible cayera al piso. Fue el momento más desesperante, era difícil encontrarla sin recibir pisotones y las pisadas de los mortifagos se sentían más cercas. Cuando pudo recuperarla, sin pensarlo dos veces se cubrió con ella y corrió con la esperanza de encontrarse con Ron al final del camino.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

-¿Quién la habrá invocado? –Se preguntaba Hermione con voz temblorosa, del otro lado del pueblo

-No te detengas –Le dijo Draco sin soltarla de la mano, oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre las calles, ambos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, cuando de pronto se escucho otra explosión que hizo que Hermione soltara un escabroso grito. Draco se volvió hacía ella y la tomo de la chaqueta, la jalo hacía una de los callejones, mientras veían a la multitud correr.

-Quédate aquí

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Pregunto Hermione jalándolo del brazo.

-Tengo algo que hacer

-¿Vas a dejarme sola? –protesto Hermione-. Yo voy contigo, debemos volver al castillo antes de que...

-No –Grito Malfoy, llevándola de nuevo al callejón-. No lo entiendes, acabaran con todo Hermione... pero tú... tú serás una sobreviviente –Dijo Malfoy con grandes ojos, sintiendo una expresión de tristeza mientras la miraba.

-No me iré sin ti

-Hermione ¿por qué no entiendes?

-Me estas asustando –Gimió ella.

-Escúchame bien, no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, prométeme que te pondrás a salvo –Draco la miraba con desesperación como si en verdad estuviera pasando por el momento más amargo de su vida.

-Crees que esta con ellos ¿verdad?... ¿vas a buscar a tu padre?

-Tengo que hacerlo

-No es cierto... no tienes que hacerlo

-Si, si tengo...

Se vieron interrumpido por una tercera explosión que hizo que Hermione se aferrara más a él, lo abrazaba tan fuerte que estaba cortándole la circulación. Y entonces un grito de alivio se escucho a sus espaldas.

-Hermione –Era Harry, quien de inmediato se quito la capa inviable.

-¿Harry? –Grito ella, recuperando de nuevo la voz. Harry no podía sentirse más feliz por encontrarla sana y salva, la habría abrazado pero en ese momento lo único que quería era sacarla de ahí.

-Vengan, tenemos que irnos

-Potter –Exclamo Malfoy y se acerco rápidamente a Harry para tomarlo de los hombros-.Tienes que llevártela, ponla a salvo antes de que...

-No –Grito ella-. No voy a irme sin ti

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Harry mirando a Malfoy sin entender.

-Lucius Malfoy esta entre los mortifagos, quiere enfrentarlo Harry... –Respondió Hermione sin miramientos.

-Lo siento amigo, pero esa no es una opción –Dijo Harry apuntando a Malfoy con su varita

-¿Vas a atacarme? –Se burlo Malfoy soltando una irónica carcajada.

-Draco por favor, tenemos que irnos...

-NO –Grito Malfoy-. Potter llévatela de aquí

-¿Por qué no tratas de entender? –Ahora era Hermione quien levantaba la voz-. Draco, Voldemort te esta buscando... si tratas de enfrentar a los mortifagos solo te estarías metiendo a la boca del lobo...

A Draco se le erizo la piel, no cabía en si, no podía creer que ella lo supiera.

-¿Cómo... Cómo rayos lo sabes?

-Eso que importa, no voy a dejar que te vallas, no voy a dejar que Voldemort te atrape... ESCUCHASTE –Grito ella.

-¿Se lo dijiste? –Le espeto Draco a Harry con una mirada de profundo desprecio.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso Malfoy –Soltó Harry totalmente desesperado-. tenemos que irnos de aquí

-Draco... por favor –Suplico Hermione tomándolo de la mano, parecía apunto de llorar, esta vez Draco no tuvo opción.

Harry no perdió tiempo y cubrió a Hermione y Draco con la capa, caminaron por todo el callejón esperando encontrar una salida del otro lado, los tres iban muy callados, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, solo confiaba que estuviera a salvo. Cuando lograron salir del callejón, Hermione ahogo un grito, un numeroso grupo de mortifagos caminaban encapuchados mientras destruían los establecimientos que tenían en frente, Draco apretaba los puños para contenerse, había reconocido a uno de ellos, el padre de su amigo Vincent Crabbe, fue en ese momento cuando a Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón, Uno de los mortifagos se había quitado la capucha dejando ver un rostro pálido y envejecido cubierto de una larga y maltratada cabellera platinada, era él, era Lucius, Azkaban había dejado una terrible huella en su rostro. Hermione apretó la mano de Draco, pero no fue suficiente para calmarlo, sin pensarlo salió de la capa invisible y se lanzo hacía su padre.

-Dracooo! –Grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, quería seguirlo pero Harry la detuvo y entre el forcejeo la capa invisible dejo de cubrirlos.

-Papá–Vocifero Draco cuando se puso frente a él.

Lucius lo miraba serio, como a un desconocido, poco a poco fue sintiendo una emoción inexplicable, era su muchacho, su primogénito, su orgullo y al mismo tiempo su suplicio, más delgado y pálido que la ultima vez pero no podía negar que era su hijo.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? –Continuo Draco, mientras lentamente sacaba la varita de su abrigo.

-Mi amo no se equivoco –Susurro Lucius, acercándose lentamente-. Sabía que no tenía que buscarte, tu volverías a mi...

Harry había soltado a Hermione para sacar su varita y ella hizo lo mismo, las espaladas de ambos chocaron mientras apuntaban a los mortifagos que comenzaban a rodearlos.

-Que tierno... Potter cree que puede atacarnos con su insignificante varita –Dijo repentinamente una áspera voz de mujer que surgió entre las oscuras figuras, dio un paso al frente y se quito la mascara, era Bellatrix Lestrange, quien soltó una carcajada y el resto de los mortifagos la siguieron.

-Ya me enfrente a ti una vez y no te tengo miedo –Grito Harry apretando los puños, ver a Bellatrix lo lleno de un arraigado sentimiento de aversión, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Quería hacerla pedazos, por Sirius, por sus padres, por él mismo, no había nada que deseará más en ese momento.

-Voy cerrarte esa bocota – Gruño Bellatrix, sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry en el pecho.

-No... no se te ocurra atacarlos, los necesito vivos –Vocifero Lucius Malfoy.

-Que más da, de todas formas nos llevaremos al muchacho –Reclamo Bellatrix señalando a Draco.

-No –Grito Hermione-. Ni siquiera lo piensen

-De nada le sirve llevarnos a Potter muerto, mi amo lo quiere vivo Bellatrix. Y eso va para todos –Bramo Lucius al resto de los mortifagos que se reunieron con ellos-. Nadie va tocar a Draco y a Potter...

-¿Y que hay de ella? –Pregunto desde las sombras un mortifago alto y fornido que señalaba a Hermione.

-Los sangre sucias son basura y a la basura se le extermina –Respondió Malfoy.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes, para que Harry tomará a Hermione del brazo y la jalará hacía él. Mientras un rabioso Draco volvía apuntar a su padre con su varita.

-Antes tendrás que matarme –Grito-. ¿Escuchaste?...¿O prefieres que lo haga yo mismo?...

Los ojos de Lucius salieron de su orbita, cuando Draco se apunto con su varita en el cuello. Hermione ahogo un grito, mientras Harry parecía no entender lo que pasaba.

-No seas idiota –Espeto Malfoy a su hijo-. Guarda esa varita es una orden

-¿Por qué? –Grito Malfoy, mirando a su padre con reproche-. ¿para que me quieres con vida, si tu amo va matarme de todas formas?...

-BAJA ESA VARITA...

-No has cambiado nada –Continuo Draco-. Te lo advierto, en el momento en que toquen a Hermione, yo le pondré fin a tu misión

-No podrías aunque lo intentarás... porque eres un cobarde... fue tu cobardía la que inicio todo esto... YA LO OLVIDASTE

-No me retes papá...

-Ya basta –Grito Bellatrix, que había llegado al limite de su paciencia.

Era la oportunidad perfecta.

-_Expeliarmus_ –Grito Harry, logrando desarmar a Bellatrix, el mismo hechizo fue invocado por Hermione que logro desarmar a dos más, pero eso fue solo el inicio de una terrible cacería, Harry sujeto su varita y su capa invisible, mientras con la otro mano tomo a Hermione, corriendo hasta perderse. Ella y Harry se apiñaron entre una gran multitud, que corría horrorizada, entonces:

-Draco –Dijo Hermione resistiéndose-. Tenemos que volver por Draco

-Corre Hermione... no te detengas, Draco es inteligente no encarará a su padre ahora que has escapado de los mortifagos, él quería que te pusieras a salvo...

Torcieron a la derecha a toda velocidad mientras oía pasos a su espalda.

Cuando llegaron más allá de la calle principal, una mano larga y huesuda, tomo a Harry del hombro, uno de los mortifagos lo había alcanzado.

-_Petrificus Totalus –_Se escucho la voz de Hermione.

Las piernas y los brazos de aquel mortifago se juntaron y cayo desplomándose en el suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

_-Desmaius_ –Grito ahora Harry y un haz de luz roja dio contra un segundo brujo encapuchado que estaba a espaldas de Hermione.

-Gracias –Dijo ella aliviada-. ¿Y ahora que?

-Estoy pensando... estoy pensando –Dijo Harry muy agitado, mientras hacía trabajar su cerebro a mil.

Harry cerro los ojos por un segundo, debilitado y sosteniendo apenas su varita, se sentía tan pequeño¿cómo podía sacarla de ahí¿cómo iban a regresar al colegio? _–quiero, salvarla... quiero salvarla... quiero salvarla... _Repetía en su mente.

Fue en ese momento cuando abrió sus ojos con brusquedad

-Honeydukes –Susurro para él mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Vamos Hermione, debemos llegar a Honeydukes –Harry tomo a Hermione del brazo y la jalo hacía él, ella aun parecía resistirse.

-Harry... Hermione... –Grito de pronto una voz a un costado de ellos, que le era gratamente familiar, Neville y Ron salía de entre un numeroso grupo de alumnos que aun caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, éste último llevaba el cuerpo inerte de Ginny sobre los hombros

-Ron –Grito Harry al reunirse con ellos-. Creí que ya estarías camino a Hogwarts

-Pero ¿qué le hicieron a Ginny? –Exclamo Hermione que se había llevado las manos a la boca.

-No lo sabemos –Contesto Neville-. Cuando la alcanzamos ya estaba inconsciente

-Debemos irnos de aquí –Hablo Ron visiblemente preocupado-. Ginny necesita atención... y hay mortifagos por todas partes,

-Si ya lo se –Dijo un desesperado Harry, quería sacarlos de ahí lo más rápido posible, si aun se daba prisa podía volver y buscar a Draco, era frustrante saber que la capa invisible era demasiado pequeña para cubrirlos a todos.

-Te duele la cicatriz ¿verdad? –Pregunto Hermione repentinamente, Harry no se dio cuenta en que momento se llevo la mano a la frente.

-Algo malo acaba de pasar –Susurro Harry-. Estoy seguro...

-¿Algo malo?...

-Si –Repitió Harry. La marca tenebrosa que se había alzado en el aire, parecía más brillante.

-Vamonos de aquí –Agrego un asustado Neville, en el momento en que se escuchaba una fuerte explosión.

-Si, no vamos a esperar a que los profesores y los aurores lleguen a salvarnos –Exclamo Harry-. Conozco un camino que nos llevará a Hogwarts.. pero debemos llegar a Honeydukes

-Ah claro –Dijo Ron-. El túnel del sótano

-¿Qué túnel? –Pregunto Neville.

-Ya lo verás–Dijo ahora Harry-. Neville, tenemos que correr la voz, aun hay estudiantes en las aceras, tenemos que decirles que Honeydukes es nuestra ultima esperanza

-Si, claro Harry... yo... yo les digo –Habló un tembloroso Neville, que ante el miedo mostraba una gran fortaleza.

Harry se volvió ahora hacía Ron, parecía muy cansado, entonces Harry tomo el otro brazo de Ginny y se lo puso sobre los hombros, la cabeza de la pelirroja callo ligeramente hacía el pecho de Harry, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que tenía varios moretones en la cara, aquello lo hizo sentir miserable. Cuando ya estaban listos, dio un rápido vistazo al grupo, Ron parecía preparado para corre, Neville ya se había adelantado y Hermione...

-¿Dónde... Donde esta Hermione? –Pregunto Harry con gravedad, el alma se le había caído a los pies.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Draco, estaba tirado en el piso, sintiendo una opresión en el brazo que lo quemaba. Se sentía muy pesado, era imposible mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin sentir dolor.

-Draco... –Susurro una vocecita en su oído, entonces inesperadamente la imagen de Hermione apareció de la nada, después de quitarse la capa invisible de Harry.

-¿Qué... haces aquí? –Pregunto Malfoy, estaba tan mareado que la imagen de Hermione se veía borrosa.

-Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí –le dijo mientras lo sujetaba por el brazo, para levantarlo.

-Vete... tienes que irte –Grito él.

-No, me voy a ir sin ti

-Te van a lastimar... esto es una...

-Trampa –Se escucho la voz de Lucius Malfoy saliendo entre la maleza-. Pero que extraordinaria sorpresa, y yo que creí que sería Potter y su complejo de héroe quien vendría por Draco

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, estaba aterrada, aun así se puso delante de Draco y saco su varita.

-_Crucius_ –Bramo Lucius repentinamente, apuntando hacía Hermione, sin darle oportunidad de que se defendiera, ella cayo al piso retorciéndose y gritando del dolor.

-No –Grito Draco con desesperación, la sangre le hervía de impotencia por no poder levantarse-. Déjala en paz.

-Vez Draco esto es lo que pasa cuando desobedeces a tu padre –Le dijo Lucius mirando a Hermione con asco.

-Depende de ti hijo –Le indico Lucius a Draco-. Vas a regresar te guste o no

-VETE AL DIABLO

-Respuesta equivocada... _CRUCIUS _–La varita de Lucius se movía al mismo tiempo que Hermione encogió las piernas hacía el pecho y se contorsionaba de forma violenta.

-YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Le ordeno Draco colérico.

-No –Le dijo Lucius e hizo un movimiento brusco con su varita, mientras Hermione se desgarraba la garganta del dolor.

-Déjala en paz

-Mírala bien Draco –Dijo Lucius con gran placer-. Le duele... él dolor la va carcomiendo poco a poco, escúchala gritar... esto es el _Cruciatus_, es tan horrible que crees que solo la muerte puede aliviar el dolor

-DEJALA EN PAZ...

-Aun no, quiero que veas el momento en que comenzará a convulsionarse

-¡NOOOOO!

-Por que no lo entiendes Draco, esto es lo que somos, él te esta llamando... y te irás conmigo ó veras a tu amiguita morir frente tus ojos.

-No... No volveré... yo no soy sirviente de nadie... VOLDEMORT NO ES MI AMO –Grito Draco, intentando ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no respondía

-Eres muy valiente para llamarlo por su nombre... ó muy tonto... –Bellatrix había salido de su escondite y se acercaba lentamente hacía ellos-. Ya deja de jugar Lucius, mata a esa asquerosa sangre sucia y llevémonos a Draco de una vez

Lucius bajo su varita y el cuerpo de Hermione dejo de moverse, no hubo más reacción que la de cerrar sus ojos, todo ruido fue transformándose en eco, el sentido se fue perdiendo y perdiendo hasta llegar a la inconciencia.

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de enfrentar a tu propio padre por ella...

-¿No vas a terminar lo que ya comenzaste? –Pregunto Bellatrix mientras miraba Hermione y luego a Lucius-. ¿o como siempre prefieres que yo termine el trabajo por ti? –Dijo llevando las manos a la cintura.

-Haz lo que quieras –Terció Lucius que ahora solo le interesaba tomar a Draco y marcharse.

Bellatrix miró a Draco de reojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras apuntaba al corazón de Hermione.

-_Avada..._

NOOOOOOOO! –Estallo Draco descontrolado, pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar de pronunciar la maldición, una luz de un rojo intenso le había dado de lleno en la cara, haciendo que volara y cayera a varios metros de distancia. Draco no entendió lo que había pasado, aunque aquel descontrol de emociones lo agoto completamente, algo había nublado su vista, solo podía escuchar el eco de algunas voces que cada vez se sentían más y más cerca, pudo reconocer varías de ellas. Y con una pequeña luz de esperanza calló desmayado por el dolor.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, lo siento las vacaciones se me subieron a la cabeza y no pude subir el capitulo en tres semanas como me lo había propuesto, de todas formas aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste, esta vez un poco más largo. 

En fin ahora me propongo a contestar reviews.

**Selene Granger (AnTyUkY):** Hola, gracias por tu review que bueno que te guste la historia, y un beso para ti también.

**LiNkIn:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero qué éste capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Terry Moon:** Hola linda, me da gusto que sigas fiel a la historia, cuídate mucho y un gran abrazo.

**AnniPotter:** Hola Anni, si supongo que el spoiler dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero bueno, espero que éste capitulo sea de tu agrado, me encantan tus reviews.

**Asdi:** Hola, dile a tu amiga Natalia que yo también soy de esas raras que le fascina leer historias alternas jeje, eso es lo maravilloso del fandom, que no hay limites. Tu review me encanto, te mando un saludo y cuídate mucho.

**Venus:** Gracias por tureview y por seguir fiel a mi fic, sihubo muy poquito de D/Hr, pero la verdad es que este capitulo era necesario, para lo que se viene en los siguientes cap.

**Sakura-Granger:** Hola, se agradecen las felicitaciones, me motivan mucho, cuídate mucho linda y muchos saludos.

**Adri:** hola, gracias por tu review y la respuesta a tu pregunta es un rotundo SI, lo siento no me puedo resistir a los triángulos amorosos, pero descuida, ya tengo bien planteada la pareja de la historia.

**Anset:** Hola, espero que éste capitulo te guste igual que el anterior, me encanto tu review, gracias.

**Jaz:** Hola Jaz, no se si la esperavalió la pena, pero espero que hayas disfrutado también de ésta capitulo, como el anterior. Cuídate.

**x-Yrena-x:** jaja me encanto tu review, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, saludos.

Bueno hasta la próxima actualización.


	12. LA DEPRESIÓN DE HARRY

**Capitulo 12: La depresión de Harry**

Draco comenzó abrir sus ojos con mucha lentitud, estaba atontado y el olor a medicina le provoco dolor de cabeza, alcanzo a distinguir una sombra que poco a poco fue volviéndose más clara hasta obtener forma, soltó un quejido cuando miro aquella imagen sentada al lado de su cama.

-Al fin despertaste –Exclamo Lupin, enrollando el diario del profeta.

-¿Qué... haces aquí? –Pregunto el chico muy sorprendido. Remus lucía mucho peor que la ultima vez que lo vio y eso había sido solo un par de meses atrás, daba la impresión de estar muy cansado y enfermo.

-Te dije que pronto tendrías noticias de mi... ¿cómo te sientes? -Draco tomo una gran cantidad de aire antes de responder.

-Aun respiro

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que usaras la cabeza? –Dijo repentinamente el profesor, mirando al muchacho muy serio.

-No me regañes... no tuve elección, el estaba frente a mi y...

-¿Y se te hizo fácil enfrentarlo? –Lo regaño, sin perder la calma-. Corriste con mucha suerte

-¿Tu fuiste quien ataco a Bellatrix Lestrange?

-No, ese fue Alastor Moody

-¿Y tu donde rayos estabas? –Le reprochó Draco, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Poniendo tu brazo sobre mi hombro, para sacarte de ahí –Le hizo sabes Lupin, aquello no removió el corazón de Draco, al contrarío, la sola presencia del profesor lo inquietaba más de lo debido.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Recuperándose

-No la veo –Dijo al dar un vistazo a la enfermería.

-Claro que no, porque ella esta en San Mungo

-¿Qué? –Grito Draco incorporándose tan rápido que se mareo-. ¿CÓMO ESTA?... ¿QUÉ TIENE?

-Tranquilízate, si estuviera en peligro ya te lo hubiera dicho

-Quiero verla...

-Yo en tu lugar me quedaría aquí

-Ya estoy arto de seguir tus ordenes –Grito Draco al ver a Lupin tan tranquilo-. Hasta ahora nada bueno ha salido de esto... y si pierdo a Hermione yo te juro que todos se van a arrepentir, empezando por ti

-Tenía que verlos con mis propios ojos –Dijo un sorprendido pero sonriente Remus-. le has tomado mucho cariño...

-No voy alejarme de ella –Exclamo Draco mirando a su tutor de modo desafiante.

-No te lo he pedido, al contrarío, me parece que estar cerca de ella te hace mucho bien

-¿La has visto?

-Si –Respondió Lupin intentando no parecer preocupado.

-¿Por qué esta en San Mungo?...¿qué tiene?

-Ella fue torturada con la maldición _cruciatus_, era natural que la apartáramos del castillo, las personas reacción diferente ante esta maldición

-Se lo que puede causar el _cruciatus_, no soy idiota, tendrá secuelas ¿verdad?

-Ella tardará en recuperarse, probablemente mucho más de lo que deseamos, pero sanará, te doy mi palabra

-Tu palabra no significa nada para mi... ya no se si debo seguir creyéndote

-Es una pena que sigas con esa actitud

-¿QUIERO VERLA? –Exigió Malfoy.

-No te vas a mover de la enfermería hasta que sepa que estas completamente bien

-Deja de tratarme como a un niño... tu no eres mi padre

-No, no lo soy, y tampoco intento remplazarlo –Tercio Lupin, mirándolo muy serio-. Y en caso de que te lo preguntes, tu padre esta en Azakaban donde terminará su condena, aumentándole un nuevo cargo por el asesinato de Madame Rosmerta y por torturar a Hermione.

-¿Asesinato?

-¿Esperabas que fueran por Harry y por ti sin lastimar a nadie?

Draco se quedo helado, aquello le había dolido profundamente. Remus se concentro en los ojos de Malfoy, pues le hicieron recordad los suyos, Lupin sabía que había visto esa mirada en él, cuando supo equivocadamente que Sirius había traicionado a James y asesinado a Peter Pettigrew.

-Me alegro que estés bien hijo... –Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa y conformándose solo con darle una palmada en el hombro, lo habría abrazado, pero sabía que Malfoy no se lo permitiría-. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que resolver

-¿Asuntos?... pero si acabas de llegar... ¿esta es tu manera de cuidarme?

-¿Cuidarte?... que curioso –Sonrió Lupin-. hace un momento me dijiste que dejará de tratarte como a un niño, y ahora me pides que me quede a cuidarte

-Eres mi tutor ¿no?... es tu trabajo –Dijo el chico malhumorado y encogiéndose de hombros, no podía creer que estuviera suplicando a Lupin que se quedara.

Lupin volvió a sonreír, tal vez Draco no lo admitiría pero estaba seguro que lo había extrañado.

-Le diré a Madame Ponfrey que ya despertaste, no te muevas de aquí, te prometo regresar en cuanto me desocupe –Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de salir. Draco frunció el entrecejo, esto tenía que ser una broma, como pretendía abandonarlo, después de darle tan desagradables noticias, no podía estar en ese lugar sin saber nada de Hermione, simplemente no lo soportaba.

Trato de enderezarse un poco, odiaba los hospitales y la enfermería era sin duda su lugar menos favorito en todo el castillo, el ambiente que se vivía era funesto y deplorable, habría escapado en ese momento de no ser porque Filch custodiaba la puerta, la necesidad de tener a Hermione cerca lo irritaba.

De repente escucho voces en la cama de junto, aquello sin duda lo exaspero aun más.

-Hola Ronald

-Luna –Exclamo Ron muy sorprendido de verla sentada junto a Ginny-. Vaya... no esperaba verte aquí

-Estaba muy preocupada por Ginny...

-Eres muy buena amiga... gracias

-Se que ella haría lo mismo por mi

-Tuve que dejarla sola un momento para escribirle a mamá, no ha dejado de llorar desde que supo lo del ataque, conociéndola pensé que vendría corriendo para estar con Ginny, pero dice que no puede dejar Grinmm... digo la... la madriguera...

Ron respiro tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron y se froto los ojos, Malfoy apenas podía verle los pies, pues la cortinilla que separaba cada cama lo tapaba.

-Te ves cansado, deberías ir a dormir, yo me quedo con ella –Le sugirió la muchacha, conciente de que la recuperación de Ginny se prolongaría más de lo que deseaban.

-No, quiero estar aquí cuando ella abra los ojos,

-Eres un buen hermano, Ginny es muy afortunada

-No es cierto –Dijo él con aplomo-. Ginny ha dicho muchas veces que yo solo lo arruino todo

-Que curioso –Dijo Luna con una sonrisa-. A mi me ha dicho que le gusta cuando te preocupas por ella

-¿Ginny diciendo eso de mi?... –Dijo él muy extrañado, pero por más incrédulo que parecía, aquello le saco una sonrisa.

-Si –Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa-. Me lo ha dicho muchas veces...

Ron miro a Luna, de pronto ya no le pareció tan desagradable.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano? –Pregunto él, al notar el vendaje llevaba en su muñeca.

-Ah, esto... estaba muy cerca de zonco cuando sucedió la explosión.

-¿Te quemaste?

-No, es solo una cortada sin importancia, resbale en la acera y me corte con los vidrios de la tienda

-¿Y te duele? –Pregunto Ron preocupado, pero un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo tonta que era su pregunta.

-La verdad es que ya no me duele...

-¿Segura?

-Si –Respondió ella rápidamente mientras sus penetrantes ojos no dejaban de mirarlo.

-Debes tener cuidado de que no se te infecte

-Si lo tendré gracias... oye Ron... ¿Y donde esta Harry? –Aquella pregunta despertó el interés de Draco, prestando esta vez toda su atención a aquella conversación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry no había salido de su habitación desde que volvió de Hogsmeade, no quiso entrar a la enfermería, no quiso hablar con Dumbledore y le cerro la puerta en la cara a Ron. Se sentía responsable de todo, y la ausencia de Hermione le dolía. Se había sumergió en una terrible depresión, la vida era una completa carga sin sentido, ahora solamente quería encerrarse en si mismo y no salir en mucho tiempo, pues toda ilusión y deseo por seguir luchando, se había ido con Hermione a San Mungo.

-Harry... –Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta-. Harry ábreme por favor

El llamado de Lupin fue inútil, Harry seguía tumbado en la cama, con un almohada sobre su cabeza.

-Harry voy a entrar... _Alohomora... _–el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió y el profesor Lupin pudo entrar a la habitación, dejando atrás a Dean y a Seamus que esperarían afuera.

La habitación estaba oscura y el piso estaba lleno de toda clase de papeles y objetos destrozados, victimas de la cólera de Harry, él seguía escondiendo su rostro debajo de la almohada, no respondió al saludo de Lupin, pues le exigía un esfuerzo que no era capaz de hacer.

-Harry no tienes que hablar si no quieres, solo necesito que me escuches... Draco ya despertó, le entumecieron el cuerpo para que no pudiera escapar, y afortunadamente no tiene heridas que se puedan lamentar; el caso de tu amiga Ginny es diferente, cuando atacaron las tres escobas los escombros cayeron sobre ella, se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y por desgracia aun no despierta –Dijo muy serio, Harry seguía con el rostro cubierto, ni siquiera la presencia de Lupin podía calamar lo que sentía en el alma-. Harry... tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, tú no causaste el ataque, ni tampoco provocaste que Draco perdiera el control, cada uno es responsable de sus actos, Draco no debió desafiar a Lucius

-¿Cómo esta Hermione? –Susurro Harry por debajo de la almohada, su voz apenas era audible, pero Lupin estaba feliz de que al fin le dirigiera la palabra-. No me ha dicho nada sobre ella

-Esta recuperándose en San Mungo, la señora Weasley esta con ella, y sus padres ya deben de saberlo, no esta sola Harry

-¿Es grave? –Fue en ese momento cuando se quito la almohada, Sus ojos llorosos reflejaron su profunda tristeza, Lupin lo miró conmovido.

-Sabes que ella estará bien ¿verdad?

-No, no esta bien, nada ha estado bien desde que comenzó el curso, después de lo que le paso a Sirius, me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría que nada le sucediera

-Se pondrá bien Harry, te lo prometo

-Desde que entre a la orden me han prometido tantas cosas... estoy arto... ARTO –Grito y dejando escapar una lagrima que estaba reprimiendo desde que regreso del pueblo, Harry se limpio los ojos con los puños y fue entonces cuando Lupin se sentó a su lado, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo estrecho contra él.

-Llorar es una virtud que desgraciadamente se pierde con la edad Harry –Le dijo-. Llora Harry, estas en tu derecho

Y esa noche Harry lloro, lloró hasta cansarse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, el día despertó tan gris como el animo de todos los estudiantes, las mesas del gran comedor se llenaron de cartas y diarios del profeta, cuyo tiraje se había agotado en segundos, todo el mundo mágico quería informarse de los recientes sucesos.

_EL MISTERISO PASADISO DE HONEYDUKES_

_El día de ayer, Harry Potter volvió a vestirse de héroe, la intervención de Potter, logro salvar las vidas de varios estudiantes de Hogwarts que en ese momento disfrutaban su ultimo paseo al pueblo de Hogsmeade, aparentemente Potter era el único que sabía de la existencia de un túnel que conectaba la escuela de Hogwarts con el sótano de Honeydukes, el director Albus Dumbledore asegura que desconocía la existencia del túnel e informo que ya ha sido cerrado para la seguridad de todos los estudiantes._

_Así también, hay testigos que confirman haber visto a Potter, usando su varita contra varios de los más peligrosos mortifagos el día de ayer, dando un ejemplo de valentina._

-Como siempre Potter tiene que llevarse todo el crédito–Refunfuño Zacharias Smith después de terminar de leer el articulo del profeta-. Terry Bott también puso a un mortifago fuera de combate, pero claro su nombre no aparece en el profeta, porque no es famoso como el tonto de Potter

-Gracias a ese tonto ayer logramos llegar a Hogwarts sanos y salvos –Le recordó Michael Corner que junto con Cho Chang desayunaba en el gran comedor-. Fue una suerte que conociera ese túnel

-A demás no abandono Honeydukes hasta asegurarse de que todos estuviéramos del otro lado –Agrego Cho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquel domingo Harry había amanecido como una especie de muerto viviente, no había nada que pudiera despertarle el mayor interés, había decidido no visitar a nadie en la enfermería no importaba cuanto deseaba saber de Draco y de Ginny, no se sentia orgullos de su desición, pero ya estaba tomada. Esa tarde Harry se reunió con Dumbledore, solo para repetirle lo mismo que ya le había dicho Lupin la noche anterior, pero apenas salió de su oficina se apresuro a regresar a la sala común, los pasillos parecían interminables, la desesperación por regresar a la torre de Gryffindor lo hizo ignorar todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor, pero de pronto:

-Gracias Harry... –Le dijo una chica de Hufflepuff que paso a su lado y siguió de largo.

-Hola Harry... –Lo saludo ahora un grupo de chicas con bufanda de Ravenclaw.

-Te vi en el profeta Harry... felicidades... –Dijo otra voz.

Harry no entendía porque las felicitaciones, y los repentinos deseos por saludarlo, se sentía abrumado por la gratitud de sus compañeros. Esto no debía estar pasando, él se equivoco, fallo.

-Adiós Harry...

-Harry... Harry... –dijo la voz de otra estudiante e su espalda, Harry había llegado al limite de su paciencia, así que giro sobre sus talones para exigirle que lo dejará en paz, pero aquello quedo olvidado cuando se dio cuenta que era Cho Chang quien tenía enfrente.

-¿Por favor no vengas a darme las gracias tu también?

-Solo quería saludarte... ¿cómo estas?

-Hey Harry buen articulo del profeta... –Se escucho la voz de otro estudiante que paso por ahí, antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada.

-No los puedes culpar –Dijo Cho al notar como aquello molesto a Harry-. Solo tú conocías el pasadizo que nos trajo a Hogwarts

-Ya me voy Cho

-Espera... sonríe Harry... –Le dijo justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, entonces Cho giro sobre sus talones y se marcho.

Parecía una burla del destino, aquella joven por quien sintió palpitar su corazón por primera vez volvió más amargo su día, ella no tenía la culpa, sino él, odiaba no poder encontrar un lado positivo a todo esto.

Y así fue durante los siguientes 3 días, para el miércoles en la tarde Harry estaba completamente arto de la escuela. Las labores habían bajado y las presiones de los exámenes también, de alguna forma los maestro trataban de aligerarles la carga, no todos estaban completamente recuperados de aquel tortuoso sábado, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, odiaba no tener noticias de Hermione, odiaba no poder mirar a Ron a la cara y odiaba quedarse parado frente a la puerta de la enfermería porque no tenia el suficiente valor para ver a Draco y a Ginny.

-Hola Harry –Lo saludo Neville cuando se topo con él en la lechucería-. Me da gusto verte aquí

-¿Por qué? –Respondió Harry en el momento en que miraba a Hedwig partir.

-Porque no estas encerrado en la sala común

Harry no respondió, estaba listo para marcharse pero entonces sintió la mano de Neville sobre su hombro, los ojos de Neville parecían más brillantes que de costumbre.

-¿Cuándo será la próxima sesión del E.D.?

Harry lo miró sorprendido, quien podía pensar en esas tontas sesiones, cuando la salud de su mejor amiga aun era un desconcierto para él.

-Neville ¿no ves que eso ya no me interesa?

-Pero a nosotros si Harry, ahora más que nunca es cuando no podemos abandonarlo

-¿No lo entiendes?... Ginny esta en la enfermería... y Hermione... Hermione... esta en San Mungo...

-Lo se Harry, pero eso no debería impedir que...

-¿Sabes para quien era la carta que mande?... –Lo interrumpió Harry abruptamente-. para Hermione, es la cuarta en esta semana, no ha contestado ninguna de mis cartas

-Pero Harry...

-Esto no debía ser así –Prosiguió Harry con voz temblorosa-. Estaba conmigo... y la perdí, la perdí de vista, fue por ella que recordé el túnel, solo por ella... y... la descuide y ahora esta en San Mungo y no se que tan grave es su salud, porque en esta maldita escuela, todos los profesores tratan de disfrazar la verdad, ella no esta bien... Hermione esta muy mal... estoy seguro, Y NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES TRATEN DE HACERME CREER LO CONTRARIO, ELLA ESTA SUFRIENDO...

-Harry...

-Lo único que quería era ponerla a salvo –Siguió Harry, perdiendo completamente el control-. Eso he buscado todo el maldito año... Tu estuviste ahí Neville, la viste caer en el ministerio, no puedo volver a ver eso, no lo soportaría, prometí cuidarla desde entonces, y le falle

-Te entiendo perfectamente pero...

-No es cierto –Grito Harry, la rabia que había disminuido durante la semana, volvía a arder en él-. No me entiendes, no puedes entenderme, porque no tienes idea de cuanto la quiero...

-Claro que lo entiendo –Vocifero Neville, pero apenas noto que levantaba la voz, volvió a bajarla-. Conozco el _cruciatus_... la conozco muy bien, personas a las que amo han sido heridas con esa maldición, no puedes decirme que no lo entiendo...

Harry se quedo mirándolo completamente avergonzado, la imagen de los padres de Neville se le vino a la mente, aquello había marcado la vida de Neville. Harry bajo la mirada e intento disculparse pero de su boca no podía emitir palabras.

-No tienes que cargar tu solo con el peso del mundo Harry... no has sido el mismo desde el ataque... y todos te queremos de regreso, hazlo por Hermione, por Ginny y por Ron, él si esta aquí en la escuela y te necesita más que nunca.

-Yo... no quise... gritarte... –Fue todo lo que salió de la ya rasposa garganta de Harry.

-Esta bien Harry... –Dijo Neville con una media sonrisa-. Voy a ver a Ginny... ¿vienes?

-Eh... adelántate, te alcanzo en un momento –Dijo Harry sabiendo claramente que ese momento no llegaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco comenzaba a despertar después de haber bebido aquella poción tranquilizadora que le impidió escapar por segunda vez de la enfermería, la imagen de Hermione desplomándose en el suelo no podía escapar de su cabeza, le perturbaba a cada momento, si tan solo tuviera noticias de ella, todo seria más fácil. No había recibido ninguna visita excepto la de Lupin en el transcurso del día, no le extrañaba, aunque tenia una rara sensación en la garganta cada vez que miraba la puerta; se preguntaba que sería de Harry, era frustrante saber que estaba descansando en la comodidad de su habitación mientras él tenía que estar en una incomoda cama de hospital.

-No, no quiero verlo... –Dijo para si mismo, cuando una estudiante de Hufflepuff entro por la puerta, aquella sensación en la garganta volvió a hacerse presente, pero prefirió ignorarla-, ... Si entra por esa puerta voy a partirle la cara...

Bajo la mirada un momento mientras se frotaba los nudillos, no podía evitarlo, estaba muy enojado con él, pero entonces volvió a mirar la puerta de la enfermería y esa agria sensación en la garganta volvió a aparecer.

Hizo un intento por volverse a dormir, pero un pestilente olor que provenía de la cama de Ginny comenzó a marearlo, cansado no hacer nada que no fuera mirar la puerta, se puso de pie, abrió la cortina que lo separaba con Ginny y se acerco a ella, parecía estar sumergida en un profundo sueño.

-¿Puedes oírme Weasley? –Le pregunto a modo de burla-. No sabes como me divierte ver la cara de tu hermano cada que viene a visitarte, espero que te quedes así para siempre

Había algo en ella que le desagradaba mucho, no sentía ningún tipo de pena, al contrarío es una Weasley y se lo tiene bien merecido.

De pronto se encontró con el problema, el olor provenía de las flores que estaban sobre la mesita de Ginny. Draco tomo el ramo del florero cuando súbitamente la mano de Ginny tomo su brazo, fue tan sorpresivo que Draco tiro las flores y miró a Ginny asustado.

-Ha... rry... –Se escucho la vocecita de la pelirroja casi en un susurro, aun tenía los ojos cerrado pero parecía apunto de despertar. ¿cómo alguien tan pequeña podía tener tanta fuerza?. Se soltó de ella como pudo, y cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a su cama, se encontró cara a cara con Neville Longbottom, quien llevaba el mismo ramo de flores del que hace un momento trataba de deshacerse.

- Longbottom, debí imaginar que tu eras el causante de mi dolor de cabeza –Le dijo y continuo su camino, Neville lo miraba sin entender nada, pero eso no importo, porque cuando Neville bajo la mirada para encontrarse con Ginny, ella tenía los ojos abiertos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Harry... desperto..., Ginny desperto... abrió los ojos –Grito Ron frente a Harry después de buscarlo por todo el castillo-. Verdad que es increíble

-¿Despertó? –Pregunto Harry, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Si, Neville estaba con ella cuando despertó

-Ron... lo siento, perdóname por no pararme en la enfermería

-Ah –Soltó Ron, estaba tan contento que ya hasta lo había olvidado-. No importa Harry, Neville estaba con ella cuando abrió los ojos... ella esta bien Harry... Ginny me vio y sonrió... mi hermana sonrió

Ron parecía listo para soltarse a llora, pero en su lugar mostraba enormes carcajadas, había sido una verdadera tortura estos tres días, y ahora por fin Ginny despertaba de su sueño.

-Me da mucho gusto Ron

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?... Madame Pomfrey dice que podría salir esta misma noche de la enfermería

-¿Enserio?...

-Si... claro le duele un poco la cabeza, pero supongo que es normal

Para la hora de la cena, la mayoría de los pacientes habían abandonado la enfermería, Ginny se veía mucho mejor, ella y todos los heridos de Gryffindor fueron recibidos como héroes en la sala de común, Colin Creeve tomó a Ginny y la levanto como si hubiesen ganado el torneo de quidditch, mientras sus compañeros de quinto año, festejaban su regreso, del otro lado Lavender le contaba a Parvati lo feliz que estaba porque Justin Finch-Fletchley ya estaba mucho mejor de su pierna.

Harry fue rápidamente a refugiarse en el sillón junto a la chimenea, no quería inmiscuirse en la felicidad de sus amigos, aquello era un cuadro diverso, no se sentía parte de ellos.

Eso más que nada lo hizo salir de la sala común, el regreso de Ginny le quito un gran peso de encima, pero aun faltaba algo, ese algo que no podía dejarlo celebrar. Llego hasta el vestíbulo sintiendo una extraña sensación, era como si alguien estuviera siguiéndolo desde el momento en que abandono la torre. Se detuvo antes de entrar al gran comedor y giro sobre sus talones. Draco Malfoy esta frente a él.

Harry estaba sorprendido aun así una sonrisa se asomo de sus labios, y mientras lo miraba se dio cuenta que aquel terrible peso se había aligerado por completo.

-Potter –Dijo Malfoy que comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Malfoy que bueno que ya saliste de... –Pero Harry no terminó de hablar porque Draco sin perder tiempo le dio un puñetazo en la cara derribándolo por completo.

-Levántate –Gruño Malfoy tomando a Harry del cuello de su camisa-. Teníamos un trato maldita sea... ¿cómo pudiste?

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? suéltame

-Te pedí que no se lo dijeras, confié en ti –Grito una vez más mientras zarandeaba a Harry por el cuello.

-¿Quieres explicarme de que hablas?

-Le dijiste a Hermione lo de Voldemort

Harry quedo boquiabierto, era la primera vez que Draco pronunciaba el nombre de Voldemort, aquello lo sorprendió tanto que solo en el momento en que Draco volvía a zarandearlo del cuello pudo regresarlo a la realidad.

-Puedo explicarlo...

-Teníamos un trato Potter –Le recordó Draco mostrando una profunda mirada de rencor y con un movimiento brusco lo soltó-. Lo único que quería era salir de la enfermería para partirte la cara...

-Hermione es la persona más lista que conozco, ella lo descubrió sola

-Mentira

-Es verdad, encontró una carta de Lupin en uno de tus libros

-Mentira

-Yo vi esa carta... la dejaste en tu libro de pociones...

-Mentira...

-Vamos Malfoy, sabes que es cierto... olvidaste destruir esa carta y quien sabe que tantas más aun tienes escondidas... ¿como pudiste descuidarte así?

-Yo... no... –Draco vacilo mientras trataba de hacer memoria, pero la cólera que recorría su cuerpo apenas le permitía pensar. Tomo a Harry de los hombros y lo acorralo en la pared-. Eso no te salva de nada, aunque lo descubriera por si misma debiste decírmelo... dijiste que confiara en ti, dijiste que no me fallarías, te convertiste en mi confidente porque esperaba que tu también fueras el mío

-Si esta bien, lo siento cometí un maldito error, pero no puedes condenarme toda la vida solo por eso, deberías estar feliz...

-¿Pero que demonios dices?

-Pero que tonto eres... Hermione lo sabía todo, y aun así se quedo a tu lado ¿ESO NO TE DICE NADA? –Le espeto Harry que estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia, se moría de ganas de responderle aquella agresión, pero debía contener el impulso.

-¿No lo entiendes Potter? ahora ella lo sabe –Aquello le provoco un nudo en la garganta-. Ella lo sabe y es tan lista que se enterará de todo... de todo...

-¿De todo?... ¿acaso hay más?... ¿hay algo que no sepa?

-No voy a darte ninguna explicación...

-Ya me disculpe que más quieres que haga –Contesto Harry que con un movimiento brusco logro soltarse, para revisarse la quijada.

-Puedes arrodillarte y aun así no sería suficiente –Dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

-Esta bien... –Dijo repentinamente Harry ahora era el quien levantaba la voz-. Aquí me tienes, golpéame si eso te hace feliz, desquita todo tu coraje conmigo, no voy hacer nada para defenderme.

Aquello hizo que Draco volviera a tomarlo del cuello y echara hacía atrás su puño, lo único que quería era hundirlo con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago de Harry, pero se contuvo, bajo la mirada y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, arrojo a Harry contra la pared, y entonces se dio cuenta que le dolía mucho la mano con la que lo había golpeado.

-Será mejor que te vayas... – Malfoy no quería verlo a los ojos porque sabía que ya no volvería a contenerse. su voz era débil, como si hubiera algo en su garganta que le lastimaba al hablar.

-No, no quiero, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que sepa que todo esta bien entre nosotros

-QUE TE LARGUES...

-NO –Insistió Harry.

-¿No lo entiendes Potter?... estoy muy enojado, así que vete o voy a cometer una locura

-Pues entonces párteme la cara si eso te hace feliz...

-Eres un idiota –Soltó Draco con una risita irónica-. Vete Potter –Dijo a modo de susurro-. Esta conversación se termino

Draco respiro profundo. Harry, su amigo, no podía ser nunca un extraño para él, por mucho que cambiaran las cosas entre ellos. Pero de alguna forma algo murió en aquel pasillo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hola a todos, una disculpa por la tardanza, ya parezco disco rayado jaja, pero tuve muchos problemas con el Internet en estos días. muchísimas gracias por sus reviews: **Sakura-Granger, La Bruja De Macbeth, Pinoko, silviota, Abril, Jaz, Terry Moon, Dakota-Malfoy, Anni Potter, Venus y Asdi.** Me encantaría responderles pero prometo hacerlo en la próxima actualización.

**Y como siempre les dejo un pequeño spoiler.**

-Claro –Soltó Ron que parecía pensar lo mismo que Harry-. Sin darse cuenta mamá nos acaba de dar una pista... eso solo puede significar una cosa Harry, que Hermione no esta en San Mungo como todos creemos, sino en Grimmauld Place...

Aunque parecía obvio Harry no estaba muy convencido, estaba tan desesperado por saber de Hermione que trataba de buscar pistas de ella en todos lados.


	13. LOS LAMENTOS DE LA ULTIMA HABITACIÓN

Capitulo 13:** Los Lamentos de la Ultima Habitación**

Draco doblo por uno de los atajos que acortaban el camino a la mazmorra de Slytherin, se había limpiado bien los ojos hasta no dejar rastro de aquella discusión con Harry.

Entro a la mazmorra y subió rumbo a su habitación pasando por encima de los alumnos que tenía de frente, aun le quedaba algo por hacer. Fue un alivio ver que no había nadie en la habitación excepto Blaise, Draco sonrió para si, lo conocía tan bien que era imposible encontrarlo en otro lugar, puso el seguro por dentro y entonces... entonces lo enfrento...

-Tu... ¿estuviste presente en el ataque de los mortifagos?...

-Oh Hola Draco, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte –Dijo Blaise con ironía, y cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué tal la enfermería¿te atendieron bien?

-Te hice una pregunta –Dijo un colerizado Draco que tomo a Zabini del cuello acorralándolo contra la cama.

-Suéltame o no te diré nada... –Ordeno Zabini, sus palabras apenas eran audibles, Draco seguía presionándole cuello, aquello le provocaba un placer indescriptible.

-HABLA

-Que me sueltes... no puedo... respirar... –Draco lo soltó por inercia cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, entonces Blaise se toco el cuello mientras tosía desesperadamente-. ¿Acaso te volviste loco?... me estabas ahogando...

-Es poco comparado con lo que te voy hacer si no respondes... dime todo lo que sabes del ataque...

-Yo ni siquiera fui a Hogsmeade

-Mientes

-Me da lo mismo si no me crees

-¿Desde Cuándo? –Pregunto Draco con brusquedad-. ¿Desde cuando lo sirves?

-Mucho antes de tu iniciación –Grito Blaise-. ¿no lo entiendes?... si no puedes con el enemigo únetele, nadie sospecharía de un simple estudiante de Hogwarts, mis padres no fueron mortifagos, no hay familia más respetable que la mía –Y de pronto hizo una larga pausa, respiro tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron y continuo-. Ahora entiendes porque una vez te dije que éramos iguales, los dos servimos al señor oscuro por un tiempo... y los dos lo abandonamos...

-¿Abandonarlo? –Río Malfoy en forma de burla y se cruzo de brazos-. No me digas... ¿y crees que con esa mentira, vas a ganarte mi compasión?

-No estoy mintiendo, lo hice... abandone a los mortifagos

-¿Sabes que creo?... creo que voy a decirle a Dumbledore todo sobre ti, ya no tengo nada que perder

-¿Y que le puedes decir que yo no le haya dicho ya? –Draco se detuvo y lo miro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-. Si, mi incrédulo amigo, el queridísimo Dumbledore ya lo sabe, yo mismo se lo dije todo

-No te creo nada

-Tonto, deberías ser más agradecido, porque si no fuera por mi, tú y tu maldita novia ya estarían muertos... yo le dije a Dumbledore del ataque al pueblo... gracias a mi, llegaron a tiempo para salvarte

-¿Y como se que tu no estuviste involucrado en el?

-Porque de haber estado en Hogsmeade hubiera sido yo y no tu padre quien apuntara a Granger con una varita

-Vamos Blaise¿enserio crees que voy a tragarme este cuento?... –Tercio el rubio que hasta ahora seguía incrédulo ante las palabras del que fue su mejor amigo-. me quedó muy claro, de que lado estas

-Se perfectamente hacía donde esta mi lealtad, esta contigo... siempre ha estado contigo

-No actúes como si fueras una buena persona, te conozco muy bien

-Tonto, si me conocieras tan bien entonces sabrías que digo la verdad... ¿Sabes por que me porte como un cretino todos estos meses?... porque sabia lo tuyo con Potter, son amigos ¿no?... esa maldita amistad que lo único que hacía era alejarte de mi

-Por favor –Río Malfoy, aquello le hizo reír descostilladamente-. ¿acaso estas celoso de Harry?..

-¿Harry? –Bufo Blaise-. Ahora lo llamas Harry...

Draco contrariado, carraspeó la garganta.

-Lo que hay entre Potter y yo no es tu asunto...

-Potter jamás podrá ayudarte Draco... La noche en que te mostré mi marca, te dije que me buscaras... Potter no puede entenderte porque no sabe por lo que estas pasando, pero yo si... soy un fugitivo Draco, como tu...

-Y ahora te has convertido en su presa, traición se paga con muerte ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-Si, lo se, Pero aunque eres el tonto más grande por haber hecho las pases con Potter, sigo siendo tu amigo y no voy a entregarte. A demás mi cabeza es insignificante comparada con el deseo que tiene por cortar la tuya.

-Blaise... ¿qué quieres de mi?

-Solo quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La semana había terminado rápidamente, Harry jamás imagino que su nueva enemistad con Draco lo hubiera despertado por completo, ya no era el Harry de días atrás, estaba dolido, pero también estaba convencido de que era inocente de todos los cargos y Draco lo entendería tarde o temprano. Los agradecimientos de los alumnos se fueron volviendo menos frecuentes con los días, pero no los acosos de las chicas, después de Hogsmeade muchas estudiantes se acercaban a Harry para pedirle ingresar al E.D., para Harry ese ya era un capitulo cerrado pero no para sus compañeros, con la semana de exámenes acercándose, las insistencias se volvieron más constantes. Harry prácticamente estaba listo para lanzarles un hechizo silenciador a todos.

Ginny había entrado por el agujero de la sala común con una nota en la mano, se acerco a Ron apenas lo vio y sin decir nada más, le puso el pergamino en la cara.

-¿Qué es esto?... –Pregunto Ron, arrebatándole el papel a su hermana.

-Carta de mamá... ¿tu le dijiste que estaba grave? –Pregunto ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, tenías tres días sin despertar...

-Pues tienes suerte de que no se haya enfermado de preocupación –Dijo Ginny, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, entonces se volvió hacía Harry-. Por cierto mamá te manda saludos Harry...

Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación.

-Que raro... –Susurro Ron para si mismo, después de terminar de leer la carta de Ginny.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Harry.

-Escucha esto...

_Mi querida Ginny, no sabes lo feliz que estamos por tu recuperación, espero que te hayan llegado los paquetes de Bill y Charlie, llegaron en cuanto supieron la noticia y te envían todo su amor, incluso Percy no dejaba de escribirnos todos los días preguntando por tu salud ¿qué te parece?. Por suerte Ron y Phineas Nigellus nos mantenían informados._

_Sabía que en Hogwarts cuidarían de ti, como ahora lo estoy haciendo con Hermione..._

-¿Tu mamá esta en San Mungo con Hermione? –Quiso saber Harry.

-Espera aun hay más... _Esa es la razón por la que no pude ir a tu lado, por ahora no puedo separarme de ella ni un momento, por desgracia sus padres no pueden verla, les hemos prohibido la entrada, si, es muy triste pero no podemos arriesgarnos..._

-Que injusto... –Dijo Harry para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Ron lo escuchara.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Conozco bien a sus padres, Hermione lo es todo para ellos, no deberían prohibirles verla

-Un momento es cierto... –soltó Ron mirando a Harry con grandes ojos, como si hubiera echo un hallazgo sorprendente–. ¿desde cuando esta prohibida la entrada de muggles a San Mungo?... nunca hasta donde yo se y menos cuando se trata de una emergencia... y que mayor emergencia que esta... ¿crees que ella este tan mal como para no permitirles verla?

-Phineas Nigellus... –Dijo de pronto Harry mientras leía su nombre en el pergamino-. él solo abandona la oficina de Dumbledore para ir al cuadro de la casa de Sirius...

Ron miro a Harry con grandes ojos, como si hubiera hecho un hallazgo sorprendete.

-Claro –Soltó Ron que creía pensar lo mismo que Harry-. Sin darse cuenta mamá nos acaba de dar una pista... eso solo puede significar una cosa Harry, que Hermione no esta en San Mungo como todos creemos, sino en Grimmauld Place...

-¿Qué? –Aquello había tomado por sorpresa a Harry, definitivamente Ron estaba lejos de pensar lo mismo que él.

-¿Quieres pruebas?... bien –Soltó Ron decidido a afirmar su teoría-. Dudo mucho que Dumbledore sea capa de prohibirles a los padres de Hermione verla, jamás lo haría, a menos que este en un lugar en el que sus padres no puedan estar... Hermione no esta en San Mungo Harry, la están cuidando en un lugar al que solo tienen acceso gente de la confianza de Dumbledore,

-Miembros de la orden... –Exclamo Harry tan entusiasmado como Ron

-Exacto

Pero Harry cayo en la cuenta, y su sonrisa desapareció fugazmente, estaba tan desesperado por saber de Hermione que trataba de buscar pistas de ella en todos lados.

-No, espera Ron... –Vacilo Harry con una risita nerviosa-. Esta carta nos esta poniendo algo paranoicos

-Pero hay pista...

-¿cuáles pistas? Dumbledore y Lupin no me mentirían... a demás ¿por qué la sacarían del hospital, si saben que ahí estará mejor atendida?

-Tal vez por seguridad, nosotros estamos seguros en Hogwarts, pero ella no. A demás Lupin y Dumbledore nos han estado ocultado cosas toda la vida Harry, quizás mintieron para protegerla, es más fácil decir que esta en San Mungo y no en el cuartel de la...

-Shhhh –Lo chisto Harry al ver que su amigo hablaba demasiado alto.

-...bueno ya sabes en la casa de Sirius.

-Es que... no puede... ella no puede estar en Grimmauld Place, porque... –Vacilo Harry mientras un sin fin de ideas le venían a la cabeza-. Porque si esta ahí... soy capaz de ir a verla en este momento...

-Harry, tal vez no soy tan listo como Hermione, pero esta vez, algo me dice que no estoy equivocado

-Entonces...

-¿Entonces que? –Lo interrumpió Ron, muy intrigado de lo que podría hacer Harry.

-Lo primero es comprobar si es verdad y después... –Harry hio un breve pausa para mirar a Ron-. Ron, prométeme... que haga lo que haga, vas a cuidar mi espalda

-Soy todo oídos Harry –Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose a la altura de Harry para escuchar su plan.

El profesor Lupin era quizás en la única persona en la que podía escudarse ahora, solo él podía sacarlo de cualquier duda, así que lo busco en cada habitación del castillo, fue hasta que se encontro con la profesora McGonagall en uno de los pasillos cuando supo el lugar concreto donde estaba Lupin.

-Profesor... –Harry entro al salón de maestro con brusquedad, la habitación estaba vacía sin nada más que Lupin y... Draco.

-Harry –Dijo Lupin.

-Necesito hablar con usted... es importante

-Claro, claro, te veré en un minuto, espérame afuera

-Pero es urgente profesor

-Ya hablaremos, te lo prometo

-NO –Grito Harry, que había soltado su puño en la mesa-. Tiene que ser ahora

-¿Qué no escuchaste idiota? –Vocifero Draco mirando a Harry con expresión hosca-. Ahora estamos ocupados. Lárgate

Harry salió de la habitación y azoto la puerta sin ninguna consideración, podía sentir la cicatriz de su frente palpitando con furia. Por un momento había pasado por su cabeza informarle a Draco sobre su descubrimiento, pero después de aquellas palabras, no merecía saber nada.

-Una pista más, una pista más –Repetía Harry para si mismo-. Necesito algo que me diga que ella esta ahí...

Recargo su espalada en la puerta de la sala de profesores y cerro los ojos, la espera se volvía más desesperante con cada minuto, estuvo tentado a marcharse, pero su deseo por obtener respuestas pudo más; de pronto la puerta se abrió haciendo que Harry se tambaleara un poco, Draco salía del recinto.

-Hola –Lo saludo Harry.

-Amenos que vayas a decirme algo importante sobre la orden, no quiero escucharte –Dijo de pronto Draco, el rencor seguía presente.

-Solo quiero saludarte

-Pues ya lo hiciste –Dijo hostilmente-. Entra Lupin te esta esperando

Y dicho eso, Draco giro sobre sus talones y se marcho. Harry soltó un resoplido, y entro a la sala de profesores.

-Maravillosas noticias Harry –Lo recibió el profesor apenas miro a Harry entrar-. Hable con el profesor Dumbledore y...

-No tengo tiempo para eso profesor –Lo interrumpió Harry violentamente-. Profesor... ¿usted no me mentiría verdad?... ¿verdad que no lo haría?...

-Harry tranquilízate... ¿pasa algo?

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?...

-Con Molly Weasley –Respondió Lupin después de un largo lapso.

-¿Y sus padres?... ¿por qué no están sus padres con ella?

-John y Jane no están autorizados para entrar a la casa de Sirius...

El estomago de Harry se le había ido a la garganta, no estaba seguro si la noticia le alegraba o no, Lupin lo miraba con aquella tranquilidad que a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

-¿Pero me dijo que estaba en San Mungo?

-Así era, pero después de lo que le sucedió no podíamos dejarla en ahí mucho tiempo, ella necesita seguridad, mucha atención... recuerda que ahora los mortifagos saben que ella es la novia de Draco, y por salud mental no es conveniente que sus padres la vean en ese estado...

-Ron tenía razón... ¿Por qué no me dijo nada profesor?

-Porque temo que cometas una locura... no estoy en tu contra Harry, yo también fui impulsivo e hice muchas cosas fuera de los limites permitidos, pero por ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de actuar por impulso... Harry prométeme que no vas a hacer nada, ella necesita recuperarse completamente antes de volver a Hogwarts

-Por favor no me haga prometerle eso... –Dijo Harry muy serio y firme de su decisión-. no puede obligarme a permanecer tan tranquilo... no puedo...

-Harry...

-¿Qué hubiera hecho usted si papá estuviera en el lugar de Hermione? –Le grito Harry-. Sirius jamás se hubiera quedado tan tranquilo... y usted tampoco

Y con aquella determinación, giro sobre sus talones y se marcho. Se sentía tan bien, ahora que sabía el paradero se Hermione, era mucho más fácil ahora, camino a paso veloz, lo único que quería era encontrar a Ron para darle la noticia y sin embargo fue a Ginny Weasley quien lo encontró primero.

-Harry... hola –Saludo la pelirroja, Harry la miro brevemente y siguió su camino-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Todo –Respondió simplemente, sin dejar de caminar.

-Así que te pasa todo –Sonrió Ginny-. A mi también... estar en la enfermería me atraso con los deberes y aun tengo mucho que estudiar para los exámenes

Ella parecía tan contenta, tomaba con humor lo que le había sucedido.

-Tengo ganas de caminar –Dijo de pronto la pelirroja-. ¿quieres dar una vuelta al lago?

-Eh... es que yo..

-Vamos, no tardaremos, es que no quiero ir sola

Harry accedió más por obligación que por gusto, de algún modo sentía que se lo debía. Caminaron más allá de la cabaña de Hagrid. Se mantuvieron en silencio por largos minutos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer iniciar una conversación, simplemente caminaban alrededor del lago, entonces un sonoro resoplido de Harry, despertó el interés de Ginny por saber lo que pensaba.

-¿Piensas seguido en Hermione?

-¿qué? –Soltó Harry, aquella pregunta lo había tomado pro sorpresa.

-Es que, hoy paso algo muy curioso con Ron... me obligo a mostrarle todas las cartas de mamá, quería ver si había algo sobre Hermione en ella.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo Harry ¿Por qué Ron tenía que ser tan imprudente a veces?-. ¿te dijo algo más?

-¿Sobre que?...

-Sobre... no, olvídalo... no importa...

-¿sabes? aunque eso no le quita lo impertinente, me parece lindo que lo haga... después de todo la extraña... ¿tu crees que algún día se vuelvan a hablar?

-Eso espero... oye Ginny...

-¿Si?

-No te he preguntado, como te sientes, lamento no haberme parado por la enfermería pero...

-Ya lo se Harry no importa, pero ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias

Justo en ese momento Colin Creevey iba pasando con una jovencita de Hufflepuff, se veía de lo más divertido, Ginny intento no parecer tan obvia pero aquella escena de alguna forma la puso de mal humor.

-Vaya no tardo mucho en encontrarse a otra –Soltó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-Lamento que Ron, se haya opuesto a tu relación, a veces es un cabeza dura y...

-Ron no tuvo la culpa de que Colin y yo termináramos

-¿Ah no? –Dijo Harry fingiendo sorpresa, no le interesaba aquella conversación, solo intentaba ser cortes.

-No, es que yo... no me sentía a gusto... es un buen chico y lo quiero mucho pero... no puedo estar con alguien de quien no estoy enamorada

-Si, supongo

-Es que... yo... quiero a alguien más –Dijo mientras sentía como las mejillas le ardían.

-¿Ah si? –Pregunto Harry, Ginny asintió.

-¿No te imaginas quien puede ser?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ginny lo miró como si quisiera abofetearlo hasta hacerlo entender. Pero era obvio que las palabras no eran suficientes, no con Harry Potter, así que sin pensarlo, sin planearlo Ginny fue acercándose más y más, hasta capturar los labios de Harry en los suyos, estaba tan asustada que cerro los ojos para no ver la reacción de Harry.

Él aunque sorprendido se dejo besar, fue una sensación extraña, no era ella la elegida, más sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo y de alguna manera fueron los ojos de Hermione los que veía mientras sentía los labios de Ginny y ahí fue entonces, cuando se separo rápidamente de ella.

-No –Grito Harry a modo de reproche.

-¿No? –Pregunto Ginny que parecía entre avergonzada y desilusionada.

-Ginny no puedes hacerme esto... somos amigos

-No Harry, tu y yo no somos amigos... –Soltó la pelirroja, sintiéndose completamente humillada-. No puedo ser solo tu amiga... no puedo...

Fue entonces cuando se puso de pie y se alejo rápidamente, el corazón de Harry que hasta entonces parecía tranquilo, se aceleró, no era una sensación agradable, de pronto comprendió que lo que sentía era miedo, miedo por traicionar a Hermione y miedo por descubrír que aquel beso no le fue del todo desagradable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las luces de la sala común de Slytherin ya se habían apagado, Draco seguía tumbado en el sofá, taciturno y melancólico, mirando como se extinguía las ultima llamaradas de la chimenea.

-Hermione... Her...mio...ne... Mione... –Repetía mientras el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de el, Hermione lo besaba en sus sueños, y mientras sus ojos grises se cerraban, lejos de la mazmorra, a kilómetros de Hogwarts, unos ojos color marrón se abrían.

.  
..

Un ensordecedor grito se escucho por cada uno de los pasillos de la vieja mansión Black, mientras enormes pisadas subían por las escalera y luego daban vuelta en la ultima habitación del ultimo piso...

...donde Hermione seguía gritando con una abrumadora desesperación, y un sudor frío surcaba su cara.

-Tranquila, tranquila hija ya estoy aquí –Molly Weasley la envolvió en un apretado abrazo, lucia exhausta y afligida, el sueño había desapareció de su vida con la llegada de Hermione-. Ya estoy aquí hija...

Los grito se habían transformado en fuertes exhalaciones y entonces Hermione correspondió el abrazo de la señora Weasley. Mientras Nymphadora Tonks que aguardaba en la puerta se le partía el corazón.

-Respira... eso es, tranquila, oh querida me tenías tan asustada –Le dijo Molly soportando las uñas de Hermione que se aferradas a su espalada.

-¿Otra pesadilla? –Pregunto Tonks angustiada, Hermione no respondía, ni siquiera podía desprenderse de la señora Weasley.

Fueron largos los mitos antes de que Hermione volviera a conciliar el sueño, Tonks y la señora Weasley salieron de la habitación con la mayor cautela, conocían la rutina a la perfección, después de dejarla dormida bajarían a la cocina por una taza de té.

-Que horrible manera de dañar a una jovencita –Lamento Molly, mientras le servía una segunda taza a Tonks.

-Pobrecita, el _cruciatus_ es una maldición repugnante

-Se nos esta terminando el filtro de _muertos en vida_, esta noche tendré que hacer más

-Tal ves sea eso lo que le ocasiona esas pesadillas

-Pero Lupin quiere que sigamos dándosela, solo eso la hace dormir –Dijo la señora Weasley-. Ah por cierto... ¿tu sabes quien es Draco?... Hermione lo menciona tanto en sus seños

-Debe ser Draco Malfoy

-¿Malfoy?... ¿el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

-Si –Afirmo Tonks con la cabeza-. y dices que Herminio lo menciona en sueños

-Es lo único que ha dicho desde que llego... ahora entiendo por que tiene pesadillas.

* * *

**Hola a todos, por fin pude cumplir y actualizar pronto. Ahora a responder reviews:**

**Venus:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que la ultima parte del fic haya contestado tu pregunta. Muchos saludos.

**Terry Moon:** Hola linda, no tienes idea de como me gusto tu review, diste en el blanco, espero que éste capitulo te guste también, muchos besos.

**Sue Diggory :** Woow! una nueva lectora, gracias por tus reviews, eres muy amable, espero que sigas la historia hasta el final, te mano muchos saluditos jeje

**ChicaMalfoy :** Hola, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado

**Dakota-Malfoy:** Hola, hola... no me importa que tu review sea corto, me da mucho gusto que aun sigas fiel a la historia, no sabes que alegria me da, muchos saludos.

**Asdi :** Hola linda, bueno supongo que éste capitulo te aclaro la gran duda del spoiler, lo demás te lo dejo a tu imaginación, por cierto que bueno que a tu amiga Natalia le gusto la historia

**La Bruja De Macbeth:** Hola gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo te guste mucho, actualice lo más rapido que pude ahora que no estoy en examenes, cuidate mucho y un beso.

**Abril:** Lo se, lo se, estuvo algo patetico, a mi tambien me gusta mas ver a Harry con Draco, Draco es sin duda mi personaje favorito de Harry Potter, lo adoro, espero que en el ultimo libro libro JK no lo haga sufrir mucho, gracias por tu review y saludos.

**jaz :** Hola a mi tambien me dio mucho gusto actualizar jeje, gracias por tu review, y en cuanto a Draco y Hermione, si yo también me muero por escribir sobre el rencuentro, pero todo a su tiempo, muchos saludos.

**oromalfoy:** Gracias, muchas gracias, espero que éste capitulo también te guste, cuidate y muchos saludos.

**Por ahora es todo, les debo el spoiler y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	14. OPERACION FUGA

Capitulo 14: **Operación Fuga**

Harry ya no sabia como comportarse cuando estaba con Ginny, a veces evitaba encontrarse con ellas, otras veces simplemente fingía estar haciendo cualquier cosa que le evitara cruzar una mirada. No era nada fácil cargar ahora con dos culpas, reflexionando un poco, Harry se dio cuenta que aquel beso no le desagradó, pero tampoco quería que volvería a repetirse, no con ella, no con su pequeña hermanita..., si tan solo pudiera dejar de verla de esa forma.

Llego al baño del séptimo piso completamente mareado de la clase de historia, camino tan rápido que Ron apenas podía seguirle los paso.

-Harry que rayos te pasa –Pregunto el pelirrojo casi sin aliento-. Vengo gritándote desde el salón de Binns

-Lo siento... pero tenía que salir de ahí, o iba a caer desmayado del aburrimiento... –Dijo levantando la voz.

-¿Y por eso me gritas?... amigo has estado comportándote muy extraño

-¿Extraño? –Soltó Harry que parecía ofendido, y hablando mucho más rápido de lo normal-. Claro que no Ron, es solo que... son muchas cosas... Hermione... Ginny ... los exámenes...

-Ginny –Soltó Ron sin entender y fue hasta entonces que Harry se dio cuenta que la había nombrado-. ¿Y Ginny por que?

-¿No has hablado con ella?

-Sobre que...

-Es que... no, olvídalo –Dijo en el ultimo momento y volvió a sumergir la cabeza debajo del grifo.

-Ah no, ahora me vas a decir... y deja de hacer eso, parece como si quisieras ahogarte...

Harry se odio por mencionar a Ginny, después del trato que recibió Michael Corner, y Colin Creevey estaba seguro que Ron iba a estrangularlo.

-Habla con ella –Dijo sin más, decidido a no decir nada.

-Vamos puedes decírmelo... paso algo que deba saber...

-Es que... tuvimos una conversación y ella... a ella probablemente la escojan como capitana del equipo de quidditch, cuando nosotros nos marchemos de Hogwarts

-¿Tu crees? –Dijo Ron con cierta incredulidad-. yo espero que eso no suceda jamás, no voy a soportarla todo el verano... ¿ese era el gran problema Harry?

-En realidad no era tanto un problema... solo se me vino a la mente esa conversación con tu hermana –Dijo Harry, no iba a delatarla, esto era algo que se iba a guardar para él.

-Bueno pues límpiate la cara y vamos... me estoy muriendo de hambre y seguramente Seamus ya se devoro todo –Dijo Ron caminando hacía la puerta, pero cuando llego a ella, se dio cuenta que Harry seguía frente al espejo con las manos bajo el agua-. ¿qué pasa?

-Adelántate –Pidió Harry, Ron lo miro como diciendo _¿por qué?_-. es que necesito entrar al baño...

-Bueno, te veo abajo, pero no te tardes –Y dicho eso salió del baño.

Harry se quedo mirando el espejo, mientras el agua seguía mojándole las manos, cerro entonces la llave y sin despegar sus ojos del espejo dijo:

-Ya puedes salir... se que estas ahí

Una puerta se abrió detrás de él y Draco salió de ella, y con una media sonrisa camino hacia al lavamanos que estaba al lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Harry.

-Que no es obvio –Dijo Draco con expresión burlesca, mientras señalaba con la cabeza la puerta por donde acababa de salir-. O tengo que darte más explicaciones, no eres el único que utiliza el baño

Malfoy se seco las manos entonces miro a Harry a través del espejo, soltando una risita irónica.

-Por cierto... ¿Weasley y tu?... haberse visto pareja más patética –Dijo.

-Deja de meterte con Ron...

-No hablaba de él... –Siguió Draco y entonces Harry lo comprendió.

-No es lo que tu crees –Dijo Harry Rápidamente-. Ginny solo es...

-Mira tu vida personal me tiene sin cuidado, si Weasley es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir es tu problema... pero al menos es bueno saber que te olvidaste de esas niñeras y comenzaste a vivir de verdad...

Y dicho eso, salió del baño, Harry hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que Draco estaba más perdido que nunca, sin embargo sus palabras no carecían de sentido, tal vez era hora de afrontar esta situación que durante tiempo a tratado de ignorar.

Luego de pensarlo mucho, decidió no bajar al gran comedor, recordó que aun había alguien con quien podía hablar de esto sin sentirse avergonzado, Harry se dirigió a la sala de profesores lentamente mientras practica en su mente el discurso con el que explicaría su difícil situación, casualmente ya se había vuelto una rutina visitar aquella sala al menos una vez al día, Lupin no salía de ella, y cuando no estaba ahí era porque estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore.

La puerta de la sala estaba entreabierta, pero estaba apunto de girar la perilla, cuando escucho una voz que hizo eco en toda la habitación.

-¿Cuándo va regresar? –Distinguió la voz de Draco que parecía exaltado, quizás más de lo que Harry había estado hace un momento en el baño, entonces se acerco más a la puerta y asomo su cabeza suavemente, Lupin y Malfoy apenas eran visibles pero sus voces se escuchaban con claridad.

-Tal como te lo dije ayer, sigue delicada, para ser sincero dudo mucho que regrese para el cierre del ciclo escolar

-Es que no puedes decirme esto así tan tranquilo. ¿Tienen idea de lo que me afecta todo esto?... no puedo dormir, no quiero comer, no puedo concentrarme en las clases, cuanto tiempo más tengo que esperar para verla

-Draco escúchame...

-No –Grito-. Escúchame tú, no están siendo justos conmigo, lo he hecho todo... hice todo lo que me pediste y cuando yo te pido un favor, un pequeñísimo favor me dices que no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme

-Siéntate –Le pidió al verlo salir de sus casillas, Draco soltó un golpe en la mesa con el puño y lo miro de modo desafiante-. He dicho que te sientes –Ordeno una vez más.

Malfoy que al principio lo pensó demasiado, se sentó frente a Lupin a regañadientes.

-Voy a decirte algo muy delicado hijo, pero necesito que me escuches sin interrupciones –Se detuvo un momento esperando la reacción del muchacho pero al ver que no tenía intenciones de hablar prosiguió-. Hermione, se ha estado comportando muy extraña desde el ataque... El _cruciatus_ le dejo secuelas...

-¿Qué clase de secuelas? –Pregunto entonces el muchacho sin ocultar su preocupación. Remus respiro profundo y continuo.

-Paranoia –Dijo Lupin sin más-. Hermione... Hermione esta perturbada mentalmente, sorprendentemente su cuerpo resistió la maldición, pero... su mente fue bastante susceptible, y le provoco un estado de delirio

Aquello sacudió el estomago de Draco, dejándolo helado.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Hermione esta trastornada?... –Grito sobresaltando al mismo Lupin, pero sus gritos eran débiles al dolor que sentía.

-No es tan grave como parece –Siguió Lupin con tranquilidad-. Se esta recuperando, ha sido lento, pero no nos cabe la menor duda de que volverá a ser la misma Hermione de siempre

Aquello no logro calmar el alma de Draco, la revelación había sido dura y no fue muy diferente para Harry.

-Hermione... –Susurro Harry del otro lado de la puerta. Cada palabra salida de la boca de Lupin, apretaba más el nudo de su garganta.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a comer? –Dijo inesperadamente una voz en su espalda, provocándole un gran susto. Harry sacudió su cabeza y miro a Ron frente a él-. ¿Qué haces aquí? se suponía que íbamos a vernos para comer... toda la comida se termino, trate de guardarte algo pero...

-Cállate y escúchame –Le dijo Harry completamente exaltado, entonces lo tomó de la túnica y lo arrastró unos cuantos metros de la sala de maestros-. No podemos dejar pasar una noche más... tiene que ser hoy

-Harry ¿te sientes bien?... estas temblando...

-Hermione esta mal Ron, escuche a Lupin decírselo a Malfoy, tiene paranoia

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que irme hoy mismo

-¿Hoy?... espera un momento esto esta pasando muy rápido y no logró entenderte nada

-Lo único que tienes que entender es que esta noche me voy de Hogwarts, voy a ver a Hermione, así tenga que enfrentarme con el mismo Dumbledore...

-Pero se supone que ella va a regresar antes de que terminará el ciclo escolar –Dijo el pelirrojo que aun parecía no entenderlo.

-¿No escuchaste?... Hermione esta perturbada mentalmente... ¿recuerdas lo que hizo el _cruciatus _con los padres de Neville?... no voy a dejar que a ella le pase lo mismo

-No pensé que fuera tan grave –Soltó Ron conmocionado.

-Tiene que ser esta noche Ron, habla con Fred y George, has que te contesten hoy mismo...

-Si, si yo... yo voy a escribirles y... y... –Ron apenas si podía explicarse la noticia lo había dejado en completo shock-. Iré... iré ahora mismo...

Ron no perdió tiempo y se abrió camino entre los estudiantes para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry se dio cuanta que se tambaleaba mientras corría, como si estuviera mareado. Harry decidió volver sobre sus pasos y terminar de escuchar la conversación de Draco y el profesor, quien sabe que cantidad de cosas se habrá perdido mientras conversaba con Ron, pero en ese momento la puerta de la sala de maestros se abrío y Malfoy salió de ella visiblemente molesto.

-Quiero hablar contigo –Lo abordo Harry cuando apenas había dado unos pasos.

-No estoy de humor Potter, no tengo cabeza para ti y tus insignificantes problemas

-Necesito verte a la 1:00 a.m., en el lugar de siempre –Le dijo Harry por lo bajo, Draco lo miro divertido.

-¿Sabes Potter?... probablemente este ocupado a esa hora, tal vez tu no lo sepas pero yo tengo un horario para dormir

-No puedo darte mucho información, solo necesito que estés ahí

-No me interesa

-Pero... es sobre Hermione –Dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Draco parándose en seco.

-Ve al baño del séptimo piso a la 1:00 a.m. y no subas en pijama, abrígate bien y lleva contigo una capa

-Potter de que rayos me estas hablando... ¿me vas a llevar de excursión?

-Mas o menos –Dijo Harry sin más y se perdió de vista, antes de que Draco pudiera cuestionar nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche había caído en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el aire resoplaba tan fuerte que azota las ventanas de todo el castillo, Harry daba vueltas en su habitación mientras esperaba la hora, se podía respirar el nerviosismo y la ansiedad por toda la habitación, Ron se había encargado de prepararlo todo, no se podía cometer ningún error; cuando dieron las 11:30 p.m., Dean y Seamos entraron y se envolvieron en sus pijamas, Harry sabía que no había mejor señal que esa para bajar a la sala común, con suerte todos seguirían el ejemplo de sus dos amigos y estarían en sus habitaciones listos para dormir.

En la sala todo se veía muy tranquilo, Harry podía contar con una mano a los alumnos que aun se encontraban ahí, Ginny, estaba en el sillón junto a la chimenea leyendo un montón de pergaminos, apenas si podía vérsele la cara, y del otro extremo dos alumnos de quinto año jugaban ajedrez mágico.

Después de media hora, el partido de ajedrez había terminado, ambos alumnos estaban listos para subir a descansar, Harry estaba un poco impaciente, esperaba que fuera Ginny la primera que abandonara la habitación, no quería quedarse a solas con ella, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de la pared de anuncios, como para seguir fingiendo que los leía.

Entonces ella se levanto y se acerco a la pila de libros que tenía a un costado, tomo un libro y después tomo otro y luego un tercero, parecía demasiado peso para ella, pues cuando tomo el cuarto Harry se dio cuenta que si no corría a auxiliarla los libros terminarían en el piso.

-Déjame ayudarte –Dijo él arrebatándole los libros de la mano, ella lo miro muy seria, entonces tomo uno más y camino hacia el sillón más próximo y se sentó, Harry se acomodo a un lado de ella-. ¿Para que es todo esto?... los exámenes ya terminaron...

-Tal vez para ti Harry Potter, pero yo aun no presento mis últimos TIMOS

-Oye –Dijo Harry tratando se sacar conversación-. Binns siempre aplica el mismo examen cada año, si quieres yo puedo...

-Gracias... –Lo interrumpió abruptamente-. Pero quisiera hacerlo yo sola, no necesito las respuestas del examen, lo que necesito es que me dejes estudiar...

-Solo quería ayudar –Harry frunció el entrecejo y se levanto del sillón, pero en ese momento la cálida mano de Ginny le sujeto el brazo.

-No Harry –Susurro ella-. Lo siento... no quise ser grosera, es que el examen me tiene muy estresada...

Ginny soltó un resoplido, parecía muy triste, apenas ojeo las primeras paginas del libro cuando ya lo había cerrado.

-Mira –Continuó ella-. lo que paso la otra vez... yo... yo solo... porque no lo olvidamos y ya, como si nunca hubiera pasado

-Es que tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre eso

-Claro que no Harry dejémoslo en el pasado, finjamos que nunca paso... –Dijo ella entre risas, pero para Harry no era nada divertido, miro a la pelirroja por un minuto... ¿cómo alguien tan bonita no podía provocarle nada?. Entonces volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Pero es que yo si quiero hablarlo –Dijo Harry, no sabía cuanto le tomaría, pero no podía irse sin resolverlo.

-Harry... despierta... despierta –Dijo Ron al momento en que zarandeaba a su mejor amigo, se había quedado completamente dormido, incluso el mismo Harry estaba sorprendido de ello.

-¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto Harry mientras se enderezaba un poco.

-1:00 a.m.¿como pudiste quedarte dormido?

-¿Y Ginny?...

-¿Ginny? –Soltó Ron muy sorprendido-. Dormida supongo...

-Ah si... –Dijo para si mismo mientras se quitaba los anteojos para tallarse los ojos.

-Todo esta listo, ya hable con Fred y George... ellos te van a esperarte en la estación de King's Cross... pueden meterte a Grimmauld Place sin que nadie te vea, George dice que les tomo solo dos días conocer todos los pasadizos de la casa, no me sorprendería si también tienen un mapa de ella... y toma aquí están tus boletos, aunque no entiendo para que pediste dos

-Por seguridad –Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Pero tal vez ni siquiera los necesite...

-Claro que si, sería una hazaña si logras llegar hasta Grimmauld Place volando, tu trasero quedará hecho trizas –Dio Ron entre risas, provocando la carcajada de Harry-. Te tomara todo un día llegar

-Vale la pena... –Dijo Harry, mientras se acomodaba su mochila al hombro y tomaba su capa invisible.

-Recuerda que debes abordar en la estación Shepherd Bush, esta a unas horas de Hogsmeade...

-Si, no te preocupes no voy a olvidarlo

-Vaya... –Dijo de pronto Ron cuando ambos ya estaban frente a la salida-. En verdad te vas a ir... ten mucho cuidado amigo

-Descuida, estaré bien

Ron se veía afligido, le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda, pero un segundo después ya lo estrechaba contra si, parecía como si nunca lo volvería a ver.

-Saluda a Mamá de mi parte

-¿Solo a ella? –Pregunto Harry mirando a Ron de forma significativa.

-Si de acuerdo, también a Hermione –Dijo el pelirrojo a regañadientes.

Harry sonrió, entonces abrió el retrato de la señora gorda, Ron lo miraba desde la entrada hasta que lo perdió de vista y después... después no supo más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco subía por las escaleras de mármol con el mayor de los silencio, no sabía en que momento encontrarse con Harry en la madrugada no parecía tan mala idea, pero era mejor que quedarse en la cama y enfrentarse a otra pesadilla, la quinta desde que salió de la enfermería.

Cuando subió el último escalón, apago la luz que salía de su varita y trato de seguir a oscuras, había escuchado pasos, y aunque todo parecía indicar que era Harry, alcanzo a distinguir una sombra, que venía hacía el.

-Potter... –Susurro-. ¿eres tú?

Y entonces aquella sombra se hizo visible, era Argus Filch, Draco no cabía en su asombro, pero trato de ocultar su cara de sorpresa, el viejo Filch lo miraba con su irritable sonrisa vengativa mientras acariciaba a su repugnante gata en la cabeza.

-Parece que alguien necesita un escarmiento –Dijo el viejo cascarrabias, mirando con desagrado a Malfoy y entornando los ojos.

-yo... solo... yo solo... –Balbuceó Draco, pero aunque trataba, las palabras no podían salir de su boca, no con claridad, decidido a no recibir un castigo, resoplo fuerte y dijo lo primero que salió de su cabeza-. Oh diablos, otra vez camine dormido... es la cuarta vez esta semana

-Si claro rapaz miserable –Gruño Filch que no le creía ni media palabra.

-Es verdad sufro de sonambulismo –Siguió Malfoy a modo resuelto-. ¿sabía que es malo despertar a un sonámbulo?... y los sonámbulos solemos ser muy agresivos, así que con su permiso me voy a dormir

Draco levanto sus dos manos y fingió que caminaba dormido, pero entonces el brazo de Filch lo tomo el hombro y lo arrastro hacía él.

-No tan rápido. Veamos si el profesor Snape te cree, yo en tu lugar me pondría a rezar, para que no te mandaría colgar de los tobillos

-Rayos –Dijo Malfoy para si mismo, entonces hizo una mueca de desagrado y dando un último vistazo por el pasillo para ver si había rastros de Harry, siguió a Filch escaleras abajo.

Harry que había sido puntual lo presencio todo, no lo podía creer, el tiempo se estaba agotando, y no podía usar el espejo comunicador porque entonces Filch lo descubriría también, cuando Draco y Filch se perdieron de vista, Harry se quito la capa invisible y la arrojo al piso furioso; no podía perder más tiempo sería un camino largo antes de verse con Hermione y si quería llegar a tiempo tenía que actuar solo, volvió a cubrirse con su capa invisible y subió a la azotea.

En la punta de la torre lo esperaba su saeta de fuego y la nimbus 2001 de Malfoy, parecía muy sencillo ahora, solo tenía que montarla y en unas horas ya estaría al lado de Hermione. Pero sería mucho más fácil si Draco estuviera montando su escoba a su lado, de algún modo creyó que lo estaba traicionando. Entonces sintió como comenzaba a elevarse su Saeta de Fuego y dando un último vistazo al castillo, emprendió el viaje dejando a Draco y a Hogwarts atrás.

Harry contemplo asombrado la magnifica luna llena que se posaba en lo alto, sabía que en algún lugar el profesor Lupin estaría oculto esperando simplemente que la noche pase, se sintió mal por él un momento, pero entonces distinguió un pequeño grupo de luces a la distancia, estaba seguro que ya sobrevolaba Hogsmeade, el pueblo apenas era visible, pero Harry casi podía jurar que era un enorme muro lo que lo envolvía, con enormes puertas vigiladas, consecuencia de aquel ataque. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que observará una sinuosa carretera iluminada solo por la luz de la luna.

Tomo con fuerza su saeta de fuego y trato de acomodarse, tenía las piernas entumecidas, Harry no podía ni imaginar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salió de Hogwarts y cuanto tiempo más le tomaría llegar a la estación de Shepherd Bus y ahí tomar el tren que lo llevaría a King's Cross.

Aunque estaba seguro que su saeta de fuego era la más rápida de todo el castillo, sentía que no había recorrido ni la cuarta parte. Y así siguió y siguió... Tomo con fuerza su escoba y trato de acomodarse, tenía las piernas entumecidas, Harry no podía ni imaginar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salió de Hogwarts y cuanto tiempo más le tomaría llegar a la estación de Shepherd Bus...

...Pero de pronto aquella pregunta al fin había encontrado una respuesta, a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, la estación de Shepherd Bus estaba frente a sus ojos. No podía esperar para bajar y tomar el tren que lo dejaría en King's Cross.

El cielo oscuro comenzó a teñirse de un morado que con cada minuto se tornaba más azuloso. ¿Estaría amaneciendo ya?.

**

* * *

****Una disculpa por la tardanza, tuve que eliminar el primer borrador que tenía porque no me convencía, así que después de rescribir el capitulo al fin pude subirlo. Aunque no lo crean pensé que me tomaría más tiempo jaja, en fin... Un GRACIAS gigantesco a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, créanme que tomo en cuenta todos sus comentarios y a los que no lo han hecho los animo a que me den sus opiniones sobre la historia.**

**Por ahora es todo... ups lo olvidaba aquí esta el spoiler:**

-¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta?... –Escucho de pronto una voz que parecía exasperada, acompañada de fuertes pisotones, y cuando levanto la mirada, distinguió las espaldas de los hermanos Weasley que se abrían paso hacía el gran comedor.

-Ya te lo dije, cuando desperté él no estaba... –Dijo Ron Weasley a su pequeña hermana.

-Pero... pero... es imposible yo hable con él anoche...

Cuando se dio cuenta la conversación de aquel par ya no se escuchaba, ya habían entrado al gran comedor, pero algo en ellos no estaba bien... ¿por qué Potter no bajó con ellos?.


	15. REENCUENTRO

_Capitulo 15: **Reencuentro**_

Inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… el congestionado pecho de Draco le hizo abrir los ojos a mitad de la noche, se cubrió con la sabana hasta el cuello y se giro, si no fuera por Snape, habría pasado el resto de la noche castigado, aunque estaba seguro que Harry no correría la misma suerte, si Filch lo encontró y estaba seguro que así era, pasaría todo el día de mañana limpiando los orinales de la enfermería.

Draco se despertó muy temprano, mucho más de lo usual, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba vestido y listo para bajar a desayunar, los corredores parecían mas sombríos con la torrencial lluvia que azotaba, los truenos caían uno tras otro iluminando cada rincón del castillo. Malfoy saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el espejo con el que en innumerables ocasiones se comunico con Harry, lo observo por un rato, lo giraba, lo abría, lo cerraba de nuevo y lo volvía a observar...

-¿Seguirá dormido? –Pensó mientras hacía un esfuerzo por decidir que es lo que iba a hacer. Le invadía la curiosidad, no sabía con que humor amanecería Harry después de plantarlo.

Finalmente decide esperarlo sentado al pie de la escalera de mármol en donde observa callado y algo indiferente al resto de los alumnos que bajaban a desayunar.

-¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta?... –Escucho de pronto una voz que parecía exasperada, acompañada de fuertes pisotones, y cuando levanto la cara, distinguió las espaldas de los hermanos Weasley que se abrían paso hacía el gran comedor.

-Ya te lo dije, cuando desperté él no estaba... –Dijo Ron Weasley a su pequeña hermana.

-Pero... pero... es imposible yo hable con él anoche...

Cuando se dio cuento la conversación de aquel par ya no se escuchaba, ya habían entrado al gran comedor, pero algo en ellos no estaba bien ¿por qué Potter no bajó con ellos?

Habían pasado al menos 15 minutos, desde que Ron y Ginny Weasley bajaron a desayunar, la paciencia de Draco se estaba agotando, se puso de pie decidió a no preocuparse más por su desconsiderado amigo. Sin embargo en el momento en que estaba apunto de entrar al gran comedor, Ginny salió por la puerta visiblemente enojada, choco con el hombro de Draco y siguió de largo para subir las escaleras apresuradamente.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Pregunto de pronto Blaise Zabbini que salía de entre las sombras, con una notable sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver a Draco observándola.

-Nada –Dijo Malfoy sin más, dirigiendo ahora su vista a Zabbini.

-¿Pareces muy interesado en saber lo que le pasa?

-No digas tonterías –Dijo Malfoy, mientras se abría camino para entrar al gran salón.

-A mi no me parecen tonterías, después de todo ella es amiga de tu ahora inseparable Potter, y como seguro él es la razón por la que estuviste perdiendo el tiempo en la escalera, supongo que ella puede decirte donde rayos se metió.

-Si quisiera saber donde se metió Potter, a ella sería la última persona a la que le preguntaría.

Y dicho eso, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Goyle.

Malfoy ya no pudo quitarse a Zabbini de encima, toda la mañana estuvieron juntos, como si éste último quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido, la clase de Transformaciones y la de Encantamientos se tornaron aburridas, no solo por la insistencia de Blaise, sino porque Gryffindor no los acompañaría, no compartirían ninguna asignación juntos, y con ello perdía nuevamente la oportunidad de hablar con Harry.

Fueron pocas las oportunidades en que tuvo momentos de soledad, aquella tarde lo único que quería era alejarse de la sala común. Malfoy se dio cuenta que había formado un enorme abismo entre él y Slytherin, no se reconocía dentro de la sala común. Las llamas de la chimenea eran frías comparadas con el agradable calor que sentía cuando estaba lejos de la mazmorra. Decidido a alejarse de aquella jaula, camino por los corredores de Hogwarts, hasta donde sus pasos pudieran llevarlo, evoco a su mente a Hermione y todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, su primer beso, sus encuentros a escondidas, su sonrisa... en su mano guardaba una fotografía en la que Hermione le lanzaba un beso.

-Me haces falta –Dijo aferrándose a la imagen de Hermione.

Esa tarde también tuvo la infortuna de subir las escaleras cuando Ginny Weasley bajaba de ellas tan tensa y enojada como en la mañana, no le presto mucha atención esta vez, pero de pronto sintió un empujón en la espalda provocando que la fotografía cayera al piso, Draco no tuvo necesidad de voltear para ver con quien había chocado, pues de pronto una aguda y áspera voz de mujer le hizo saber que era la pelirroja.

-Ten cuidado torpe –Bramo Ginny que parecía demasiado furiosa para admitir que ella lo estaba provocando.

-Por lo visto no tienes nada mejor que hacer, que estar molestando… –Dijo Malfoy recogiendo la fotografía tan rápidamente que Ginny no pudo darse cuenta.

-Pues no debiste ponerte en mi camino –Dijo ella de forma resuelta como si con ello hubiese quedado todo solucionado.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?... has estado corriendo por toda la escuela como una paranoica, no me interesa saber que te tiene tan molesta pero no tienes porque desquitarte conmigo

-No lo hice apropósito solo resbale, yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas delante de mi

-Mentirosa, te vi bajando las escaleras, es más que obvio que te regresaste solo para empujarme, Te lo advierto Weasley deja de provocarme, porque me voy a olvidar de que eres una chica

-A mi no me amenaces –Inquirió la pelirroja-. ¿Y Qué haces?... quítate de mi camino, no vez que quiero pasar

-Aun no he escuchado tu disculpa –Le reprocho Draco, mientras Ginny trataba de abrirse paso.

¿Disculparme?... ¿crees que voy a disculparme contigo?... olvídalo –Soltó ella entornando los ojos, su tono de voz era tan alto como el de Draco, aquello parecía un guerra de temperamentos.

-Tonta y además altanera. No se como alguien puede soportarte.

-Lo mismo digo yo, no sabes como compadezco a Hermione –Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco la fulmino con la mirada.

-Te odio… como quisiera que fueras tu la que estuviera en lugar de Hermione en San Mungo

Ginny más que ofendida dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, Malfoy aun no sabia que Hermione estaba en Grimmaul Place y eso la hacia reír de sobremanera, era como si disfrutara de su sufrimiento, aquella sensación la hizo sentir tan superiora a él que tenía que restregárselo en la cara.

-Tonto e inocente –Dijo-. Seguramente tienes pensado salir corriendo el ultimo día de clases a San Mungo ¿cierto?... y apuesto a que deseas pasar todas las vacaciones con ella… que lastima, te vas a llevar unas sorpresa cuando estés allá… -Dijo mirándolo con suficiencia-. Ya me contaron todo lo que paso el día del ataque, se que tuviste la culpa de todo, si te hubieras quedado en la capa de Harry nada de esto estaría pasando, tal vez Hermione te perdonó, pero yo no, a mi no se me olvida lo del año pasado, la brigada inquisidora y todas las barbaridades que has hecho, deberían encerrarte como a tu padre… ¿En verdad Crees que Hermione va esperarte con los brazos abiertos y te pedirá que pasen las vacaciones juntos?… yo en tu lugar estaría preocupado, porque después de lo que sucedió, estoy seguro tú eres la ultima persona que Hermione quiere ver

Ginny tomo un gran respiro, y antes de que Draco dijera nada giro sobre sus talones y siguió su camino escaleras arriba, si se quedaba un momento más, estaba segura que no dudaría en sacar su varita par hechizarlo de la forma más cruel y humillante que se pudiera imaginar, se sentía tan satisfecha de lo que había hecho, como si hubiera sido el mayor triunfo logrado durante el año.

Draco sin embargo, parecía apunto de soltar un golpe y así lo hizo, su puño se fue directo hacía uno de los pilares, un segundo después se dio cuenta que había sido una estupidez, pues los dedos de su mano se hicieron trizas.

-Oh Draco la próxima vez recuérdame darte un curso de cómo controlar la ira… déjame ver tu mano –Dijo de pronto Blaise Zabinni, que parecía que acaba de llegar. Draco lo miro entre ceñudo y adolorido, mientras se frotaba el puño con cuidado.

-¿Por que siempre que volteo estas ahí, espiándome?

-Error amigo, tú eres el que se esta cruzando en mi camino, yo vengo de la lechucearía… Por cierto esa era Weasley

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste? –Pregunto el rubio.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que esa chica es bastante ruda

-Es una estupida, la odio

-Y con justa razón, te hizo polvo

-Ya recibirá su merecido, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados

-¿Crees que tenga novio?

Draco que hasta entonces había prestado toda su atención a la fractura de su mano, levanto la vista hacía Blaise completamente asqueado.

-Que más da, si tú te metes con esa ella, estarás en mi lista negra

-Pero que dramático, por si ya lo olvidaste yo termine aceptando lo tuyo con Granger

-No tienes idea del asco que tengo tan solo de imaginármelo –Entonces lo hizo a un lado para abrirse paso a la enfermería. Blaise le hizo segunda.

-¿Crees que tenga razón?

-¿Razón en que?...

-En lo de Granger, crees que ella este esperándote…

-Weasley esta loca, igual que toda su familia, Hermione y yo pasaremos las vacaciones juntos como lo había planeado y punto

-¿Y si Granger no quiere verte?... ¿Ya te comunicaste con ella?

Cansado, Malfoy se paro de golpe y miro a Blaise.

-NO, NO HE HABLADO CON ELLA –Estallo el rubio-. ¿Y sabes porque?... porque esta trastornada, mi Hermione quedo trastornada después del ataque, y lo ultimo que necesito es que tu también me digas que yo soy el culpable

-Tranquilízate… yo no he dicho nada

-Yo… no… soy… el culpable…

Y así como exploto en cólera se desmorono con tan solo mirar a Blaise, las palabras de Ginny habían dolido, de pronto todos sus miedos e inseguridades se hicieron presente, y con ello el vulnerable Draco salio de su escondite y soltó el llanto, Blaise estaba tan sorprendido como apenado, su viejo amigo se había ablandado, ya no quedaba nada del viejo Draco que pudiera sentir o ver, el viejo Draco no habría dejado que Ginny lo pusiera en su lugar, el viejo Draco jamás se escondería de sus amigos, el viejo Draco jamás haría las pases con Potter, el viejo Draco jamás lloraría por una Sangre Sucia, ahora todo eso quedaba en el simple recuerdo, el viejo Draco se había ido. Zabinni no estaba seguro si debía agradecérselo o reprocharselo a Hermione.

…

….

Ginny había llegado a la sala común y entro con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia con la que dejo a Malfoy, pero al estar del otro lado la historia era diferente, Ron caminaba hacía ella mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en un pequeño pergamino, Ginny no dudo en correr a su lado, con suerte serían buenas noticias.

-Es de Harry –Pregunto tan pronto lo tuvo en frente, Ron sin embargo le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y una más para que lo siguiera hasta el sillón junto a la chimenea.

-No, es de Fred y George

-¿Son buenas noticias? –Pregunto ella con una clara efusividad

-Según Fred y George su tren estaría llegando en este momento...

-¿Pero él esta bien?... ¿no le paso nada?

-No lo se, lo único que dijo Fred, es que ya están en la estación y su tren ya estaba por llegar, seguro ya están con él,

-Eso espero…

-¿Alguien te ha preguntado por Harry?

-No, nadie y a ti

-Dean y Seamus esta mañana, les dije que había pasado la noche en la enfermería por una infección

-Y si alguien quiere ir a verlo

-No lo creo, les dije que ha estado vomitando todo el día así que no creo que se paren por allá

En ese momento el cuadro de la señora Gorda se abrió de par en par y la imagen de la jefa de la casa irrumpió en el recinto.

-Señor Weasley, señorita Weasley, háganme el favor de acompañarme –Ordeno de pronto la profesora McGonagall, lucía mucho más seria de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Pasa algo profesora? –Pregunto Ginny tratando de conservar la calma, aunque por dentro su corazón se agitaba y su garganta quería guitar de los nervios.

-No voy decir nada, hasta que lleguemos a la enfermería, así que en marcha –Ordeno la subdirectora. Las miradas de Ron y Ginny se cruzaron sin poder ocultar su temor, y completamente resignados siguieron a la profesora McGonagall, mientras el resto de los estudiantes de Gryffindor los miraban curiosos.

-Estamos en problemas –Se lamento Ginny, mientras trataba de comunicarse con Ron tan despacio que McGonagall no pudiera escucharlos

-Claro que no… y no te atrevas a decir nada

-Sabía que esto no duraría mucho, si Harry y tú me hubieran dicho lo que planeaban desde el principio, habríamos diseñado un mejor plan para…

-Ginny ya cállate…. te prohíbo decir nada ¿escuchaste?... No vamos a delatar a Harry

-No me grites y a demás por supuesto que no voy a decir nada, no voy a darle la espalda a Harry

Cuando la enfermería ya estaba frente a ellos, McGonagall abrió la puerta y entro, Ginny y Ron siguieron sus pasos, en un extremo estaba madame Pomfrey vendando la mano de Malfoy, mientras Zabbini observaba la escena de pie, cuando termino el vendaje de Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey y se dirigió a los recién llegados

-Profesora McGonagall. Lo siento pero la hora de visita termino hace 20 minutos, los pacientes necesitan descansar

-Poppy, recibí informes de que el alumno Harry Potter esta en la enfermería recuperándose de una infección en el estomago

-Obviamente es un error, no he visto al señor Potter en varios días –Desmintió Madame Pomfrey a la profesora con una clara expresión de confusión.

Draco y Zabinni se miraron sin entender. McGonagall se acomodo sus anteojos y miro a los hermanos Weasley con el entrecejo fruncido, la respuesta de Madame Pomfrey confirmaron sus sospechas.

-¿Dónde esta Harry Potter?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había sido un recorrido difícil, la lluvia lo había complicado todo, sabía que habría llegado más rápido en su saeta que en el tren, pero Ron tenía razón su cuerpo no lo resistió, estaba demasiado cansado y el frío que azotaba le congestiono la garganta, pero aquello era nada comparado con la recompensa que seguía.

La piel se le erizo cuando entro a la habitación principal de Grimmauld Place, Fred y George que caminaban detrás de él como si le escoltarán, parecían muy satisfechos de haberlo traido sin que nadie los viera.

-Mama y Tonks deben estar en la cocina, usa la capa para subir las escaleras –Dijo George.

-Nosotros las distraeremos –Añadió Fred-. Hermione esta en el último piso, la tienen ahí porque... bueno ya lo descubrirás

-No te recomiendo que la despiertes –Sugirió George.

-A menos que quieras que hoy mismo te manden de regreso a Hogwarts –Agrego Fred-. Bien Harry, sube

Fue hasta que piso el segundo escalón cuando se puso la capa invisible, la palpitación de su corazón era tan rápida que parecía que iba a saltar de su pecho, escalón tras escalón. Cuando llego a su destino, abrió la puerta con la mayor cautela, había estado en esa habitación por tanto tiempo pero jamás la había sentido tan fría como esa noche, oscura, húmeda, el pestilente olor a medicina lo aturdía. Entonces al cerrar la puerta, un silencio sepulcral se apodero del recinto.

-Her...mione –La llamó con torpeza El rostro le ardía y el estomago se le contraía, mientras buscaba a Hermione entre las sabanas. Fue en ese momento cuando arrojo la capa invisible y corrió hasta la cabecera, no era una imagen agradable, fueron sus pronunciadas ojeras lo que lo dejaron sin habla, su piel amarillenta y sus labios resecos.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama y le toco la frente dejándolo helado.

-¿Qué te han hecho? –Cada segundo se volvía más insoportable un fuerte impulso por abrazarla le carcomía el estomago, entonces tomo su mano y la apretó con sutileza y eso fue suficiente para que ella soltará un gemido seguido de un aturdidor grito, mientras Harry se encontraba con los grandes y asustados ojos de Hermione.

Sus potentes pulmones sacaron a Harry de control, no podía reaccionar, ella estaba fuera de si.

Le tapo la boca con la mayor rapidez y la sujeto con fuerza, el rostro de Hermione se pintaba en un rojo intenso y sus brillantes ojos delataba la desesperación que estaba sintiendo, las lagrimas aparecieron casi de inmediato, Harry estaba atento a la puerta, temía que en cualquier momento alguien giraría de la perilla y lo descubriría. En un intento desesperado por calmarla, se acerco más a ella, para que le viera el rostro.

-No grites... Hermione soy yo... soy Harry

Harry estaba completamente asustado, ella no solo se veía más pálida y delgada, sino que ahora lo miraba como a un completo extraño, Hermione no podía reconocerlo... no podía recordarlo, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, miedo a él.

-Soy Harry... Hermione por favor no grites...

Los gritos de su agitada y cansada garganta se fueron apagando lentamente, fueron sustituidos por débiles gemidos, Hermione estaba inundada en un mar de lagrimas, y se frotaba los brazos como si tuviera frío.

-Hermione... soy Harry, me recuerdas ¿verdad? –Ella lo miro silenciosa, como si sus ojos quisieran memorizar cada una de sus facciones-. Vamos Hermione, tienes que recordarme...

-Yo... yo... co... nocí... a un Harry... –Susurro débilmente, apenas si podía entendérsele.

-No, eso no, no voy a permitir que me olvides... Hermione, mírame soy yo... soy Harry, tu mejor amigo...

Hemione se tallo los ojos, pero las lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas. Harry miro la mesita que tenía a lado, estaba llena de vasos a medio llenar y frascos con pociones.

-Él... él tenía una... una ci... catriz...

-Y una increíble habilidad para meterse en problemas –La interrumpió, casi sin aliento, pues escucharla le provocaba toda clase de sensaciones.

-Harry... Harry... –Susurro lentamente para si misma, él estaba tan entusiasmado que soltó una enorme sonrisa-. Harry... Harry...

-Hermione mírame... yo soy Harry... Harry Potter

-Ha...rry –Exclamo ella ahora con un tono más despierto, como si ahora estuviera consiente, miraba al muchacho como mirar a un -. ¿Tu... también lo hueles?… ese olor… otra vez esta sucediendo, ya no quiero volver a dormir… por favor no lo permitas…

-Pero ¿De que hablas? -Aunque el olor de las hierbas era lastimosamente penetrante, Harry no podía entender a que se refería, nada de lo que decía parecía tener sentido. Y casi de forma instantánea ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos, el cansancio la venció, dejando a Harry en el más grande desconcierto.

**

* * *

Bueno fue una espera larga, lo siento. En fin, mas vale tarde que nunca. Feliz Navidad de corazón espero que hayan pasado una hermosa velada con sus seres queridos y también les deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo. **

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: jaz, Drusila MARIANA, Asdi, Miko, Anni Potter, Terry Moon, Venus, Abril, Daniih y silviota

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	16. PESADILLAS

Capitulo 16: **Pesadillas**

-¿Quieres explicarme de que privilegios goza Potter para salir del colegio antes de que terminen las clases? –Irrumpió Draco en la habitación de Lupin, éste estaba leyendo pacíficamente en un sillón junto a la ventana.

-¿Pero que te ocurrió? –Pregunto el profesor que parecía mas interesado en saber porque Malfoy llevaba la mano vendada.

-No contestaste mi pregunta –Bramo Draco que en ese momento arroja un montón de libros que Lupin tenía acomodados en la repisa.

-Draco estoy comenzando a cansarme de tu actitud –Confeso el profesor que cerro su libro abruptamente y se acerco al muchacho consternado-. Quieres calmarte y explicarme de que hablas

Pero Draco retrocedió un paso, Lupin lucía mucho más cansado y enfermo que de costumbre, las marcas de su rostro estaban más pronunciadas y su cabello marrón lucía mas grisáceo.

-No te asustes, créeme me he visto peor –Entonces cerro la ventana de su habitación cuyo cielo era iluminado por una esplendorosa luna menguante.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Potter iba a irse de la escuela antes de que terminaran las clases?

-¿Qué? –Lupin parecía no comprender-. Harry no ha salido del castillo, él se marchará cuando terminen las clases, igual que todos

-Entonces explícame porque la profesora McGonagall esta interrogando a los Weasley sobre el paradero de Potter

-No tenía idea de esto

-Hay por favor –Espeto Draco-. Claro que sabes donde esta

-No, no lo se –Dijo Lupin que de inmediato se puso de pie y tomo su saco.

-¿Enserio no lo sabes?

-No

-¿Quiere decir que se escapo?

-Es lo que voy a averiguar –Lupin hizo a Draco a un lado y salio de su habitación en busca de Minerva, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron-. ¿Dónde esta la profesora McGonagall?

-La última vez estaba en la enfermería con Ron y Ginny Weasley

-¿Qué mas lograste escuchar?

-Poco, los Weasley no dijeron mucho, me parece que lo están encubriendo

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Harry?

-Ayer… creo, es decir me dijo algo pero… no estoy seguro si todo esto tenga que ver con… -Entonces se detuvo de golpe y cayo en la cuenta-. Claro... por eso me cito en la madrugada… él planeaba escaparse

-¿Qué? –Soltó Lupin visiblemente preocupado entonces tomo a Draco de los hombros y dijo: -Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes

&&&& && && && &&&&

A la mañana siguiente, el día había se torno soleado, Tonks iba decidida a correr las cortinas de la habitación de Hermione para que desayunara con la luz del sol. ya había pasado demasiados días a oscuras, necesitaba sentirse parte de éste mundo, le habían creado una burbuja en su afán por protegerla, una burbuja que la apartó de todos.

-Buenos días Hermio... Por Merlín, HARRY –Vocifero sobresaltada al ver al muchacho dormido sobre una silla, se había cubierto con la capa invisible hasta los hombros, la cabeza flotante de Harry logro que Tonks soltara la charola con el desayuno.

-Tonks... –Exclamo Harry, el grito lo había despertado de inmediato.

-¿Harry Potter?... pero... pero... ¿qué haces aquí?

-No, no grites... vas a despertarla

-Vas a necesitar más que eso para callarme jovencito

-Yo… yo… tenía que verla, pensé lo peor... por favor no le digas a la señora Weasley

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Em... Red Flu –Mintió consiente de que lo último que haría es delatar a Fred y a George.

-¿Y pretendes que te encubra, hasta que se te antoje irte?

-No... no... no, es que apenas llegue ayer por la noche, y solo pude hablar un momento con ella, tengo que quedarme una noche más...

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Tonks muy sorprendida-. ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Muy poco

-¿Me estas diciendo que Hermione, abrió sus ojos y converso contigo?

-Si, lo hizo

Nymphadora se llevo las manos a la boca y miro a Harry con notable alegría.

-Hermione no ha hablado con nadie desde que llegó, no habla, no come, duerme todo el día y cuando despierta solo es para gritar y llorar…. ¿Estas segura que ella te hablo?

-Ya te dije que si

-Hay Harry –Exclamo Tonks y se acerco al muchacho para abrazarlo-. Lograste en una noche lo que nosotros hemos intentado por días... Espera aquí, le diré a Molly lo que paso

-No, si lo sabe me va regresar esta misma tarde a Hogwarts

-¿Estas bromeando? Si sabe lo que hiciste seguro te hará una fiesta... no tardo

La puerta se cerró detrás de Tonks, Harry se sentía perdido, estaba seguro que al terminar el día estaría de regreso. Respiro profundamente e intento olvidarse de ello por un momento, estaba en el cuarto de Hermione y eso era suficiente para sentirse feliz. Comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de la habitación completamente embelesado, el equipaje de Hermione estaba acomodado en una esquina junto a una pila de libros, en el tocador ya estaban colocados sus artículos personales, reconoció algunos de ellos, un prendedor que le había regalado hace dos navidades y su perfume. A un lado había una mesita con una nutrida pila de cartas unidas por una cinta, Harry busco entre ellas y encontró una de las tantas cartas que le había escrito y sonrió, ninguna había sido abierta, no estaba seguro si Hermione sabía de ellas, pero al menos le alegraba que las cartas no se habían perdido, siguió buscando entre los sobres, hasta llegar a uno cuyo remitente leía: _Draco Malfo., _eran decenas de cartas firmadas por él, triplicaba el numero de las enviadas por Harry, entonces se sintió un poco tonto, después de todos no eran tan distintos.

Del otro lado había un montón de golosinas, barras de chocolates y grageas de sabores, y la mesita de noche aun estaba llena de frascos a medio llenar de pociones.

-Hermione –Harry la miro y soltó un suspiro, se talló un poco los ojos, y se acerco a ella hasta sentarse en un extremo de la cama-. No puedo creer que este mirándote de nuevo... Pocas veces te he dado las gracias, prácticamente te debo la vida –Se sinceró, no sabía porque le decía todo aquello, pero estaba tan seguro que no pasaría un día más antes de volver a Hogwarts, que tenía que aprovechar cada oportunidad-. Me tenías muy asustado, por un momento pensé que iba a perderte... se que no esta bien lo que siento, pero te quiero y quiero que seas muy feliz porque lo mereces...

Tomó su mano y acaricio suavemente sus dedos, pero fueron pocos los minutos de contacto, pues repentinamente ella soltó un aterrador gemido y abrió los ojos con la misma brusquedad con la que su cabeza se levanto de la almohada y con una expresión desorientada soltó un grito ensordecedor.

Harry que parecía aturdido, por instinto la estrecho contra su pecho, pero ni siquiera su cálido abrazo logró calmar su confundida alma. Ante sus nulos esfuerzos, se separo de ella le tapo la boca igual que aquella noche, ahogando así sus gritos pero no su desesperación.

-Hermione, mírame... soy Harry., hablamos ayer... ¿lo recuerdas?... –Hermione movía su cabeza en modo de negación-. No estas sola, yo estoy aquí cuidándote…

Esto estaba mal, era imposible, dos veces se han visto a los ojos y en ambas ocasiones ella lo repelaba gritando y llorando... ¿es que siempre iba a ser así?. Llego un momento en el que se arriesgo a destaparle la boca, ella no volvió a gritar, pero estaba muy agitada, como si le faltara el aire, lo único que podía ver eran sus grandes ojos que lo miraban fijamente, y lo único que podía sentir era su fría y temblorosa mano que apretaba la suya.

Hermione comenzó a mirar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, como si apenas hubiera caido en cuenta que estaba entre sabanas limpias, y una oscura pero acogedora habitación, junto a su mejor amigo.

-Harry… Harry… -Repetía ella con voz entre cortada, el rostro de Harry se desenfocaba por momentos-. Harry... Harry...

-Tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada, aquí estoy

-To...ma, mi mano –Harry obedeció de inmediato, la pequeña y delicada mano de Hermione estaba fría y temblorosa-. Estas... aquí... conmigo

-Si, vine a cuidarte

-¿Vas a cuidarme? –Apenas si podía entendérsele, parecía tomar grandes cantidades de aire antes de hablar, pero aun así se le quebraba la voz, como si estuviera asfixiándose, se acerco más al rostro aun borroso de Harry y apretó su mano-. ¿Verdad que no me harás volver a Hogwarts?…

Harry la miró con absoluta incredulidad.

-No, no iremos a ningún lado, nos quedaremos aquí

-¿Tú también lo... sientes?... esta cerca, él me quiere... hacer daño... –Inhalaba, exhalaba, inhalaba, exhalaba sin control alguno.

-¿Él? –Pregunto Harry intrigado-. ¿Quién es él?... ¿entro a tu habitación?... ¿Te hizo daño?

Hermione ya no dijo más se llevo las manos a la cara y soltó en llanto, a Harry se le partió el corazón.

-Hermione por favor haz un esfuerzo... ¿él ha entrado a tú habitación?... necesito saberlo

-Esta en mi cabeza... –Sus manos aun cubrían su rostro-. En mis sueño... siempre esta ahí

Aunque Hermione seguía llorando, Harry respiro aliviado, parecía que todo era parte de una pesadilla.

-Solo es una pesadilla, quien quiera que sea no puede lastimarte

-Y TU QUE SABES… -Grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, entonces Harry caminó a la puerta solo para ponerle el seguro, estaba seguro que para entonces la voz de Hermione ya se había escuchado por cada rincón de la mansión y no iba dejar que nadie lo sacara de ahí-. NO SABES NADA HARRY...

-Hermione no grites...

-Harry… Harry abre la puerta -Grito una voz del otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Hermione estas bien?… ¿que esta pasando ahí adentro?

Nyphandora no iba a esperar por la respuesta y estaba segura que Harry no iba a dársela, saco su varita y quito el seguro. Cuando logro entrar, Hermione ya estaba bajo las sabanas.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Tonks.

-Esta asustada. Algo no esta bien, se levantó gritando y diciendo cosas que no tenían sentido -Dijo rápidamente Harry, pero entonces noto que los gritos y sollozos de Hermione habían disminuido, podía escucharse el sorbido de su nariz bajo la sabana, pero no volvió a decir nada frente a Tonks.

-Es solo una pesadilla –Dijo Tonks como si no se tratará de nada importante. Tomó de la mesita de junto un frasco con un liquido color verdoso, lo vertió en un vaso y lo acerco a Hermione.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Harry.

-Es un filtro, se llama _"muertos en vida"_

-¿_Muertos en vida_?... Pero eso la pondrá a dormir

-Así es, necesitamos tranquilizarla

-No –Objetó Harry-. Esa poción debilita la mente y la vuelve vulnerable…

-Harry éste filtro es lo único que la tranquiliza, si no se lo doy estará todo el día llorando, y no voy a permitirlo

-¿No escuchaste?... Hermione tiene pesadillas, y con esa cosa nunca va a recuperarse, he escuchado cosas horribles de ese filtro

-Harry no vengas a decirme que tengo que hacer, por ahora la pondremos a descansar y después ya hablaremos de esto

Harry no podía contener su enojo, entonces sintió una calida mano sobre su hombro, era la señora Weasley que le tomo el brazo y lo saco de ahí.

-Vamos hijo –Dijo Molly, mientras bajaban las escaleras-. Te haré un té

-No quiero nada –Espeto Harry mientras Molly lo sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Claro que si, tu cuerpo necesita alimentarse después de ese largo viaje. Cuando Tonks me lo dijo no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo

-¿Esta molesta conmigo? –pregunto Harry algo avergonzado, Molly puso dos tazas sobre la mesa, acerco una a Harry y después se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa.

-No puedo molestarme contigo, no después de lo que hiciste, Hermione habló y eso es suficiente para mí… anda bebe tu taza

Harry dio un pequeño sorbo, y miro a la señora Weasley.

-¿Enserio no ha dicho nada desde que llego?

-Bueno, en realidad en San Mungo hablo con Dumbledore, muy poco claro, solo pregunto donde estaba y volvió a quedarse dormida casi de inmediato, a pesar de eso era una excelente señal, tomando encuesta que fue atacada por un _crusiatus_, pero después... después no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a nadie, empezaron los gritos en las madrugadas y... –Molly se detuvo de golpe, se dio cuenta por la expresión de Harry había decaído y no iba permitir que se desanimara, iba a hacer su estancia lo más agradable posible-. ... Anda hijo sigue bebiendo

-No lo entiendo... Ella... ella... se veía tan mal...

-Oh querido, lamento mucho que tuvieras que verla en ese estado

-¿Siempre se despierta así? –Molly asintió-. ¿Y el filtro, siempre se lo dan?

-Desde que llegó, es lo único que toma

-Pero ¿qué no se dan cuenta?... –Bramo Harry-. En la escuela estudiamos la poción "_muerto en vida_" y estoy seguro que eso es lo que la tiene tan débil

-Harry, no le daría la poción si supiera que es peligrosa, Hermione esta en buenas manos. Si, sabemos que tiene pesadillas, pero no quiere hablar al respecto, no nos ha dicho que es lo que la asusta tanto, se despierta llorando, grita, a veces ni siquiera reconoce lo que esta a su alrededor

-Pues a mí si me reconoció –Dijo Harry con superioridad.

-Y no sabes la alegría que me da, seguro le hará bien verte, por ahora déjala descansar –Pido Molly que le acerco a Harry un panecillo-. Oh querido espera a que lo sepa Arthur, estará contento de verte...

Harry se dio cuenta que la señora Weasley solo quería cambiar de conversación, parecía muy segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero Harry no podía siquiera pensar en otra cosa que sacar a Hermione de ahí y deshacerse de esos filtros, eso era lo único que Hermione necesitaba para recuperarse.

Justo en ese momento, una lechuza blanca entro por la ventana de la cocina, y miró a Harry con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, era Hedwig.

-Hedwig –Soltó él y le acarició el lomo. Llevaba una nota en la pata izquierda, la lechuza alcanzo a Harry y lo picoteo en la mano.

-Seguramente es del profesor Dumbledore –Se apresuro a decir Molly-. Hace un momento le envié una carta informándole que estabas aquí… no pongas esa cara Harry, tenía que hacerlo, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, y el profesor Dumbledore merecía estar enterado.

Harry resoplo resignado y comenzó a leer:

_Harry_

_Supongo que te debes sentir muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste, y me molesta que no hayas pensado en tu seguridad y la seguridad de la Orden. _

_Por ahora te quedaras ahí, tú equipaje ya esta en camino, en pocos días las clases abran terminado, así que te veré pronto y ya hablaremos._

_Atentamente._

_Remus J. Lupin_

-Es del profesor Lupin –Dijo Harry doblando la carta-. Y al parecer no esta muy contento

-Y con justa razón, Harry lo que hiciste fue muy peligros

Harry tomo a Hedwig y salio al patio de la mansión Black, aunque de cierta forma saber que tenía permiso de quedarse lo animó, el simple hecho de que Hermione no era ni la mitad de lo que solía ser le producía angustia.

Habían pasado dos días desde entonces, Harry terminó acostumbrándose al olor y oscuridad de la habitación de su amiga, pero no a verla dormir todo el tiempo, cuando estaba con ella hacía cualquier ruido que le permitiera despertarla, lo único que quería era que Hermione lo viera, que supiera que no la iba a dejar sola.

Una noche, Hermione despertó, como pocas veces, no grito, no lloro, simplemente abrió los ojos, pero estaba agitada y una vez más le faltaba el aire, se giro hacía un lado de la cama y se cubrió con la sabana hasta el cuello, fue ahí cuando notó que en la mesita de noche faltaban medicinas, los frascos habían desaparecido, y fue hasta minutos después cuando escucho la perilla de la puerta girar y supo de su paradero.

-No te asuste –Dijo Harry que había llegado y colocaba las botellas en su lugar-.descuida es solo agua, me deshice de todos los filtros, no notarán la diferencia, use un hechizo para que el color y el olor fueran los mismos...

Hermione hizo una mueca, Harry no estaba seguro si era de aprobación o de negación. Aunque era poco lo que hablaban, sabía que Hermione se había acostumbrado a él, algo en su cabeza le repetía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se sentía indignado y avergonzado de la mamá de Ron, en las cartas que le escribió a Ginny parecía una incondicional para Hermione, siempre hacía referencia a sus cuidados y sobreprotección, pero para Harry la realidad era otra, era Tonks quien más la visitaba, la que se preocupaba de que comiera, la que trataba de hacerle conversación a pesar de jamás recibir una respuesta. Molly solo se dedicaba a preparar las medicinas y subía para darle las buenas noches.

Una hora después Harry regreso a su habitación, se acerco de inmediato a Hedwig que parecía muy nerviosa y no paraba de hacer ruido con las patas y las alas, le lanzó unas cuantas golosinas lechuciles hacía lo alto del armario para que se tranquilizará.

De pronto se escucho el chasquido de su puerta al cerrarse, Harry se giro de inmediato poniéndolo en alerta, mientras Hedwig ululó.

-Así que era cierto, Harry Potter esta aquí –Dijo una voz en aquella dirección.

-¿Profesor Moody? –Dijo Harry, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza, Alastor Moody estaba parado en la entrada de su habitación, tan extraño y atemorizador como aun lo recordaba, Harry entrevió la garra en que terminaba su pato de palo por debajo de la túnica.

-Puedo pasar –Dijo Moody que sin espera la respuesta ya se encaminaba ruidosamente a la silla que estaba en el escritorio.

-Disculpe profesor pero ¿qué hace aquí? –Dejó escapar Harry, el ojo mágico de Moody giro para mirarlo.

-Hable con Remus, me pidió que viniera a verte

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él no puede hacerlo, esta en la escuela lidiando con esos mozalbetes a los que llama estudiantes –Dijo y entonces dio un sorbo a una botella que saco de su bolsillo-. Descuida esto no es poción multijugos… soy el verdadero Alastor Moody en caso de que te preocupe…

-El profesor Lupin ya me escribió, me dijo que lo esperara aquí, así que no necesito que mande a alguien para que me vigile.

_Ojoloco _Moody soltó una risa estridente y luego guardo su botella en el bolsillo de su saco.

-¿Vigilarte?... soy un Auror, no una nana –Y volvió a reír estrepitosamente.

-¿Y entonces que es lo que quiere de mi?

-Me dijeron que estabas haciendo muchas preguntas, pero lo hiciste a la persona equivocada, Molly Weasley jamás va a decirte nada para no preocuparte... Pero yo si –Dijo mirándolo con mucha seriedad-. Ya no tienes 10 años Potter, aunque tengas la manía de comportarte como si los tuvieras, y creo que mereces saber la verdad

-¿Usted me va dar respuestas? –Pregunto Harry mientras notaba que su antipatía por Moody había desaparecido.

-Todas las que quieras –Respondió _Ojoloco_-. Siéntate Potter

Harry obedeció de inmediato y se sentó en una esquina de su cama de frente a él, estaba a punto de hacer su primera pregunta, cuando Moddy volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Por cierto, muy ingenioso, pero poco inteligente lo que hiciste allá arriba –Harry lo miró sin entender-. Te deshiciste de lo último que quedaba de la poción, claro mañana habrá más, pero por hoy no tendremos nada con que calmar a tu amiga

-Esa cosa le esta haciendo mucho daño a Hermione, seguramente eso es le esta causando esos sueños

Harry sintió su cara enrojecer cuando los ojos de Moody se clavaron en los suyos, _Ojoloco_ frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y habló:

-Escucha hijo, conozco muy bien la posición _muertos en vida_, sin duda es el filtro más poderoso que conozco para tranquilizar a un mago, y lo se porque innumerables veces lo utilice en Azkaban, si, es verdad, relaja la mente, pero no la debilita como te ha hecho creer ese rufián de Snape. Así que una cosa es segura, la poción no es lo que le provoca las pesadillas... lo que tu amiga tiene no se va quitar deshaciéndote de todas las pociones del reino mágico.

Harry frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, iba a rebatirlo cuando _Ojoloco_ volvió a tomar la palabra:

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Lo interrogó-. ¿Por qué te escapaste de la escuela?

-Porque tenía que ver a Hermione... escuché una conversación del profesor Lupin, dijo que ella tenía secuelas del ataque... que estaba perturbada mentalmente

-Remus solo repite lo que Molly Weasley le ha dicho, ella es una madre sobre protectora y lo que para nosotros es una simple gripa, para ella es una neumonía –Refunfuño Moddy

-Pero es verdad... yo la vi, estaba muy alterada y...

-Potter, Potter –Lo interrumpió-. Recuerda que ella fue atacada con una maldición imperdonable y esta pasando por algo que muchos experimentan después de haber vivido eso... y se llama miedo...

-¿Miedo?

-Si, es algo que te consume. No hay vuelta de hoja Potter, o tratas de vivir con el miedo ó pierdes la razón, te lo dice un mago que ha recibido más de 200 _crusiatus_ a lo largo de su vida y mirame, mi mente y cuerpo aun siguen muy fuertes...

-¿Perder la razón?... Me esta diciendo que Hermione se esta volviendo loca

-Ella aun reconoce a las personas que están a su alrededor, el simple hecho de que te haya reconocido es una buena señal... Sin embargo ya han pasado muchos días, me sorprende que aun este cuerda...

Harry lo miró perplejo

-...Me dijeron que tú has sido el único con el que ha hablado –Siguió Moody.

-Así parece

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Cosas muy extrañas, al principio me hablo de un olor y no querer dormir, por eso creía que la poción tenia que ver con todo esto... pero esta mañana me dijo que no quería volver a Hogwarts, parece que ahí hay algo ó alguien que la asusta mucho, pero no se que es –Moody miró a Harry con grandes ojos.

-¿Algo... ó Alguien? –Le pregunto _Ojoloco_ mirandolo de forma significativa.

-Ella menciono a alguien, jamás me dijo su nombre... solo que él estaba en Hogwarts

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si –Respondió Harry, Moody tomo un poco de aire, volvió a sacar su botella y dio un sorbo aun más grande, se limpio la boca con la mano y miro a Harry con seriedad.

-Vaya –Susurro Moddy para si mismo-. Después de todo no estaba tan equivocado...

-¿De que habla? –Moddy miró a Harry como si se acordará de que aun seguía frente a él.

-¿Estas seguro que Hermione te hablo de alguien? –Harry asintió.

Ojoloco volvió a envolverse en sus pensamientos, Harry lo miraba impaciente, rogando que siguiera hablando.

-Ya dígame que es lo que esta pensando

-No –Tercio Moddy, mientras se levantaba a la mayor rapidez-. Será mejor que lo hable con Dumbledore primero

-Me dijo que no me volvería a tratar como a un niño –Repuso Harry de inmediato -. No puede dejarme así

Harry también se había puesto de pie, como si se estuviera preparando para encarar a Moddy físicamente, lo cierto era que no lo iba dejar salir de su habitación sin obtener respuestas. Alastor lo miro fijamente.

-Siéntate –Dijo entonces con firmeza, Harry se sentó lentamente, cuando vio que _Ojoloco_ regresaba de nuevo a la silla-. Solo es una idea aproximada...

-Aun así quiero saberla

-Bien... te lo diré. Granger no puede olvidarse del _crusiatus_ porque algo ó alguien no quiere que lo olvide... este no era su destino, alguien se lo esta creando

-¿Qué?

-No es normal despertar todos los días asustado porque alguien quiere matarte... alguien la esta obliga a no olvidarse de lo que vivó...

Harry se estremeció, no se dio cuenta en que momento había abierto la boca, pero el labio inferior le temblaba.

-¿Co... cómo esta tan seguro? –Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas pesadillas ha tenido desde entonces?... otros en su lugar ya hubieran perdido la razón, ella ya debía haberla perdido desde hace días... es así de simple, esta luchando

-No es justo, ella no debería estar pasando por esto, ella es una sobreviviente. Esto jamás hubiera pasado si no la hubiera descuidado –Se culpo Harry, cuyo rostro se había descompuesto con el relato de Moody.

-No hables de hubieras, lo que esta hecho no puede borrarse, pero lo que todavía no sucede puede prevenirse… tú amiga aun esta cuerda, ahora solo hay que evitar que lo que sea que este en su cabeza le gane la batalla. ¿Quieres ayudarla verdad? –Harry asintió-. Entonces ya se como puedes hacerlo…

-

--

---

Harry corrió a la última habitación del último piso tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, aun no pasaban de las 9:00 P.M., con suerte ella estaría despierta. Después de despedirse de Moody se sintió bien, como si por fin hubiera encontrado un aliado.

-Hermione –La llamó en cuanto irrumpió a su dormitorio. La joven estaba cubierta por un enorme edredón blanco, Harry nunca lo había visto, también la botellas habían desaparecido de la mesa, solo un baso con agua y unas galletas, sin duda Tonks y la señora Weasley ya la habían visitado-. Hermione… estas despierta ¿verdad?

Era difícil saberlo cuando estaba bajo las sabanas, Harry se acerco, tomo un extremo y destapo su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía tan tranquila que por un momento paso por su cabeza no despertarla.

-Hermione... -Harry pasó su mano sobre la frente de Hermione y después sobre el cabello, pero no pasaba nada, en otras ocasiones eso era suficiente para que se despertará-. Debes estar muy cansada... como me duele verte así, no tengo idea de lo que ocurre en tu cabeza, pero aunque no lo parezca, aquí estas a salvo, aquí nada puede lastimarte, aquí nadie puede atacarte… estas a salvo

-¿Y allá afuera? –Se escucho la vocecita apenas audible de Hermione

-¿Hermione? –Harry se sobresalto, ella estuvo despierta todo el tiempo, y fue en ese momento cuando abrió sus ojos, estaban brillantes y al mismo tiempo se veían tan vacíos.

-¿Y allá afuera... también... estaré a salvo?...

-Yo me voy a encargar de que nada, ni nadie te haga daño… confía en mi...

-Creo que... me... estoy volviendo... loca

-No –Exclamo Harry con firmeza-. No lo digas, eso jamás pasará

-Harry... dame... tú mano...

Harry tomo su mano, una vez más temblaba, jamás había visto a Hermione tan insegura, y eso lo hundió más.

-Hermione... ¿Por qué no quieres volver a Hogwarts? –Fue entonces cuando escucho el sorbido de su nariz.

-Él... esta ahí...

-¿Él?

Después de eso se escucho un largo silencio. Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza y luego los volvió a abrir, el corazón le latía muy deprisa.

-Hermione, quiero ayudarte... por favor no te quedes callada, dime algo

-De que sirve... si solo yo... puedo verlo... tan solo con cerrar los ojos... él... me... vigila...

-¿Quien es él?... ¿Es un Mortifago? –Hermione negó-. ¿Es un Dementor? –Ella volvió a negar-. ¿Siempre es el mismo sueño?

-Si –Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas-. Todo ocurre muy rápido… Draco y yo estamos en un viejo árbol de Hogwarts… y entonces él se transforma en otra persona...

-¿Draco se transforma en él? -Hermione asintió-. ¿Y cómo es ese hombre Hermione?

-Es... es... alto... lleva una capucha… -Narró ella con voz entrecortada-. Su rostro es blanco y de… macrado… y me miraba con... sus despiadados ojos... rojos

Harry sintió una oleada de pánico tan intensa que lo mareo, y sin previo aviso la cicatriz de su frente volvió a producirle dolor. A medida de que el llanto de Hermione se incrementaba, el dolor de Harry aumentaba, no se dio cuenta en que momento se llevo la mano a la frente, pero se apretaba la cicatriz como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Dijiste ojos rojos? –Pregunto él que tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para combatir el dolor de la cicatriz.

-Si –Respondió-. No puedo... olvidarlos…

Harry abrió los ojos con brusquedad.

-Es imposible... –Grito, mientras sentía como el alma se le caía a los pies.

-Es... es... es...Vo... Vol... demort... –Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confesarlo había sido lo más difícil del mundo.

* * *

**Por fin subí el nuevo capitulo, me tomo mucho tiempo, es que ahora con dos fics se me complica, pero estoy feliz de actualizar. Gracias a los que aun siguen la historia y por sus reviews. El próximo capitulo ya esta terminado así que en 10 días voy a subirlo, es una promesa, pacto, convenio, compromiso... en fin, ya me entendiera. Y yo que ustedes no me lo perdería, porque pasará algo que estoy segura han estado esperando.**

**Saludos.**


	17. VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

Capitulo 17: **Volviendo a la Realidad**

"_Hermione había llegado puntual al roble que estaba junto al lago, no se preocupo mucho cuando no vio a Draco, era impuntual por naturaleza, así que se sentó y miro el cristalino lago, que ese día lucía majestuoso, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, ella se giro y miro a su novio colocando una flor en su mano, Hermione radiaba de felicidad, se lanzo a sus brazos y en segundos sus labios ya estaban conectados, le fascinaba besarlo, ningún chico le hizo sentir esa pequeña descarga eléctrica que comenzaba en los labios y le recorría hasta los pies, solo él,… Draco le dio un beso más en la frente y se separo de ella para sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Hermione no presto atención, se sujeto fuerte de su brazo y siguió contemplando el lago… pero una inesperada neblina comenzó a oscurecer aquel bello paisaje, el cielo se había envuelto en color gris. Ella dejo de sentir la mano de Draco, levanto la vista y contemplo una escena completamente surrealista. Draco le apuntaba con la varita,_ _la neblina lo fue cubriendo lentamente, hasta desaparecerlo por completo, ella se quedo quieta, rígida como una estatua por la impresión, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que una voz fría y aguda la llamara:_

_-Señorita Granger… –Alto, y esqueléticamente delgado, su rostro era cubierto por una larga y oscura capucha que le cubría muy bien el rostro, pero aun entre sombras se destacaban sus brillantes y despiadados ojos rojos, se llevo la mano a la nuca y se quito todo aquello que le cubría la cara, tenía una nariz plana como la de una serpeiente y una risa maquiavélica. Miró a Hermione e invoco con su varita un cruciatas. Dejando a Hermione tirada en el piso, retorciéndose del dolor, el cuerpo le pesaba y el ardor la estaba consumiendo lento… muy lento… _

_-Tienes miedo… tienes mucho miedo…_

_-No… -Gimió ella con su ultimo aliento._

_-Nadie puede oirte... nadie puede ayudarte... estas sola... _

_-No… NO… NOOOOO!!!..._

_-_

_--_

_---_

-Hemione… Hermione, despierta –Molly Weasley la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla-. Hija… aquí estoy, fue solo una pesadilla.

Harry estaba mirándola desde el otro extremo, empuño las manos y salio corriendo dos pisos abajo, golpeo la puerta de su cuarto y la azotó detrás de él.

-No es justo –Grito al aire-. No es justo, déjala en paz… ella no te ha hecho nada

Harry sintió escalofríos, caminó al espejo y se miro más pálido que de costumbre, la cicatriz de su frente resaltaba completamente. Hedwig volaba agitadamente dentro de su jaula, Harry estaba seguro que iba a enloquecer.

-Hedwig… Hedwig ya basta… -Pero aquello era imposible, el ave parecía más agitada a cada segundo.

-¿Cómo esperas que se calme, si no puedes calmarte ni tú? –Oyó la voz grabe de Moody que aguardaba en la puerta.

-Creí que ya no estaría aquí –Le dijo Harry a Moody, mientras tomaba a Hedwig con ambas manos y la llevaba a la ventana-. Anda, ve a dar un paseo y no regreses hasta que te hayas calmado –Le dijo un molesto Harry al ave. Hedwig le miro resentida y emprendió el vuelo.

-En realidad pensaba en quedarme un día más –Dijo-. ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Es Voldemort –Soltó Harry sin disimular su ira-. Es él quien la tiene así...

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, ella me lo dijo

-Ya veo –Dijo Moody cuyo ojo mágico giraba sin control alguno-. Bueno, en ese caso tengo que irme –Dijo repentinamente, sacando a Harry de orbita.

-¿Qué? pero dijo que se quedaría otro día

-Cambié de planes, voy a ver a Dumbledore

-¿Es por lo que le dije sobre Voldemort?

-Escucha Potter, es necesario que hagas lo que te dije, no te apartes de ella, tienes que hacerle saber que contigo esta a salvo. ¿Entendiste?... contigo esta a salvo

Y dicho eso salió apresuradamente, dejando a Harry en el total desconcierto.

&&&& && && && &&&&

Harry no volvió a ver a Hermione hasta la hora de la comida, estaba despierta, acurrucada en la cama mirando el plato con comida que la señora Weasley había puesto en la mesita de noche.

-Hola –Saludo Harry cuando la vio-. La señora Weasley preparo pasta, esta deliciosa ¿Quieres probarla?

Harry se acerco al plato y enrollo un poco en el tenedor, Hermione suspiro, y solo le acepto la taza de té que acompañaba el platillo.

-No esta bien que sigas así, nunca vas a recuperarte si no comes como debe de ser… ¿te duele la garganta?...

Ella negó con la cabeza. Hermione no podía sostenerle la mirada, ahora que Harry lo sabía se sentía sucia, contaminada, e indigna de mirarlo a él o a cualquiera que estuviera en la casa.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo ayer? –Pregunto ella con recelo, algo en su cabeza le gritaba que Harry no quería estar tanto tiempo a su lado ahora que lo sabía.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que necesitaba ir al baño? –Mintió, lo cierto es que aquella noche, estaba completamente aturdido, su mente parecía haber flotado y no podía fijar la atención en otra cosa que no fuera Hermione llorando mientras describía a Voldemort, cada vez que pensaba en ello, Harry sentía una puñalada de dolor en la frente.

-No se te da bien mentir –Dijo ella.

-Hermione, debes decírselo a la Señora Weasley –Sugirió Harry pero ella no respondió, seguía muy sería y sin mirarlo.

-Va a tratarme como... como una enferma mental... no va a creerme y si lo hace... entonces me apartará de ella y de Ron

-Eso no va pasar

-Tengo tanto miedo Harry... no podré resistirlo más, esta ganando la batalla... Harry... ¿puedes hacer que pare? –Pregunto ella.

Hermione sintió que el nudo de su garganta se apretaba más, y a cada segundo se volvía más doloroso.

-¿Sabes?... Lupin siempre me dice: Harry se fuerte, demuestra que la vida te enseño a soportar el dolor, creo que ve algo de él en mi, ambos conocemos la tristeza, ambos conocemos el miedo y también la soledad… pero él no dejó que todo eso lo destruyera, y yo aun estoy luchando para que eso no me ocurra a mi, a ti tampoco te pasara porque eres fuerte, la persona más fuerte que conozco...

...No te hundas, se que es difícil, Pero... piensa en tus papas, para ellos debe ser muy doloroso no tener noticias sobre ti, tan doloroso como lo que siente Draco al no poderte ver y oír... por favor Hermione, no te aísles, nadie va alejarse de ti, ni la señora Weasley, ni Dumbledore, nadie, porque yo no voy a permitirlo, todos vamos a ayudarte... te lo prometo

Ella acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, estaba tan conmovida, estaba tan aterrada al rechazo de Harry que lo abrazo con intensidad.

&&&& && && && &&&&

Eran las 8:25 p.m. en la mansión Black, Harry había pasado el resto del día contestando las cartas de Ron y Ginny, sintió muchos deseos por contarles lo que sucedía, quería decirles toda la verdad pero era demasiado arriesgado, se limito a decir que estaba bien y que los extrañaba mucho, enrollo ambas cartas en la pata de Hedwig y en cuestión de segundos salió por la ventana y emprendió el vuelo, justo después se puso su pijama, se lavo los dientes y se acostó, sin animo de hacer otra cosa que dormir.

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando volvió a visitar a Hermione.

-Puedo pasar –Dijo sin esperar la respuesta, ella estaba recostada en la almohada con la mirada perdida hacía el techo-. Estas... bien

-He estado mejor –La voz de Hermione sonaba más débil y cansada cada día.

Harry no pudo evitar girarse para darle un último vistazo, su voz sonaba más tranquila, no estaba agitada, aunque seguía arrastrando las palabras.

-Que pésimo día –Se escuchó la voz de Fred, que en ese momento entraba siguiéndole los talones a George-. Como vamos a volvernos millonarios, si el clima arruina nuestras Gran Venta de Verano... Ah hola Harry, mamá te esta buscando, quiere que bajes a desayunar

Harry estaba apunto de decir algo pero fue otra persona quine se le adelanto.

-Buenos días Fred, George –La vocecita cansada de Hermione se escucho en la habitación, ambos gemelos se volvieron para mirarla como si se tratara de un bicho raro, incluso Harry la miraba incrédulo, ella no había hablado con nadie que no fuera él.

-Dilo otra vez –Soltó George.

-Buenos... días... –Repitió ella, Fred y George intercambiaron miradas de emoción.

-No se quedo muda Fred, te lo dije –dijo George mientras chocaba las palmas con su gemelo.

-Harry que rayos le diste –Fred se abalanzo sobre Harry y con una notable sonrisa comenzó a revolverle el cabello, pero Harry estaba tan impresionado como ellos.

-Espera... Hermione –La llamó Fred hablándole como si se tratará de una niña pequeña a la que se le estuviera enseñando a hablar-. ¿Cómo me llamó?

Hermione se sintió un poco subestimada, pero no lo demostró, entonces miró a Harry que le sonreía y dijo:

-Tú... eres Gred... y... el es... Forge

-Hizo trampa –Soltó Fred complacido.

-Si vio las iniciales de nuestros suéteres… -Añadió el otro gemelo que sonreía por todo lo alto.

-Oh no va ver quien aguante a mamá –Comentó Fred.

La puerta que había a su espalda se abrió un poco más y la señora Weasley llego cargada de una bandeja con comida, la primera vez que la subió Hermione había rechazado desayunar, pero no se iba a dar por vencida y subió una vez más.

-Ya paso una hora linda, apuesto a que ahora si tienes hambre

-No creo que a Hermione le guste la avena de espárragos mamá… ¿Verdad Hermione? –Dijo George con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si quisiera que la misma Hemione hablara frente a Molly.

-Si... me… gusta –Dijo Hermione, arrastrando las palabras.

Molly levanto la mirada tan pronto las palabras de Hermione sonaron en su oído, y entonces soltó un chillido.

-¡No puedo creerlo¡No puedo creerlo!... oh querida que maravilla –Molly se lanzo a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos-. Hablaste…

-Lo… siento… -Dijo Hermione algo sofocada-. No Quería... preocuparlos

-No, no… no, esta bien linda, esta bien –Dijo la señora Weasley rápidamente al notar que hablar le requería un gran esfuerzo.

-Huye ahora que aun hay tiempo, o no va soltarte en todo el día –Le dijo George a Harry por lo bajo. Entonces la señora Weasley se volvió hacía Harry y lo miro con una enorme sonrisa, Fred y George miraron a Harry como si ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-Todo te lo debo a ti, Harry tenías razón tu compañía le hizo tanto bien –Molly abrazo ahora a Harry cubriéndole la cara de besos. La sonrisa de Harry desapareció, se sintió culpable, había sido demasiado duro con la señora Weasley.

Harry no había visto tan buen humor en todo el día, y desde aquel momento Hermione se volvió dependiente a él, lo llamaba a cada momento y a Harry parecía no importarle, él era quien le llevaba los filtros de recuperación, la comida y le contaba anécdotas de Hogwarts, la mayoría eran sobre el E.D., muchas ella inventadas y con el único propósito de hacerla reír, pero aunque por las mañanas parecía mucho más conciente y recuperada, por las noches mientras dormía Voldemort la visitaba, las pesadillas eran cada vez más frecuentes, no estaba segura cuando terminarían, pero cada mañana se levantaba asustada, había sustituido los gritos por lagrimas, nunca volvió a mencionárselo a Harry, no volvió a llorar frente a él, aunque por dentro estuviera deseándolo.

En ocasiones los gemelos Weasley le llevaban golosinas para levantarle el ánimo, ahora que no gritaba, era mucho más fácil aparecerse en su habitación y sorprenderla con una nueva invención. Molly y Tonks eran las más felices, Hermione ahora comía tres veces al día.

Para todos la evolución de Hermione era un maravilloso milagro, parecía que con volver a dirigirles la palabra a todos se había logrado una completa recuperación, pero para la misma Hermione, su evolución estaba lejos de ser una realidad, tal vez ahora comía y hablaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su cuerpo seguía débil y su voz sonaba cansada, la mayoría de la veces parecía que no podía pasar el aire a sus pulmones.

-¿Por qué no… me has… hablado… de Draco? –Pregunto Hermione que esa mañana hablaba como si tuviera una fuerte infección de garganta.

-No lo se, quizás porque no lo habías mencionado –Soltó él de forma resuelta.

-¿Él esta bien?

-Si, afortunadamente no tiene heridas que se puedan lamentar –Harry noto que la respuesta no convenció del todo a Hermione, algo en su cabeza le decía que hubiera preferido tener a Draco a su lado que a él, pero no quiso preguntar, no estaba en su naturaleza.

-¿Puedes… leerme… una… de sus…. Cartas? –Pregunto ella que había bajado la mirada hacía la mesa que apiñaba los sobres que había recibido desde su llegada.

Harry no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo, pero ella lo miraba suplicante.

-No creo que sea correcto, estas cartas son personales, todo lo que contiene es privado

-Pero mi vista… sigue nublada… leerlas… me… tomara toda… una vida

-¿Nublada?, pero si la señora Weasley me acaba de decir que ya te ve muy bien –Hermione sonrío.

-A la señora Weasley… solo le dije buenos días… y ya por eso cree… que todos mis síntomas… están curados

-Es porque no te alimentaste bien en estos días y tus defensas están bajas, por eso tu voz se escucha así...

-Harry… ¿Draco sabe que estas aquí? –Lo interrumpió, hablar de su estado de salud era su tema menos favorito.

-Supongo que a estas alturas debe saberlo, quería que viniera conmigo, pero las cosas se complicaron y... ahora que él y yo estamos algo distanciados pues...

Hermione lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Distanciados?

-Esta enojado... no me perdona que te haya dicho todo, después de todo era un secreto que compartíamos y solo lo sabían los miembros de la orden, no lo culpo

-Yo tampoco –Dijo ella de pronto, pues después de todo ahora comprendía porque Draco ocultaba su secreto.

-¿Quieres verlo verdad? –Hermione se quedo muy sería, y bajo la mirada.

-No lo se...

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Es que... tengo algo de... miedo...

-¿De que?...

-Odiaría que me viera así...

-Él se muere por verte, se esta volviendo loco sin ti

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tan solo hay que verlo para darse cuenta, si te contara de todas las veces que se enfrentó a Lupin y solo porque quería verte, te extraña mucho

-Yo también lo extraño... –Confeso finalmente más tranquila.

&&&& && && && &&&&

Los días se volvían más largos postrada sobre la cama, Hermione cada noche pensaba en mil maneras de burlar la seguridad y salir algunos minutos de la cama, daría cualquier cosa por ayudar a la señora Weasley en la cocina, ó hacer la limpieza en la sala, no era muy agradable quedarse entre 4 paredes en la espera de algún visitante, contaba los minutos para ver a Harry, había momento en los que en verdad lo añoraba. Obligarse a no dormir también se había vuelto una necesidad, se había acostumbrado a eso, estaba muy agotada, cuando sentía que los párpados le pesaban, siempre llamaba a Harry para que le contara anécdotas, hacía cualquier cosa por mantenerse despierta.

-Por fin llegas –Dijo Hermione a Harry cuando entro a la habitación, él, la miro por unos segundos y sonrió-. ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?

-Hermione, has recuperado tu color... -Hermione se miro las manos y luego se toco las mejillas-. Pero... no haz dormido bien ¿verdad?

-Si, claro que si –Mintió.

-Tus ojos, están muy...

-¿Crees que la señora Weasley me deje bajar a cenar con ustedes? –Lo interrumpió, cambiando de conversación.

-Claro, ella estará más que contenta

-Claro siempre y cuando estés segura de que no te vas a marear

-Estaré bien… ¿Cuánto ha pasado Harry?

-Dos semanas

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Aburrida, quiero salir de aquí

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Sorpresa –Dijo la voz de una jovencita de complexión menuda, cabellera rojo fuego y ojos marrones, que corrió hacía Hermione para abrazarla, era Ginny, Hermione no podía caber en su asombro-. Te extrañe, de verdad que te extrañe. No puedo creer que estemos juntas de nuevo... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy... bien –Dijo la castaña sin ocultar su sorpresa, pero con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry aun no había dicho nada, estaba parado mirándolas sin saber que decir ó hacer como si todo fuera producto de su imaginación, pero era cierto, el año escolar había terminado, y los hermanos Weasley habían regresado a casa.

-¿Tú no vas decirme nada? - Ginny se volvió hacía Harry y le sonrío.

-Pues es... genial –Dijo Harry con voz entrecortada, no podía creer que solo eso puedo salir de su boca.

Ginny se llevo las manos a la cintura y lo miro un tanto sentida, esperaba una bienvenida más calida, pero poco le duro el enojo, porque de inmediato se abalanzo hacía él y lo abrazo, se aferró al cuerpo de Harry con tanta efusividad que parecía que no iba a soltarlo nunca.

-Harry, tenía tantos deseos de verte te eche de menos –Decía sin soltarlo, entonces le dio un largo beso en los labios.

Hermione volvió mirarse pálida, había sido demasiado para ella.

-¿Me extrañaste Harry? –Le pregunto la pelirroja, cuando sus ojos volvieron mirarse.

-Si –Dijo el muchacho, sintiéndose algo atontado, el beso de Ginny le había gustado mucho.

-Bueno Hermione, supongo que Harry ya te dio la noticia... ¿verdad que es maravilloso?

Hermione se dio cuenta que aun tenía la boca abierta y la cerro de inmediato.

-Que... Gusto... –Titubeo la castaña-. Aunque Harry olvido mencionar ese detalle.

-¿No te lo había dicho? –Soltó Ginny con suma incredulidad-. Sucedió en la noche de su partida, Harry y yo lo platicamos y… bueno, ahora somos novios

-Me da gusto por ambos

-Harry nos escribió todos los días, al principio estaba muy molesta, pero se que ayudo mucho aquí

-En realidad fue un gran apoyo –Añadió Hermione.

Entonces se escucho la voz de la señora Weasley que llamaba a Ginny desde las escaleras, la pelirroja hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero después de besar a Harry en la mejilla, salió de la habitación.

Hermione bajo la mirada y Harry hizo lo mismo, se podía respirar la tensión en toda la habitación, como un golpe fuerte en el estomago que te sofoca.

-Así que Ginny y tu...

-Si –Dijo Harry antes de que terminara de hablar-. Iba a decírtelo pero con todo esto, no lo creía importante

-Pero Harry claro que es importante –Dijo Hermione con tanta efusividad que no parecía ser su voz-. Ella lo deseaba tanto y ahora... ahora tu... tu y ella...

-Creí que sería buena idea intentarlo –Explico él sin entrar en detalles, ella le sonrió más por compromiso que por gusto.

-Hiciste muy bien

-Bueno, esto es mejor aun, bajaras a cenar el mismo día en que Ginny y Ron volvieron de Hogwarts.

-En realidad... prefiero dormir

-¿Qué?

-No he dormido bien en estos días, prefiero quedarme a descansar, a demás ¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con tu novia, seguro tienen mucho de que platicar

-Pero...

-Harry entiéndelo, no tengo hambre, prefiero dormirme temprano

El muchacho no volvió a insistir, giro sobre sus talones y se marcho desanimado. Hermione se dejo caer sobre su almohada, había quedado rota la agradable y reconfortable fantasía de bajar a cenar, se sentía tan tonta, y la imagen de un rubio de ojos grises aparecía en su cabeza a cada momento.

-

--

---

-Felicidades, acabo de enterarme que tuviste buenas notas este año –Dijo Lupin a modo de saludo, mientras Draco terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

-Gracias –Dijo sin darle mucha importancia, cerró el baúl y se desplomo sobre la cama.

-Bueno te traigo buenas noticias, hable con Narcisa y ella y yo ya decidimos en donde vas a pasar tus vacaciones.

-¿Qué? –Soltó Draco que parecía no entender-. Ahora también me van a decir donde debo pasar mis vacaciones, yo ya tengo el verano planeado y no voy a permitir que me lo arruines

-Se que no te gusta que controlen tu vida, pero esta vez tienes que confiar en mi, prometí protegerte y eso es lo que voy hacer, así que te espero en media hora en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Draco pateo su baúl.

&&&& && && && &&&&

Ya habían pasado casi 3 horas, Hermione imaginó que la cena había terminado y se sintió tentada a bajar, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos dentro de su habitación, sentía un poco dormidas las piernas, pero estaba confiada de poder bajar sin torpezas, no fue como lo había planeado, Harry no la llevaba de la mano y tampoco portaba una sonrisa en su rostro mientras bajaba los gastados escalones de piedra, pero al menos dejaría el encierro y estaba deseosa por ver a Ron.

Cuando llegó al primer piso escuchó murmullos en la cocina, así que no fue más allá, se quedo parada en el último escalón, Ginny relataba su experiencia con los TIMOS, parecía que todos estaban interesados porque nadie se había movido de la mesa, después se escucho la voz de Ron que relataba los últimos acontecimientos del castillo, Hermione escuchaba atenta, aquello le había sacado una sonrisa, extrañaba tanto a Ron, que no podía esperar el momento para mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle comenzar de nuevo. Minutos después escucho su nombre en labios de Harry pero antes de descubrir que era lo que hablaba, 4 golpes se escucharon en la puerta principal. Hermione se sobresalto y lentamente camino hasta el vestíbulo de entrada, los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes y eso la hizo apresurar el paso. Cuando abrió la puerta, apenas había visualizado dos sombras cuando una de ellas se echo a sus brazos haciendo que se tambaleara.

Algo en el estomago, subía y bajaba como una descarga eléctrica, y ella poco a poco comenzó a reconocer su aroma, toco su espalada, acarició su cabello, extrañaba sentir su cuerpo, a lo lejos le llego la voz de Lupin que llamaba a todos.

-¿Malfoy? –Se escuchó la voz de Harry y Ron al unison.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por los reviews en verdad lo agradezco mucho. No tengo spoiler esta vez, pero voy a tratar de actualizar cuanto antes.** **Saludos y un beso a todos.**


	18. EL CAMBIO

Capitulo 18: **El Cambio**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero ni Draco ni Hermione hacían un intento por separarse, eran incapaces de oír cualquier murmullos, los alaridos de Ron, la señora Weasley y quien estuviera esa noche dentro de la mansión.

-Acaso es real... –Susurro ella sobre su hombro. Hermione despertó de nuevo a la vida con su llegada, él la miró a los ojo, toco sus mejillas y volvió a sentir su aroma, aquel aroma que sentía perdido y ahora estaba disfrutando de sobremanera, y fue entonces cuando la voz de Lupin les llego desde muy lejos.

-Ha sido un viaje difícil...

-¿Difícil?... ¿a que te refieres? –Pregunto Molly, mientras tomaba el saco de Lupin.

-Tuvimos algunas complicaciones, pero nada de que preocuparse¿verdad muchacho? –Dijo mientras le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda. Draco asintió serio.

-No puede ser... ahora tendremos que soportarlo todo el verano –Se quejo Ron con Ginny por lo bajo, en el instante en que noto la enorme valija que estaba a un costado de la puerta.

-Bueno... bueno, estaremos un poco apretados, pero tal vez él –Dijo Molly mirando a Draco-. Pueda acomodarse en la habitación de Ron

-¿Qué?... Ni hablar yo no voy a compartir la habitación con éste...

-Preferiría dormir con el perro, antes que contigo –Soltó Malfoy en un tono similar al de Ron, pero sin perder la compostura. Hermione le apretó con fuerza la mano, implorándole prudencia.

-No tenemos perro, pero si un montón de ratas en el desván, seguro te sentirás más cómodo con los de su especie –Agrego Ron mordazmente.

-Ron –Grito Molly.

-¿Cómo pudieron traerlo? –Continuó el pelirrojo que aun no concebía vivir bajo el mismo techo que Malfoy-. Cuando Fred y George se enteren...

-Fred y George tendrán que ser tolerantes, al igual que tú –Dijo Molly con determinación-. No convertiremos esta casa en un campo de batalla

-Draco puede quedarse en la habitación de Harry... –Sugirió Hermione haciéndose notar, fue hasta entonces cuando Malfoy notó que su voz se escuchaba diferente-. No te importa ¿verdad Harry? –Hermione se giro hacía su mejor amigo implorándole con la mirada su ayuda.

-Valla, esto es el colmo –Se adelanto a decir Ginny, cuyo rostro se había ensombrecido -. Hermione esa es una terrible idea

Literalmente la mano de Hermione estaba haciendo añicos los dedos de Malfoy, estaba lista para responderle pero en su lugar arrastro al muchacho escaleras arriba, optando por la solución más simple.

-

--

---

Hermione lo llevó ha su habitación, no iba a permitir que nadie arruinara ese momento, pero al azotar la puerta de su dormitorio se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Pero que fastidio –Se quejo-. No puedo creer que sigan con esa actitud, y precisamente tenía que ser Ginny la que lo echara a perder todo, pero claro como no se iba a poner del lado de Ron, si son tal para cuela y yo que creía que… ¿Qué… que tanto me miras?

Dijo de pronto cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, sus penetrantes y brillantes ojos no se apartaban de ella ni un momento, era como si quisiera memorizarla, ambos estaban ruborizados,

-La última vez que te vi estabas inconsciente... –Malfoy se acercó a ella, la tomo de las manos y apoyando su frente en ella-. No puedo creer que de nuevo este escuchando tu voz

Y entonces, Draco pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas de Hermione, hasta llegar a los labios, ella cerraba y abría los ojos con cada movimiento suave. No hacía falta que hablaran para entender lo que sentían, era en los ojos donde se concentraba todo lo que traían dentro, amor, cariño, alegría, miedo... todo junto.

Había algo nuevo en sus caricias y su mirada, ahora se sentía deseada, dentro de ella estaba desarrollando una sensibilidad especial que hasta entonces no sabía que tenía.

-¿Me extrañaste? –Le susurro ella.

-Todos los días –Respondió con sinceridad, rozando sus labios.

Y entonces, el llamado de la puerta interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en un beso.

-Hermione linda ¿puedo pasar? –Dijo la señora Weasley. Hermiose había despertado de su trance, suspiro desilusionada y al mismo tiempo muy acalorado, y ante el quejido de Draco abrió la puerta. No venía sola, Ginny la acompañaba.

-Ahora no gracias, vuelvan más tarde –Respondió Draco con aire despreocupado y trato de cerrar la puerta.

-Draco...-Lo llamo Hermione desdés de mirarlo de forma significativa, lo hizo a un lado y dejo que Molly y Ginny pasara.

-Hermione querida, hemos hablado y creo que no es buena idea que Draco y tú...

-¿Por qué no es buena idea? –Pregunto Draco, imaginando lo que Molly iba a decir.

-Por que Hermione aun debe estar en observación y no queremos que nada la perturbe

-¿Perturbarla?... ¿Cómo podría perturbarla?

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca un momento? –Grito Ginny que parecía haber llegado al límite de su paciencia, Malfoy la miró ceñudo.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas a la habitación de Harry –Dijo Molly.

-Y Harry se quedará con Ron –Continuo Ginny.

-Tus cosas ya fueron llevadas al segundo piso, entre más lejos estés de Ron será mucho mejor –Atino a decir Molly con franqueza, parecía muy ansiosa.

-Vamos te diré donde es –Le dijo Hermione y lo tomo de la mano.

-No, tú te quedarás aquí –Ordeno la Sra. Weasley-. Me alegra mucho verte mejor, pero no puedes estar tanto tiempo de pie

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Draco rápidamente, con una expresión de preocupación.

-Si, puedo Sra Weasley –Hermione hablaba rápido y con voz fuerte, no iba permitirse ver débil y enferme frente a Draco-. Con su permiso, vamos Draco

-Odio a esa niña –le dijo Draco por lo bajo a Hermione, después de pasar por un lado de Ginny

-Shhhhh... No seas tonto

-

--

---

La mansión Black jamás se había sentido tan viva, mil emociones embriagaban el ambiente, Harry quedo abrumado por el habla incesante de todos y su excitación, los señores Weasley no pudieron contener la alegría cuando la más pequeña de sus hijas les dio la maravillosa noticia de que Harry, el muchacho al que siempre había querido y cuidado como a un hijo, le había pedido ser su novia, Ginny se lo tomo con calma, ver a sus padres felices la hizo sentir bien, pero sabía que hubiera sido mucho más emocionante si el mismo Harry la hubiera acompañado a darles la noticia.

-Hola –Dijo Ginny a su novio, cuando al fin pudo encontrarlo solo-. ¿Aun me recuerdas? –Harry la miro sin entender-. No hemos estado a solas desde que llegue

-Lo siento, es que estuve...

-Toda la tarde con Ron –Terminó ella la frase.

-Entiendo que estés molesta, pero no había visto a Ron en dos semanas y…

-Tampoco me habías visto a mí –Ginny resoplo y miró a Harry con pesadez, cerro los ojos por un momento rememorando aquella maravillosa noche en la que hablaron, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, el ambienta era completamente diferente, ahora la invadía la duda y el miedo-. ¿Aun quieres intentarlo?... es decir, tú me gustas mucho, pero si no estas seguro de lo que sientes, será mejor que nos olvidemos de todo esto

Ginny suspiro esperanzada, Harry la miro con mucha ternura, ella era una chica tan linda y de cierta forma estar a su lado lo hacía sentir muy especial. No quería pensar en el futuro, solo quería vivir el presente, y en su presente la miraba a ella, solo a ella. Así que Harry la tomó de la barbilla y la besó en los labios.

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me gusta besarte? –Le susurró él cuando se separaron, las mejillas de la pelirroja ardieran de alegría-. No creas que te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente

-Oh Harry... –Exclamo ella y con gran efusividad lo rodeo por el cuello y le lleno la cara de besos.

&&&&& &&&&&&&&&& &&&&&

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano como todas las mañanas, compartir el dormitorio con Ron no era del todo malo, disfrutaba mucho su compañía, no se había dado cuenta hasta esa noche de lo mucho que lo extrañó. Aunque era difícil vestirse y lavarse sin hacer ruido, Ron aun dormía, y lo último que quería era despertarlo, para lo que iba a hacer no necesitaba testigos,.

Salió de la habitación con pasos sigilosos, subió rápidamente al último piso de la mansión y se interno en el pasillo hasta toparse con la ultima puerta, Hermione tenía la costumbre de dejarla entreabierta para él, pero esa mañana estaba completamente cerrada… Harry toco suavemente y al no obtener respuesta entró.

Draco estaba ocupando la silla junto a la cama que durante 2 semanas perteneció a Harry, Hermione se veía muy tranquila, como si por fin hubiera conseguido ese tan esperado y profundo descanso que durante días había estado añorando, Malfoy tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre sus brazos que a su vez estaban sobre la cama y al igual que ella estaba profundamente dormido.

Harry retrocedió y salió de la habitación de inmediato, se sentía extraño, como si algo enorme y pesado estuviera apoyado sobre sus hombros, aquella escena había sido un golpe bajo, y la señal que necesitaba para entender que ya era hora de despertar y dejar de fingir que todo seguiría como antes.

Bajó las escaleras con exasperante lentitud, camino unos cuantos pasos, y entonces golpeo su cabeza contra la pared, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, demasiado tirano para entender que Hermione no era de su posesión, ella tenía novio y él hora tenía una novia.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto... –Se repetía sin cesar.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo? -Pregunto Ginny que lo miraba sin entender, había salido de su habitación al sentir los pasos de Harry en el pasillo.

-¿Que no es obvio?... -Contesto él algo irritado-. ¿Que haces despierta?

-Siempre me levanto temprano, tengo el sueño muy ligero... ¿Por que te estabas golpeando la cabeza?

-Porque soy un tonto

-Claro que no, detesto que hables así, eres un chico maravilloso

En otras circunstancias le habría abrazado y creído cada una de sus palabras, pero esa mañana no quería ni escucharla.

-Ginny regresa a la cama, aun es muy temprano

-Yo tendría que decirte lo mismo¿de donde vienes?… ¿estabas con Hermione?... ¿esta bien?

-Ella esta bien, esta con Malfoy -Dijo con cierto recelo.

-Ah claro, era de esperarse, me sorprende que después de lo que paso, aun sean novios. ¿No te parece raro?

-Esta enamorada

-No es cierto, Hermione esta confundida, y estoy segura que todo esto tendrá un final desastroso

Él prefirió no opinar, algo dentro de él deseaba que se callara y otra parte le daba todo la razón.

-Voy a darme un baño –Dijo Harry perdiéndose escaleras abajo.

&&&&& &&&&&&&&&& &&&&&

_Una hora después Hermione abrió los ojos con brusquedad, levanto su cabeza de la almohada mientras sentía como el aire le regresaba al cuerpo, observo la habitación con ojos despejados y suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta que estaba a salvo dentro de su cama, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sujetada por la de Draco que aun dormía, había apoyado su cabeza sobre sus brazos en un extremo de la cama, no podía verle el rostro, pero se veía muy agotado, ella sonrió y le acaricio el cabello con la esperanza de que despertará, y mientras los dedos recorrían suavemente la rubia cabellera, Hermione sintió como la mano de Draco que aun sujetaba la suya la apretaba hasta volverse doloroso, trataba de soltarse pero en su intento lo único que conseguía era que el dolor aumentara, él parecía poseer un fuerza indescriptible, casi sobrehumana, comenzó a zarandearlo del hombro obligándolo a despertar, y fue hasta entonces cuando pudo ver su rostro… quien estaba frente a ella era un Draco con la cara horriblemente desfigurada, pero la imagen se volvió verdaderamente monstruosa cuando noto que el resto de su cuerpo se convertía en un puño de huesos…_

-Ahhh!... aaaah!... ahhh!! -La pesadilla había terminado, su palpitación se acelero violentamente al ver que su mano derecha estaba siendo sujetada por la mano de su novio como en su sueño, se soltó rápidamente de él y corrió a encerrarse en el baño, se agacho debajo del lavamanos, cerro los ojos y se llevo las manos a los oídos apretándose la cabeza con fuerza.

-¿Hermion? -Escucho la voz de su novio detrás de la puerta, abrió los ojos de inmediato, mientras trataba de contener la calma-. ¿Hermione esta todo bien?

-S... si -Respondió ella del otro lado de la puerta-. to...do esta bien...

-¿Estas llorando? -Su rasposa y entrecortada garganta la había delatado.

-Déjame sola...

-No, Hermione ¿que sucede?

-Nada… no sucede nada…

-Hermione abre la puerta

Ella no volvió a responder, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba golpear algo y maldecirse por lo que le estaba pasando, él jamás debía enterarse de lo que sucedía, él jamás debía saber que era la persona a la que más necesitaba, pero también a la que más le temía. Y siguió sentada en el piso hasta que no se escucho sonido alguno del otro lado de la puerta.

-

--

---

Ya habían pasado varios minutos cuando por fin salió de su encierro, noto que Draco aun seguía en la habitación, no había marcas en su rostro, ni sus manos eran huesudas como las de un esqueleto, estaba tumbado sobre la silla con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ella. Vacilo un poco en su tocador antes de dirigirle la palabra, se sentía avergonzada y muy asustada al darse cuenta de lo terriblemente poderosa que podía ser su mente.

-Pensé que ya estarías desayunando -Dijo ella con desenfrenada jovialidad, como si nada hubiera pasado-. Bajamos, me muero de hambre

-¿Qué rayos fue todo esto? -La cuestiono serio, muy tranquilo, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su asiento.

-Nada, ven vamos a desayunar –Insistió.

-Hermione deja de fingir que no paso nada

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Hermione me asustaste -Tan pronto dijo eso se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella, pero Hermione retrocedió-. Primero fue ese grito y luego te encerraste a llorar... ¿que esta sucediendo?

-Deja de hacerme preguntas

-Pero merezco una explicación

-No Draco entiende

-¿Cómo quieres que entienda, si no me dices lo que sucede?

-¿Que no escuchaste? -Grito con todas sus fuerzas-. No hablare de esto contigo

-Y si no es conmigo entonces con quien

-No quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero que me dejes sola

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa?

-Pasa que ya no quiero verte, ni hablarte, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista

Draco la miró perplejo.

-¿Acaso te volviste loca?

Ella ya no dijo nada, se encamino hacía la puerta y la abrió indicándole que saliera, él de muy mala gana obedeció, y solo hasta después cuando sabía que él ya estaba a varios metros comenzó a sentir asco de si misma.

-

---

----

-¿Que haces aquí? –Espeto Malfoy, al mirar a Harry dentro de su dormitorio sin su autorización. Estaba tan molestó y consternado por la reacción de Hermione que lo último que quería era verlo.

-Estoy recogiendo mis cosas –Se defendió Harry, que estaba rebuscando entre su armario-. Ayer ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sacar nada

-Debiste pedirme permiso, antes de entrar

-Ni siquiera estabas aquí –Dijo Harry en el mismo tono que Malfoy.

-Solo toma tus cosas y lárgate

Harry frunció el entrecejo, desde el ataque, las cosas entre ambos no volvieron a hacer iguales y Harry estaba cansando de intentar una reconciliación, Malfoy no lo valía tanto, después de todo jamás le demostró ser un verdadero amigo, tomó su valija y algunos objetos personales, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

-Me corrió –Dijo repentinamente el rubio, buscando la mirada de Harry, aunque solo encontró su espalda, su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y al mismo tiempo era irritable. Harry se detuvo en seco al pie de la entrada-. Hermione me corrió de su habitación

-Eso es imposible -Dijo Harry con convicción-. Todos vimos su cara cuando llegaste, estaba feliz

-Lee mis labios Potter, mi novia a la que no había visto en todo este tiempo, me dijo: _quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista_ –Le repitió el rubio con calma como si Harry fuera un niño pequeño al que le tenían que explicar las cosas una y otra vez.

-¿Y por que?

-Como voy a saberlo –Gritó.

-Hermione no haría eso, sino hubieras una razón de por medio.

-Ya te dije que no le hice nada, ella se levanto y se encerró en el baño y un segundo después ya estaba gritándome

Harry miro a Draco con ojos entornados. Era otra peadilla, de nuevo Hermione había sido victima de la maldad de Voldemort, Harry estaba tan desesperado por subir a verla que arrojo su valija y se dio la media vuelta pero entonces…

Crash!! justo en ese momento el puño de Draco se hundió sobre el ropero dejándole una pronunciada abolladura.

Después siguió con la mesita de estar, una patada fue suficiente para que se volteara y fuera a dar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Detente –Le grito Harry justo en el momento en que Draco se fue sobre la cama, tomo los las sabanas y los arrojo al piso.

-No me pidas que me detenga… tu no puedes entenderlo… estuve todo la semana preocupado… con miedo de no volver a verla y ella solo quiere que desaparezca de su vida

-Entiendo que estes enojado, pero tienes que controlarte

-No me hables de control a mí… es ella la que estaba actuando como si estuviera loca…

Harry apretó los dientes y empuño las manos, Draco había llegado demasiado lejos. Algo dentro de él había despertado y no se calmaría hasta hacer pedazos a Draco, así que lo tomo del cuello y lo puso contra la pared.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así –Grito sintiendo una rabia infinita en su interior-. Hermione no esta loca ¿entendiste?... ¿ME ENTENDISTE?...

Draco apenas si podía asentir, la mano de Harry le sujetaba el cuello, no podía entender como alguien de complexión tan delgada pudiera poseer tanta fuerza.

-Y otra cosa –continuó Harry-. Deja de destruir mi habitación, no puedes comportarte como un idiota cada vez que discutes con ella

-De acuerdo –Dijo Draco muy serio fue entonces cuando Harry lo soltó-. Ahora tu entiende esto Potter, la próxima vez que vuelvas a empujarme recibirás mi puño directo en tu ojo

-Es bueno saber que siguen llevándose tan bien –Dijo una voz madura a un costado de ellos.

-Buenos días profesor –Harry carraspeo la garganta mientras veía a Lupin parado en la puerta.

-Solo nos poníamos al tanto de las últimas noticias –Le explico Draco con sorna, mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello solo para verificar que todos sus huesos estuvieran en su lugar.

-Veo que cambiaste la decoración –Comentó Lupin, al ver los muebles y los papeles en desorden.

-Que bueno que te gusta, pensé que también sería buena idea romper las cortinas pero no quise excederme –Dijo mientras miraba a Harry ceñudo.

-En realidad solo quería avisarles que esto por ir al Callejón Diagon, pensé que sería buena idea que me acompañaran

-¿Al callejón Diagon? –Soltaron ambos muchachos al unísono, como si la propuesta de Lupin fuera la idea más aburrida que jamás hayan oído.

Remus miro primero a Harry y después de Draco.

-Me da gusto ver que ambos están dispuestos a cooperar, nos iremos en una hora así que estén listos

-Oye, oye, oye –Soltó el rubio indignado al ver como Lupin tomaba la dedición descaradamente-. ¿Acaso no estas viendo que estoy remodelando la habitación?, no tengo tiempo para paseos

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa –Dijo Lupin pacientemente- pero ya que no quieres cooperar, hay alguien que te espera en el Caldero Chorreante y tú Harry has estado 2 semanas encerrado, ya es tiempo de que salgas de aquí y te avives un rato.

&&&&& &&&&&&&&&& &&&&&

Harry no sabía si era por el encierro, pero recorren las calles del callejón Diagon era como una bocanada de aire puro, adoraba la magia y cada rincón del lugar lo sentía parte de el, a su lado Draco reflejaba todo lo opuesto, no estaba feliz, se sentía cansado y su mente estaba viajando a kilómetros de ahí, en lo único que podía pensar era en Hermione, quería saber que era lo que le había pasado y no podía encontrar una respuesta.

-Ayer estaba tan contenta –Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Que tanto balbuceas? –pregunto Harry que no pudo evitar mirarlo.

Draco despertó de su trance y miró a Harry con ojos entornados.

-Solo me preguntaba en que tienda habías comprado ese suéter para no pararme nunca por ahí

-Eso me pasa por meterme en lo que no me importa –Pensó Harry molesto y entonces se aparto de Malfoy para acercarse a Lupin.

-Creí que íbamos al caldero chorreante –Comento Harry al ver que Lupin se detenía en _Slug & Jigger _la botica de mayor prestigio en todo Diagon.

-Y así es Harry, pero primero tengo que comprar unas cosas aquí -Lupin apenas abrió la puerta y un penetrante aroma a hierbas y raíces secas hizo reacción en el estomago de Malfoy.

-No quiero entrar ahí –Dijo el rubio con firmeza-. En ese lugar hay cosas viscosas que me hacen vomitar

Lupin intercambio una mirada cómplice con Harry y después dijo:

-De acuerdo, espérenme aquí, no voy a tardar -Y dicho eso entro al establecimiento. Harry se apoyo en una de las ventanas y miro a Harry con una risita irónica.

-Eres muy delicado –Se mofo.

-Si, pero al menos tengo mejor gusto para vestir

Harry dejo de reír

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema?

-Si –Se adelanto a decir Malfoy-. Mi problema es que estoy aquí contigo cuando podría estar haciendo un millón de cosas en otra parte, y tu problema es no contar con un buen enjuague bucal, por todos los Dioses Potter ya inventaron algo que se llama cepillo de dientes. Ese aliento podría matar a cien dragones.

Afortunadamente Lupin salio de la botica justo antes de que Draco y Harry se agarren a golpes.

-Bien, en marcha -Dijo el profesor-. hay alguien que se muere por verte Draco.

* * *

**Después de tomarme unas largas vacaciones estoy de regreso, quería subir el capitulo antes de irme, pero al final de cuentas no tuve tiempo, una disculpa por la espera. **

**Me encantó ver reviews de nuevos lectores, muchísimas gracias a todos pos sus comentarios: **

**blackrose0o0, ****Asdi, unkatahe, Meilin Malfoy, ****AnniPotter, yuli moore, ****harrymaniatica, ****Drusila MARIANA Splendor Pe..., ****Abril, Jaz, JaNegRaNgEr, Terry Moon, ****Daniih****anset, **

**Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**


	19. Y ENTONCES LLEGASTE TÚ

Capitulo 19: **Y entonces llegaste tú**

El caldero chorreante lucia más diminuto por la cantidad de jóvenes magos que atestaron el pub, se podía sentir el inicio de las vacaciones de verano en cada uno de sus rincones, a Draco siempre le había repugnado ese lugar, no necesitaba mirarlo mucho para darse cuenta que estaba sucio y somnoliento, pese a eso, caminó detrás de Lupin y se interno entre la multitud.

-Ya llego –Se escucho la voz del profesor por encima de todo el alardeo, se detuvieron frente a una mesa grande, donde una mujer de exquisitos ojos azules y mejillas tan pálidas como las de Malfoy, los miraba con emoción contenida.

-Ma… madre –Soltó Draco asombrado, era tan irreal estar frente a ella, muchas veces soñó con éste momento, pero en aquellas ocasiones ella lucía diferente, ahora Narcisa ya no parecía ser la misma de antes, aunque era extremadamente bella, ya habían aparecido las primeras arrugas, reflejo de la preocupación, el miedo y el cansancio.

-Hola –Saludo ella mientras apabullante seriedad; las piernas de Draco temblaron al escuchar su voz, y por un momento sintió el deseo de echarse a sus brazos, pero no iba a hacerlo frente a Harry, una vez más su orgullo volvió a controlar sus emociones.

Hola mamá –Dijo él.

Para Harry era extraña la forma como se comportaban, y más aun notar que Narcisa se conformaba con un simple hola, si él hubiera tenido la fortuna de ver a Lily en el pub, no lo hubiera pensado dos veces la habría abrazado sin pensarlo.

-¿Cómo has estado Cissy? –Pregunto Lupin, fue hasta entonces cuando Narcisa dejó de mirar a su hijo para prestar su atención en Remus.

-No me quejo –Respondió ella-. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, Remus gracias por hacerte cargo de mi hijo, sabía que podía confiar en ti y en Dumbledore –Sonrió, era la primera vez que Harry la veía sonreír, mientras que Draco estaba pasmado ante la repentina confianza que había surgido entre su madre y su tutor.

-Vamos Harry, dejémoslos solos –Dijo de pronto Lupin que ya había divisado una mesa, tal vez fue su imaginación pero Harry percibió en ella una mueca de desprecio cuando sus ojos y los de Narcisa chocaron, apenas fueron segundos, pero algo le decía que ella no tenía intenciones de dirigirle la palabra, así que siguió a Lupin tres mesas atrás y se sentó a su lado, dejando a madre e hijo en completa privacidad.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto –Dijo Draco sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Pronto?... a mí me parece que pasaron siglos… déjame verte

Narcisa lo tomó de la barbilla y lo miro cuidadosamente, se sintió aliviada al no encontrar cicatrices o raspones que marcaran su cara, pero aun así no parecía del todo satisfecha.

-Estas muy delgado… ¿seguro que estas comiendo bien? –Lo cuestiono.

-Mamá, estoy bien… –Respondió él apartándose de ella-. ¿Desde cuando llamas a Lupin por su nombre?... la última vez que se vieron apenas si le dirigías la palabra

-Te equivocas hijo, la última vez que vi a Remus fue hace tres semanas, desde que lo nombraron tu tutor ha estado visitándome con Severus, no tienes idea de lo bien que me siento al saber que estas en buenas manos

-No por mucho tiempo, el próximo año voy a ser mayor de edad y entonces…

-Y entonces podrás tomar tus propias dediciones –Lo interrumpió Narcisa-. Pero hasta entonces seguirás lo que acordamos al pie de la letra, por ahora tu padre esta encerrado pero no podemos confiarnos de…

-No, quiero hablar de papá –Le pidió Draco sintiendo un agujero en el estomago al decirlo.

-Claro te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero… mejor dime ¿Qué tal es tu relación con Remus?

-No tenemos relación alguna mamá, en la escuela me escribía casi a diario, pero desde que llegó solo me habla para preguntarme si me ha dolido el brazo

-¿Y te ha dolido?

-No, ya no –Mintió el rubio después de una larga pausa.

-Remus me ha dicho que eres un buen muchacho y muy estudioso

-¿Eso te dijo? –Draco la miro con incredulidad, después de las innumerables faltas de respeto, él juraba que Lupin estaba cansando de tenerlo bajo su tutela.

-Si… esta muy orgulloso de ti, siempre me dice lo fuerte y valiente que eres

-¿Ah si? –Soltó el rubio aun más sorprendió-. Bueno, él también es un buen tipo –Dijo algo sonrojado y mirando de reojo la mesa de Lupin y Harry-. Cuando estuve en la enfermería Lupin me cuido mucho mejor que la señora Pomfrey

-¿Y sabes que?... cuando esta pesadilla termine y si aun lo quieres, él seguirá al pendiente de ti… de ambos, me lo prometió

Y por primera vez Draco noto cierto brillo en los ojos de su madre, aquella pequeña luz se había apagado muchos años atrás y ahora se encendía con fuerza al escucharla hablar de Remus Lupin.

-Mama… ¿Tú y Lupin…?... eh… bueno es que parecen muy cercanos

-Si, es un buen amigo

-¿Solo un amigo?... ¿no hay algo más entre ustedes? –Pregunto él con voz trémula.

-Por todos los cielos Draco, Remus es un caballero y yo una mujer casada, él no tiene más pretensión que la de velar por la seguridad de nosotros, de ti principalmente.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte

-No trates de ver cosas donde no las hay, no hay otro hombre más importante en mi vida que tú, solo tú hijo, que no se te olvide

-Lo siento –Repitió Draco muy avergonzado.

-Esta bien, ya no importa -Lo animó-. Mejor… mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo esta Pansy? –Preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la de Draco, pero él la retiro de inmediato.

-Sabes muy bien que estoy saliendo con otra persona

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Cómo esta tu nov… la… la muchacha? –Preguntó Narcisa con ligero resentimiento en la voz.

-Se llama Hermione, ya lo sabes

-Si, ella háblame de ella –Pidió su madre más por compromiso que por deseo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres sabes?... ¿Si aun seguimos juntos después de que papá casi la mata? –Le reprocho.

-Hijo, estas siendo muy injusto conmigo, no tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí cuando supe lo del ataque, y sabes muy bien que no estoy en tu contra

-Lo se, lo siento… es que, han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que… suelo ponerme a la defensiva todo el tiempo… Hermione esta… algo extraña, para ser sincero se ve muy diferente

-¿Tienen problemas?

-No –Dijo él rápidamente con una voz tan efusiva que no parecía ser la suya-. Estamos… estamos bien

-¿Sabes?, la hija de Emilia Bouvier llegó ayer de Francia –Le comentó ella mirándolo de forma significativa.

-¿Diana estaba en Francia?

-Si, se puso muy bonita, y por las cartas que le enviaba a Emilia se que tiene muchas deseos de verte

-No me parece una buena idea

-¿Por qué?

Dracol hizo el mismo movimiento de hace un instante, se giro hacía Harry y Lupin solo para comprobar que no estaban escuchando, así que volvió a resoplar profundamente y dijo:

-Me enamore mamá… –Y ahora fue él quien apretó la mano de su madre, los ojos de Narcisa parecían más grandes y apunto de salir de su orbita-. Me enamore de Hermione…

-No, no lo estas

-Si lo estoy –Confeso sonrojado-. Todo comenzó hace 2 años en el baile de navidad, esa noche yo iba con Pansy y ella con Krum… lo único que recuerdo es que lucia hermosa, pensé que solo eran los efectos de su perfume pero al día siguiente volví a mirarla y ya no era la Hermione del baile, era la real, la que estuvo frente a mi todo el tiempo… y yo no me atreví a mirar y antes de darme cuenta ya no podía sacarla de mi mente…

-Cielo, Londres esta llena de chicas hermosas, Granger no hace la diferencia hay mejores

-No mejores que ella… Hermione me hizo comprender el significado de la frase te amo con los 5 sentidos… ella es todo lo contrario a mi y al mismo tiempo creo que es mi otra mitad, cuando estoy con ella el mundo pudiera partirse en pedazos y no me importaría y… y ¿sabes qué?, la… la amo

-No digas tonterías –Soltó Narcisa alarmada-. Eres muy joven para saber lo que es el amor

-Pues entonces explícame que es esto que siento... ¿por qué se me doblan las piernas y se me nubla la mente?... ¿Qué es ésta infinita fuerza que siento en el corazón... y las constantes sacudidas en el estomago?… ella lo provoca mamá, ella me debilita y me fortalece al mismo tiempo y… y… duele… duele mucho

-El amor no debe ser doloroso

-Lo es cuando sabes que te queda poco tiempo de vida

-Cielo -Soltó Narcisa alarmada-. como se te ocurre...

-Ambos sabemos que es cierto –La interrumpió-. Dumbledore no podrá protegerme todo el tiempo, por la marca de mi brazo estoy maldito mamá, y es esa marca la que también me arrebatará a mi Hermione

-NO –Grito Narcisa completamente exaltada-. Tu eres un sobreviviente… ¿me escuchaste?... tú eres un sobreviviente

Narcisa se levantó estrepitosamente, corrió donde Lupin y lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo de su mesa, lo abrazo como si fuera a despedirse pero se podia ver claramente que le susurraba algo en el oído, Harry miraba la escena por encima de su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla con el rostro desconcertado. Cuando ambos se separaron se extendieron la mano y ella volvió a la mesa de Draco solo para tomar su bolso.

-La próxima vez que Remus vaya a visitarme ven con él y trae a Granger contigo –Le dijo ella, Draco la miro confundido-. Se fuerte amor, esto aun no termina… volveremos a ser una familia, te lo prometo

Y salio del Pub así nada más, Draco se levanto rápidamente aun desconcertado, busco a Lupin con la mirada y éste hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que la siguiera, Draco no lo pensó dos veces.

-MAMA –Grito, Naricisa giro sobre sus talones y antes de poder darse cuenta ya tenía a Draco prendido en sus brazos.

-Creí que no te gustaba que te abrazara en publico –Le susurro Sobrecogida.

-Era papá quien lo odiaba… pero él ya no esta aquí –Le dijo haciendo un intento por ahogar el nudo de su garganta.

-Draco –Dijo ella tomándolo de las mejillas para después besar su frente-. Eres un sobreviviente, que no se te olvide

Después de eso Narcisa subió a un pequeño carruaje negro y tras cerrar la puerta trasera se perdió de vista.

Draco la miro partir en silencio, pese a la tristeza el reencuentro lo lleno de esperanza y unas ganas infinitas de ver a Hermione. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió una calida mano sobre su hombro y la alegría fue completa.

-Mamá dijo que la visitas mucho… tienes que llevarme contigo la próxima vez que vayas a verla –Dijo sin dejar de ver el apedreado camino por el que se marcho su madre.

-Descuida -Le dijo una voz que no era la de la Lupin -. Estoy seguro que el profesor te llevara –Draco se giro sorprendido al notar que era la mano de Harry y no la de Remus la que lo estaba reconfortando.

-

--

---

El camino de regreso, fue mucho más placentero para los tres, Draco incluso había olvidado que estaba enfadado con Harry, ahora comenzaba a prestar su atención en cosas que había pasado por alto, como el sonido de las escobas que sobrevolaban el callejón, la tienda de dulces ó una florería

-Potter –Draco se acercó a zancadas al muchacho como si de pronto hubiera llegado a su cabeza una maravillosa idea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que el profesor Lupin se marcho con los muchachos, desde entonces Hermione no hacía otra cosa que mirar por la ventana y esperar; apenas hace unos minutos había salido del transe en el que su sueño la sumergió, le había alterado tanto los nervios que cualquier sonido por pequeño que fuera le asustaba. La señora Weasley había hecho hasta lo imposible porque bajara a desayunar, pero Hermione en todas las ocasiones se negó, no podía pensar en comer, ni siquiera en vestirse, aun llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir, solo quería ver a Draco y a Harry entrar por esa puerta.

Y entonces sucedió…

-Hermione –Escucho su nombre del otro lado de la puerta-. Soy yo… Harry

El corazón de Hermione se disparo, latía tan violentamente que parecía querer saltar de su pecho, lo único que se preguntaba era en que momento entraron a la mansión, si estuvo vigilando la entrada principal desde la ventana todo el tiempo.

-Voy a entrar… -Dijo entonces Harry.

-Ah… si… un… un segundo –Hermione se puso de pie de un salto y corrió al baño para lavarse y eliminar los rastros de llanto en su rostro, el rechinido de la puerta de su habitación le indico que su mejor amigo ya había entrado, así que respiro profundo se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja y giro la perilla de la puerta del baño.

Lo primero que sintió al salir fue una luz muy brillante que la obligó a entornar los ojos, después percibió un aroma muy dulce, tanto que rayaba en lo empalagoso, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba; la habitación estaba apiñada de cientos de flores con un brillo tan imponente que parecía que el sol entero había entrado por la ventana y se había alojado en su habitación.

-Girasoles –Dijo ella, la voz le temblaba por la emoción, las flores invadieron incluso los lugares más recónditos de la alcoba.

-¿Todavía quieres que me valla? –la sorprendió la voz de Draco que la miraba desde la entrada, Harry no estaba por ningún lado, solo él.

Hermione se miro los pies avergonzada, su corazón que parecía haberse inflado hasta adquirir un tamaño desmesurado latía con violencia desde las costillas, entonces soltó un gemido y corrió a sus brazos, lo rodeo por el cuello y lo beso, se sentía completamente feliz, Draco ya no estaba enfadado y ahora lo único que quería era agradecerle con besos y caricias lo contenta que la hacía su inesperado y bello regalo.

-Son hermosos –Le dijo y se llevo de inmediato la mano a la nariz como si quisiera evitarse un estornudo-. ¿Cómo conseguiste tantos?

-Digamos que tengo un amigo que me debía muchos favores

-No lo merezco

-No, tú te mereces todo

-Oh Draco –Dijo complacida al notar que un puñado de pétalos amarillos cubrían su cama formando un corazón, -. Esto es tan… tan… tan… ¡Achu! -. Estornudo-. hermoso… ¡Achu!

Hermione se llevo las manos a la nariz y la apretó con fuerza intentando no respirar el polen pesado y pegajoso de las flores, pero le era imposible.

-Tienes la nariz roja –Le hizo saber Draco mirándola confundido.

-No, claro que no

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Seguramente me va dar un resfriado… ¡Achu!... ¡Achu!... ¡Achu!

-¿Resfriado en pleno verano?

-Si que ironía ¿no crees? –Dijo con una risita nerviosa-. ¡Achu!...

-Hermione estas comenzando a asustarme… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Alergia –Exclamo Hermione llegando a un punto en el que le era imposible aguantar la picazón, lo tomo de la mano y ambos salieron al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Alergia?... ¿Alergia a que? –Preguntó él ya en el pasillo y mirándola sin entender.

-A… ah… yo… no quiero hacerte sentir mal –Le dijo y fue entonces cuando Draco lo comprendió, miró afligido la puerta blanca que encerraba los hermosos y enormes girasoles que había escogido especialmente para ella y que le provocaban alergia.

-Oh –Suspiro él-. Lo siento, yo no sabía

-No te sientas mal –Le dijo ella acariciándole la mano.

-¿Eres alérgica a las flores?

-El polen de los girasoles es pesado y me produce picazón en la nariz, a veces hasta asma, pero me encantaron

-Pero te causan alergia… es patético ¿no crees?

-Claro que no, no lo es… yo soy la que debe sentirse mal, te grite y a pesar de todo todavía tienes el detalle te traerme flores… Draco eres el mejor novio del mundo, eres maravilloso

El ánimo de Malfoy decaía con cada estornudo, Hermione no hayaba las palabras para hacerle entender lo mucho que le había gusto el regalo, así que decidió demostrárselo con acciones, ahora solo quería mimarlo, lo tomo de las mejillas y lo acerco a sus labios obligándolo a no pensar más en el incidente.

-Mione –Dijo él separándose lo suficiente para poder hablar-. Llevamos algunos meses saliendo y creo que aun no se nada sobre ti

-De que hablas, te he contado todo sobre mí

-Aun no se cual es tu comida favorita, ó tu color preferido… Ni siquiera sé si tu ombligo es exterior o interior

-Interior… -Sonrió Hermione que se levanto un poco la blusa para descubrirse el ombligo-. ¿Y tu ombligo es interior o exterior... o prefieres que lo descubra yo misma?

Hermione se abalanzo sobre él tan efusivamente que parecía que quería morderle la oreja, lo beso en ambas mejillas y fue deslizándose lentamente hasta la barbilla.

-¿Y tu comida y color favorito? –Pregunto él mientras sentía los labios de Hermione recorrerle el cuello.

-Eso que importa…

-Si importa –Dijo él con determinación, fue entonces cuando ella se detuvo y lo miro desconcertada.

-¿Por qué de pronto es tan importante mi color favorito?, ni siquiera yo se cual es

-Solo quiero conocerte un poco más… por Merlin, te traje las flores que te causan alergia, ni siquiera eso puedo hacer bien.

Ella lo miro con ternura.

-Son los lirios –Dijo-. El fetuccini es mi comida favorita y nunca me había puesto a pensar en mi color favorito, pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que es el azul… ¿contento?

-Algo –Le confeso él más tranquilo.

-¿Y tu color favorito? –Pregunto ahora ella.

-El negro

-Claro, debí suponerlo –Sonrió abiertamente y entonces vino otra reacción, la expresión seria de Malfoy vacilo un instante como si fuera a sonreír, pero fue hasta notar los ahora pequeños dientes de Hermione asomándose por sus labios cuando no pudo aguantar más y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

-¿De que te ríes? –Preguntó ella ansiosa.

-Lo siento es que… lo estas haciendo de nuevo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Morder tu lengua... siempre muerdes tu lengua cuando sonríes

-Ah… -Soltó Hermione que hasta entonces no había reparado en ello.

-De hecho me gusta que lo hagas, también te muerdes el labio inferior cuando estas nerviosa ó preocupada, te frotas las manos cuando estas impaciente y siempre arrugas la nariz cuando te enojas –Hermione lo miró con desden-. Lo siento, es que te observe mucho durante todos estos años, tanto que logre aprenderme todos tus gestos, creo que parte de mi adoraba discutir contigo porque era la única forma en que me prestabas atención, me encantaba ver como tu nariz se arrugaba

-Eres un tonto –Le dijo ella con voz juguetona y entonces le apretó la nariz con suavidad, Draco parecía haberse olvidado de los girasoles, estaba contento tan solo de tenerla en sus brazos, acarciando su espalda, rosando sus dedos y colmándola de apasionados besos.

Pero a tan solo unos metros de ellos una figura delgada y encorvada los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido; Ron Weasley se había batido en duelo contra su orgullo todo el día, se había armado de valor para subir a verla y hacer las pases, pero la recompensa a su deseo resulto amarga, verla en los brazos de su peor enemigo revivió más fuerte que nunca su rencor hacía ambos.

&&&&&&&&&

-Fue asqueroso –Narro Ron minutos después a Harry y Ginny, cuando se reunieron en el estudio a jugando ajedrez mágico-. Aun no puedo dejar de pensar en eso sin sentir nauseas

-¿Y hablaste con ella? –Pregunto Ginny.

-Claro que no me di la vuelta y me largue de ahí, acaso no escuchaste lo asqueroso que fue

-Ron lo prometiste

-¿Qué prometió? –Quiso saber Harry, mientras movía su primer peón dos posiciones.

-Es que Ron iba a disculparse –Comentó Ginny.

-No es cierto –Aclaro Ron.

-Hay por favor claro que si, se suponía que ibas a hacer las pases con ella

-Es que no soporto que éste tan unida a Malfoy

-Son novios que esperabas

-Si pero nunca los había visto en pleno acto… –Comento Ron retorciéndose tan solo de recordarlo-. Si tan solo los hubieran visto… era tan cursi que estuve apunto de vomitar encima de ellos

El pelirrojo estaba tan ajeno al juego que para Harry era mucho más fácil mover sus piezas, pese a la concentración en el tablero sus oídos estaban atentos a la conversación de su mejor amigo, Harry no se explicaba que hacían Hermione con Draco en el pasillo, cuando debería estar en la habitación disfrutando de su obsequio.

-Ella esta algo confundida, le gustan los besos de Malfoy, es normal ¿a quien no le gusta besar?

-Esos no eran besos, Malfoy estaba casi arriba de Hermione –Exagero el pelirrojo y fue entonces cuando Harry levantó la vista hacía él-. Le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba el cuello como si quisiera comérsela – Ginny hizo una mueca entre desagradable y escéptica, mientras Harry comenzó a apretar con una fuerza irracional el alfil que había capturado en su último turno.

-Eres muy exagerado Ron

-Y tu muy incrédula Ginny, te apuesto lo que quieras a que la única intención de Malfoy es llevar a Hermione a la cama.

-No seas tonto –Grito Ginny alarmada, aun cuando la idea ya había pasado muchas veces por su cabeza-. Hermione no es una chica fácil, y se que no tiene sentimientos profundos por él

-¿Y tu que sabes?... están juntos desde hace tiempo, apuesto a que Malfoy no perdió tiempo con ella en Hogwarts

-Vamos Ron, eso es tan improbable como… ¡Harry! –Exclamó Ginny mirando a su novio perpleja, el alfil que sostenía en su mano se había partido a la mitad-. ¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto ella tomándolo de la mano.

-No me siento bien… –Dijo Harry sorprendido de lo que había hecho-. solo me duele la cabeza, voy a subir a descansar un rato -Y sin dar más explicaciones salio por la puerta, segundos después se escucharon sus pasos subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Y a él que le pasa? –Pregunto Ron.

-Estaba temblando –Dijo Ginny y levanto la mirada al techo como si quisiera ver a trabes de el lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo?

-La mano de Harry estaba temblando… seguramente se enojo con tu comentario ¿Cómo se te ocurre Ron?

-Hay vamos sabes que tengo razón y Harry también… mientras siga con Malfoy no pienso dirigirle la palabra

-Hay por todos los cielos –Gimió irritada-. A mi tampoco me gusta, es más lo odio, lo odio incluso más que Harry y tú juntos pero tengo que aprender a vivir con eso porque Hermione es mi amiga

-¿Y ahora a donde vas?

-A buscar a Hermione

-Esta ocupada

-Pues no me importa, no la he visto en todo el día, ni siquiera bajó a desayunar, voy a platicar con ella

-

--

----

No había caricias, tampoco abrazos que terminaran en besos, el no la aprisionaba contra la pared y ella no le mordía el cuello, la escena con la que Ginny se encontró era completamente diferente a lo que Ron le había planteado, el pasillo del último piso estaba vació, no había señales de Hermione y Draco, solo ella, ella y un cúmulo de bellísimas flores que miraban hacia la ventana para recibir los rayos del sol.

-Por Merlin –Dijo Ginny asombrada y se llevo la mano al pecho para sentir los latidos de su desbocado corazón, el olor era tan delicioso que comenzó a respirar muy hondo- Pero… ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Gracias a mí, por supuesto –La sorprendió la voz de Malfoy que la miraba molesto desde la entrada-. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Yo… estaba buscando a Hermione –Respondió sin despegar sus ojos del corazón de pétalos amarillos que descansaban sobre la cama.

-Bajo a comer algo, dijo que no había probado bocado desde que desperto

-¿Tú… le trajiste flores? –Pregunto Ginny aun abrumada.

-Pues claro

En ese momento Crookshanks hizo su entrada, el gato de Hermione saltó por la ventana y después sobre la cama para llegar a los brazos de Ginny, ella se sintió algo extraña a partir de ese momento, como si algo le apretara las vías respiratorias, se volvió hacía Malfoy y lo miró con desprecio y al mismo tiempo con airada tristeza, no podía entender ¿como alguien tan desagradable pudo tener un gesto tan romántico?.

-¿Y ahora que traes?

-Nada -Espeto ella.

-Ah ya se, Weasley mira… algo le pasa a tu cara –Exclamo él sobresaltado-. Esta verde… -Ginny se toco las mejillas alarmada-. Verde de envidia… -Y entonces no se escuchaba nada más que su estridente y burlona carcajada. Ella frnció el entrecejo, estaba tan molesta que poco le falto para estrangularlo.

-Para tu información Harry no necesita comprar mi afecto

-Weasley, Weasley, Weasley –Le dijo mirándola con lastima-. Estuvimos horas en la florería y Potter ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de traerte una flor

-Como te detesto, no te va durar mucho el gusto

-Tan solo obsérvame niñita... estas molesta porque yo tuve razón y tú no, Hermione esta conmigo, ni siquiera dudó un momento en alejarse de mi, estamos juntos y felices… Ahora si me disculpas tengo que llevar estas flores al jardín y a menos de que quieras ayudar, desaparécete de mi vista.

Ginny abandono la habitación con Crookshanks en brazos, sintiéndose más pequeña que nunca y una enorme tristeza le agarro el corazón.

-

--

---

Para la hora de la cena todas las flores estaban instaladas en el jardín y todos ya estaba degustando el delicioso asado de la Sra. Weasley, fue incomodo tener que lidiar con las miradas desagradable y las mordaces frases que se obsequiaban Malfoy y los gemelos, siempre en mayor fuerza por parte de éstos últimos, Ron y Ginny decidieron reservarse sus comentarios, Molly ya estaba demasiada alterada como para causarle otra preocupación, por otra parte Harry estaba complacido de tener a Hermione sentada a su lado, principalmente porque apenas si pudo verla en el transcurso del día, fueron pocos los momentos en los que se miraron y cruzaron palabras pero basto con notar que ella se veía feliz y tranquila.

-Es el colmo –Se quejo la señora Weasley con Ginny al termino de la cena, cuando ambas se quedaron a limpiar la cocina-. Fred y George van a matarme de un disgusto… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que todos podamos estar en paz?

-Correr a Malfoy –Respondió Ginny como si fuera la idea más sensata del mundo.

-Deja de decir tonterías no podemos correr a ese muchacho

-¿Por qué? –Quiso saber Ginny, terminando de guardar el último plato limpio en los gabinetes-. El tiene casa ¿o no?... la verdad no me explico a quien se le ocurrió la entupida idea de traerlo aquí

-A mi –Respondió la Sra. Weasley indignada, Ginny avergonzada bajo la mirada de inmediato-. Su madre se marcho a Cambridge y Remus no quería dejarlo solo, y ya que ésta casa es tan grande me pareció buena ida traerlo, a demás él y Hermione están enamorados su compañía le hara mucho bien

-Si, enamorados –Dijo Ginny para si misma con completo desagrado-. Mama...

-¿Si?

-¿Papá fue detallista cuando estuvieron de novios?

-Oh pero que preguntas Ginny –Exclamo Molly algo abochornada-. Fue hace tanto tiempo… pero si, Arthur fue muy detallista, él sabía que me gustaban mucho los cholotes y todas las mañana ponía uno en mi escritorio antes de que empezaran las clases.

-¿Alguna vez te compró flores?

-Si, Muchas veces ¿Por que la pregunta?

-Simple curiosidad

-Apuesto a que Harry es muy detallista

-Oh si –Dijo la pelirroja rápidamente-. Me consiente mucho

-Que bueno hija -Molly tomó una bolsa cuya etiqueta decía _Slug & Jigger, _de ella saco un pequeño frasco con hierbas de ajenjo, tomo unas cuantas y las disperso en un enorme caldero negro que estaba sobre la estufa.

-Mamá, ese caldero ha estado ahí desde la tarde, no se mucho de cocina pero no creo que la sopa tarde tanto tiempo en prepararse

-No es sopa Ginny, estoy preparando una poción, debo mantenerla a fuego lento por varias horas antes de dársela a Hermione

-¿Para Hermione?... ¿es el filtro que la hace dormir?

-Así es, ésta mañana me di cuenta que se nos terminaron algunas hiervas pero gracias al cielo que Lupin pudo comprar lo que hacía falta

-¿Y por que le provocan el sueño?… ¿Acaso no puede dormir sin beber esto?

-Si puede, solo que no quieres –Le hizo saber Molly-. Verás, antes de que llegaran ella… bueno ella por alguna razón evitaba dormir, prefería quedarse en vela toda la noche, claro que era mucho peor porque solo se la pasaba llorando

-Qué raro –Dijo Ginny cuya curiosidad había despertado profundamente-. ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Pesadillas –Respondió la señora Weasley con una abrumadora naturalidad; apago la estufa y comenzó a verter en dos botellas un liquido de color verde y pastoso.

-¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

-No lo se, jamás me lo dijo

-Mamá esto no es normal, no sería mejor que alguien con mayor experiencia la examine

-Ya lo hicieron hija… toma, por fin esta terminada, llévasela a Hermione, la última vez que subí aun le quedaba suficiente para dormir ésta noche, y ya pasa de las 10:00 p.m., así que si la encuentras dormida no la despiertes, solo pon las botellas donde están las demás y baja con los frascos que encuentres vacíos.

-Creí que lo que tenía no era grave

-No lo es, bueno ahora parece que no es tan grave, deja de hacer preguntas y sube ya

-

--

---

Ginny toco tres veces la puerta pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, basto con ver la habitación a oscuras para saber que Hermione ya estaba dormida, encendió las luces y se aproximo a la mesita de noche, la última vez que entró estaba ocupada por un enorme arreglo de girasoles, ahora solo habían vasos a medio llenar y frascos vacíos, el olor también había cambiado, cada rincón estaba impregnado de ajenjo y asfófelo.

Ginny se detuvo un momento a mirarla, Hermione estaba tan quieta y su respiración era tan imperceptible que bien parecía estar desmayada ó peor aun muerta, Ginny sintió un fuerte escalofrío tan solo de pensarlo, la puso tan nerviosa que al momento de cambiar los frascos derramo el último sorbo que quedaba en uno de los vasos.

-Rayos –Dijo ella y corrió al pequeño baño de Hermione, en busca de toallas, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue papel higiénico, se enrollo una buena porción en la mano pero antes de regresar a limpiar escucho el rechinido de la puerta que se abría, alguien había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Estas dormida?… -Preguntó Draco esperanzado al ver a su novia con los ojos cerrado. Ginny que escucho su voz dentro del baño estaba furiosa, ni siquiera sabía los verdaderos motivos solo reaccionaba a los designios de su corazón y éste le decía que Malfoy era un idiota por llegar justo en ese momento, así que se quedo tras la puerta del baño esperando a que se marchara, pues no tenía cabeza para otro enfrentamiento.

Draco se hinco frente a la cama y le sostuvo la mano suavemente, nada parecía importante en ese momento, ni la pequeña mancha del piso ó notar que la luz del baño estaba encendida, solo quería contemplar a su novia y confesarle lo que su corazón no se atrevió a gritar en la mañana cuando la tenía en sus brazos, por alguna razón parecía más fácil ahora.

-La verdad es que no se como empezar –le dijo-. Solo se que llego el momento de que lo sepas… desde hace mucho siento esto y… y… es tan fuerte que me asusta…

Suspiro, la inspiración y el valor acumulado durante el día logró que las palabras fluyeran solas.

-Mi apellido me condeno desde el principio… me compro amigos y también me dio muchos enemigos, y la verdad no los culpo por odiarme porque durante mucho tiempo yo también los odie… -Confeso-. …y… y entonces llegaste tú, una niña hija de muggles obsesionada con los libros, consentida de los maestros y cuyo nombre no aprendí a pronunciar hasta el segundo año… –Sonrio-. …Las vueltas que da el destino, nos juzgamos desde el principio por el origen de nuestras cunas, no sabías si lo que soy solo lo aparentaba ó por otras razones que aun desconoces, pero pese a todo y mucho tiempo después nos atrevimos a mirarnos y conocernos… al principio odiaba tanto este sentimiento que me aferre a hacerlo desaparecer… pero entre más me empeñaba en odiarte más difícil era olvidarte…

…Antes de ti no conocía el significado de la palabra _Te amo_… Son dos palabras que parecen tan simples, pero cuando realmente las sientes sabes que no son suficientes para expresar lo que sientes en el corazón… no son suficientes Hermione, pero aun así esas dos palabras te pertenecen… Te amo –Le confeso al fin, sin dejar de sentirse emocionado y extraño al mismo tiempo-. Rayos como quisiera despertarte y gritártelo… Te amo Hermione, te amo quizás desde el momento en que escuche mi nombre de tus labios y el tuyo en los míos… y se que parezco un tonto y un cobarde por confesártelo mientras duermes, y tal vez para tus amigos no tenga argumentos lógicos porque creen que esto surgió de repente, pero ¿Qué saben ellos?... siempre me han visto como el villano y no me importa, tú eres la única que me importa –Dijo completamente rojo-. lo conseguiste Mione, me volviste un chico romántico y lograste sacar lo mejor de mi...

Se sitió tentado a besarla pero opto por mirarla en silencio, por un momento imaginó que despertaría y se echaría a sus brazos para corresponderle su amor.

_-Te amo… Te amo…_ -Pensó escuchar la voz de Hermione en su cabeza, pero ella seguía profundamente dormida y de alguna forma Draco sabía que era mejor así.

Él la arropo bien y la beso en la frente antes de salir, dejando el fuego de la chimenea como su único testigo ó al menos eso creía.

Ginny salió del baño segundos después y suspiro, no sabía porque de pronto le temblaron las piernas, solo sabía que tenía mucho calor.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, le hacía falta un poco más de romanticismo y menos chistes malos jeje, del próximo capitulo apenas tengo algunos diálogos así que no dejare spoiler, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. **

**Bueno ahora a contestar reviews.**

**Amy Lee:** Hola Amy, gracias por tu review, me encantó lo que dijiste sobre Draco y Hermione yo también adoro esa parejea; en cuanto a G/H pues la verdad no es mi pareja favorita de toda la saga pero estoy tratando ser objetiva a la hora de escribir, hay una razón por la que (por ahora) están juntos, como adelanto te digo que lo que vivan durante las vacaciones determinará lo que pasará con ambos.

**Venus:** Hola linda, espero que la reconciliación de Draco y Hermi te haya gustado, a mi tampoco me gusta verlos enojados pero adoro la agust. en los fics. jeje, lo que dijiste sobre Harry me llamó la atención, usaste una palabra que es muy cierta. Gracias por tu review.

**Terry Moon:** Muchísimas gracia por tu review, me gusta mucho la pequeña conclusión que siempre sacas de cada capitulo, corta, clara y acertada, besos para ti también linda.

**Drusila MARIANA Splendor Pe...:** Hola Drusila, no fue tan pronto como yo hubiera querido pero al menos ya subi el capitulo, espero que te guste, muchos saludos y cuídate.

**yuli moore:** Hola Yuli, gracias por tu review, pues mira aun no tengo pensado ponerle fin a la historia por lo que todavía hay fic para rato, cuídate mucho y besos.

**blackrose0o0:** Hola, si me la pase súper en mis vacaciones, me moría de frío pero las disfrute mucho, gracias por tu comentario me encanto tu review.

**millicentgranger:** Hola, si tengo otra historia aunque no es de Dr/Hr. Se llama _"Black teníamos que ser"_ y es una historia alterna sobre James y Lily (otra de mis parejas favoritas). Gracias por tu review.

**Misha Daidogi:** Hay Dios que bonito review muchísimas gracias, a mi también me parece que H/Hr/D son el triangulo amoroso perfecto, en cuanto a Ginny no te preocupes mucho por ella, como ya dije estoy tratando ser objetiva con el H/G, aunque la pareja no sea de mi completo agrado. Saludos.

**Asdi:** Hola ana, como vez Lupin no es suicida, jamás permitiría que Draco se encuentre con un mortifago en pleno Caldero Chorreante jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por tu review.

**harrymaniatica:** Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, la respuesta de tus preguntas es simple: inseguridad y miedo. Te mando un abrazo y muchos besos, cuídate.

**Unkatahe:** Hola, si era bastante obvio que se encontraría con Narcisa después de todo es su madre, espero que éste capitulo te haya gustado, Saludos y gracias por tu review.

**Anni-Potter:** Hola Anni, gracias por seguir tan fiel a la historia, me encantan tus review, cuídate mucho.


	20. LO QUE GINNY VIO

Capitulo 20: **Lo que Ginny vio **

Buenos días –Exclamo Ginny fervientemente en cuanto entro al dormitorio de Harry y Ron, llevaba consigo una enorme bandeja llena de fruta, jugo, pan tostado y cereal, todo muy bien acompañado por un hermoso tulipán blanco-. Despierten… despierten perezosos ya amaneció…

Harry sintió una molesta picazón en los ojos justo cuando Ginny encendió la luz, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para moverse.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos –Repetía la pelirroja animándolos a despertar, pero el gruñido de Ron se hizo presente.

-Ginny aun son las 8 de la mañana –Se quejo el pelirrojo cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada-. Vete de aquí.

-Para tu información estoy aquí por Harry no por ti… buenos días Harry –Dijo entonces a su novio.

-Buenos días –Saludo Harry después de un pronunciado bostezo, se incorporo un poco mientras buscaba con torpeza sus lentes en la mesita de noche, cuando logro alcanzarlos ya tenía a Ginny sentada junto a él y la charola de comida ya estaba en sus piernas.

-Te traje el desayuno –Le dijo aunque ya era más que evidente-. Recuerda que es el alimento más importante del día

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de asombro, Ginny no solo se veía extremadamente feliz, sino que parecía dispuesta a darle de comer a Harry en la boca.

-¿Y tu que te traes? –Quiso saber Ron, que en ese momento no sabía si reír o sentir pena.

-¿Qué ahora no puedo traerle el desayuno a mi novio?

-¿Y no trajiste nada para mi? –Preguntó su hermano sin despegar sus ojos del palto con cereal.

-Tienes pies ¿o no? –Respondió ella despectivamente, lo que provoco la risa de Harry.

-Ginny, gracias pero no debiste molestarte

-No hay ningún problema, de hecho también hice té, en caso de que no quieras jugo

-No, no –Dijo rápidamente Harry-. el jugo esta bien, es solo que no acostumbro a desayunar tanto

-Pero necesitas energía Harry, anda, al menos prueba el pan, lo prepare yo misma

-Hermanita, el pan hay que sacarlo antes de que se ponga negro, no después –Dijo Ron, que ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para volver a conciliar el sueño.

-No le hagas caso –La calmó Harry al ver como Ginny lo asesinaba con la mirada-. Seguro sabe delicioso

Y fue entonces cuando Harry le dio la primera mordida, Ginny sonrió complacida.

-Oh pero que tonta, olvide la miel… te gusta con miel ¿verdad?... o quizás prefieras mermelada¿sabes qué? no importa te traeré las dos, ahora vuelvo –Dijo ella tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder, Ginny salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el viento y en segundos ya se podía escuchar sus zapatos bajando por la escalera.

-¿Y ahora que mosca le pico? –Pregunto Ron desconcertado.

-Ni idea –Respondió Harry levantando los hombros y dándole la segunda mordida a su pan.

-

--

---

Cuando Ginny llegó a la cocina se dio cuenta que Malfoy ya estaba sentado en la mesa sirviéndose té, aun llevaba puesta la pijama y su cabellera estaba muy alborotada, parecía que la imagen pulcra y atildada que lo hacía destacarse de los demás estaba dejando de ser una prioridad.

-Buenos días –Dijo él después de un pequeño bostezo, pero Ginny no respondió a su saludo, fue directo a la alacena y comenzó a hurgar en ella-. ¿Ahora estas sorda?

-No tienes porque fingir amabilidad conmigo –Fue lo primero que salio por los labios de Ginny, mientras se decidía entre un frasco de mermelada o uno de cajeta.

-¿Por qué todo el tiempo tienes que estar de mal humor? –La cuestiono Malfoy haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no levantarle la voz.

-¿Por qué todo el tiempo tienes que molestarme? –Dijo ella imitándolo.

-Solo te dije buenos días

-Mira Malfoy tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado así que hagamos un favor y no nos dirigíamos la palabra por el resto de nuestras vidas… ah por cierto te ves ridículo

-Gracia, no esperaba menos de ti

Pero Ginny no quedo muy conforme con el silencio que se produjo después, solo se escuchaba su respiración y el ruido que ella misma hacía al tomar los frascos de la alacena, y pronto se dio cuenta que era difícil actuar como si él no estuviera a pocos metros de ella.

Un nuevo sonido se escucho segundos después, cuando Draco saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo giraba sobre la mesa como si se tratara de un trompo, pero estaba lejos de ser un simple juguete muggle, el objeto brillaba y era tan pequeño que apenas si podía verse cuando lo sujetaba entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Ginny, cuya curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte que su deseo de mantenerse en silencio.

-Un guardapelo –Respondió Malfoy que al verse sorprendido no le quedo más que admitirlo.

-¿Es… para Hermione?

-Si

-Es feo –Soltó Ginny sin ninguna consideración, algo dentro de ella la había impulsado a mentir, lo cierto era que el obsequio era una verdadera bellaza.

-Era de mi abuela –Le dijo él algo dolido y guardo la joya en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Ginny resoplo avergonzada mientras una sensación de calor repentino le sobrevenía

-Es broma –Dijo sin más-. El guardapelo es muy bonito

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto el rubio cuya expresión hosca ahora se volvía dulce, Ginny no estaba seguro pero parecía que Draco en verdad estaba considerando su opinión-. ¿No te parece algo muy cursi?

-No, es perfecto a ella le va encantar

-Ya quiero que despierte, me muero por dárselo…

-¿Qué cosa? –Dijo una vocecita que hizo que el estomago de Draco se sacudiera, era Hermione, él de inmediato se puso de pie y le cedió la silla.

-Buenos días ¿quieres té? –Le pregunto Draco que ya había tomado una taza para servirle.

-Si gracias, buenos días Ginny

-Buenos días –Saludo Ginny.

Malfoy acerco a Hermione la taza y se sentó a su lado, ella lo miró detenidamente.

-Te ves diferente –Le dijo ella.

-¿Diferentemente más atractivo? –Preguntó él sonriéndole seductoramente, Ginny no pudo más que soltarse a reír.

Pero ni Draco ni Hermione le prestaron atención, Ginny dejo de reír para mirarlos con un silenció sepulcral, Draco acomodaba el cabello de Hermione detrás de su oreja y ella sonreía, cada gesto por más simple y común que fuera para la pelirroja era una verdadera cursilería en pocos segundos comenzó a sentirse presa de una gran ansiedad y entonces:

-Buenos días –Saludo Harry con la charola de la comida en la mano, Ginny levanto la vista hacía él completamente sorprendida.

-Pero… apenas iba a llevarte la miel

-Gracias pero saliste tan rápido que no pude decirte que no quería miel, Ron se comió el cereal, espero que no te importe

-Sabía que era peligroso dejarte a solas con Ron –Terció Ginny.

-¿Y donde esta Ron? –Preguntó Hermione a Harry cuando éste se sentó a su lado.

-Comió y se volvió a dormir –Respondió.

-Claro, es domingo, Ron siempre se levanta tarde los domingos… ¿Quieres té Harry? –Pregunto Hermione.

-No gracias… ¿dormiste bien? –Le preguntó ahora él mirándola con interés.

-Si, el filtro ayuda mucho

-Sabes que no me gusta que tomes eso –Se sinceró Harry observándola con atención, como si quisiera buscar en su cara alguna señal que le indicará que tuvo otra pesadilla.

-A mi tampoco me gusta, pero es necesario –Aclaro Hermione que comenzaba a ponerse mal humor.

-Claro que no y lo sabes…

-Un momento –Interrumpió Draco que hasta entonces había permanecido mirándolos en silencio-. ¿De que filtro hablan?... ¿Y por que miras a Hermione como si estuviera enferma?

-Harry esta exagerando, sucede que padezco de insomnio y necesito tomar ese filtro para poder dormir bien ¿verdad? –Dijo Hermione pidiéndole a Harry con la mirada un poco de apoyo.

-Si, lo que ella dijo –Respaldo Harry con amargura.

-¿Y las pesadillas no tienen nada que ver con eso? –La cuestiono Ginny al recordar la conversación que sostuvo la noche anterior con su madre

-Yo… yo… no tengo pesadillas –Palideció Hermione y entonces miró a Ginny y a Draco como si la idea fuera una completa barbaridad.

-Pero mamá dijo que…

-Pues te informo mal –La interrumpió Hermione levantando la voz, Ginny bajo la mirada.

-¿Entonces que es lo que te produce insomnio? –Pregunto Draco.

-El stress, solo eso, el hecho de que no pude presentar los exámenes finales y cerrar el ciclo escolar con propiedad

-Vaya, eso es tan anormal –Sonrió Draco, pues el comentario de Hermione, le recordó una de las tantas razones por las que la encontraba fascinante-. Supongo que solo tú extrañarías los exámenes finales

Hermione se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Draco se acerco a ella y le beso la frente y después los labios.

Ambos parecían más dispuestos a no esconder sus sentimientos, en Hogwarts tenían que mostrarse más reservados porque ella lo creía correcto, pero ahora estaban lejos de los maestros y de sus reglas.

Harry resoplo incomodo, e intento mirar a cualquier otra dirección, sentía como si alguien estuviera derramando acido sobre su cabeza y le estuviera quemando hasta las plantas de los pies, de pronto levanto sus ojos hacía Ginny, ella miraba a Draco y Hermione con deslumbrada pesadez, percibió un poco de deseo en su mirada, entonces se levanto abruptamente la tomo del brazo y la arrastro varios metros lejos de la cocina, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, las pupilas de Ginny se abrieron ante aquel arrebato, Harry la había tomado tan de sorpresa que no pudo hacer otra cosa que empujarlo para separarse de él.

-No tienes que hacerlo –Soltó ella algo alterada.

-¿Hacer que?

-No tienes que besarme solo porque ellos lo hacen

-No lo hice por esa razón

-Mentiroso –Grito Ginny con todas sus fuerzas, Harry la miró con la boca abierta, hace unos momentos era toda dulzura y ahora lo miraba como si le odiara.

-¿Pero que te pasa?... te digo que lo hice porque quería, ambos queríamos

-No de esta manera, esto no es una competencia Harry... no se trata de demostrar nada, y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de besarte

Ginny se volvio y se alejo sin decir más, ni dándole oportunidad de defenderse, lo cierto es que era Harry quien deseaba ese beso más que nada, solo que lo hizo con la chica equivocada, Ginny lo volvió amargo y gris.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En los días siguientes para Harry no era un secreto que en el numero 12, Hermione Granger estaba viviendo su propia lucha interna, ya era difícil afrontarlo sola sin el apoyo de Draco, él menos que nadie debía conocer la verdad, no le pediría respuestas solo para que él tampoco las exigiera.

-No te sientas culpable –Exclamo una tarde Hermione con contundencia, cuando ella y Harry estaban sentado en el jardín-. No podías hacer nada para evitarlo, tu no sabías lo que iba a pasar en Hogsmeade y a demás tenía que ir a ayudarlo, no podía dejarlo solo

-El hecho es que esta no es tu batalla, lo único que hice al descuidarte fue complicar las cosas

-¿Complicarlas?... a demás esto podría ser de gran ayuda

-¿De que forma puede ayudarnos?

-No lo se –Dijo ella con rotunda seriedad-. Pero algún sentido debe tener, cualquier cosa que nos de señales de Voldemort o nos ayude a conocer sus debilidades es bueno para nosotros

-Aun no entiendo como todo esto puede ser bueno, te esta torturando en tus sueños ¿Qué no lo ves?

-No creo que lo haga solo porque si, Voldemort no se tomaría la molestia de hacerlo si no tuviera un propósito

-Una vez se metió en mis sueños para guiarme a una trampa –Le recordó Harry enojado más consigo mismo que con ella-. y mi torpeza le costo la vida a Sirius ¿Qué tal si esta haciendo lo mismo?

-¿En verdad te crees capaz de caer en la misma trampa Harry? –Le pregunto Hermione reanimándose de inmediato.

Harry relajo su mirada y sintió compasión de él mismo, en aquella ocasión Hermione fue la única que se detuvo a pensar que el sueño donde Sirius era rehén en la sala de profecías podía llevarlos a una trampa y él no la escucho.

-No –Respondió Harry con firmeza-. Ya no

Hermione sonrió y paso su mano por su hombro para animarlo.

-Yo tampoco, solo esperemos un poco más antes de decirle a Dumbledore, estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a ellas, al principio no hacía otra cosa más que llorar y ahora solo espero que llegue la noche para ver a donde me va llevar Voldemort

-No es divertido Hermione –Dijo Harry, pues detestaba cualquier cosa que la relacionara con su peor enemigo.

-Nadie se esta riendo Harry, era obvio que Ron y yo corríamos el mismo peligro que tú, siempre hemos estado juntos en esto… bueno, lo estábamos antes de que Ron y yo nos enojáramos

-¿Quieres oír un secreto? –Preguntó Harry y Hermione asintió curiosa-. Hace días él estaba decidido a hacer las pases contigo, pero se retracto cuando te vio en el pasillo con Malfoy

-¿Cuándo va entenderlo?... ¿tú crees que estoy mal Harry?... ¿crees que hice mal en perdonarle a Draco todo lo que hizo?

-¿Eres feliz con él?

-Si –Respondió ella sin dudarlo.

-Entonces no hiciste nada mal –La ánimo Harry y Hermione sonrió satisfecha de si misma.

-Y tú… ¿eres feliz con Ginny?

-Lo intento –Dijo con honestidad-. Es algo impetuosa… bueno demasiado impetuosa, pero creo que nos irá muy bien

-¿Le has dicho sobre la profecía?

-Claro que no, ella menos que nadie debe saberlo, voy a mantenerla al margen de esto

-¿Y se la has contado a Draco?

-Tampoco –Resoplo Harry-. No creo que sea buena idea

-Pero son amigos

-Bueno… ya no se ni lo que somos –Admitió pensativo-. Es muy raro, a veces creo que solo me habla porque esta obligado a hacerlo y otras veces me parece que no, que en verdad le agrado y que intenta olvidarse del pasado

-Hagamos una promesa –Exclamo de pronto Hermione-. Prometámonos que después de que todo esto termine, iremos a bailar

-¿Qué? –Soltó como si fuera una idea de lo más descabellada-. Pero yo no bailo

-Oh claro que bailas

-No, no bailo

-Pues lo harás… tú, Ginny, Draco y yo iremos a bailar

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Ginny y Malfoy estarán dispuestos a salir una noche juntos

-Porque se que aunque va en contra de sus convicciones, esta esforzándose por tolerarla

-Si, supongo que ella también se esta esforzando

-

--

---

-Weasley –Le dijo Draco Malfoy a modo de saludo a la pequeña espía que vigilaba meticulosamente a Harry y a Hermione desde uno de los ventanales de la terraza.

-Desaparécete –Dijo Ginny por inercia sin dejar de despegar sus ojos de su novio.

-Así que amanecimos de malas otra vez, bueno eso en ti ya es muy común…

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Solo quería saber si has visto a Hermione, me enferma estar encerrado todo el tiempo, necesito hacer algo rápido o voy a morir del aburrimiento…

-Por qué no haces algo de provecho y te pones a leer un libro

-No necesito un libro, necesito a Hermione, voy a pedirle que juguemos quidditch

-Hermione no juega quidditch, para ser su novio sabes muy poco sobre sus gustos

-Claro que juega y si no, entonces yo voy a enseñarle

-Vas a perder tu tiempo, ella lo detesta, a demás esta demasiado ocupada con Harry como para prestarte atención –Dijo hablando como si la idea le pareciera lo más irritante del mundo, Malfoy notó amargura en sus palabras y se acerco a la terraza para mirar hacía el punto en particular al que Ginny descargaba su severa mirada.

-¿Eso es? –Preguntó entonces Malfoy rascándose la cabeza y mirando a su novia y a su mejor amigo conversando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. ¿Eso es lo que te esta molestando?

-¿Qué no te preocupa que pasen tanto tiempo juntos?

-Define juntos

-No me digas que no lo has notado, se hablan al oído todo el tiempo como si escondieran algo, y se miran como si sintieran algo más que una simple amistad

Draco la miro un momento sin decir nada, y entonces comenzó a hacer un pequeño gemido que termino convirtiéndose en una sonora carcajada.

-Hermione y Potter –Río descaradamente al punto de descostillarse-. Eso es tan poco probable como que tú familia se gane la lotería y a Longbottom le den el premio anual

-¿No estoy bromeando?

-Te diré algo, estoy tan seguro de lo que siento y tengo con Hermione, que no me siento amenazado por nadie

-¿Ni siquiera por Harry?

-Niñita, son Draco Malfoy y ni siquiera Potter puede competir conmigo ¿creí que ya lo sabías? –Fanfarroneo.

-Pues déjame decirte que Harry es mucho mejor partido que tú, es un héroe, una leyenda y tu solo eres un tonto cuyo padre esta en prisión

-Tal vez –Dijo Malfoy atropelladamente, mientras apretaba sus puños-. Pero al menos no soy visto como la boba que tuvo que suplicarle a Potter para que la mirara

-Prefiero que me vean de esa forma que quedar marcada por venir de una familia de asesinos –Dijo apretando los dientes.

-Cuando te lo propones en verdad puedes ser muy cruel –Reflexiono Draco algo pasmado, mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

-Solo con las personas que detesto

-Si, lo que tú digas energúmena

-No me llames así

-De acuerdo, gruñona, neurótica, frenética, escoge uno

-¿Qué te parece hurón?... me gusta ese apodo, me recuerda a alguien –Le dijo Ginny mordazmente.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, pues aquel sobrenombre lo transportaba al momento más humillante de su vida, sin embargo se lo permitió solo porque aquello había activado algo en su cerebro, como si estuviera mirando su propio espejo y entonces se sintió avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de mi?

-Todo… me molesta tu ridículo numerito de novio perfecto… le llevas flores a Hermione y la arropas antes de dormir, le das los buenos días y… nunca pierdes oportunidad de abrazarla y besarla… y decirle que la quieres… y… y…

Ginny comenzó a sentir una inefable ansiedad mientras recordaba escena tras escena, palabra tras palabra de lo que escucho la noche anterior.

-¿Y que? –Quiso saber el muchacho adelantándose unos pasos para bloquearle el paso.- ¿Sabes por que hago todo eso?...

-Porque eres un adulador

-Porque estoy enamorado –Le dijo Malfoy olvidándose de la ironía y mostrando completa sinceridad-. ¿Es que aun no lo vez?... sabes que digo la verdad, pero eres tan obstinada que no lo aceptas

-No, jamás voy hacerlo porque sería reconocer que perdí

-Esto no se trata de ganadores o perdedores… Weasley estoy enamorado de ella, más de lo que jamás podía imaginar y si tú o tu tonto hermanos no quieren darse cuenta es su problema

-Es que… yo… yo…

Hubo un silencio prolongado, solo podía escucharse la pesada respiración de ambos.

-¿Tú que? –Preguntó Draco, rompiendo el silencio.

-Nada, déjame pasar –Le exigió apretando los puños.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan envidiosa

-Cállate –Gruño ella-. Llévate tu vomito verbal a otra parte

-Te moleta que mi relación con Hermione sea mucho mejor que la tuya con Potter

-Cállate –Repitió una vez más, con el rostro crispado por la ira-. ¿Quien eres tú para juzgar mi relación con Harry?

-¿Y quien eres tú para juzgar la mía con Hermione?... despierta de una vez Weasley, lo que siento por ella es verdadero comparado contigo

-Para tu información Harry me ha gustado desde siempre, incluso antes de conocerlo

-¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien que no conoces? –Dijo de pronto mirándola con mucha compasión, pues la imagen que se había creado hace unos minutos resulto errónea-. Pero que decepción, no puedo creer que seas tan patética, la chica popular de Gryffindor resultó ser solo una niñita inmadura que se embelezo con el protagonista de un libro. Mira no me agradas y tampoco me interesa mucho tu vida amorosa… pero parece que algo en ti no ha podido diferenciar a la persona por sobre el héroe

Ginny pasó saliva a través del nudo que se formó en su garganta, Draco imitando su expresión se hizo finalmente a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero a ella le tomo mas de un minuto dar el primer paso. Algo en ella ardió y eso se podía notar al ver el rojo intenso en que se colorearon sus mejillas, y ahora solo buscaba en su cabeza la definición correcta a lo que le provocaba este descontrol de emociones.

¿Por qué todo el tiempo se sentía tan enojada?... ¿Por qué ahora solo buscaba un pretexto por más simple y tonto que fuera para comenzar una pelea?... ¿Por qué le provocaba tanto placer girtar?, lo que si sabía era que si no le ponía un alto a tanta ira iba a reaccionar de formas mas violentas.


	21. EL PRIMER FALLO DEL PLAN

Capitulo 21: **El primer fallo del plan**

El ostentoso reloj de pared de la mansión Black aun no daba las campanadas que anunciaban las 6:00 de la mañana, hora que por lo general él se encontraba sumido en su cuarto o tal vez quinto sueño, pero esta vez tenía una misión especial, hablar con Hermione la noche anterior cuando le entrego su relicario especial, lo hizo entender que ella también era merecedora de un poco de felicidad, y aun pese a las reglas lo único que quería en ese momento era regalarle una sonrisa, -¿no es eso lo que haría un buen novio?- pensó mientras bajaba los escalones con suma cautela; cuando ya estaba en el recibidor, su impulsivo comportamiento lo hizo abrir la puerta sin antes haberse cubierto el rostro con la capucha de su gabardina.

Salio por la maltrecha puerta que se desmaterializo detrás de él, en pocos segundas la vieja mansión Black con sus paredes sucias y mugrientas ventanas desapareció dejando un enorme hueco entre el numero 11 y 13, entonces bajo la acera y cruzo la calle, para caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo con el propósito de encontrar un teléfono.

Draco se sentía algo perdido, conocía muy poco de aquel invento, solo lo que había leído en libros, pero si quería comunicarse con muggles tenía que hacerlo a su modo, una lechuza llamaría demasiado la atención y debido a los últimos acontecimientos ya no era confiable, y la abundante niebla que envolvía la zona le complicaba el trabajo.

Llego a la primera glorieta de Headington y siguió a la izquierda, hasta llegar en la esquina de la calle principal, para su fortuna fue ahí donde se topo con una estrecha caja en color rojo a la que los muggles llamaban cabina telefónica.

Draco no perdió tiempo y entro en ella, el espacio era tan claustrofóbico que prefirió dejar la puerta abierta, tomo el auricular y se lo puso en la oreja.

-Vaya, vaya, lo veo y no lo creo –Escucho repentinamente una voz muy familiar en su odio derecho, Malfoy se sobresalto ante la fastuosa aparición de un chico negro y muy alto que lo observaba absorto con sus grandes ojos caídos.

-Blaise –Exclamo Malfoy, entonces se volvió hacía todos lados buscando algún otro rostro familiar, quizás sus viejos amigos Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle estarían acompañándole, pero después de observar detenidamente, fue más que evidente que Blaise caminaba por las calles de Londres completamente solo-. ¿Que haces aquí?

-No, tú explícame ¿qué rayos haces dentro de esta cosa? –Zabini miro la cabina como si no fuera un objeto de fiar.

-Intento hacerla funcionar

-Por favor dime que tu amiguita muggles no tiene nada que ver con esto

-Si te refieres a Hermione, si tiene que ver, trato de comunicarme con sus padres

-¿Estas loco? –Se escucho una tercera voz que hizo que Blaise y Draco se pusieran en alerta, la cabeza de Harry Potter apareció de la nada y flotaba en el aire provocándole un verdadero susto a Zabini-. Sabía que algo tramabas, debí haberte detenido mucho antes –Grito y en un segundo el resto de su cuerpo ya era visible.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Espeto Malfoy furioso.

-No voy a dejar que cometas una estupidez y arriesgues el escondite de… de… -Pero Harry se detuvo abruptamente al mirar a Blaise a su lado.

-Mira yo solo quiero que ella este feliz, ayer de lo único que hablaba era de sus padres¿tienes idea de cuantas cartas de leyó de ellos antes de dormirse?

-Pero no podemos hacer nada contra eso

-Claro que podemos, obsérvame

Draco tomo el auricular y comenzó a presionar los números que tenía anotados en un pedazo de pergamino, sin embargo nada sucedía, una voz aguda de mujer le indicaba que la llamada no podía completarse.

-Demonios –Colgó exaltado.

-No funciona porque necesitas monedas, torpe –Y fue entonces cuando Harry saco una libra esterlina del bolsillo de su pantalón, Draco le hizo una mirada de soslayo a Zabbini y en un minuto éste ya tenía a Potter sujetado de los dos brazos.

-No sean entupidos –Grito Harry forcejeando con su captor, mientras Draco usaba la moneda para llamar a los Granger-. Estas arriesgando muchas cosas con esto… ¿tienes idea de lo que nos harán Moody y Dumbledore cuando se enteren?

-No lo sabrán

-Claro que lo sabrán ellos jamás la dejarán salir

-Mira Potter si llegas a decir algo y lo hechas a perder, te juro que voy a… Hola… hola… -Dijo de pronto Malfoy al escuchar una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-No lo hagas –Grito Harry intentando soltarse de Zabini.

-Hazlo callar –Le pidió Draco a Blaise y éste tomo a Harry y le tapo la boca, sin duda Blaise superaba a Harry en fuerza y altura. Entonces Draco carraspeo la garganta y con una voz mucho más clara y madura dijo-. ¿Sra. Granger?…Hablo de parte de Hermione Granger… no, no ella esta bien, esta muy bien… ella quiere… quiere… eh… ¿podría… podría dejar de gritar por un momento?, mire Hermione quiere verlos, ella estará en el Caldero Chorreante éste viernes a las… ¿Cómo que tienen prohibido cruzar el callejón Diagon?... bueno entonces nos veremos en el Blooms, por Russell Square … por supuesto que Dumbledore lo sabe, él me pidió que los llamara, escuche no puedo decirle más el viernes a las seis y sean puntuales… ya le dije que ella esta bien… ¿Qué quién soy?... ah… soy… Potter, si soy Harry Potter... ah si a mi también me da mucho gusto saludarla, si estoy muy bien… oh claro yo me encargare de llevarla –Dijo con una voz más jovial y relajada-. Claro le daré sus saludos al torpe, quiero decir al querido Ron

Y finalmente colgó y con ello Blaise soltó a Harry.

-Vaya eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé, por cierto la mamá de Hermione llevará galletas –Dijo con suma tranquilidad y satisfecho de haber hecho lo que suponía correcto.

-Lo que hiciste ésta mal

-No, tú peinado es el que esta mal, Hermione es tu amiga al menos debes apoyarla

-Sabes que esta prohibido que ella salga de… tú sabes donde –Añadió en el último minuto al notar en los ojos de Blaise cierto interés.

-Bueno ya esta hecho, ahora vamonos antes de que la Sra. Weasley se de cuenta

-¿Granger sigue en San Mungo? –Preguntó Blaise fingiendo interés.

-No –Dijeron Harry y Draco al unisón.

-Esta en la madriguera –Mintió Harry ante la insistente mirada de Blaise.

-¿Te estas quedando con los Weasley? –Le preguntó Zabini a Malfoy en tono burlón-. Espera a que Crabbe lo sepa

Draco no respondió, tomó a Blaise por el brazo y lo arrastro unos cuantos metros, entonces miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Harry no podía oír sus palabras:

-Te prohíbo que digas una palabra de esto... ¿escuchaste?

-Relájate, solo bromeaba

-Es muy extraño que estés caminado por calles muggles a las seis de la mañana –Comento Draco de improviso, Blaise se cruzo de brazos y lo miro indignado.

-Igual de extraño que fue encontrarte en esa caja roja

-¿El señor tenebroso te mando?

-Hace tiempo que no mantengo contacto con él, ya te lo había dicho

-¿Entonces porque aun sigues con vida?

-Es lo mismo que me he preguntado sobre ti, Dumbledore esta haciendo un magnifico trabajo protegiéndote, tomando en cuenta que el señor tenebroso ordeno a todos traer tu cabeza

-¿Y tu serás el que lo haga?... ¿Por eso estas aquí?

Blaise resoplo y después se volvió hacía Harry que los miraba desde la cabina telefónica con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vete ya, no deberías estar aqui

-¿A dónde iras tú? –Quiso saber Draco.

-A ocultarme, a internarme hasta lo más profundo de la tierra si es posible y tú deberías hacer lo mismo

-Este encuentro jamás ocurrió

-jamás –Le dijo Blaise asintiendo con la cabeza y estrechando su mano-. Ah por cierto, salúdame a Weasley

Draco se llevo el dedo a la boca e hizo como si quisiera vomitar, Blaise soltó una risita e hizo un ademán con la mano para despedirse, Draco se dio la vuelta y regreso con Harry.

-No confió en ese sujeto –Se sincero Harry con Draco mientras el rubio se cubría la cabeza con la capucha de su gabardina.

-Yo confío en él –Confeso Draco, mientras ambos emprendían el camino de regreso-. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños y te puedo asegurar que no es una mala persona

-Solo digo que hay que estar alerta, en este momento no podemos confiar ni en nuestra sombra

-Son a tus amigos a los que hay que mantener vigilados, mira tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero Weasley es un ñoño ¿y adivina que?, su hermana es todavía peor –Soltó de pronto con el único propósito de mantener a Blaise fuera de la conversación.

-Ya deja eso ¿si?

-No puedo ¿y sabes por que?, porque tú noviecita tiene la tonta idea de que Hermione y tú se llevan tan bien que podrían tener "algo", y aunque se que esa idea es entupidamente improbable, no creas que me hace gracia que se esparza ese rumor

-¿Y por que piensa eso?

-Esa pregunta te la debes hacer tú, Así que te sugiero que resuelvas esto

-Lo se, lo se pero no puedo terminar con Ginny, apenas llevamos unos cuantos días juntos

-¿Terminar?... ¿Quién esta hablando de terminar?, yo me refería a un obsequio, dale algo, algo que le guste y que le quite esa mirada de pocos amigos

-¿Un obsequio?... no se me ocurre nada que regalarle

-Bueno a mí se me ocurre algo y estoy seguro que ella agradecerá por el resto de su vida

-¿Qué cosa?

-Atención

-Te estoy poniendo atención

-No torpe, digo que le regales atención

-¿Atención?... No seas ridículo, siempre estoy al pendiente de ella, pasamos 20 horas al día juntos

-Si pero ¿tu mente donde esta?... admítelo Potter tu mente esta a años luz cuando estas con Weasley

Harry lo miro en silencio ¿acaso era tan obvio?.

-Ella es mi mayor prioridad –Dijo intentando evadir el tema.

-Aja, lo que tú digas

-Mira, no puedes entenderme porque no estas en mi posición… ella siempre me ha apoyado, y ya era justo que le diera una oportunidad

-Si, sin duda ya era justo –Comento Draco dándole por su lado.

-Y para tu información si la quiero…

-Te felicito –Dijo el rubio en tono irónico.

-…La quiero como a Ron –Continuo Harry.

-¿Que? –Los pies de Draco se entorpecieron y se detuvo en seco, provocando que el hombro de Harry chocara con el suyo, entonces se volvió hacía él y lo miro confundido.

-Me refiero a que Ginny es como una hermana para mí –Añadió Harry rápidamente.

-¿Bromeas verdad?

-No

-Oh pero que inteligente eres Potter, espero que tú y tu hermanita se diviertan mucho en su ya de por si patética relación… ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con ella si no estas enamorado?

-Porque se que con el tiempo terminare enamorándome

-Excelente respuesta Potter… pero temo decirte que hasta ahora estas haciendo un pésimo trabajo, el amor no se fuerza, no tienes porque obligarte a amarla

-Deja de hablarme como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en esto

-De acuerdo –le dijo serio-. Entonces déjame hablarte como lo haría un amigo… te veías mucho más feliz cuando no estabas con ella y ella también.

Harry suspiro profundamente lleno de dudas, pero apenas le dio tiempo de asimilar las palabras de Draco, pues la neblina que amenazaba el centro de Londres, se volvió más brumosa y con ella una repentina brisa sacudió sus cabelleras hasta producirles escalofríos.

-Que raro –Dijo entonces Harry que no llevaba consigo nada que lo cubriera excepto la capa invisible que guardaba celosamente bajo el brazo-. Pocas veces hay días soleados pero… hace mucho frío para ser verano -Harry entornaba al máximo los ojos frente a aquella corriente de viento helado que comenzaba a congelarle los pies.

-Mejor agradece que no este lloviendo… vamonos –Apremio Draco que comenzaba a sentirse intranquilo ante el repentino cambio de clima.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero por un momento se sintió observado, mientras la neblina se intesificaba la sensación se incrementaba con cada paso, se giro un poco a la cabina telefónica que ya estaba bastante lejos esperando encontrar a Blaise pero éste ya se había marchado, si no era él ¿entonces quien?... sus vestimentas eran bastante normal, podrían pasar inadvertido a los ojos de cualquier muggle, incluso de cualquier mago, la neblina seguía en aumento y con ello los pasos de Draco se volvieron más rápidos.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Escucho la voz de Harry sintiendo sus pisadas casi encima de sus talones, trato de no prestar a tención a aquella sensación, pues era más fácil culpar a la falta de sueño.

-Nada… solo… solo camina, no quiero que nos descubran

Pero la idea de ser perseguidos no desaparecía de la mente de Draco, que caminaba mirando en todas direcciones, hubo un momento en el que volvió a detenerse para observar los rostros de quienes caminaba a su alrededor.

-¿Draco? –Harry parecía desconcertado.

-Potter, cambiemos de dirección.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo, ven nos iremos por aquel callejón

-Con ésta neblina esta locos

-Tú… ¿no lo sientes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pasos –Dijo Draco sin más.

-Hay cientos de personas transitando, claro que escucho pasos

-No, éste es… diferente

Harry agudizo los sentidos, aunque el hecho de caminar entre la niebla le erizaba la piel no sentía nada diferente, sin embargo estaba conciente de que fuera del cuartel de la Orden estaban expuestos a una emboscada, desenrollo su capa invisible y se cubrieron con ella, después entraron al callejón.

Resultó un atajo mucho más largo de lo que habían considerado, el camino era empedrado y apenas si se veían muggles.

-Espera –Susurro Harry levantando su brazo para detener a Draco, se quedaron quietos y en silenció, Harry apretó los labios y su estremecimiento fue completo-. Ya los escucho

Draco miro a Harry alarmado, después levantó su vista hacía el frente, una pequeña sombra daba tumbos al final del callejón. Malfoy se llevo la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su varita, con la misma rapidez se quito la capa y apunto hacía el frente sin darle tiempo si quiera de ver que o quien estaba delante de ellos.

-_Petrificus tota…_

-_Expelliarmus_ –Se adelanto la otra voz y la varita de Draco salio volando por los aires-. Eres lento…

Dijo de nuevo aquella voz que comenzó a caminar hacía ellos, el corazón de Harry que parecía querer salir de su caja torácica recupero su ritmos normal al ver a Ginny frente a sus ojos.

-Cielos, que susto me diste –Dijo Harry visiblemente asustado.

-No, tú me asustaste –Dijo ella que se llevo la mano al pecho y resoplo aliviada-. Me tenías muy preocupada

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –pregunto entonces Draco haciéndose notar-. ¿Eras tú la que nos seguía?

-¿Seguirlos?... pero si acabo de llegar, Harry cuando te vi salir me asuste, sabes que esta prohibido salir del cuartel sin un miembro de la Orden

-Estoy bien, solo… solo fuimos a buscar una cabina telefónica

-¿Fuimos? –Dijo Ginny mirando a Draco recoger su varita del piso y después se giro hacía Harry con una mirada que bien se podía interpretar _¿Y tú que haces con él?._

-Quería hablar con mis tíos –Dijo Harry a la mayor rapidez antes de que Draco dijera nada.

-Pero que imprudente, pudiste mandar una lechuza

-Ya déjalo en paz –Se escucho la voz de Malfoy que parecía cada vez más irritado.

-Tú no te metas ¿tienes idea de todo lo que paso por mi cabeza?

-Ahora no es el momento, tengo los pies congelados y mi oído esta a punto de estallar –Vocifero Harry-. vamonos de aquí antes de que tu madre nos castigue de por vida

Los tres chicos apresuraron el paso pero en todo momento permanecieron muy juntos, y en un par de minutos ya caminaban entre la espesa parcela de hiervas.

-Ginny ponte la capa invisible –Le ordenó Harry.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Draco mirando a Harry como si estuviera loco-. ¿Y ella por que?

-La capa no podrá cubrirnos a todos

-Pero…

-Si fuera Hermione la que estuviera en su lugar no te opondrías a que la usara

-Esta bien que la use ella, pero si nos descubren te echaré a ti toda la culpa

Los tres se detuvieron frente al número 11 y 13 y cada uno a su manera repetía en silencio:

_El cuartel general de la Orden del fénix esta ubicado en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres_

La vieja fachada que escondía la noble y ancestral mansión de los Black volvió a materializarse.

Harry golpeo la puerta tres veces con su varita, mientras Ginny oculta en la capa de Harry rogaba que su madre no los esperara del otro lado, los tres entraron rápidamente al oscuro vestíbulo y una vez ahí solo habría que esperar.

Fue Ginny la que dio los primeros pasos, aunque había crecido mucho la capa la cubría perfectamente sin necesidad de jorobarse.

-Harry… –Susurro Ginny que seguía oculta-. No hay nadie en el comedor ni en la cocina, mamá aun no baja, todo esta en orden

Draco y Harry se miraron e hicieron un ademán de triunfo, sin embargo…

-No deberían festejar tan rápido jovencitos –Se escucho una segunda voz de mujer, y en ese momento Tonks apareció de la nada-. Así que fueron de paseo, muy bien suéltenlo todo antes de que los delate

-Fue culpa de Harry –Dijo rápidamente Draco con una apabullante naturalidad, Harry se giro tan rápido hacía él que parecía que se había torcido el cuello-. Desde hace días tenía esa tonta idea de hablar con sus tíos, quería tranquilizarlos y que supieran que todo estaba bien y ya que es muy peligroso usar lechuzas en el cuartel, decidimos hacerlo a la forma tradicional

Tonks miro por un momento a Draco con una seriedad poco acostumbrada, después se giro hacía Harry, aunque la idea no era mala Tonks sabía del peculiar trato que recibía de parte de sus tíos, era más probable combatir con un Dragon y salir victorioso a que los Dursley estuvieran pensando en él.

-¿Es cierto? –Le preguntó Tonks a Harry escéptica.

-Si –Dijo Harry por inercia, aunque después de un segundo se detesto por no decir la verdad y evitar que el encuentro de Hermione se realice.

-Saben que tienen prohibido escaparse del cuartel, no están en la madriguera para poder salir cuando se les de la gana, mientras estén aquí tendrán que acatar las reglas y apenas van a dar las ocho de la mañana y ya rompieron la mitad de ellas… Ginny quítate la capa, quiero verte el rostro

Ginny obedeció a regañadientes, se acomodo un poco el cabello y se unió a Tonks y a los chicos.

-No le dirás a mamá ¿verdad? –Pregunto la Pelirroja con suma preocupación.

-Ni a Lupin –Dijo de pronto Malfoy.

-Ni a Dumbledore –Añadió Harry.

Tonks se cruzo de brazos y miro a uno por uno.

-Me tienen muy desilusionada, no saben el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo por protegerlos, por mantenerlos a salvo -Dijo Tonks cuyo color de cabello había cambiado a negro-. Estamos en medio de una guerra, tú más que nadie lo sabe Harry, quiero que prometan que no lo volverán a hacer, porque de lo contrario no volveré a encubrirlos.

Aunque estaba muy avergonzada, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que Tonks lo mantendría en secreto.

-Gracias, eres la mejor –Soltó la pelirroja.

-Ahora suban antes de que Molly los descubra

Harry y Draco hicieron caso, pero Ginny se quedo un momento más con ella.

-Estuvimos cerca –Dijo Harry siguiendo a Draco hasta la habitación que tiempo atrás era de Sirius, pero que ahora ocupaba el rubio.

-Debemos hablar –Lo hizo saber Harry que en ese momento cerraba la puerta de la habitación, para estar en completa privacidad-. Todavía tienes pensado llevar a Hermione con sus padres

-Claro –Respondió Draco aunque no podía sacarse de la cabeza que en el callejón había otra persona y no se trataba de Ginny.

-No creo que sea buna idea, Tonks tiene razón, el reclutamiento ya empezó, ninguno de los dos sabemos cuantas personas están del lado de Voldemort, incluso el que Blaise Zabini estuviera ahí es muy sospechoso

-Ya te dije que él es de fiar –Dijo Draco muy tranquilo.

-Pero yo no confió en él, los padres de Hermione estarán en el Blooms en tres días, tenemos que detener esto, hay que decirle a alguien que advierta a los Granger que Hermione no se presentará, tal vez Tonks, ella podría hacerlo

-Oye no me arriesgué a buscar un teléfono para nada, el plan se queda como esta

-PIENSA EN VOLDEMORT MALDITA SEA –Grito Harry con desesperación al ver que Draco no entraba en razón-. Por un momento piensa en lo que le hizo a mis padres, en lo que le ocurrió a Cedric y a Sirius…

Draco tomo bocanadas profundas de aire, si había algo que detestará era escuchar el nombre del que algún tiempo sometió a su familia a cumplir su voluntad.

-Por lo que veo no le tienes el más mínimo de respeto –Le hablo Draco con mucha seriedad-. No temes decir el nombre del señor tenebroso

-Todos los de la Orden lo llaman por su nombre¿no crees que ya deberías hacerlo tú también?

-Que curioso que preguntes eso, justo ahora –Soltó Draco con una risita irónica, pues en ese momento el brazo izquierdo comenzó a escocérsele, pese al dolor esta vez no se froto el brazo, esta vez la prueba era mucho más difícil. -. Puedes hacerme un… favor

-Si

-Podrías llamarlo el que no debe ser nombrado cuando estés… frente a mi…

Harry no respondió, lo observó en silencio, el rostro de Draco no se veía muy esperanzador y entonces se dio cuenta que lentamente se llevaba su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo y lo presionaba ligeramente.

-De acuerdo –Prometió Harry.

-Gracias, ahora déjame solo

-¿Qué pasara con los padres de Hermione? –Preguntó Harry muy ansioso y entonces noto que Malfoy seguía presionándose el brazo.

-Lo… discutiremos des… pues –Dijo Draco con un hilo de voz-. Ahora no es un buen momento

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-De maravilla –Respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras y entonces se acerco a la puerta para indicarle a Harry que saliera de su habitación.

-A mi no me parece –Observó Harry.

-Solo es un calambre –Grito el rubio, pues estaba al borde de la desesperación, el dolor siempre era insoportable pero esta vez llegaba al borde de la agonía.

-Déjame ayudarte, a mi me pasa seguido en la practica de quidditch, Hermione me enseño una técnica para hacer que pare y…

-No me toques –Grito Malfoy.

-Solo voy a enseñarte como hacer que el calambre pare...

Pero antes de poder terminar Harry había tomado su brazo, en su desesperación Draco comenzó a forcejear, pero el insoportable dolor lo estaba venciendo, lo último que sintió fue como la manga de su gabardina era levantada hasta el codo y lo último que vio fue las pupilas de Harry que estaban muy abiertas, ya era demasiado tarde, Harry tenía frente a sus ojos el grabado de la marca tenebrosa que Draco había ocultado durante todo éste tiempo.

-Pero… que diablo… -El rostro de Harry era aterrador y soltó el brazo de Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello. Draco con sus ultimas fuerzas se cubrió la marca y con una mirada de desesperación pidió el auxilio de Harry.

-No... se lo digas –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer desmayado.

-

--

---

No sabía cuantas horas o minutos habían pasado desde entonces, pero cuando Malfoy había logrado volver en si, abrió los ojos tan rápido que se marea, ahora lo único que tenía en la cabeza era saber donde estaba Potter.

-¿Hermione? –Susurro él al ver el rostro preocupado de su novia a su lado, ella llevaba consigo una pequeña toalla con la que durante largos minutos le había limpiado el sudor del rostro, y entonces noto que su brazo estaba cubierto por la larga manga de su bata de dormir-. ¿Qué… que paso?... ¿y… y… Potter?

-Tranquilízate, parece que la fiebre ceso –Dijo ella visiblemente aliviada.

-¿Dónde esta Potter? –Preguntó una vez más con el estomago a puntó de salir por su garganta, pero Hermione se limito a dejar el pañuelo en la mesita de a un lado y se llevo la mano hasta el lagrimal de su ojo derecho y lo limpio, intentando contener el llanto.

-Esta… esta en el despacho con el profesor Lupin –Respondió finalmente, bajando la mirada y un pequeño sollozo se escucho de sus labios-. Lo siento, estaba tan asustada…

Draco la acerco hacía su pecho y la abrazó con más fuerza que nunca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry seguía tumbado sobre su silla después de escuchar en silenció la explicación de Lupin, con su corazón abatido miró a Moody y a Tonks que también estaban presentes y después solo clavo sus ojos al piso, suspiro y exhalo con mucha fuerza como si el oxigeno de la habitación no le fuera suficiente para respirar.

-Te quedaste muy callado –Dijo Lupin rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Solo tiene 16 años –Susurro Harry muy lentamente intentando ahogar el dolor que sentía.

-Lo se, es una situación difícil, pero ahora sabes que no se trata de una venganza hacía Lucius Malfoy, se trata de una venganza hacía el mismo Draco

Y fue hasta ese momento que Harry levanto la vista hacía Lupin y su rostro cansado y abatido, se volvió ligeramente hostil.

-Solo tiene 16 años –Repitió Harry con un tono de voz inusitadamente impetuoso, pues la ira estaba acumulándose en su interior-. SOLO TIENE 16 AÑOS MALDITA SEA…

-Tranquilízate muchacho –Hablo Moody haciéndose notar.

-Harry trata de controlarte, no podemos dejar que alguien más lo sepa –Agrego Lupin con infinita paciencia-. No todo esta perdido

-Malfoy es uno de ellos… es uno de ellos… -Dijo Harry sintiéndose muy tonto y dolido.

-Ya no lo es, ahora esta del lado correcto –Le dijo Lupin con tono esperanzador, mientras Moody que estaba parado frente a la ventana hacía pequeños ruidos con su pierna de palo.

-¿Por qué?... –Preguntó Harry con voz fría y casi tan tranquilo como Lupin-. ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijeron?... ¿Por qué no me confiaron algo tan importante?

-El no quiso que te dijéramos nada –Respondió Remus.

-MENTIRA –Grito Harry tan desgarradoramente que provoco que Tonks se llevara la mano al cuello e hiciera una mueca de dolor-. Esto no es cosa de él, son ustedes, siempre han sido ustedes

-Se como te sientes Harry… -Dijo Lupin mostrándose condescendiente. La desmesurada tranquilidad de Lupin comenzaba a desesperar a Harry, había acumulado tanta ira que poco le falto para echarse contra quien fuera su profesor favorito en los últimos 6 años, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Draco jamás le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante, tenía que ser obra de Lupin.

-No, no lo sabe –La voz de Harry temblaba y respiraba dificultosamente-. Jamás lo ha sabido, usted no me conoce, usted no sabe nada sobre mi, USTED NO ES SIRIUS y mucho menos mi padre

Ya no importaba lo que pudiera decir Lupin, Moddy o Tonks, era mucho más fácil culparlos a ellos, no comprendía éste nuevo sentimiento, este arrebato que lo inducía a empuñar su varita y hechizarlos a todos, pero las palabras de Harry habían conmovido a Tonks hasta las lágrimas.

-Veras Potter –Intervino Moody, después de escuchar el suspiro de Remus, camino unos pasos hacía él y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro-. La familia Malfoy ha servido a Voldemort desde siempre, era casi un hecho que Lucius incitaría a su hijo a unirse a él, por desgracia jamás nos imaginamos que lo haría tan pronto… Draco aun es un niño inmaduro que…

-No hable así de él –Bramo Harry-. No lo conoce

Remus se levanto de su silla y se recargo en el escritorio frente a Harry, y sonrió, Harry no podía entender como aun tenía ánimos de sonreírle después de lo mal que lo trato.

-Ahora se porque Draco no quería que lo supieras –Dijo el profesor con alegoría.

-¿Por qué? –Quiso saber Harry que lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Por la misma razón por la que tú estas gritando

La dura expresión de Harry se relajó un poco dando pie a una pequeño suspiro, y una infinita tristeza comenzó a apoderarse de él.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? –Preguntó.

-Dumbledore –Respondió Tonks-. Aun no le decimos nada a Molly se horrorizaría, así que esta de más pedirte discreción.

Harry asintió lentamente y en silenció, mientras volvía a clavar sus ojos en Lupin, entonces una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que era igual a la de Hermione le grito _malagradecido _y antes de darse cuenta se puso de pie con tal arrebato que la silla callo al piso.

-Hermione –Exclamo para si mismo, mientras su corazón resonaba con fuerza, como si quisiera perforarle el pecho, y un sudor frío lo acogió.

* * *

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, a pocos días de salir el último libro de Harry Potter a la venta, estoy triste y emocionada al mismo tiempo, se que no va escribir el final que a mi me gustaría pero bueno ya seguí la historia desde el primer libro y quiero saber en que termina, aunque no me gusta el canon, aun me queda el Fandom y un montón de fics de mi pareja favorita.**

**También estoy contenta porque ayer termine la historia, e aquí el motivo por el que subí 2 capítulos, esto quería celebrarlo de ésta forma, estuve todos estos días metida en la computadora terminando los capitulo restantes, y ahora voy a poder ocuparme de mi otro fic (que ya tenía abandonado).**

**Aun le falta mucho a la trama, pero me quita un peso de encima saber que ya esta escrito el final.**

**Como siempre gracias por sus review, todas las criticas son bien recibidas. Muchos besos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**-SPOILER-**

Harry patio puertas, golpeo paredes y se dejo caer sobre la cama al menos 3 veces, algo en su interior estaba pidiendo a gritos salir y Harry no sabía como contenerlo.

-Lo arruine –Grito-. Lo eche a perder, ella no esta segura con él… jamás lo estuvo, tengo… tengo que hacer algo…

Y entonces sintió un jalón de su chaqueta que lo sacudió hasta ponerlo contra la pared.

-Si se lo dices te haré pedazos –Era Draco que lo acorralaba con una mano sobre su cuello y con una profunda mirada de desden.


	22. CUENTA REGRESIVA

Capitulo 22: **Cuenta Regresiva **

Harry salió del despacho como alma que lleva el viento, mientras subía las escaleras y hasta llegar a su habitación se golpeo la cabeza con la mano muy cerca de la cicatriz, algo le apretaba demasiado en su interior y no lo dejaba respirar, ese algo se llamaba sentimiento de culpa.

Patio puertas, golpeo paredes y se dejó caer sobre la cama al menos tres veces, algo en su interior le estaba pidiendo a gritos salir y Harry no sabía como contenerlo.

-Lo arruine –Grito percibiendo un zumbido de pánico en el cerebro-. Lo eché a perder, ella no esta segura con él… jamás lo estuvo, tengo… tengo que hacer algo…

Entonces sintió un jalón en su chaqueta que lo sacudió hasta ponerlo contra la pared.

-Si se lo dices te haré pedazos –Era Draco que lo acorralaba con una mano sobre su cuello y con una profunda mirada de desden.

-No… le he dicho nada –Dijo Harry con dificultad, tomó el brazo captor de Draco y la presionó tan fuerte como él lo hacía con su cuello-. Suelta… me…

-¿Qué hablaste con Lupin? –Preguntó el rubio bajando la intensidad de su opresión.

-Me lo dijo todo –Grito Harry intentando cooperar-. Tam…bien me dijo que… que fuiste tú el que decidió no revelarme tú secreto

-Si –Admitió Draco de forma resuelta, aquella confesión llenó a Harry de una infinita rabia, e impregnado de una energía desconocida arrojó a Draco hasta el otro extremo obligandolo a caer al piso, si Malfoy hubiera dicho que Lupin lo obligo a callar Harry le hubiera creído.

-Seguramente ya se lo dijiste a Weasley –Espeto Draco desde el suelo, percatándose de la rencorosa mirada de Harry-. Apuesto a que esto es de lo más divertido para ti

-Si Malfoy, estoy que me muero de la risa –Gaznó Harry irónico.

Tuvo la necesidad de deslizarse hacía él y estrellarle el puño en la cara, por primera vez en la vida solo deseaba que alguien lo apartara de su varita porque sabía que en cualquier momento iba a utilizarla para atacar.

-No vas a salir de ésta habitación hasta que contestes todas mis preguntas –Dijo Harry con fiereza.

Los ojos de Malfoy estaban muy abiertos, como los de un cazador vigilando a su presa, ó los de un mortifago asechando a su victima, aquella sola idea le produjo a Harry un calambre en la espalda que le tensó la nuca y una macabra idea invadió sus pensamientos.

-¿Tú… alguna vez… alguna vez mataste a alguien? –Preguntó Harry comprendiendo que su tranquilidad dependía de la respuesta.

-¿Qué? –La pregunta provoco en Draco unas terribles nauseas.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, torturar, aterrorizar, asesinar a otras personas

-Pero que tonto eres, por supuesto que no –Respondió Draco a modo resuelto y después se cruzo de brazos y miro a Harry con profunda indignación.

-Quiero que te alejes de Hermione –Le exigió Harry sin más y esforzándose por no levantarle la voz.

-¿Disculpa?

-Eres un mortifago… ¿Qué crees que hará cuando lo sepa?

-Error, fui un mortifago, pero todo eso se termino y entre Hermione y yo no va a cambiar nada porque jamás lo sabrá

-Pero…

-Voy a mantenerla a mi lado hasta que sea necesario, te guste ó no

-¿Por qué? –Quiso saber Harry.

-Porque se lo que me espera al final de este camino, estoy conciente de que traicione al señor tenebroso y mi destino es la muerte, y esa es la razón por la que no puedo alejarla de mi, por el poco tiempo que me queda

-Pero con tú egoísta actitud estas condenándola

-No voy a perderla, entiéndelo… simplemente no puedo

-Maldita sea –Gruño Harry-. ¿Acaso perdiste la razón?...

-Si, perdí la razón desde el momento que accedí trabajar contigo…

-¿Pero que rayos pasa contigo?... ¿Qué no te da miedo que uno de sus sueños se vuelva realidad? –Grito Harry fuera de si, Draco lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué sueños? –Preguntó.

Harry jamás había estado tan seguro de romper una promesa, a pesar de que la voz de Hermione tintineaba en su cabeza con fuerza "_Draco no debe saberlo, promételo Harry", _pero el hecho de que ahora solo podía pensar en ella en situaciones macabras lo obligaba a confesarlo todo.

-Hermione no esta pasando por un buen momento –Dijo-. De hecho desde el ataque ella… tiene pesadillas

-¿Y quien no? –Soltó Draco como si aquella revelación estuviera dentro de los parámetros de lo normal.

-No estas entendiendo, Hermione ha estado… librando su propia batalla en sueños… con Voldemort

La tensión volvió apoderarse de la habitación, Malfoy miraba a Harry como si hubiera perdido la razón, la idea era tan descabellada que era más fácil pensar que se trataba de un invento cargado de desesperación.

-Hermione sueña con él todas las noches –Insistió Harry-. la atemoriza y temo que en cualquier momento podría llegar a manipularla

-Son solo sueños, el señor tenebroso no tiene nada que ver –Dijo Draco convenciéndose a si mismo que estaba en lo correcto.

-Eres un idiota

-Y tu un iluso si crees que vas a separarme de ella, tendrás que inventarte algo mejor… no te entiendo Potter, tú fuiste el primero que me animo a invitarla a salir y ahora…

-Eso fue antes de saber la verdad, tienes que creerme, Voldemort ya empezó su primer movimiento y esta usando a Hermione para esto

-Estas comenzando a ponerme de malas –Grito Draco decidido a no creer-. Y te lo advierto si le dices algo sobre la marca te vas arrepentir toda tu vida

Draco salió de la habitación temblando por la ira, el pánico se apodero de él y solo después de un par de horas logró tranquilizarse para comenzar a aclarar sus ideas, el inicio del fin había comenzado y ahora solo quería cumplir su única meta trazada, hacer feliz a Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquella noche fue un verdadero sufrimiento para Harry, a cada minuto lo despertaban pesadillas espantosas en donde Draco torturaba despiadadamente a Hermione para después asesinarla, mientras la marca tenebrosa se extendía sobre su cadáver; muerto de miedo Harry se precipito rumbo al dormitorio de su mejor amiga convencido de que estaba muerta, pero al llegar comprobó que estaba cómodamente dormida, el alivio fue tan grande que sus piernas flaquearon y cayo al piso de rodillas, se quedo mirándola por largos minutos hasta que se restableció el ritmo normal de su corazón.

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir –Le dijo en ese instante una voz que hizo eco en la oscuridad, Harry encendió la luz y vio la figura encorvada de Draco Malfoy al lado de la ventana-. Descuida, no quiero matarla si eso es lo que crees

-Sal de aquí –Ordeno Harry rápidamente.

-Quieres bajar la voz –Susurró Malfoy-. Lo que dijiste sobre los sueños me tiene intranquilo y… - Hermione se giro hacía el otro lado de la cama, justo después un profundo suspiro se escucho de sus labios. Draco le hizo una seña a Harry con la mano para que lo siguiera y ambos salieron al pasillo-. No puedo dormir Potter y todo es gracias a ti

-Pues tú tampoco me tienes tan contento –Le aclaro Harry caminando tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitian, ahora era él quien no quería escucharlo.

-¿A dónde vas?...

-Lo más lejos que pueda de ti

-Mira, me confunde todo esto –Gruño Draco ante la indiferencia de Harry-. Una pequeña parte de mi me dice que debo escucharte, pero la otra parte me dice que eres un lunático… ¿Qué dice Dumbledore sobre esto?

-Aun no se lo digo, nadie excepto yo lo sabe –Respondió Harry.

-¿Y qué esperas para decírselo? –Preguntó Draco sorprendido de la respuesta de Harry-. Si es tan grave como dices, Dumbledore ó al menos Lupin deberían saberlo

-Ya lo se –Dijo Harry convencido-. Pero ella se aferra a enfrentar esto sola, dice que nadie debe saberlo

-Pero que tontería, acaso se volvió loca

-No esta loca –Dijo Harry-. Solo esta asustada… yo se lo que es ver cosas que nadie puede ver, escuchar voces que nadie más puede oír y también he sentido miedo, te sientes diferente a los demás … y sabes que lo único que puedes esperar de las personas es que te crean un demente… -Susurro Harry con voz entrecortada, era su experiencia la que hablaba-. ¿Sabes?... voy a terminar con Ginny –Confeso como si fuera un comentario que hubiera escogido al azar-. No voy a arriesgarla

-Si lo dices solo para que yo rompa con Hermione, de una vez te digo que no funcionara

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que te alejes de ella? –Preguntó Harry con convicción.

Draco soltó una sonrisa irónica, entonces se acercó a su oído y susurro:

-Matándome

-

--

---

El desayuno siempre significaba una mala experiencia para Draco pues no conforme con las miradas de Ron y Ginny también tenía que soportar la dosis de comentarios ácidos por parte de Fred y George, esa mañana Harry se sumo a ellos.

-Buenos días Potter –Saludó Malfoy cuando se encontró con Harry en las escaleras-. No se tú pero yo no pude dormir, la cabeza me estuvo doliendo toda la noche

-¿La cabeza? –Dijo Harry inexpresivo, como si no le importara en lo absoluto-. ¿Seguro que no fue tú brazo?

-Un golpe bajo Potter –Susurró Draco, Harry seguía indiferente, por primera vez se sintió superior a él en todos los sentidos y no iba escatimar en nada para demostrárselo.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Harry al ver que Draco había girado sobre sus talones y ahora se dirigía escaleras arriba-. ¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos?

-No, resulta que ya no se me antoja desayunar

-¿Por qué?... ¿huelga de hambre?... ¿o es uno de esos rituales de ayuno que hacen los mortifagos para demostrar su devoción por Voldemort?

-Oh que tierno, intentas humillarme –Bufo Draco con una risita irónica y mirando a Harry como si le complaciera, pero aquello no era nada divertido, nunca fueron grandes amigos, fueron solo las circunstancias las que los obligaron a unirse y esas mismas circunstancias hacía cada vez más delgado el lazó que los mantenía juntos.

Draco continuó su camino, estaba hambriento pero no iba a darle a Potter la satisfacción de humillarlo frente a los Weasley, antes prefería morir de hambre. Llegó hasta el último piso y recorrió con intranquilidad el pasillo antes de llegar a la habitación de Hermione, frente a la puerta resoplo profundamente y se convenció así mismo que no necesitaba de Potter mientras tuviera a Hermione consigo, entonces giró la perilla.

-Buenos días –Exclamo con una efusividad poco acostumbrada, Hermione estaba despierta y oculta entre las páginas del profeta. Estaba tan concentrada en el encabezado de la primera plana que no respondió, y solo cuando vio a Draco sentado a su lado pudo despegar sus ojos del diario-. ¿Qué es tan importante como para no darme los buenos días? –Quiso saber el rubio, pero Hermione fue más rápida y ocultó el encabezado debajo de las sabanas, lo rodeo por el cuello y con una sonrisa correspondió su abrazo.

-Buenos días –Dijo ella radiante-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien –Respondió él, la había tomado por la cintura y la giro, haciendo que ella se montara sobre de él, quedando frente a frente, Draco levanto ligeramente su barbilla y comenzó a mirar sus rizos revueltos, su parpadeo lento, sus labios rosados, observaba con detalle lo que su cuerpo y ojos le transmitían, se veía feliz, sana y con la sensación de haber dormido placidamente, todo lo opuesto a lo que Harry le había dicho.

-Si, fue un intento desesperado después de todo –Pensó al recordar cada palabra del relato de Harry.

-Te vez muy feliz –Susurró ella suavemente mientras pasaba su mano sobre su rostro.

-Solo cuando estoy contigo –Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Draco, la volvió a colocar sobre la cama y fue ahí cuando no pudo contener su impulso por besarla, ni siquiera el gruñido de su estomago fue un impedimento; el beso fue apasionado y arrebatador.

Hacia días que las caricias de Draco habían ido subiendo de tono y sus besos eran cada vez más audaces, ella lo había permitido, pero siempre existía el temor de que aquello pudiera orillarlos a algo más, en innumerables ocasiones lo había detenido y otras tantas le permitió tocar algo de piel. Aquella mañana una vez más Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de su tacto para detenerlo.

-Espera… –Musitó ella pareciendo firme, pero la voz que salía de sus labios era temblorosa-. Debemos… bajar… a… a… desayunar –Le dijo entre besos.

-Si –Dijo él que no hacía ningún intento por desistir, Hermione le despertaba sensaciones increíbles, adoraba estar con ella, disfrutaba cada beso, cada caricia, cada respiración, se volvía una misión imposible dejar de besarla.

-Draco… -Insistió ella de nuevo cuando las caricias de ambos se volvieron más ansiosas, la idea de separarse de él se estaba volviendo más constante, necesitaba poner un alto o el deseo la consumiría y ya no le permitiría parar.-. No sin antes desayunar –Grito con torpeza la primera idea que se le vino a la mente, Draco la miró asombrado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Yo… yo… tengo… hambre –Vaciló ella con un indescriptible calor acumulándose en las mejillas.

-Oh, ya entiendo… –Dijo él visiblemente desilusionado-. Tienes razón yo… me deje llevar, pero pensé que te gustaba

-Y me gusta ¿Cómo no va gustarme que me beses?, me haces sentir la mujer más especial del mundo

-Pero lo eres –Dijo él convencido.

-Tú también lo eres –Confeso ella extasiada.

-¿Tú crees que ya sea tiempo de hablar sobre…? -Pese a que no se atrevió a terminar su pregunta, ella no necesitó escuchar el resto para saber a lo que se refería, ahí estaba de nuevo otro intento por abordar el tema, y una vez mas tenía que hacer uso de su tacto para rechazar su propuesta, lo deseaba más que cualquier cosa pero su deseo siempre terminaba convirtiéndose en miedo, en innumerables ocasiones se culpaba por ser tan racional, a veces deseaba ser tan impulsiva como Ron, echarse a sus brazos y dejar que sucediera

-Draco yo…

-Lo se, lo se… aun no estas lista –La interrumpió él anticipándose al ya conocido discurso.

-No, escucha te quiero… jamás imagine que yo pudiera tener sentimientos tan profundos por ti… y quiero que suceda –Le dijo muy segura de sus palabras-. Pero no ahora

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el con suma curiosidad.

-No tengo una respuesta… –Y entonces soltó un resoplido y desvió unos segundos la mirada hacia la ventana-. Simplemente aquí no

-Tienes razón, este lugar es muy poco romántico… tal vez deberíamos planearlo –Dijo Draco en un tono más efusivo, como si se tratara de un niño en espera de la navidad,-. Tal vez si ponemos velas y lirios, si muchos lirios…

-No –Dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Esto no necesita ser planeado, dejemos que surja de manera natural…

-Y cuando surge tu simplemente dices que no y te alejas

-Trata de entenderme… Esto es nuevo para mi, nunca he festejado un aniversario y tampoco le he presentado a ningun chico a mis padres… si, se que es patético, pero ahora que al fin tengo una relación seria no quiero apresurarme…

-¿Nunca has tenido una relación seria? –Preguntó Draco mirándola con incredulidad, ella asintió-. ¿Y que hay de aquello chicos?

-¿Cuáles chicos?

-Viktor Krum y a ese tonto de Ravenclaw Terry Boot

-Viktor solamente me llevó al baile de navidad, eso no lo convierte en mi novio ¿verdad?, y con Terry, sí, salí un par de veces, pero al fin decidimos ser solo amigos, fue algo tan fugaz que ni siquiera se le puede llamar noviazgo

-¿Y Potter? –Preguntó Draco, ella frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-No lo se, dímelo tú…

-Bueno no fuimos precisamente novios, pero admito que nos duchábamos juntos en cada oportunidad que surgía, pero claro eso hacen los buenos amigos –Dijo Hermione con una descarada ironía.

-Muy graciosa…

-¿Qué no haces eso con tus amigos?

-Hermione esto es enserio

-Draco ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?... yo nunca te he preguntado por tus antiguas parejas, ni siquiera cuestiono tu amistad con Pansy Parkinson… –Le dijo acercándose de nuevo a él, para sentarse en sus piernas y rodearlo por el cuello-. Lo único que me importa ahora eres tú, y creo que te lo he demostrado porque puse mis sentimientos por encima de mi dignidad, perdone tus errores, me adapte a ti, e incluso soporte las burlas de tus amigos y la indiferencia de los míos… ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

Draco se encontraba en el colmo de la felicidad, sentía arder en su corazón una nueva flama más poderosa todavía que la que se formo la primera vez que la beso, no podía pedirle más, era cierto después de todo, ni en sus más hermosos sueños pensó que Hermione pudiera perdonar sus ofensas y convertirse en su novia, incluso enfrentarse a sus amios por él.

-Entre Harry y yo no ha pasado nada –Continuo Hermione-. Solo somos buenos amigos, lo mismo con Ron…

-Lo se –Le dijo un sonriente y satisfecho Draco.

-¿Ya podemos bajar a desayunar? –Preguntó ella y el asintió-. Espérame aquí no tardo

Draco la siguió con la mirada, hasta que su figura desapareció tras la puerta del baño. Entre el jugueteo el profeta había salido de su escondite, Draco que seguía con su mirada fija en la puerta no le presto interés alguno, pero tras un parpadeo sus ojos se encontraron con el profeta y llego a una fotografía en partícular, tomo la primera plana y se concentró en ella, la fotografía de Catherine Zabini estaba bajo la leyenda _"La Viuda negra… ¿Un suicidio?",_ y sus ojos se llenaron de confusión.

_La pérdida de Catherine Zabini Baddock el día de ayer causó gran conmoción entre la comunidad de magos._

_Fue a la siete de la mañana cuando su elfo domestico noto que un olor extrañó provenía de la alcoba de su ama, al abrir la puerta encontró su cuerpo sin vida, todo parece indicar que la aristócrata había fallecido en el transcurso de la madrugada.._

_Hasta el momento no hay pistas que denoten un asesinato._

_Catherine Zabini fue especialmente conocida por ser una autentica viuda negra, ya que pasó por varios matrimonios que le dejaron grandes fortunas, y un titulo de Condesa._

_Dejó huérfanos a sus dos hijos, Blaise Zabini hijo biológico de su primer matrimonió con Henry Zabini y Malcom Baddock hijo adoptivo de su último matrimonió con el aristócrata Jacob Baddock._

_Catherine pasó una larga temporada en la mansión de su esposo en Bristol después de enviudar, sin embargó hace tan solo un par de días la abandonó para volver a su residencia al Oeste de Londres._

_Ninguno de sus hijos se encontraba en el la mansión cuando sucedió el siniestro._

Draco miró la noticia con los ojos muy abierto y con la sensación de no haber dormido en días, releyó cuantas veces fuera necesario para comprobar que su vista aun seguía tan perfecta como siempre, no había mucho de Catherine que pudiera recordar, las veces que piso su casa apenas si cruzaron palabras, pero pese al poco trato Draco no podía entender porque se sentía tan triste.

-Draco –Escucho la voz de Hermione que lo llamaba con ternura desde la puerta del baño, tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, era de pena, ella ya lo sabía, pues lo había leído antes de su llegada-. Supongo que la conocías…

-Ella y mamá fueron grandes amigas –Dijo él y un gran pánico lo sobrecogió solo de pensar que fuera la imagen de su madre la que estuviera en la primera plana.

-Se lo buenos amigos que son Blaise y tú, tal vez Lupin te permite acompañarlo y…

-No –Dijo Draco con cierta amargura en la voz y haciendo un ademán de rechazo para sacudirse del hombro la mano de Hermione.

-Pero…

-¿Sabes que?, no quiero hablar de esto –Dijo Draco con indiferencia, se levanto de la cama y abandono la habitación de Hermione solo para refugiarse en la suya.

Cerró con llave con todos sus sentidos aun vibrando, la cara de Narcisa estalló claramente en su cabeza y una gran desesperación le acogió

-Lupin –Grito de pronto con todas sus fuerzas-. Remus Lupin -Y al instante las cenizas de la chimenea ardieron.

Desesperado comenzó a hurgar entre sus cajones hasta toparse con una pequeña bolsa de cuero, Malfoy la tomó y la abrió con impaciencia, cogió de ella un puñado de polvo brillante y la arrojo a las llamas.

-Por favor necesito hablar contigo… –Grito al fuego y un caliginoso humo se revolvió rápidamente materializándose, unos segundos mas tarde el profesor Lupin salía de la chimenea.

-¿Sucede algo Draco? –Preguntó Remus, sacudiéndose las cenizas de la toga.

-Mira esto –Grito, poniendole la noticia del profeta en la cara-. ¿tú lo sabías?... ¿dime que lo sabías?

-Igual que tú me enteré esta mañana

-¿Cómo esta mamá?... la has visto ¿verdad? –Preguntó el muchacho, su temperamento se había agitado de nuevo.

-No, en realidad no la he visto, pero se que Snape la visita en cada oportunidad que puede

-¿Cómo que no la has visto? –Le recrimino.

-Desde que se marcho a Cambridge el contacto se volvió menos frecuente

Draco encontró esto como una respuesta inadecuada dada las circunstancias en que se encontraban y se sintió decepcionado del hombre que comenzaba a mirar más allá de un simple tutor.

-Y lo dices tan tranquilo –Dijo Malfoy levantando la voz-. ¿Qué tal si el próximo asesinato es el de mamá?

-Aun no saben si la muerte de Catherine Zabini fue un asesinato

-Claro que lo es, es tan obvio

-¿Por qué es tan obvio? –Preguntó Lupin con sumo interés.

-Porque Blaise al igual que yo fue un mortifago y hasta donde se Dumbledore también juro que lo protegería

-No es exactamente así como sucedió –Dijo el profesor, había preocupación en su mirada-. Pero me sorprende mucho que lo supieras y no nos dijeras nada sobre la iniciación de tú amigo

-Me enteré hace poco, me dijo que ya lo sabían, incluso fue él quien les avisó sobre el ataque de Hogsmeade

-El profesor Dumbledore recibió una carta ese día, una hora después de que el grupo se marchara al pueblo… -Rememoró el profesor-. La letra era de Blaise, él nos confesó que ya no estaba del lado de Voldemort, pero nunca acepto la ayuda de Dumbledore, pero lo mantuvimos vigilado hasta que terminaron las clases, después le pidimos a Dedalus Diggle que nos mantuviera al tanto de sus movimientos, pero después de Hogwarts tú amigo Blaise se desapareció de la vista de todos, al igual que Diggles

-¿Desapareció?... –Preguntó Draco confundido y sorprendido de lo ilógico que sonaba todo, pues no hacía más de 24 horas que Blaise y él se reunieron en una caseta telefónica.

-Ambos –Dijo Lupin-. No hay rastros de su paradero, supongo que tu no sabes donde puede estar –Dijo Lupin mirándolo de forma significativa.

Draco contrariado, carraspeo la garganta.

-No, no se nada de él –Mintió aparentemente mareado y aturdido por la confesión, se esforzaba por no tartamudear, no ponerse nervioso y evitar cualquier gesto que delatara su encuentro con Blaise.

-¿La mataron los mortifagos? –Preguntó Malfoy de repente, mirando el profeta.

-Aun no lo sabemos…

-Temo por la vida de mamá

-Tú madre esta en buenas manos… se que la noticia te perturbo pero créeme todo estará bien

Draco suspiro profundamente el miedo seguía presente, pero la figura de Lupin le brindaba un poco de alivió.

-¿Sabes? Potter se puso como loco cuando me vió y no lo culpo, después de todo ¿Quién quiere ser amigo de un mortifago?... ahora que él lo sabe es cuestión te tiempo para que Hermione también lo sepa

-Harry no se lo dirá, si tú no quieres –Dijo Lupin convencido-. Pero si te soy sincero no me parece buena idea seguir ocultándoselo

-Tú nos ocultaste que eres un hombre lobo cuando entraste a Hogwarts

-Eso es diferente

-¿Por qué?... –Interrumpió Draco mirándolo con mucha seriedad-. ¿Por qué es diferente?

-Nadie quiere a un hombre lobo cerca

-Ni a un mortifago –Le recordó Draco mirando a su tutor con determinación-. Muchos te dieron la espalda cuando se hizo público tu secreto, lo mismo pasará conmigo, pero tres veces peor

-Ya no eres mas un mortifago, a demás yo sigo a tu lado y estoy seguro que Harry también

-Tú solo estas conmigo porque le hiciste una promesa a mamá, y Harry esta conmigo porque los mantiene al tanto de mis movimientos

-No estés tan seguro, si eso fuera cierto Harry nos hubiera dicho sobre la llamada de ayer –Dijo Lupin con voz suave, Draco lo miro intentando aparentar una curiosidad inocente, pero su corazón se había agitado tan violentamente que tuvo que esforzarse para que la culpa no se reflejaran en su rostro-. ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

Draco negó rápidamente con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Lupin lo miró con un extraño fulgor amenazante. Malfoy estaba preparado para escuchar el tan conocido discurso de_ "¿en que estabas pensando?"_.

-Draco, Draco, Draco –Siguió el profesor-. No debiste subestimar a los padres de Hermione, Jane Granger estaba tan ansiosa por ver a su hija que de inmediato le escribió al profesor Dumbledore para que le permitieran llevarla a casa.

-Yo… yo solo…

-No quiero disculpas –Lo interrumpió Lupin abandonando su afable rostro para adoptar una postura serie-. De más esta decirte que lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado, no tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido mantener a los Granger al margen de esto, cualquier descuido podría ser fatal; así que de antemano te digo que John y Jane Granger no estarán en el lugar acordado y te prohibo volver a salir de la casa sin antes avisarme

-Esta es una maldita prisión -Draco se sentía frustado, aunque tenía mil formas de rebatir las palabras de su tutor, la posibilidad de que Hermione pudiera abandonar Grimmauld Place lo obligo a guardar silencio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pena también toco a Harry pero de un modo diferente, ahora era más duro ver a Draco cerca de Hermione, en ocasiones se veían tan felices que Harry tenía que apartarse ó se vería forzado a utilizar la fuerza bruta para apartarlo de su mejor amiga, jamás había experimentado celos de esa magnitud, pese a los múltiples intentos por hacer que Malfoy entrara en razón, él no desistía y en su loco intentó por desaparecer la amargura de su corazón decidió que era tiempo de poner orden en su vida y comenzar a afrontar su destino.

-Bien aquí estoy, que querías hablar conmigo –Dijo Ginny después de saludarlo con un beso, parecía muy ansiosa, como si quisiera terminar con esta conversación lo antes posible.

-Eh… será mejor que te sientes –Dijo Harry muy serio.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Ginny que en ese momento se giro y noto que Draco y Hermione caminaban por el pasillo jugueteando con sus manos, Ginny los siguió con la mirada, hasta que Harry cerro la puerta de su habitación pues no quería testigos.

-Esto no es fácil de decir –Dijo Harry mirándola desde la puerta. Y mientras la observaba reflexiono un momento, aun no podía entender como era posible que no pudiera ver en ella a la compañera perfecta, compartir el mismo gusto por el quidditch no era suficiente.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –Ginny lo miraba entre ansiosa e intrigada.

-Si –Respondió él después de un fuerte resoplido-. Últimamente he pensado mucho Ginny… en ti, en mi, en estos días juntos y me di cuenta de algo…

-Que somos la pareja más rara de la escuela –Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero Harry se mostró inexpresivo, Ginny apretó los labios al ver la seriedad con la que Harry la miraba.

-Ahora se la razón por la que me decidí intentar algo contigo –Continuó Harry y ella lo miró confundida-. Fue por ese beso… ese increíble beso en el jardín de la escuela… había magia en el

-Entonces... ¿Por qué me rechazaste? –Preguntó Ginny rememorando aquel día.

-Porque una relación no puede basarse solo en eso… ese primer beso fue mágico, el segundo ya como novios fue especial de eso no hay duda, y el tercero… cuarto y todos los que siguieron después solo fueron rutinarios

-Harry –Soltó Ginny sorprendida.

-No puedo seguir engañándote y tampoco puedo engañarme, no somos felices

-Oh –Dijo ella con profundo pesar, pues sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar Harry y por ende como terminaría esta conversación.

-Creí que lo deseaba y al principio así era -Se sinceró Harry con el aguijón de la culpabilidad en los ojos.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?… -Dijo ella anticipándose a lo que seguía.

Pero Ginny no llego a conocer la respuesta. En aquel preciso instante resonaron dos golpes en la puerta anunciado la entrada de Tonks.

-Ginny… -Dijo la recién llegada y se acerco a la pelirroja-. Tienes que venir conmigo…

-Pero… Ginny y yo estamos

-Tendrá que esperar Harry –Dijo Tonks con impaciencia, ella se veía triste y el color de su caballo se había tornado negro-. Vamos Ginny

Si alguien le hubiera advertido a Ginny la noticia que le acontecía, jamás hubiera salido de la habitación de Harry, jamás hubiera seguido a Tonks y habría hecho hasta lo imposible para evitarse ese dolor. Para nadie ya era una sorpresa que en los últimos dos días la lista de muertos y desaparecidos crecía considerablemente, pero sin duda la muerte más descabellada había ocurrido en un campo a las afueras de Londres, el cuerpo sin vida de Percy Weasley estaba tendido sobre la hierva, con heridas resultantes de una violencia extrema, como si se hubiera batido en combate.

La noticia rompió en pedazos el corazón de los desdichados padres y dejo con sentimientos encontrados a sus hermanos, Molly y Arthur junto a sus hijos más pequeños fueron a San Mungo a identificaron el cuerpo y se partieron en llanto.

-Es él… oh, es él –Exclamo la señora Weasley y se abrazó ferozmente a su esposo y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo-. Mi P-P-P-Percy… mi m-m-muchacho…

Ron parecía tranquilo pese al dolor, Ginny volvió a sentir una infinita rabia acumulándose en su estomago, mientras el ingrato hermano perdido yacía muerto en una camilla. La pelirroja se aferro del brazo de Fred, y éste la abrazó desconsolado, George simplemente se miraba con una agigantada palidez y se unió al abrazo de sus hermanos, a partir de ese momento ya nada fue igual, el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba de luto.

* * *

**Bueno otra vez aquí molestando con otro capitulo, espero que les guste y ahora si a contestar reviews:**

**mIaUmArLeNeMiAu:** Muchas gracias por tu review, por cierto yo pensé que ya nadie se acordaba de la cajita, por algo esta en la trama y en los prox capítulos se sabrá el porque, saludos y cuídate mucho

**Terry Moon:** Hola gracias por dejar dos reviews, los dos me gustaron mucho, siempre es un placer leerte, espero que éste capitulo sea de tu agrado, saludos.

**Peggy Patil.** Hola Vane, como me reí con tu review, jajaj no se porque presiento que te gustara la última parte del capitulo, gracias por leer mi historia.

**Abril:** hola amigocha, gracias por tu review, en cuanto al fic de Lily, si va algo lento, pero no lo he abandonado, pronto voy actualizarlo.

**yuli moore:** Hola que bueno verte otra vez por aquí, yo también ya leí el libro siete, me hizo reí, llorar y gritar, me gusto mucho excepto por el epilogo, lo siento pero para mi fue un final muy malo

**tonkstar: **Hola, gracias por tu review, yo también amo los fics de Dr/Hr, no hubo final feliz para mi en Harry Potter, pero para eso están los fanfics jeje

**AnniPotter:** Hola Anni, enserio espero que con este capitulo vuelvas a bailar, me motivan muchos tus review, gracias por seguir fiel a mi historia.

**Jaz..:** Hola que lindo review, muchísimas gracias, espero que este capitulo también te guste, ya termine el fic pero aun le quedan varios capítulos, así que hay Draco y Hermione para rato.

**Venus:** Hola linda ¿enserio te vas a esperar hasta que salga la versión en español del libro?, te felicito porque yo no tengo tanta paciencia, lo leí en Internet y la verdad me sorprendió que la traducción fuera tan buena, ya no digo nada más para no arruinarte nada del libro.

**harrymaniatica:** Hola, no actualice tan pronto como quería pero bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo, cuídate mucho y besos


	23. EL DUELO DE LOS WEASLEY

Capitulo 23**: El duelo de los Weasley**

La noticia del asesinato de Percy Weasley se propago rápidamente. Molly quería volver a la madriguera para velar el cuerpo de su hijo y el resto del grupo acepto la decisión con respeto, amigos y miembros de la Orden acompañaban a la familia en su duelo, Bill y Fleur también habían llegado esa misma tarde completamente consternados y abrumados por la tristeza.

Harry no se separo de Ron en ningún momento, pero pese a que su compañía le pertenecía por completo a su amigo, sus pensamientos estaban con Ginny, hace un par de horas estaba tratando de ponerle fin a su relación, y ahora ella se encontraba de regreso en casa para velar los restos de su hermano, sabía que debía decirle algo, pero se sentía torpe y temeroso de hacer algo inapropiado.

La energía de Fred y George se apago estrepitosamente y todo el tiempo estuvieron acompañados de su buen amigo Lee Jordan.

-…Y recuerdas cuando intentamos encerrarlo en esa pirámide –Dijo George intentando sonreír, aunque se podían ver rastros de lagrimas en su rostro.

-Él era el mejor conejillo de indias –Agrego Fred con una sonrisa forzada-. El buen Percy siempre odio nuestras bromas y curiosamente era él único que nos permitía experimentar con él…

-De muy mala gana –Recordó George cuya voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Y su insignia de prefecto, se sentía tan orgulloso de ella –Dijo de pronto Ron en voz baja-. Él si que sabía hacer cumplir las reglas

Era como si todos intentaran sacar a la luz lo mejor de Percy, sus recuerdos más memorables y divertidos y enterrar por completo el funesto año en el que les dio la espalda para ganarse el respeto y la simpatía de Cornelius Funge.

-Ronald –Se acerco de pronto una chica cuya rostro soñador se veía ligeramente acongojado-. Lo lamento mucho.

-Gracias Luna –Dijo Ron agradecido, y después de saludar a Harry y Neville, ella y Ron se alejaron de los chicos y se sentaron a un lado de Ginny.

-Debes sentirte tranquilo –Continuó Luna-. Las personas que nos aman jamás nos dejan y ahora él estará cuidando de ustedes

-Percy no nos amaba –La interrumpió Ginny con voz lúgubre.

-No digas eso Ginny –Intervino Ron-. No has dicho nada desde que estamos aquí y cuando por fin abres la boca es para decir tonterías

Ginny separo ligeramente los labios pero no dijo nada más, se levantó en completo silenció y abandono la sala. Ron apretó los labios y su rostro se ensombreció, una parte de él estaba convencido de que su pequeña hermana no estaba del todo equivocada, Percy jamás intento una reconciliación, no importaba cuantas cartas le enviaba su madre, él siempre las devolvía.

-Discúlpala… -Susurro Ron tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para justificar el arrebato de Ginny, pero sabía que había cosas imposibles de defender-. Ella… ella solo… solo esta… esta en lo correcto, Percy no era el mejor de los hermanos… era frió, distante y creo que ni siquiera le importábamos, solo nos dio dolor y tristezas

-¿Sabes que es verdaderamente triste? –Le pregunto Luna que se llevo el dedo índice a la punta de la nariz y lo apoyo ligeramente sobre los labios-. Que creas que los buenos momentos que tuviste con tu hermano no son suficientemente fuertes para esta por arriba de los malos momentos, No tires a la basura todo lo bueno que compartiste con Percy

-Si, pero es difícil no pensar en él sin dejar de sentir coraje

-¿Sabes que creo? –Le preguntó ella y Ron quedo sorprendido de lo rápidos que se volvieron los latidos de su corazón, cuando Luna tuvo la osadía de poner la mano en su barbilla, solo para obtener una mirada.

-¿Qué? –Susurró Ron apretando ligeramente la mano de Luna que aun seguía sobre su barbilla.

-Creo que es momento de que olvides y perdones, por salud mental y porque en el fondo sabes que Percy los amo tanto como ustedes a él

Pese a la serenidad con la que le habla Luna aun tenía dejos de extravagancia, y Ron sonrió tan de repente que parecía que por un momento se había olvidado de su dolor, entonces paro de golpe y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-No… -Dijo Luna rápidamente-. Solo te reíste, no estas deshonrando la memoria de tu hermano, no te sientas mal

Pero Ron miro a su madre llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de McGonagall, y era precisamente por ella por lo que no se sintió con derecho de sonreír.

-Gracias Luna, eres fabulosa –La efusividad de sus palabras lograron el sonrojo de Luna y antes de darse cuenta Ron entrelazo su mano con la de ella y se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando solo de la compañía.

-

--

----

Harry que hasta ese momento seguía metido en las conversaciones de Fred y George, dio un pequeño vistazo al umbral, jamás había visto a tantos pelirrojos en una habitación, de hecho jamás había visto a tantos pelirrojos en toda su vida, fue entonces cuando noto que Hermione estaba sola, sentada en la misma silla, era tan raro no ver a Draco a su lado que no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-Hola –Saludo él, Hermione se limito a sonreírle-. No te ves muy bien

-No es para menos

-Ron dice que velaran toda la noche… aun faltan muchos familiares por llegar

-Será una noche larga –Susurró Hermione después de soltar un suspiro. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de pesar.

-¿A donde fue Malfoy?

-A hacer lo que tú no has querido –Susurro Hermione y soltó otro suspiro-. Ginny salió de la casa hace horas, no debes dejarla sola, ella te necesita

-Eso intento, pero no quiere hablarme

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó ella que hasta el momento había mantenido su mirada en el grupo de primos Weasley que se habían reunido con Fred y George, Hermione se volvió hacía Harry emanando una desconcertante expresión.

-Es que en el momento en que recibió la noticia de Percy yo… estaba a punto de terminar con ella, desde entonces me esta evitando…

-¿Qué? –Soltó Hermione alarmada. El grito fue enérgico y cargado de asombro, y lo suficientemente alto para que los dolientes más cercanos voltearan a mirarla-. Pero… pero… ¿cómo?

-Ahora no se como comportarme con ella, no se si aun piensa que somos novios ó tiene la idea de que ya no lo somos…

-No puedes mencionarle nada al respecto, es inapropiado

-¿Crees que no lo se? –Dijo desesperado.

-No lo entiendo, es una buena chica y a demás ambos aman el quidditch¿Qué pudo salir mal?

-Eso es precisamente lo que esta mal en nosotros, si le quitas el quidditch a nuestra relación no le queda nada más -Dijo Harry muy convencido-. Y es extraño porque ella en verdad me gusta

-Entonces aun hay esperanzas para ustedes –Dijo Hermione tratando de animarlo.

-Se acabaron las esperanzas para nosotros –la interrumpió él.

-¿Por qué estas tan convencido?

Harry levanto su mirada hacía ella ¿Por qué estaba tan convencido?, bueno había muchas respuestas para ello, pero la más importante esta frente a él, Cómo confesarle que desde hace días había despertado en él un sentimiento maravilloso que no lo dejaba dormir, y que al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de una frustración enfermiza.

-Porque a pesar de todo no estoy enamorado de ella –Se limitó a responder.

-

--

---

Bajo el manto de la noche fría y brumosa, Draco escuchaba un solitario sollozo que se mezclaba con el canto de los grillos, Draco siguió el sonido y caminó alrededor de los nudosos árboles hasta llegar a un estanque repleto de ranas, Ginny estaba sentada en una enorme piedra frente al estanque, si no fuera porque Hermione le rogó, él jamás se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarla, odiaba la madriguera, odiaba el ruido de las gallinas en el corral y odiaba relacionarse especialmente con ella.

-Weasley –La llamó Malfoy, la figura encorvada y triste de la pelirroja le daba la espalda-. ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar adentro

-¿El féretro de mi hermano sigue abierto? –Preguntó ella muchos segundos después.

-Si

-Entonces no voy a entrar

-Vamos Weasley, creí que eras una chica fuerte y ahora tu familia necesita que estés junto a ellos, tú también lo necesitas… a demás tú madre…

-No hables de mi madre… –Rugió Ginny que en un impulso se había deslizado hacía él y presiono su varita sobre su garganta-. No hables de mi familia, ni siquiera menciones a mi madre

-Tran…quilizate –Suplico Draco muy nervioso, mientras la varita de Ginny le presionaba la garganta.

-Retráctate –Grito Ginny con suma impaciencia.

-¿Retractarme?... –Preguntó Draco desconcertado-. ¿Pero de que?

-Retráctate –Insistió Ginny, aunque una parte de su cerebro aun conciente sabía que no estaba siendo razonable.

-¿De que?

-Solo di que lo sientes

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo… siento –Dijo él a regañadientes, Ginny bajo su varita y ante su bipolar arrebato comenzaron a fluir lagrimas de dolor y culpa por sus mejillas, la ahora vulnerable Ginny convirtió su llanto en una desesperante agonía, por momentos respiraba muy exaltada y por momentos simplemente parecía ahogarse.

Él se quedó mirándola sin salir de su asombro, trato de consolarla pero unos golpecitos en la espalda no parecían ser suficientes, la tristeza que no era normal en el semblante de Ginny era tan contagiosa que Malfoy comenzó a percibir en su interior un sentimiento profundo, llamado pena.

Y con una comprensión poco acostumbrada abrazó a Ginny y ella correspondió sin decir nada, la actitud sumisa de la pelirroja lo hizo sentirse muy avergonzado de la dureza con la que la había tratado anteriormente.

-¿P-p-por qué esta-a-as ha-a-a-ciendo e-e-esto? –Preguntó ella, sin las suficientes fuerzas para separarse de él.

-Trato de hacer que entres a la casa

-Que más te da ¿acaso no has repetido hasta el cansancio que me odias?

-Odiar a alguien es otorgarle demasiada importancia ¿no crees?... –Dijo él y le sonrió-. ¿Sabes?... la madre de mi mejor amigo murió esta mañana, no imagino lo que debe estar pasando, pero te veo a ti y a tus padres y supongo que no debe ser muy diferente

-¿Y que haces aquí? –Preguntó Ginny levantando la mirada para buscar sus ojos-. Es con él con quien deberías estar

-Imposible –Reconoció Malfoy con una media sonrisa-. Él jamás me permitiría que lo viera en ese estado…

-Pero al menos con él no estarías fingiendo que te importa su dolor –Dijo ella estirando las manos contra el pecho de Draco para empujarlo, después se alejo unos cuantos pasos y le dio la espalda.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no creo que él me necesite tanto como tú

-¿De que hablas? –Preguntó Ginny al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirarlo, la voz de Draco sonaba mucho más calida de lo habitual.

-Hace un momento te pusiste como loca cuando mencione a tu madre, y supongo que ese era el pretexto que necesitabas para llorar y liberar parte del dolor

-No necesito tenerte cerca para eso

-¿Entonces porque no lo haces frente a tus padres?... ¿Por que no permites que las personas se acerquen a ti para darte el pésame?… Weasley no tiene nada de malo llorar frente a los demás…

-Si lo tiene –Lo interrumpió mirándolo con ojos desolados.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?, a que todos vean que hiciste algo completamente natural como llorar por un ser querido. Las lágrimas del corazón te hacen más daño que las que derramas por tus ojos

Draco saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo puso en sus manos, había en su voz un acento de respetuoso cariño que comenzaba a impresionarla, ella movió su cabeza muy lentamente de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación. Hubiera esperado el apoyo de Ron, o cualquiera de sus otros hermanos, de Harry, de Hermione, incluso de Neville, pero Draco estaba lejos de aquellos parámetros.

Sus labios se agitaron intentando balbucear algunas palabras de agradecimiento, pero era orgullosa y simplemente fue eso lo que la obligo a guardarlas para si. De pronto la mano de Malfoy tomo la suya, Ginny se conmovió al sentir la suave presión de sus dedos y su semblante se ruborizo.

-Estar con Hermione te ha humanizado –Reconoció ella.

-Supongo que es un cumplido –Sonrió él sintiéndose muy satisfecho de si mismo. Había trascurrido apenas unos segundos cuando escucharon el crujido de una rama al partirse en dos y la voz apenas audible de Hermione.

-Así que aquí estaban –Ella había llegado acompañada de Harry. Y como si estuvieran haciendo algo inapropiado Ginny y Draco se soltaron de las manos y éste último corrió al lado de su novia-. Ginny tu madre no ha dejado de preguntar por ti

La pelirroja resoplo muy fuerte se limpio las pocas lagrimas que aun se reflejaban en sus ojos y miró a Harry que le sonreía.

-¿Vienes a terminar la conversación que quedo pendiente? –Le preguntó Ginny que retrocedió dos pasos al verlo caminar hacía ella.

-Solo quiero hacerte compañía… -Dijo Harry mostrándose muy amable-. ¿Vamos adentró?

-Si –Asintió ella caminando al lado de Harry y dejando a Draco y a Hermione atrás.

Durante el recorrido se mantuvieron en silenció, Ginny caminaba frotándose los brazos y cuando Harry lo noto, no dudo en abrazarla para darle un poco de calor.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dijo Ginny muy despacio cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados de Hermione y Malfoy.

-Claro

-Antes de que Tonks entrara… tú… ¿ibas… ibas a romper conmigo?

-No creo que sea el momento para hablar sobre esto…

-Nunca será el momento Harry –Lo interrumpió ella-. y de alguna forma seguiremos atados hasta que uno de los dos termine lo que dejamos empezado

-Abra tiempo Ginny… -Pero ella no parecía satisfecha.

-Entonces te lo haré fácil… -Dijo alejando el brazo de Harry de su hombro-. Escucha… reconozco que te forcé, prácticamente te obligué a que me miraras, aun cuando sabía que no te gustaba… todo el tiempo vi las señales y quise ignorarlas… pero el amor no se puede forzar

-No quiero que termine de esta forma y menos cuando estas pasando por un momento tan difícil –Le dijo Harry con el rostro hastiado de compasión.

-Hoy, mañana ó después… es igual, el dolor no será menos, se que después de lo de Percy no lo harás, así que seré yo la que lo diga… esto se termino Harry –Su voz no demostraba enojo, sino más bien resignación-. No quiero seguir siendo tu novia si no te hago feliz

-¿Entonces es todo? –Dijo Harry aun asombrado de la fortaleza de Ginny, tampoco esperaba verla llorando, pero su tranquilidad era un tanto inquietante.

-No puedo retenerte a la fuerza, para ser honesta yo tampoco estaba disfrutándolo

-Lamentó haber sido el peor novio

-Yo también lo eche a perder Harry –Dijo ella-. No fui precisamente tu mejor apoyo

-Puedo darte un abrazo –Preguntó él, Ginny asintió y se echo a sus brazos, los brazos de Harry se sentían diferente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un agradable calor recorriendole todo el cuerpo, Harry estaba abrasando a una hermana, y ella abrazaba al que creía sería el hombre de su vida. Entonces observó a Draco y a Hermione por encima del hombro de Harry, el otro lado de la moneda estaba frente a sus ojos, y fue duro reconocer que se había equivocado.

Después de eso Ginny se sentó juntó a su madre y no se apartó de ella en ningún momento.

Velar durante 10 horas no parecía suficiente para Hermione y Harry pero para Lupin y Tonks era momento de tomarse un respiro, pese a la negativa de los muchachos, regresaron a Grimmauld Place a muy altas horas de la noche.

-Así que lo hiciste, al fin terminaste con Weasley –Lo abordo Draco en el momento en que ambos subían a sus habitaciones, Harry no respondió, sus ojos seguían apagados, una parte de él se sentía inmensamente feliz de no ser más el novio de Ginny, pero irónicamente la otra parte de él se preguntaba si debía recuperarla-. ¿Sabes?, creo que es lo mejor

-Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para nadie, si lo supieras dejarías a Hermione

Por suerte para Draco la primera puerta con la que se toparon era la de su alcoba, una pequeña seña con la mano basto para decirle adiós a Harry y cerro.

Permaneció a oscuras mientras se desvestía, pero antes de quitarse el cinto, la luz de la habitación se encendió, por inercia levanto su mirada al techo y un segundo después se giro hacía el interruptor, desde donde Severus Snape lo miraba.

-¿Lo viste? –Preguntó el profesor muy serio.

-Casi me mata de un susto –Soltó Draco aliviado.

-¿Viste el cuerpo?

-Ni siquiera tuve el valor de acercarme a la caja –Confeso Draco-. Pero porque matar a alguien tan insignificante como Percy Weasley

-No es tan insignificante, después de todo no deja de ser un Weasley… la familia más cercana a Potter y fervientes servidores de Dumbledore

-Potter dice que fue un acto de mortifagos… ¿Qué sabe al respecto?

-Que no esta nada equivocado –Dijo Snape. Draco colapso, la ansiedad se apodero de él y aunque sabía que estaban solos en la habitación, sintió la necesidad de mirar a todos lados para corroborar que nadie más los escuchaba.

-Profesor… Potter me dijo algo que me tiene muy preocupado… es sobre Hermione –Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero escuchaba con interés-. Usted debe saberlo puesto que la vio después del ataque a Hogsmeade… Potter dice que ella… -Los labios de Draco fueron cesados abruptamente cuando se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

-Imagine que seguías despierto… oh hola Severus me sorprende que estés visitándonos a tan inapropiadas horas de la madrugada -Irrumpió Lupin a la habitación-. ¿Por que no te vimos en el funeral?

-Por que tenía asuntos que resolver, no eres el único al que le encomiendan tareas Remus –Respondió Snape despectivamente y en ese momento se puso de pie-. Vine a hablar contigo, pero como no encontré a nadie me tome la molestia de esperarte

-Si eso veo, pero ya es muy tarde y Draco tiene que descansar, mañana saldremos a las ocho de la mañana, espero que esta vez no faltes

-Ahí estaré –Comentó Snape con voz lúgubre.

-Severus, si me permites quiero hablar antes con Draco, porque no pasas al comedor y me esperas ahí

-Vaya tal parece que ahora que tú amigo se fue, te sientes con derechos sobre ésta casa y sobre las personas que habitan en ellas… no te bastó con apropiarte de la otra mansión, ahora también quieres esta

-No digas tonterías –Dijo Remus y Snape bufo.

-Lo siento Remus pero no dispongo de tú tiempo, quizás la próxima vez llame antes a tú asistente para poner una cita –Dijo Snape con ironía.

-Es solo un momento, enseguida estaré contigo –insistió Lupin y Snape obedeció a regañadientes.

-¿De que habla?... ¿Cuál mansión?

Lupin carraspeo la garganta, cerró la puerta de la habitación y miro a Draco con una seriedad poco acostumbrada.

-Mañana después del sepelio de Percy me iré de aquí –Le confeso el profesor tomando de la cama el saco de Draco y colgándolo en el perchero, el rostro de Malfoy se descompuso por la impresión.

-¿Qué?... ¿de que rayos hablas?

-En este momento el ministerio esta siendo muy anti-hombres lobos y creemos que Voldemort ya tiene la mitad del ministerio de su lado…

-Dejame ver si entendí… tú te vas a ir así como así… –Gruño Malfoy mostrando líneas de sufrimiento en su cara-. Pues esta vez yo voy contigo

-Temo que eso no es posible y sabes muy bien porque

-Me trajiste a esta maldita prisión y ahora quieres abandonarme… si tú te vas yo también –Condenó Malfoy con los ojos crispados por la ira.

-Se lucha por libertad Draco, tú libertad y la de todos… se que no te gusta quedarte encerrado pero por ahora eso es lo mejor, a demás tú madre no estará tranquila si te vas de aquí

-Como quisiera regresar el tiempo… jamás haberme convencido de seguir a quien no debe ser nombrado así me hubiera evitado tanto dolor a todos

-Necesitas cometer errores solo para aprender realmente quien eres tú… y ahora sabes que no eres un mortifago, jamás lo fuiste y eso te hace diferente a todos ellos

-No quiero que te vayas –Dijo Draco más como una exigencia que como suplica-. ¿Cómo se supone que sepa lo que es correcto?, si tu no estas aquí

Lupin le sonrió.

-Tengo algo para ti –Le dijo el profesor y saco de su bolsillo una llave de bronce un tanto desgastada. Draco que sabía que no podía esperar mucho de Lupin miró la llave y arqueo la ceja.

-¿Enserio?... ¿toda esa chatarra solo para mi? –Ironizó el muchacho que sonreía como si se tratara de una broma-. No te hubieras molestado

-Que no te engañe su apariencia, úsala solo como último recurso, ahora es tuya

-¿Y que se supone que voy hacer con esto?

-Protegerte… durante mucho tiempo me protegió a mí

-¿Pero que abre?

Lupin puso la llave sobre la palma de su mano y tomo su varita con la mano que tenía libre apuntando el objeto.

_-Spesialis revelio _–La llave brillo ligeramente, las fisuras desaparecieron, el bronce oxidado ahora se veía nuevo y el centro revelaba un grabado, era una dirección.

_39, Chesham Place.- __London SW1X 8SB_

-En ese lugar se encuentra la puerta que abre esa llave.

-¿Es una casa?

-No es una casa común Draco…

-Aun sigo sin entender

-Draco, después de que nos revelaste toda la información que conocías sobre Voldemort no te pedí nada más, pero ahora tengo una petición más que hacerte... Cuando creas que Grimmauld Place ya no es seguro, busca ésta mansión y lleva contigo a Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en ese lugar encontrara muchas respuestas y probablemente tú también

-

--

---

El haber regresado a Grimmauld Place no había servido de nada, era una verdadera tontería fingir que necesitaba dormir, cuando era obvio que lo único que quería era volver a la madriguera para estar con Ron, Harry se movía de una lado a otro de la cama deseando que las horas trascurrieran velozmente para volver con él, pero con el paso de los minutos se dio cuenta que la espera se volvía exasperadamente lenta y consiente de que el sueño no llegaría decidió levantarse de la cama y hacer cuanto pudiera para acelerar la salida del sol.

Mientras bajaban la escalinata de piedra distinguió el centelleo de las luces del comedor y apenas había pisado el último escalón cuando oyó una voz tanto conocida como desagradable:

-Ahora también dispones de esa casa –La voz de Snape sonaba forzada, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no levantar la voz-. El que te haya ocultado en tus momentos de licantropía no te da derecho a disponer de ellas

-Lo se, por eso le daré la llave a su dueño –Dijo Lupin, Snape rió pero no era una sonrisa agradable, era fría y totalmente burlona.

-Claro, claro… para que quedarte con ella, si ahora vives aquí, y no hay punto de comparación

-No digas tonterías –Soltó Lupin que por su tono de voz parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia-. Y francamente Severus, si no me vas a decir a que viniste será mejor que te marches

Snape no se movió de su asiento y por largos segundo no se menciono nada, Harry tuvo la intensión de acercarse aun más para saber que es lo que pasaba, no confiaba en Snape y tampoco le gustaba verlo de visita.

-De acuerdo has con esa casa lo que te plazca, pero no vine a hablarte de eso… vine a decirte que recogeré mañana a Draco y lo llevaré a Cambridge, él no tiene porque asistir al sepelio de ese muchacho, no hay razón para que este presente

-Claro que lo hay, a demás no recuerdo que el profesor Dumbledore me avisara sobre esto

-¿Qué es lo pretendes al obligarlo a convivir con los Weasley?, ya deberías saber que él no es como ellos, me parece absurdo que este viviendo bajo el mismo techo

-A mi me parece una excelente idea, Draco ya no es el muchacho que solía ser

-Sigues siendo un idealista Remus –Dijo Severus con suficiencia-. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero Draco no es de tú propiedad –Un horrible rubor apareció en la cara pálida de Snape-. El solamente esta cumpliendo con un deber y cuando todo haya terminado simplemente te dará las gracias y se marchará… El ya tiene una familia, así que no intentes ver en él eso que tanto deseas y que jamás tendrás…

La voz de Snape sonaba tan despreciable como escalofriante, entonces se escucho el rechinido de una silla y Harry se aparto de la pared pero no fue más rapido que Snape, el profesor había salido del umbral chocando con Harry.

-Apártate –Le dijo Snape a Harry con despreció, al poco tiempo la figura de Snape se perdía en la oscuridad del umbral.

-Pasa Harry –Escucho de pronto la voz de Lupin, Harry se limito a chasquear la lengua al verse descubierto, miro de nuevo el oscuro pasillo por el que se marcho Snape y después entro al comedor, donde Lupin permanecia sentado.

-¿Por qué sigues despierto? –Lo cuestiono Lupin.

-Baje por leche

-Si, creo que a mi también me haría bien un poco de leche

Lo que iba a ser una rápida intervención rumbo a la cocina por un vaso de leche, término convirtiéndose en una entretenida charla de 30 minutos, Harry subió de nuevo a su dormitorio después de despedirse de Lupin, y cerro sus ojos intentando el tan ansiado descanso.

-

--

---

A las nueve de la mañana, Harry, Draco y Hermione estaban de regreso junto a la caravana que acompañaría el cuerpo de Percy, cuando llegaron al panteón, en efecto, el numero de familiares se había incrementado considerablemente, Hermione busco entre la multitud algún rostro conocido y su mirada choco con la de Ron, quién por primera vez desde hace meses parecía no desagradarle su presencia. Ella se arriesgo a sonreírle y por un momento casi podía jurar que Ron iba corresponderle, hasta que un familiar se puso frente a Ron obstruyéndole la vista, después de aquello sus ojos no volvieron a encontrarse.

-¿Quiere decir que ya no volverás? –Cuestiono Harry a Ron mientras caminaban por el sendero.

-Mamá aun no se siente lista para dejar la madriguera y nos quiere a todos con ella

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿Qué hay del valle de Godric?, se suponía que iríamos juntos, te necesito conmigo

-Y quiero estar contigo –Admitió Ron-. Pero Percy acaba de morir Harry… tal vez no era el mejor hermano del mundo… pero a veces me entran unas ganas de buscar a su asesino y romperle cada extremidad de su cuerpo y aun así no sería suficiente para vengarlo… -El rostro de Ron se descompuso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando en Harry un remordimiento de culpa-. Ahora mi madre necesita toda mi atención, volvere al cuartel antes de que comiencen las clases y vamos a ir al Valle de Godric como lo habíamos planeado

-De acuerdo –Dijo finalmente Harry.

-¿Sabes?, después de que te fuiste llego un primos de Liverpool –Dijo de pronto Ron-. El primo Barry es de lo mejor y también juega quidditch

-La posición de Guardián… -Intervino George que en ese momento se acercó a ellos junto a su gemelo.

-Como Ron –Continuó Fred.

-Claro que Barry es endemoniadamente bueno –Le dijo George a Harry por lo bajo-. Juega con el Puddlemere United

Harry sonrió e intento buscar entre tantos pelirrojos a ese tan mencionado talento del quidditch, imaginó que físicamente debía ser tan parecido a Oliver Wood, incluso imagino su rostro con cabellera roja, pero en el camino sus ojos chocaron con una anciana que se dirigía lentamente a ellos.

-Hay no, increíble que ese murciélago aun siga caminando –Se escucho la voz de George mirando a aquella mujer, vestía una larga toga en color plomo y un sombrero tan grande como las plumas que lo acompañaban, en su mano derecha sujetaba una sombrilla.

-No te encorves Ronald –Fue lo primero que dijo ella cuando estuvo frente a ellos, Ron se enderezo rápidamente, mientras la bruja anciana se sujeto del brazo de Fred-. Vamos hijo ayúdame con esto –Y en ese momento le dio su sombrilla a George, sin dejar de sujetar el brazo de Fred se acomodo los guantes y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía sus ojos puestos en Harry-. Tú debes ser Harry Potter

Harry asintió en silencio.

-Eres tal como Ginevra te describió…

-Ella es la tía Muriel, Harry –La presentó Ron.

-Mucho gusto –Dijo Harry, Muriel respondió el saludo dándole una cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

-Vamos hijo llévame con tus padres –Le dijo ella a Fred.

Fred le lanzó una mirada significativa a su gemelo y tanto George, Harry y Ron guiaron a Muriel entre la multitud, aquello significo un desgastarte recorrido, pues la tía Muriel no perdía oportunidad de saludar a quien se atravesaba en su camino, al tío Louis lo felicito por su reciente ascenso, al sobrino Eric lo reprendió por su nuevo piercing en la nariz, y también abrazó por largos minutos a Ginny alabando lo mucho que había crecido para animarla. Lo siguiente que Muriel vio fue a Draco justó en el momento en que depositaba un beso en la frente de Hermione, aquello crispo los ojos de Muriel y caminó hacía ellos.

-A ti no te conozco –Dijo la anciana examinando detenidamente a Draco-. Pero tú rostro me parece muy familiar

-Él es primo del amigo de un conocido de… -Vaciló Ginny por inercia en el momento en que la tía Muriel cerro los labios, pero Arthur había aparecido en escena para aclarar la duda.

-Es el protegido de Remus Lupin, el antiguo profesor de los muchachos, Muriel

-A claro, el licántropo –Gazno la tía Muriel con mucha naturalidad como si fuera la forma correcta de dirigirse a Lupin.

-Su nombre es Remus –Interrumpió Draco de repente, todos se callaron.

-Debes alejarlo de tía Muriel –Susurró Ginny en el oído de Hermione-. Si descubre que es un Malfoy será una catástrofe

Hermione asintió lentamente y tomó a Draco de la mano arrastrándolo hasta el ceremonial donde ya estaba colocada el ataúd de Percy y un extraordinario surtido de dolientes ya ocupaban la mayor parte de los asientos, una delegación de oficiales del Ministerio ocupaban los primeros lugares y muchos alumnos de Hogwarts se mezclaban entre tantos pelirrojos.

-Es tan desagradable –Gruño Malfoy mientras él y Hermione se sentaban al final de una fila a unos cuantos metros de un robusto árbol-. Ahora entiendo porque no soporto a esa familia

-Basta Draco, no es el momento, muestra un poco de respeto

-Ella es la irrespetuosa…

Pero Draco no terminó de mostrar su repudió, pues en ese momento el resto de la familia y acompañantes aparecían en escena para darle el último adiós a Percy. Harry se sentó en la esquina al lado de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George se quedaron al frente y la ceremonia de despedida dio comienzo.

-

--

---

-…Percy jamás fue en contra de las reglas… -Se escucho la voz de Arthur minutos después hablando frente a los presentes con voz entrecortada pero con un evidente orgullo-. Fue un estudiante modelo, con grandes logros académicos y cuyas ideas eran tan fijas y firmes que…

Todos estaban inmersos en las palabras de Arthur. Draco parecía demasiado distraído, incomodo y por momentos enfadado, había un sin fin de sentimientos que le invadían y uno de ellos era el pánico, los funerales jamás fueron de su agrado pues abrían una terrorífica puerta al futuro, y en estos momentos sabía que la muerte parecía un destino demasiado próximo de cumplir.

Miro entre los asientos como acto mecánico, aun cuando no buscaba a nadie en particular, entonces se cruzo con la espalda de Lupin, que estaba sentado junto a Tonks, ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Remus mientras él la abrazaba, aquella escena lo descontrolo un poco.

-Por supuesto que no –Dijo para si mismo, tan solo de imaginar que aquel inocente abrazo pudiera esconder algo más, pensar en Tonks y Lupin era tan horrible como imaginar a Hermione besando a Ron.

Harry se deslizo ligeramente en la silla para tomar una posición más cómoda, el bullicio y el calor comenzaban a sofocarlo, lo único que quería era quitarse la larga túnica que le cubría hasta los tobillos, pero por respeto ni siquiera se doblo las mangas.

No había ni el más ligero movimiento de los árboles, el viento no se hizo presente solo el agobiante calor. Entre la algarabía de los presentes, Harry escucho un ruidito a un costado de él, se volvió hacía el árbol que tenía a su izquierda y vio a una pequeña ardilla brincando entre las ramas, contemplaba aquella escena con envidia pues era imposible no desear estar bajo la sombra de aquel arbusto y más aun cuando comenzó a sentir el sudor deslizándose por sus mejillas y más allá de su cuello.

-Basta Harry… -Se regañó así mismo mientras regresaba sus ojos al Sr. Weasley-. Muestra un poco de respeto..

No podía ver claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo delante, pues toda su concentración estaba en el agobiante calor. Hubo otro suave sonido que se desplazó rápidamente desde su izquierda y vio nítidamente la silueta descomunal de algo que tenía un gran pelaje, pero esta vez no se trataba de ninguna ardilla, era grande y oscuro... era un perro.

Harry se quedo paralizado sobre su asiento a causa de la impresión y toda sensación de ardor en la piel y calor se volvió nada comparado con el nuevo sentimiento que le acontecía, y de inmediato un nombre se le vino a la mente _El Grim_, aquel perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios, y del que había escuchado por primera vez en la clase de Trelawney, miró detenidamente la imagen entornando los ojos mientras la figura lo vigilaba fijamente.

-¿Canuto? –Dijo Harry para si mismo.

* * *

**Feliz Añooo! 2008!**

El año nuevo se me subió a la cabeza y ya no pude actualizar el 1 de Enero como quería, pero bueno de corazón espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan, sobre todo mucha salud y bueno aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y me da gusto que haya nuevos lectores. En fin ya no los duermo más, nos vemos en la prox. actualización

**--SPOILER--**

-Se va –Grito Harry que lo siguió a toda prisa, escuchando detrás de él el ruido de los pasos de Hermione y Malfoy.

-Harry vuelve –Grito Hermione.

-Potter a donde demonios nos llevas


	24. PACIENCIA

**Bueno, como lo dije también en mi otra historia no tenía pensado retomar éste fic, primero por problemas de salud y segundo por trabajo y bueno una cosa llego a la otra y lo termine abandonando. Hace días entre a la carpeta donde tengo los capítulos y como de nuevo regreso mi manía por leer historias en fanfiction, decidí terminar de una vez la historia. Probablemente ya nadie la recuerde, pero a los que la seguían de verdad mil disculpas. **

**En fin, después de mil años aquí esta la continuación y actualizare regularmente, prometido. Un beso a todos los lectores.**

* * *

**Capitulo 24: **

-Ca… nuto –Dijo para si mismo. ¿Acaso esto era posible?.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino, en ese momento era insignificante el hecho de que se encontraba en el funeral del hermano de Ron, o el saber que era prácticamente imposible que se tratará de su padrino, su padrino estaba muerto, ese no era Sirius. ¿O si?.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces? –Le llegó la voz de Hermione desde lejos y justo después ella tiró de él, Harry parpadeo un par de veces y luego la miro, había caminado tanto que ya estaba un poco alejado del resto de los dolientes.

El perro que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil, dio media vuelta y corrió entre la maleza y las lapidas.

-Espera… –Grito Harry que se soltó de Hermione y lo siguió a toda prisa, escuchando detrás de él el sonido de los pasos de Hermione.

-Harry vuelve

-Pero que demonios… –La voz de Malfoy se escucho después.

El perro se movía a una velocidad impresionante, era difícil seguirle el paso, el corazón de Harry estaba exigiéndole un respiro, pero el feroz deseo de ver a su padrino lo mantuvo en la carrera, ¿Qué tanto se había alejado ya de la tumba de Percy?, no lo sabía, no le importaba, no cuando estaba tan cerca de atrapar a canuto; al cabo de unos segundos se escucho una explosión que hizo temblar ligeramente la tierra, Harry se detuvo de golpe y Hermione y Draco chocaron con él logrando que éste último cayera al piso.

-Lo perdí –Dijo Harry afligido girando muy rápido a todos lados.

-¿Qué perdiste? –Preguntó Hermione mientras tiraba de la mano de Draco para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-Acabo de arruinar un traje muy costoso Potter, espero que estés contento –Gruño Draco sacudiéndose la tierra de toda su vestimenta.

-Harry ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Insistió Hermione.

-Era el Grim... Es decir… canuto, era canuto

-¿Quién diablos es Canuto? –Pregunto Draco.

-Sirius –Respondió Harry.

Hermione lo examino detenidamente como si quisiera buscar en su cara algún signo de cansancio, él conocía esa mirada y así sin más se giro hacía ella encolerizado.

-No me he vuelto loco –Grito-. Yo lo vi… era él…

-Harry –Dijo ella con toda tranquilidad-. Tú crees que es así, pero… yo también estoy algo cansada y… y… la falta de sueño y claro todo lo que ha pasado en torno a Percy nos esta afectando

Harry estaba furioso, por un momento se habría detenido a considerar el punto de Hermione, si no fuera porque estaba seguro de la existencia de ese perro.

-No necesito que me crean –Dijo fulminándola con la mirada-. Yo se muy bien lo que vi y voy a buscarlo

-Harry no –Dijo ella con un matiz de autoridad que molestó a Harry. Y dirigiéndole una mirada retadora, se interno nuevamente entre las tumbas.

-Harry, Espera… -Lo llamó Hermione angustiada.

-¿A donde crees que vas? -Soltó Draco haciéndose notar, la retuvo justo antes de que ella corriera tras de él-. Debemos regresar, en cualquier momento la ceremonia va terminar

-Ya lo se, por eso debo traerlo de regreso

-No, no hay que involucrarnos, es su problema, Potter esta algo chiflado, así es él, es parte de su personalidad

-Él cree que su padrino muerto esta en alguna parte del cementerio, obviamente dejarlo solo no es una opción -Dijo Hermione decidida, ahora era ella quien tiraba de Draco para obligarlo a caminar.

-Rayos Hermione, esto no me gusta nada

-¿Y crees que yo lo estoy disfrutando? –Gruño ella.

-Oh bien, ahora enójate conmigo –Dijo Malfoy malhumorado-. Yo no soy el que esta persiguiendo a un difunto

-Solo deja de quejarte y ayúdame a encontrarlo, ¿si?

Él parecía listo para responderle con más reproches, pero justo entonces vieron a Harry parado sobre una tumba mirando a un punto fijo y dándoles la espalda, Draco le hizo una señal a Hermione para no hacer ruido y después con un brusco moviendo se avalazo sobre él y lo tiro al piso.

-Este es el trato –Dijo Malfoy haciendo uso de su fuerza para impedir que Harry se moviera, si había algo en lo que siempre supero a Harry era en eso-. Caminas por tu propio pie hasta donde esta Lupin y los demás o te obligo a hacerlo

Harry se veía aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar, pero por supuesto no se iba a quedarse solo mirando, tan pronto como dejo de ver doble, comenzó a forcejear con él.

-Suéltame –Grito negándose a ser dominado-. Tengo… que… encontrar a Sirius

-Harry basta, sabes que él no esta aquí… ahora pónganse de pie y dejen de comportarse como salvajes

Ninguno respondió, en lugar de eso rodaron uno contra el otro, peleando para dominar la situación, Harry logro liberar uno de sus brazos y lo golpeo directo en la mandíbula, suficiente como para que el joven de Slytherin se separara de él, lo que Harry aprovecho para ponerse de pie, pero no duro mucho antes de que Draco lo tomara por el cuello de su tunica y lo estrellaba contra un árbol, aprisionándolo.

-Ese golpe te va costar muy caro –Le dijo.

-Basta Draco, suéltalo

-Hermione, estoy tratando de poner orden aquí…

Harry aprovecho la oportunidad, empujo a Draco con todas sus fuerzas en el momento en que éste se encontraba distraído con la voz de Hermione. El joven de Slytherin se derrumbo sobre su novia que en ese momento se encontraba detrás de ellos. Hermione cayo al piso y soltó un débil _Oh, _Draco la miro y después miro a Harry encolerizado y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, se avalazo nuevamente contra Harry.

-Escúchame bien imbécil… –Gruño Malfoy, ahora con su varita apuntando el cuello de Harry-. Tú y tu maldito perro fantasma me tienen cansado, vas a tomar tu trasero y lo vas a mover hasta el ceremonial o te voy a ser tanto, pero tanto daño que desearas no haber nacido

Harry respiro entre cortadamente pero no lo atribuyo a la amenaza de Draco, era como si acabara de despertar, miro a Draco confundido, después a Hermione y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sonrojo y la vergüenza evidente en su rostro.

Malfoy soltó a Harry cuando dejo de pelear. Éste último se acerco a Hermione que ya se había puesto de pie.

-Lo siento –Le dijo. Ella no parecía molesta, pero tampoco lo disculpo, solo se sacudió el polvo de su tunica de gala y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que seguían.

-Vámonos Draco, ya tuve suficiente de esto –Se escucho su voz y Draco la siguió.

-Déjame ver tú brazo –Draco le susurró a Hermione y ella se lo mostró. Harry caminaba detras de ellos, manteniendo su distancia pero aun así alcanzo a ver el moretón que se había formado en el brazo de su amiga, la culpa se hizo más grande.

El ceremonial de Percy ya había terminado cuando llegaron, el numero de dolientes se había reducido a solo a familiares y amigos muy cercanos que se abrazaban entre si o platicaban en pequeños grupos.

Hermione hizo contacto con la mirada de Ron que en ese momento se encontraba con Neville, Luna y los gemelos, pero al verla o mejor dicho al verlos se abrió camino entre Neville y Luna y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Se divirtieron en su paseo? –Espeto el pelirrojo-. Puedo entender que estos dos les haya parecido de lo más aburrido quedarse a despedir a mi hermano, pero de ti Harry… de ti jamás lo espere

Harry se acobardó frente a las palabras de Ron, que con la culpa cayendo sobre sus hombros bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento Ron, te juro que no fue nuestra intención –Se disculpo ella.

-Tú no me hables

-Oye, oye… -Draco había levantado la voz -. El único culpable aquí es Potter, él nos arrastro en su ridícula aventura, si quieres enojarte con alguien, hazlo con él

Y sin sentir la más minima culpa rodeo con su brazo el hombro de Hermione y la alejo de ellos. Harry los siguió con la mirada y solo hasta que escucho a Ron carraspear la garganta, volvió a prestarle atención. El pelirrojo le dedico una mirada que Harry interpreto como de decepción y después se alejo para sentarse en una de las sillas.

Harry lo siguió rápidamente ya se sentía agotado y ni siquiera habían comenzado a discutir.

-Tengo una razón –Dijo cuando se sentó a su lado-. Pero quiero que me prometas que no vas a reírte de mí

Ron no dijo nada, solo se giro hacía él prestándole toda su atención.

-Vi a Ca… bueno a Sirius en su forma de animago, estaba aquí en el cementerio… en aquel árbol y… y… tenía que estar seguro de que no estaba viendo una visión, así que fui detrás de él –Soltó sin más, Ron inmediatamente perdió el interés al escuchar la última frase.

-¿Y lo encontraste? –Pregunto Ron en un tomo muy tranquilo.

-No, no tengo idea a donde se fue

-mmm ya veo. ¿Sabes Harry?... estoy comenzando a creer que es cierto lo que la gente dice de ti, tal vez realmente estas algo loco. Entiendo que la muerte de mi hermano le quite protagonismo a tu persona al no tener las miradas de todos sobre ti... y se que tú enorme necesidad de atención te hace inventar tantas tonterías, como que viste a Sirius y todo eso… ¿pero sabes amigo?, realmente me gustaría que por una vez en tu vida pienses en mi, antes que en ti mismo

Literalmente la quijada de Harry cayó después del discurso de Ron, incluso Ron parecía un poco arrepentido, pero no hizo nada para retractarse, aun estaba molesto con él, su hermano murió, su familia estaba pasando por el pero momento de sus vidas, él estaba pasando por el peor momento de su vida. Y todo lo que salía de la boca de Harry le parecía un montón de idioteces.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no iba decir nada más, le apretó la mano en señal de despedida y se levanto de su asiento. Harry ya no sabía que creer, hace un momento estaba completamente seguro de la existencia del perro, ahora lo dudaba, tal vez era cierto, tal vez la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarle; dio un vistazo hacía el árbol en donde creyó haber visto a su padrino y suspiro.

Se quedo ahí sentado el resto de la tarde, esperando la señal de Lupin indicándole que era momento de irse.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

La familia Weasley no regreso a casa de los Black, decidieron pasar unos días en la madriguera, eso realmente alegro a Draco, casi se ponía a bailar ahí mismo cuando Lupin le dio la noticia, así que solo él, Harry, Hermione Lupin y Tonks volvieron.

Hermione había pasado el resto de la tarde sola, se había cansado muy rápido de las agresiones entre Draco y Harry, no había pasado ni un minuto dentro de mansión cuando ya estaban atrapados en una guerra verbal, ella simplemente los ignoro y busco la compañía de Tonks, la única otra mujer dentro de la casa.

Por supuesto que la conversación giro en torno a la muerte de Percy y a los Weasley y un poco a la relación que mantenía con Draco. Cuando estaba lista para irse a la cama en su camino se topo con Harry que al notarla se giro sobre sus talones y huyo.

-Harry –Lo llamó ella-. Ya no estoy enojada…

Pero Harry la ignoro, Hermione se llevo las manos a la cintura en claro gesto de indignación y le grito más fuerte.

-No te atrevas a ignorarme, Harry Potter….

Harry se detuvo y suspiro resignado, después se giro para mirarla. Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca al instante.

-Si, si, volvimos a pelear… –Dijo Harry simplemente, cuando Hermione con una sola mirada le pedía explicaciones sobre su ojo morado. Eso definitivamente no estaba ahí cuando regresaron del panteón. Y por supuesto que el culpable era Malfoy, ella lo sabía, ¿Quién más iba a golpearlo de esa manera?.

-Oh, por merlin, ¿qué acaso no puedo dejarlos un minuto, sin que se estén agrediendo?

Hermione tomo a Harry de la babilla y la levanto un poco para inspeccionar mejor el golpe, no quería ni imaginar como estaba el rostro de su novio, aunque a decir verdad conociendo la diferencia en fuerza y altura entre uno y otro, podía adivinar que Draco salio mejor librado.

-¿Y bien, cual fue el motivo esta vez? -Pregunto ella. Harry no quería contestar, se había ruborizado de las mejillas hasta el cuello.

-Tú –Respondió él desviando la mirada.

Hermione arqueo una ceja.

-Mira no me intensa si ese tonto me agrede cada vez que me ve, supongo que me lo merezco… Solo me interesa estar bien contigo, Hermione siento mucho lo que paso, no sabia que estabas detrás de Malfoy, de haberlo sabido te juro que jamás lo hubiera empujado

-Harry, se que no fue intencional

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato

-Lo se

-Sin embargo Hermione, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que vi, o lo que no vi… ese… ese perro, se que es difícil de creer pero…

De pronto los pensamientos de Harry se vieron violentamente interrumpidos cuando Hermione deposito un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de su ojo morado.

-Oye, te perdono ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo-. Te perdono con la condición de que te vayas a dormir, yo también estoy muy cansada, mañana te sentirás mejor y olvidaras todo ese asunto de Sirius

Harry ya no dijo nada, solo le sonrío como el idiota en que se convirtió desde el momento que se enamoro de ella.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione se dirigió escaleras arriba, jamás había extrañado tanto su cama como ahora, pero antes de dormir tenía un asunto que arreglar, ver la cara de su mejor amigo la había alarmado demasiado, no podía permitir que las cosas entre Harry y Draco siguieran así, por mucho que le halagaba que Draco la defendiera.

Ella ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Draco antes de entrar, pero le extrañó descubrir que no había señales de él por ninguna parte. Bueno todavía quedaba un lugar más donde buscar, su propia habitación, Hermione ya había caminado dos pasos rumbo a la puerta cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Draco salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra en la mano que usaba para secarse el cabello, Hermione se congelo instantáneamente como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, un fantasma sexy, mojado y con el torso desnudo.

Ya había visto a Draco sin camisa muchas veces, pero esta vez era diferente, el exceso de agua que recorría cada centímetro de sus abdominales la hizo olvidar por completo el motivo de su llegada, ¿acaso iba a preguntarle algo?. Malfoy vio a donde ella estaba mirando y se limito a sonreír.

-¿Disfrutas el espectáculo? –Dijo él.

Hermione parpadeo, _concéntrate __en__ sus__ ojos,_ _solo__ míralo__ a __los __ojos._ No estaba funcionando.

-Quieres cambiarte de una vez –Suspiro cansada mientras se dirigía a la silla del escritorio, se sentó dándole la espalda y como por arte de magia recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí-. Acabo de ver a Harry…

Draco no dijo nada, solo se escucho el ligero sonido de la toalla cayendo al piso, las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaran furiosamente. Todo lo que escucho después eran cajones que se abrían y se cerraban.

Entonces continúo.

-Esto no puede volver a ocurrir, Draco… –Como si alguien lo hubiera puesto ahí a propósito, Hermione vio un espejo de mano sobre el escritorio, ¿acaso esto era una broma?, por supuesto que no iba a espiar a su novio-. y… me halaga que trates de defenderme, pero Harry no lo hizo a propósito, no quiero que lo de hoy vuelva a repetirse…

Draco seguía sin responder, miro el espejo una vez más y soltó otro suspiro. Dios, era demasiada tentación, tenía que buscar otra forma de distraerse. No la encontró.

Distraídamente tomo el espejo y primero miro su reflejo, pero después lo inclino un poco y pudo ver a su novio dándole la espalda cubierto solo por unos ajustados boxers en color negro, dándole una visión completa de su trasero. Draco se pasaba una colonia por el cuerpo que olía delicioso y después siguió con el desodorante, no sabía si era posible enrojecer más de lo que ya estaba, ella podía sentir el aumento de su temperatura corporal _¿cuando__ demonios__ iba__ a__ ponerse__ la __maldita __ropa?_. Entonces vio a Draco girándose hacia ella y bajo el espejo tan rápido que golpeo con el escritorio.

Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperanzada de que Draco no se diera cuenta de nada, aunque _que__ demonios_, era su novio ¿o no?. Y eso le daba licencia para tomarse algunos atrevimientos.

-¿Draco?... ¿Me estas escuchando?...

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, solo se escuchaban los pasos de Draco alrededor de la habitación y más cajones que se abrían.

Segundos después Hermione sintió como giraban de su silla, levanto la vista y vio a Draco que ahora llevaba puesto el pantalón de su pijama, pero aun con el torso desnudo, él se hinco frente a ella, puso su mano sobre su rodilla y dijo:

-Si, si, si… Potter ya fue a llorarte, ¿vez?, si te estoy escuchando –Le sonrío. Hermione ya no pudo más.

Se acerco a él y ataco sus labios, Draco respondió rápidamente a pesar de que le tomo desprevenido y sonrío sobre el beso.

-Eso significa que ya no estas molesta…

-Oh, cállate

En unos segundos el beso se volvió intenso y rápido. Draco la tomo de los hombros y la levanto de la silla para guiarla hacia la cama, ella se dejo caer y él se colocó sobre ella con cuidado.

Esperen un momento, ¿Draco se había puesto colonia?. O era demasiado elegante como para perfumarse antes de dormir o definitivamente estaba utilizando una nueva estrategia de seducción, _Oh __bueno_, eso que importaba en ese momento.

Hermione envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y Draco la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a él, a ratos deslizaba su mano por los costados y nuevamente subía para acariciarle la espalda. Hermione gimió con fuerza cuando Draco ataco su cuello, había comenzado con suaves besos, pero ahora era un poco más brusco.

Ella no se dio cuenta en que momento sus manos bajaron hasta la cintura de Draco, acariciándole la curva de la espalda y sus distraídos dedos se metían entre la cintura del pantalón de la pijama. Entonces Draco comenzó a cuestionarse algo, ¿estaría Hermione conciente de lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿debía advertirle o simplemente permitirle dejarse llevar?, hacía mucho tiempo que la deseaba, en verdad que la deseaba, quizás había llegado el momento, ¿por fin Hermione se lo estaba permitiendo?.

Después de la experiencia vivida con Percy Weasley, sabía que no se podían desperdiciar ciertos momentos. Y sabía bien que tiempo era lo que más le faltaba, estaba en medio de una guerra, hoy fue Percy, mañana podría ser él.

-Hermione… -Susurro sobre sus labios.

-Mmm…

-Quédate conmigo esta noche

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo un poco para mirarlo, Draco también la miro y notando el repentino cambio de actitud se corrigió.

-A dormir… solo a dormir, no haremos nada más, lo prometo… por favor quédate esta noche -¿Acaso Draco estaba suplicando?.

Hermione seguía sin decir nada, solo observo a ese hermoso niño que estaba entre sus brazos y río levemente pensando en la ironía de la vida, en ellos aquí y ahora, muy diferente a la primera vez que se vieron en Hogwarts, ahora miraba a otro Draco, uno nuevo y mejorado, no, ella prefería definirlo como _el__ Draco__ real_ y afortunadamente era suyo.

-Si –Respondió finalmente con una sonrisa.

Draco se maldijo mentalmente por un momento, ¿Por qué simplemente no se quedo callado y dejó que sucediera?. Pero no podía presionarla la amaba demasiado, así que le regreso la sonrisa y ella volvió a besarlo con dulzura.

Por alguna razón esa sonrisa y esa caricia calmo un poco la situación, Draco aun sobre ella comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en cada mejilla, paso por su frente, sus parpados, su nariz y luego su boca.

En verdad, deseaba estar con Hermione, que se pertenecieran por completo, estaba ansioso por hacerle el amor, pero la amaba y no podía presionarla, ¿o si?. La sola idea de estar piel con piel casi le provocaba correrse ahí mismo. Bueno no tenía nada de malo intentarlo, tal vez si presionaba un poco ella terminaría por ceder.

Entonces sin dejar de besarla subió la blusa de Hermione para dejar al descubierto su abdomen, haciendo un camino de besos hasta su ombligo, Hermione suspiro con mucha fuerza y enredo sus dedos en el aun mojado cabello de su novio, revolviéndolo.

-Draco –Gimió ella-. vamos a dormir...

Y él se detuvo. Diablos, la abstinencia sexual era un castigo horrible.


End file.
